Menés à la baguette
by Fee Fleau
Summary: Qui aime bien chatie bien ! Tout le monde connait ce proverbe ô combien à sa place dans le Poudlard des années 1975... Les filles aiment James qui aime Lily qui aime Remus qui aime Tsiu qui aime Remus mais qui ne le sait pas encore... LEJP RLOC 13e chap
1. La Buse et le Strangulot

_Tout d'abord, bonjour chers lecteurs ! C'est la Fée Titilde qui vous parle en direct de radio HP, et ceci est ma première fanfic. C'est aussi le premier ouvrage écrit que je fais lire donc s'il vous plait, soyez indulgents avec la pauvre accro des Maraudeurs que je suis ! Voilà, je ne vous ennuie pas plus, et je commence..._

_Bonne lecture !_

Menés à la baguette :

**_DISCLAIMER _**_: Aucun des personnages de cette fic ne m'appartient, ils sont soit la propriété de JK Rowling, soit celle de ma chère consœur, Titou Tur Lupin Moony (au passage, allez lire ses fics, elles sont terribles...__). Malheureusement, je ne fais qu'utiliser ce qui existe déjà, ceci dit, c'est déjà un exercice de style pour essayer de coller à ce qui a déjà été écrit...__Dans les pages suivantes, il y aura également des références, ou plutôt des clins d'œil à d'autres fics, comme à l'extraordinaire « Parfois, les Serdaigle aussi sont courageux » de Fred et Georges...__ Autant vous dire que ce sont des fanfic qui m'ont particulièrement plu et que je vous les conseille vivement !_

**_SPOILER_**_ : Les cinq tomes de JK Rowling_

**_RESUME _**_: Ben, il n'y a encore rien à résumer puisque c'est le premier chapitre, mais un avant-goût de l'histoire, il s'agit de la sixième année des Maraudeurs à Poudlard, avec une love/hate Lily/James assez poussée et plein d'aventures comme seuls les Maraudeurs peuvent en vivre...__Dommage, d'ailleurs..._

__

CHAPITRE 1 : La Buse et le Strangulot

« Pétunia !

— Humpf...

— Pétunia, dépêche-toi, on va être en retard !

— Mmm fout...

— PETUNIAAA !!!

— Ca va, ça va ! J'arrive !

La jeune fille roula sur elle-même, se laissant glisser de son lit. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle se lève ? Avaient-ils besoin d'elle pour aller à King's Cross ? Elle sortit de sa chambre en zigzaguant, se grattant la tête d'une main et tendant l'autre devant elle pour éviter les différentes embûches du couloir... Vainement ! Une vieille malle énorme s'était insidieusement glissée en travers de son chemin, lui heurtant le genou.

— Arghh !... Saleté de valise ! Lilyyyy !, rugit-elle.

Quelle peste ! C'était sûrement ce monstre qui l'avait laissée traîner là. Elle l'avait fait exprès ! Depuis qu'elle avait reçu ce bout de parchemin qui lui annonçait qu'elle était une buse ou quelque chose comme ça, elle était devenu proprement insupportable. Elle pouvait soi-disant utiliser sa baguette en dehors de sa maison de fous, et en usait et en abusait. Elle avait sauté de joie et ses parents lui avaient offert une sorte de nappe de soirée verte-émeraude pour la féliciter. Quelle bêtise ! Tout ce bruit pour avoir été insultée par de vieux croûtons en nappes de velours qui ne pouvaient même pas utiliser la poste comme tout le monde. Non ! Ils envoyaient des hiboux à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit, ces sales bêtes qui poussaient des cris à vous glacer le sang et qui laissaient des ossements un peu partout dans le jardin ! Quelle horreur ! Était-elle donc la seule à se rendre compte de ce qu'était réellement sa... sœur, puisqu'il fallait l'appeler comme ça : un monstre ! Une folle dans le meilleur des cas !

Et dire qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire contre elle ! Ses parents semblaient gâteux dès qu'elle était là et c'était Pétunia qui était taxée d'être désagréable et qui était constamment rappelée à l'ordre. Si encore Lily pouvait se taire et arrêter de parler de ces gens ! Mais non ! Elle en parlait continuellement, et depuis qu'elle avait reçu ce hibou, elle ne perdait pas une occasion de se servir de la magie à tout bout de champs, sous prétexte de rendre service aux parents. Mais Pétunia n'était pas dupe ; elle voyait bien que c'était juste pour se rendre intéressante, et surtout pour bien lui prouver, à elle, sa sœur aînée qui l'avait toujours laissée tranquille, à quelle point elle était plus puissante qu'elle maintenant ; elle la menaçait, mine de rien. Elle n'arrêtait pas de faire voler des objets à travers la maison, de faire exploser ou de réparer toute sorte de choses, l'air de dire « Si je veux, je peux te faire la même chose ! » Elle avait même à moitié inondé la cuisine : Pétunia était tranquillement en train de faire la cuisine pour tout le monde lorsque ce monstre lui avait proposé une grenouille coassante couleur chocolat, vraiment répugnante, soi-disant en guise de goûter. Celle-ci avait sauté sur Pétunia qui avait échappé sur la cuisinière le torchon qu'elle avait à la main et qui flamba immédiatement. Cette fois encore, Lily avait été encensée pour avoir « sauvé la vie de sa sœur » en déversant une cascade d'eau de son bout de bois magique, transformant ainsi la cuisine en marécage ; alors qu'elle-même avait été grondée pour sa « négligence » et pour son « ingratitude », tout ça parce qu'elle avait passé sa fureur en traitant Sainte Lily Evans de démon et de monstre, de répugnante chose et de meurtrière. Elle aurait été punie si cette petite sainte-nitouche n'avait pas mis en avant sa légendaire modestie en se présentant comme l'unique coupable ! Encore heureux qu'elle était coupable !

Enfin, après deux mois d'enfer, elle allait partir ! Rien que pour ça elle allait se lever et faire bonne figure. Allons Pétunia, réveille-toi, si elle est en retard, elle ne partira jamais !

— Ah ça non !, s'écria-t-elle à haute voix.

Elle se jeta sous la douche, s'habilla en deux temps trois mouvements avec les premiers vêtements qui lui tombèrent sous la main ; pas besoin de se mettre sur son trente-et-un pour se retrouver parmi ces gens. Incroyablement, elle se retrouva pourtant vêtue assez élégamment ; il était hors de question qu'elle laisse ces marginaux dire que Pétunia Evans était une clocharde. Elle leurs montrerait à quel point elle les méprisait par sa supériorité et ses bonnes manières.

En une demi-heure elle fut prête et se présenta à la cuisine avec l'air suffisant qui était le sien lorsqu'il lui arrivait de croiser quiconque venait du monde des sorciers. Ses lèvres fines étaient pincées et ses petits yeux semblaient rétrécir encore plus, à la manière d'un serpent.

— Bonjour Pétunia, dit Lily en se levant pour embrasser sa sœur. Que tu es élégante !

L'intéressée marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à un « mouiouimercijesais », avant de s'installer dignement à table en se servant un verre de jus d'orange et en saisissant un toast entre le pouce et l'index, le petit doigt en l'air.

* * *

— Lily ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu as mis dans cette malle, elle pèse au moins une tonne de plus que l'année dernière !, souffla Mr Evans en passant la tête par la porte, visiblement épuisé à l'idée de devoir traîner les bagages de sa fille jusqu'au coffre de la voiture.

— Tiens, Pétunia ! Enfin émergée du pays de Morphée ? C'est pas trop tôt, il faut qu'on décolle dans dix minutes au plus tard. Je ne voudrais pas que Lily rate son train, le... Comment tu l'appelles déjà, ma puce ? Ca fait six ans maintenant que tu le prends et je n'arrive toujours pas à me souvenir de son nom !

— C'est le Poudlard-Express, papa. Laisse pour la malle, je m'en occupe. Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses un tour de reins, ajouta-t-elle en s'approchant de l'énorme valise qui gisait dans le couloir à l'étage.

— Comment ça tu t'en occupes ?!... Tu ne vas pas me dire que... Même ça tu peux le soulever !

— Oui, bien-sûr !, rit Lily, heureuse de pouvoir montrer à son père enthousiaste les progrès qu'elle avait fait, et surtout son talent en enchantements. _Locomotor Barda_, prononça-t-elle clairement avec un léger mouvement de baguette.

Aussitôt, l'énorme malle se mit à flotter à cinquante centimètres du sol et, selon le geste de Lily, tanguait dans un sens ou dans un autre, dans une joyeuse sarabande, avant de finalement s'engager dans les escaliers pour aller doucement se poser dans le hall d'entrée.

* * *

Dix minutes après, la famille au grand complet était dans la voiture, et à onze heures moins le quart, Lily passait la barrière de la voie 93/4 avec son chariot à bagages. Ses parents, ravis d'avoir pénétré un instant dans l'effervescence du départ des jeunes sorciers, lui souhaitèrent un bon voyage et lui firent les habituelles dernières recommandations. Ils l'embrassèrent chacun leur tour, puis elle se retourna vers Pétunia qui semblait mal à l'aise, mais qui jaugeait néanmoins tous ceux qui l'entouraient.

— Bonne rentrée, murmura Lily du bout des lèvres.

Elle écopa d'un regard à frigorifier un glaçon. Pétunia se détourna, laissant une Lily toujours aussi désagréablement surprise par la froideur de sa sœur. Elle allait se demander pour la énième fois en deux mois ce qu'elle avait bien pu lui faire, quand :

— Lily ! Lily Jolie ! Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?...

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­– Oh non ! Pas lui !, pensa Lily en oubliant instantanément le comportement de sa sœur. Il ne manquait plus que ça !

– Qui est-ce, ma puce ?, lança Mr Evans, légèrement soupçonneux.

– Euh...

– EN VOITURE !, cria une voix en même temps que retentissait un coup de sifflet. Ouf ! Sauvée par le gong !

– Pas le temps de t'expliquer maintenant, Papa ! Il faut encore que je trouve Tsiu avant que le train ne parte sinon tous les compartiments seront pris et je risque de me retrouver avec des gens peu fréquentables, dit-elle en jetant un regard peu amène sur le fauteur de troubles.

– Je vous écrirai pour vous donner des nouvelles dans la semaine. Promis ! Bisous !, ajouta-t-elle en s'élançant vers le wagon le plus proche où elle avait déjà poser ses bagages.

Un instant après, on la voyait agiter la main à la vitre du wagon, une jeune et jolie chinoise faisant de même à ses cotés. Elle vit ses parents, enlacés, lui faire de grands signes d'adieu, le sourire aux lèvres, tandis que Pétunia se tournait d'ores et déjà du coté de la barrière, l'air plus hautain et froid que jamais. Le train s'ébranla et les silhouettes sur le quai s'éloignèrent rapidement.

Lorsque le convoi fut sorti de la gare, Lily s'assit et poussa un profond soupir. Ses parents allaient lui manquer, comme toujours, et pourtant, elle était soulagée de retourner à Poudlard, de retourner dans le monde de la Magie, dans son monde à elle.

– Alors, Lily Jolie ? Heureuse ?, lui dit la jeune fille assise en face d'elle, un petit sourire narquois aux lèvres. Tu as retrouvé ton admirateur zélé ?

– Humpf !, grogna-t-elle en guise de réponse. Tu parles ! Je m'en serais bien passée. Un peu plus et il fallait que je le présente à mes parents, ...

– Et j'en aurait été ravi, Lily Jolie !, interrompit la voix d'une personne qu'elle n'avait pas vu approcher dans le couloir. Bonjour Tsiu !

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Potter ?, demanda la jeune fille sur un ton sec sans même prendre la peine de le saluer.

– Mais seulement une réponse à ma question et passer un peu de temps avec toi. Pour le reste, tu sais très bien ce que je veux !!!, répondit le jeune homme qui affichait un sourire éclatant.

– Ah, tu m'as posé une question ?, interrogea Lily d'un ton si hypocrite et doucereux que Tsiu s'attendait presque à voir une auréole flotter au dessus de son amie.

– Ah ?!, s'exclama seulement le garçon, l'air dépité qu'elle ne l'ait pas entendu, ne semblant pas remarquer l'air moqueur de l'ange en question. Je voulais juste savoir si tu avais passé de bonnes vacances.

– Excellentes ! Rien que le fait que tu n'y étais pas, était un réel soulagement !

James rougit violemment devant l'accusation. Ses cheveux en bataille semblèrent se hérisser d'avantage tandis que ses yeux noirs jetaient des éclairs meurtriers. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être teigne quand elle voulait !

– Si tu l'dis !

Lily qui s'attendait à une répartie cinglante fut prise au dépourvu par ces quatre mots prononcés sur un ton neutre qui contrastait avec la colère qu'il ressentait et qu'il ne pouvait dissimuler. A ce moment précis, elle sut qu'il s'était contenu et qu'il aurait pu être beaucoup plus méchant. Ca l'énervait de voir qu'il ne réagissait pas avec elle comme avec les autres. A quoi s'attendait-il ? A des excuses ? Il pouvait toujours courir ! A ce qu'elle se jète dans ses bras et qu'elle se mette à l'aduler comme la plupart des filles de Poudlard ? Non mais il nageait en plein fantasme, l ! Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch et qu'il était un excellent poursuiveur, et qu'il avait un charme fou avec sa tignasse noire indomptable et ses yeux noirs profonds de séducteur, et qu'il avait cette élégance naturelle et cette attitude noble sans être snob, qu'il devait se croire le nombril du monde ! Et encore moins de se permettre de la comparer à toutes ces gourdes qui se traînaient à ses pieds ! Aucune dignité celles-ci, vraiment !

James observait la réaction qu'avait produit sa petite réplique sur la jeune fille. Elle avait paru un peu décontenancée, mais à vrai dire, plus les secondes passaient, plus elle semblait prête à se transformer en furie. Sa longue chevelure brune aux reflets roux paraissait ébouriffée et flamboyait presque, tandis que ses beaux yeux verts en amande étincelaient, prêts à le foudroyer au moindre geste, à la moindre parole de sa part. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, de même que son petit nez d'ordinaire si mignon, et ses lèvres se serrèrent en une moue qui ne laissait rien présager de bon... L'orage risquait d'être accompagné de grêle.

C'est ce que sembla penser Tsiu, qui, connaissant Lily comme elle-même, s'attendait au pire. Elle savait que le jeune préfète des Gryffondor était redoutable lorsqu'elle était en colère, et si ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle était la meilleure en classe d'enchantements, elle ne dédaignait pas pour autant les bonnes vieilles méthodes moldues, à savoir la gifle, et la version humaine et directe de la beuglante. Et dans l'état où elle était, il valait mieux désamorcer rapidement la situation avant qu'un _furonculus_ amélioré ne jaillisse de sa baguette, ou qu'elle n'explose littéralement en insultes et coups en tous genres.

Quoi ?! Il la dévisageait comme ça, sans rien dire ni rien faire ! Il se croyait en pays conquis ou quoi ? S'il croyait qu'il allait s'en sortir comme ça, il se fourrait la baguette dans l'œil ! Un _furonculus_ amélioré devrait lui faire passer l'envie de la regarder bêtement avec cet air conquérant. A moins qu'une bonne vieille claque ne suffise à lui rappeler qu'il ne fallait pas se moquer d'elle. Une flopée d'insultes l'aurait sûrement défoulée, mais ce n'était pas très élégant...

Mais que faisait-elle ? Alors que leurs regards s'affrontaient férocement, James perdit le contact visuel. Non pas qu'il l'avait quittée des yeux, oh non ! Il ne risquait pas de baisser les yeux devant cette démoniaque petite chose qui continuait de lui résister ! Mais elle semblait désormais perdue dans ses pensée, absorbée par quelque chose d'autre. Ou non ! A en juger par la tension que l'on ressentait toujours dans le compartiment, elle ne pensait certainement pas à autre chose. On aurait plutôt dit qu'elle réfléchissait au meilleur moyen de lui faire payer sa nonchalance. Pas de doutes qu'il allait sûrement avoir à regretter son regard insistant et son entêtement à lui courir après, mais par la barbe de Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle avec cet air d'hippogriffe outr !

Ouh là l ! Mais que faisait-il ?! Etait-il devenu fou ou était-il complètement inconscient du danger qui le guettait ? Non seulement il ne baissait pas les yeux et il la fixait, mais en plus il affichait un sourire béat. Cette fois-ci, il était cuit ! Rien n'exaspérait plus sa meilleure amie que lorsqu'il la regardait avec des yeux de strangulot frit ! Elle allait se déchaîner ! Déjà qu'elle ne semblait pas à prendre avec des pincettes avant qu'il ne pointe le bout de ses lunettes rondes...

Mais c'est qu'il se moquait d'elle ! Comment pouvait-il sourire aussi bêtement dans un moment pareil ? Il ne se rendait donc pas compte de qui il avait en face de lui ?! Il continuait de jouer les Don Juan que rien n'effraye ? Cela se payerait en furoncles purulents pendant au moins un mois. Ca lui ferait passer l'envie de jouer au bellâtre !

Oh oh ! On dirait qu'elle a finalement choisis ! Jamesie, cette fois-ci mon gars, t'es cuit. Elle lève sa baguette... Je ne peux tout de même pas la désarmer, elle serait dans une rage folle. Quoi que au point où elle en est, il vaudrait mieux que j'évite de me retrouver avec des pustules pendant trois semaines, ou avec des chauves-furies qui me poursuivraient pendant tout le trajet !

Aïe, elle sort sa baguette ! Non ! Lui aussi ! Aïe aïe aïe ! Cette fois, c'est vraiment mal parti. Jamais je ne pourrai les désarmer tous les deux en meme temps à moi toute seule, pensa Tsiu, paniquée. Une seule personne peut les arrêter avant qu'ils ne s'entretuent.

– Alors Jamesie, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Tu n'as pas encore trouver Li...

– Remus, attention !

– EXPELLIARMUS !!...

_J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu, les autres arrivent...__ Je vais peut-être les coupler pour qu'ils soient un peu plus longs, j'aime pas quand ils sont aussi courts, pourtant, ça fait déjà quatre pages réglure seyes écrites tout petit...__! Fée_


	2. Monstre, Serpents et Compagnie

Et voilà la suite… En espérant que vous aimerez… Ca démarre sur les chapeaux de roue ! Pas le temps de s'ennuyer avec nos adolescents bourrés d'hormones… Entrée en scène des chouchous de ces dames…

_Bonne lecture…_

Menés à la baguette :

**_DISCLAIMER _**_: Aucun des personnages de cette fic ne m'appartient, ils sont soit la propriété de JK Rowling, soit celle de ma chère consœur, Titou Tur Lupin Moony (au passage, allez lire ses fics, elles sont terribles__...). Malheureusement, je ne fais qu'utiliser ce qui existe déjà, ceci dit, c'est déjà un exercice de style pour essayer de coller à ce qui a déjà été écrit__...Dans les pages suivantes, il y aura également des références, ou plutôt des clins d'œil à d'autres fics, comme à l'extraordinaire « Parfois, les Serdaigle aussi sont courageux » de Fred et Georges__... Autant vous dire que ce sont des fanfic qui m'ont particulièrement plu et que je vous les conseille vivement !_

**_SPOILER_**_ : Les cinq tomes de JK Rowling_

**_RESUME _**_: Après les vacances d'été avec ses parents et sa sœur, Lily retrouve sa meilleure amie, Tsiu, dans le train qui l'emmène vers sa sixième année dans le monde magique de Poudlard, mais également les petits agacements qui vont avec…_

CHAPITRE 2 : Monstre, Serpents et compagnie…

Le cri avait retenti en même temps, du couloir et du fond du compartiment. Deux baguettes s'étaient envolées et gisaient à présent, l'une par terre, et l'autre sur une banquette.

– Non mais à quoi vous jouez !!, explosa Remus.

Les deux coupables, pétrifiés par ce qu'ils allaient faire, rougirent instantanément et baissèrent les yeux devant la colère de leur préfet. Mieux valait laisser passer la tempête, ça, James le savait. En revanche, Lily, elle, n'avait jamais, en six ans, réellement eu l'occasion de voir son condisciple furieux. Au contraire, il était toujours si calme. Il avait les sourcils froncés et ses joues habituellement si pales, étaient roses d'émotion. Ses yeux noisettes avaient pris une teinte dorée, comme si des éclairs zébraient ses iris. Sa bouche entrouverte frémissait : il allait leurs passer un de ces savons !

– James ! Je te laisse cinq minutes et tu trouves moyen de faire du grabuge alors que ça ne fait pas un quart d'heure que tu m'assurais que tu avais chang ! Mon œil, oui !

Son œil, justement ! Il avait tiqué nerveusement au moment où il avait prononcé ces mots. A moins qu'il n'ait cligné, cet œil. James regarda son ami en douce pendant que celui-ci se tournait vers Lily. Il semblait s'être radouci, ses traits s'étaient quelque peu décontractés. A qui avait-il donc fait ce clin d'œil ? Il allait s'en prendre à Lily lorsque Tsiu s'en chargea :

– Quant à toi, Lily Evans, il n'y a pas de quoi être fière. T'emporter comme cela, qui plus est quand il n'avait rien fait qu'être aimable envers toi !… Et en plus en venir aux baguettes. Que James ne puisse se contrôler, encore, ça passe ; c'est lui que ça regarde, il le payera un jour… Mais toi ! La préfète qui se bat en duel, qui frise le crêpage de chignon avec quelqu'un de sa propre maison !… Tu imagines la tête des Serpentard s'ils avaient été l ? Ah ils s'en seraient payés une bonne tranche, oui ! Et ils auraient eu raison !

– Euh, tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un p…

Lily se tut. Tsiu venait de la regarder avec un regard aussi glacial que celui de sa sœur, et sa voix avait l'intonation que prenait McGonagall lorsqu'elle réprimandait Potter et Black lorsqu'ils ramenaient des détentions pour désordres causés en cours et qu'elle leurs enlevait dix points chacun. Elle rebaissa la tête, soudainement très malheureuse. Tsiu avait raison, elle s'était comportée comme la personne qu'elle détestait le plus, elle avait réagi fièrement et n'avait plus pensé à rien d'autre qu'au mal qu'elle pouvait lui faire. Pourquoi lui ? C'est vrai qu'il n'avait rien dit de méchant. Alors pourquoi s'était-elle encore emportée contre lui ?! Certes, elle ne supportait pas son arrogance et cet air ingénu qu'il prenait lorsqu'il passait devant elle, sa troupe de Maraudeurs derrière lui. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas la première fois qu'ils se toisaient sauvagement tous les deux, la baguette à la main, mais ils se contentaient de se jauger, de se menacer verbalement, de se montrer l'un à l'autre qu'aucun ne cèderait. Mais cette fois-ci, elle avait _voulu_ lui faire du mal, elle s'apprêtait à le faire d'ailleurs, et si Remus n'était pas arrivé à temps, si Tsiu et lui n'étaient pas intervenus… Merlin seul savait ce qui se serait pass !

– Pourquoi est-ce que ça a dégénéré comme ça ?

– C'est la question qu'on se pose, répondit Remus.

Seigneur ! Elle avait pensé tout haut ! Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que les trois autres la regardaient attentivement. Tsiu s'était également calmée. Ses jolis yeux bridés avaient repris leur expression douce habituelle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait pu lui faire mal quand elle l'avait regardée comme ça ! Elle avait cru revoir l'expression dégoûtée de Pétunia sur le quai à King's Cross. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle détestait autant Lily ? Que lui avait-elle donc fait ? Elle avait toujours voulu impressionner sa grande sœur, lui montrer qu'elle pouvait être fière d'elle. Elle avait tout fait pour essayer de lui être agréable. Peine perdue, pendant deux longs mois elle avait du supporter ses regards tour à tour craintifs, écœurés et furieux, toujours glacés. Et puis les murmures désobligeants, les insultes haineuses. Qu'avait-elle dit déj ? Qu'elle était…

– Un démon, un monstre, une meurtrière, une chose répugnante et dangereuse pour les gens _normaux_, que l'on ne devrait même pas tolérer. Oui, c'est peut-être ça que je suis…, murmura-t-elle du bout des lèvres pour elle-même, ne se rendant pas compte des regards insistants qui se posaient sur elle : de surprise peinée pour Tsiu, d'incrédulité et d'indignation pour James, et de compassion pour Remus. Pour les trois jeunes gens, la révolte était imminente. Non ! Lily était certes volcanique, certes redoutable et certes têtue comme un niffleur, mais chacun avait ses défauts, et les siens étaient charmants. Elle était loin d'être un monstre ! Qui avait bien pu être assez bête et méchant pour lui dire ça ?! Sans aucun doute, celui-ci méritait un bon sortilège de récurage pour lui décrasser les méninges et lui apprendre la douceur et la politesse.

Un grand silence s'était installé, que Tsiu s'apprêtait à rompre en voyant les yeux d'émeraude s'embuer, lorsqu'un hurlement se fit entendre…

* * *

– Waouuuuuuuououou !…

– …

Interloqués, les quatre jeunes gens sortirent de leurs pensées en sursautant. Ah ! Ah ! La trouille qu'ils avaient eu ! Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas poussé un hurlement à la mort comme celui-ci !

– SIRIUS BLACK !

Oh ! Oh ! Il l'avait oubliée celle-là !

– Narcissa ! Ma chère cousine ! Comment vas-tu ? En pleine forme à ce que je vois ; tu as un teint de morte, on dirait que tu as pris le grand air ! Et ta voix est toujours aussi douce qu'un grincement d'armure ! Ca me rendrait presque nostalgique des adieux mélodieux de ma tendre mère !, soupira-t-il en levant les bras au ciel dans un geste théâtral qui sortait tout droit du classique de Médée qu'on l'avait obligé à lire pendant les vacances.

– La ferme, aboya la préfète en chef de Serpentard. Un peu de respect pour la femme qui t'a mis au monde et pour ta famille.

– C'est bien le seul service qu'elle m'ait rendu, et elle me le fait payer bien assez chèrement !, grogna Sirius.

La jeune fille s'apprêtait à répliquer acerbement lorsque quatre têtes apparurent à la porte devant laquelle se tenait son cousin. Deux paires de mains se tendirent de chaque coté de lui, et l'aggripèrent sauvagement, l'entraînant dans le compartiment dont la porte claqua…

* * *

– Oh ! Mes amis ! Quel bon vent m'amène à vous ?

– Bon vent ? BON VENT ?! Mais c'est pas vrai ! Vous cumulez aujourd'hui. Potter et toi, même combat, c'est ça ?! Vous vous êtes passés le mot pour me pourrir la journée, c'est pas possible autrement. Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris de hurler comme ça ?, cria Lily.

– Comme ça comment ?, demanda le jeune homme avec un air angélique qui rappela étrangement quelqu'un à Tsiu. Le léger sourire qu'il affichait s'étira soudainement d'une oreille à l'autre, découvrant des canines impressionnament pointues. Ses yeux pétillaient tandis qu'ils passaient de James à Lily, et de Lily à James, puis de James à Remus et de Remus à Tsiu… qui le regardait avec un air amusé.

– Tu te fiches de moi ! Tu as poussé un tel hurlement que j'ai cru qu'il y a avait un loup-garou dans le train. Tout le monde a sursauté. Regarde, même Remus est tout blanc, et pourtant, il lui en faut pour l'effrayer. Tu te rends compte que maintenant que Narcissa s'en est mêlée, je vais avoir des problèmes. Déjà qu'elle ne rate pas une occasion de me descendre, se plaignit la jeune préfète en s'effondrant sur une banquette. Un _CRAC_ sonore retentit à ce moment précis. Oh non ! Pas ça ! Dites moi que c'est pas ça ! Piti ! Elle se releva lentement évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard de ses compagnons.

– …

– Ma baguette !

– James…

– Non d'une gargouille ! Ma belle baguette !…

– Je… Je… Oh, James…

Elle sentit une boule se coincer dans sa gorge. Les sanglots étouffaient les paroles avant qu'elles ne franchissent ses lèvres. A nouveau, ses yeux d'émeraude se remplirent de larmes. Elle avait un gouffre dans le ventre, elle aurait voulu disparaître comme par magie. Comme par magie ?!! Ses yeux qui s'obstinaient à fixer le bout de ses chaussures semblèrent chercher quelque chose. Sa baguette à elle gisait près de la porte, à trois enjambées de là.

Avec ce qui lui restait d'énergie, elle traversa le compartiment en courant, saisit sa baguette, et avant que quiconque ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, elle se jeta un sort de désillusion, et après l'avoir vue clignoter un instant, ils ne virent plus que la porte coulisser violemment et claquer. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, Tsiu et Remus se jetaient sur la porte pendant que James s'approchait en tremblant de sa baguette, Sirius sur les talons.

– James ? Hey, mon gars !…

– Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Un cri de terreur retentit dans le couloir…

– Lilyyyy !

Tsiu ouvrit la porte à la volée et se précipita hors du compartiment, Remus derrière elle. Une silhouette était étendue par terre dans un amas de tissu que formait sa cape.

– Lily !

– Et non, Chang, ce n'est pas la Sang-de-Bourbe. Ce n'est que ce crétin de Pettigrow.

– VOUS ! Que lui avez-vous fait ?, aboya la jeune Chinoise en s'agenouillant auprès de Peter. Vous êtes vraiment plus bêtes que la moyenne ! Cinq contre un !

La troupe de Serpentard qui leurs faisait face avait un mauvais sourire. L'un d'eux, l'air particulièrement satisfait s'avança d'une démarche nonchalante et noble. De taille moyenne, l'œil noir et les lèvres finement serrées, Rodolphus Lestrange dit d'une voix trop calme pour ne pas être menaçante :

– Holà, tout doux Chang ! Surveille un peu ton langage, veux-tu ? Si en sixième année ce bon à rien n'est toujours pas capable d'esquiver un vulgaire sortilège de pétrification, c'est qu'il ne mérite pas d'être admis parmi des sorciers d'élite.

Tsiu s'apprêtait à répondre vertement à ce Serpentard de malheur lorsque Remus s'avança, révélant sa présence qui était de toute évidence passée inaperçue :

– Je ne pense pas, non ! Il avait dit cela sur un ton parfaitement calme et ne paraissait pas inquiété outre mesure.

– Ca on le savait que tu ne pensais pas, piailla un garçon chétif au regard froid et aux longs cheveux noirs et gras.

– La ferme, Rogue !, lança Lestrange qui parut soudainement plus attentif. Vas-y Lupin, explique toi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par l ?

– Je veux dire que ce n'est certainement pas lui le bon à rien, répliqua le jeune homme, toujours aussi calmement. Le groupe de Serpentard frémit d'indignation. Des poings se fermèrent et des dents se serrèrent. Mais Lestrange fit un geste impérieux de la main.

– Vas-y Lupin, continue, exprime le fond de ta pensée qu'on rigole encore un peu plus. Mais on sentait bien qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de rire.

– Il n'a pas esquivé ton sortilège pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il n'y a pas eu de sortilège.

– Pas eu de sortilège ?! Tu perds la tête Lupin ! C'est moi-même qui le lui ai lancé, grogna un garçon qui dépassait tout le monde de deux têtes, du nom de Rookwood.

– Et bien de deux choses l'une, Rookwood, soit tu vises très mal, soit tu ferais bien de retourner en première année… Quoi que l'exil dans le monde des Moldus ne te ferait certainement pas de mal. Figure-toi que j'hésite vraiment pour décerner la palme du plus idiot entre Peter et toi ! Peter pour s'être évanoui devant vous, et toi pour ne t'être même pas rendu compte que s'il avait été touché par ton sortilège, il serait étendu, raide comme une planche… et non étalé comme un tas de chiffons, ajouta-t-il après un moment d'hésitation et un regard désabusé sur son compagnon.

– …

– Remus ! Il reprend ses esprits. Mais… Pourquoi saigne-t-il du nez ? Il ne s'est pourtant pas cogné en tombant, il a glissé le long du mur. On dirait qu'il a pris un sacré coup dans le visage !, s'exclama Tsiu en relevant la tête pour jeter un regard assassin à Lestrange et à sa bande. Ceux-ci n'avaient guère goûté à la remarque du jeune préfet de Gryffondor et n'appréciaient pas non plus la manière dont Tsiu les fusillait de son regard de panthère.

– Prend garde à toi, Chang ! Ne nous regarde pas avec cet air là ou tu le regretteras amèrement, cracha Lestrange. Quant à toi, Lupin, je te conseille vivement de garder tes réflexions pour toi si tu ne veux pas…

– OH !!! LA FERME, A LA FIN !, gronda la jeune Serdaigle, excédée par ces menaces. Si tu as quelque chose à faire, fais le maintenant et qu'on en finisse. Y'en a marre de tes promesses d'ivrogne, Rodolphus !

Le préfet de Serpentard accusa le coup ! L'insulte était trop grande et le ton trop impudent. Elle allait le payer et cher ! Il s'approcha d'un air menaçant, la baguette à la main, tremblant de rage. Tsiu et Remus eurent juste le temps de brandir leur baguette lorsque le jeune homme sembla soudain atteint par un maléfice du Croche-Pied. Ses petits yeux noirs s'agrandirent et il eut juste le temps de battre vainement des deux bras, cherchant à retrouver son équilibre, sans succès. Il s'étala de tout son long et se retrouva par terre, sur le ventre, une douleur fulgurante le lançant dans le poignet. Il fit une grimace et se redressa aussi dignement qu'il le put, les joues cramoisies et le souffle court.

– Qui a fait ça ?!!…

_Alors, qui a fait ça ? Des idées ?… La réponse au prochain épisode…Je vous avais pas dit que c'était Dallas cette fic ! Et pleine de mystères en plus ! MDR ! Si vous voulez me dire des choses, reviewez-moi._

A bientôt pour la suite. Fée

**RAR :**

**Kritari :** Bien sûr que je veux ton avis ! Toutes les remarques sont les bienvenues, qu'il s'agisse de critiques, de compliments ou d'encouragements. Merci d'avoir été mon premier reviewer. En espérant que la suite te plaira autant que le début.

**Lisalune : **Contente que tu aies apprécié ce premier chapter ! C'est vrai qu'au début, j'ai essayé de privilégier l'humour pour éviter que le regard de Pétunia soit trop lourd… Si ça t'a plu alors je suis comblée ! Je pense que je posterai le prochain chapter jeudi prochain… Pour l'instant, j'en ai quelques uns qui sont prêts à la publication, mais comme j'ai sérieusement ralenti dans mon rythme d'écriture, ça finira sûrement par aller plus doucement au bout d'un moment… C'est ce qui m'avait retenu de publier jusque là, mais comme des amis m'ont menacée si je ne le faisais pas, j'ai fini par céder… lol !

**Archange Saint Chris Redfield :** Alors toi !!! lol ! Encore heureux que tu vas te dépêcher de me retrouver cette fic et de me la publier ! Je me suis jetée à l'eau ! A ton tour !... Et au fait, je t'ai vu avec ton pote (mais sans les trois tonnes de bagages : vous les aviez rapetissés et mis dans vos poches ?!...) en ville l'autre jour, j'attendais mon bus…lol !

**MoonLignt :** Super ! Si tu aimes, viens lire la suite jeudi prochain… normalement je devrais poster tous les jeudi pendant au moins 7 semaines… après ça ira p'têtre plus doucement, mais bon, tu sais ce que l'on dit : « lentement mais sûrement » et « rien ne sert de courir, il faut partir à point ! »… lol ! Hum, j'ai une petite tendance à mettre des proverbes et des expressions toutes faites partout… J'y repenserai ! lol !

**Rowena d'Argent : **Tsiu ne m'appartient pas, c'est Titou Moony qui l'a créée dans sa fic « La Prophétie de la Flamme Verte » dont j'étais la beta-readeuse avant qu'elle ne l'interrompe définitivement. Si tu veux avoir quelques détails sur elle, va lire sa fic. Je n'ai pas tout repris, du moins pas TOUS les détails de Titou Moony, sinon j'aurais été plus coincée pour mon intrigue et ça ne collait plus avec mes idées… Voilà le lien vers sa page perso : Profile : Titou Moony:-p

**Lola :** Coucou Lola. Surtout ne t'inquiète pas, dans les prochains chapter tu entendras parler de Sirius. En réalité, je n'avais pas trop prévu de lui faire une grosse place dans l'intrigue, mais j'ai travaillé dessus ce week-end et je viens de lui trouver chaussure à son pied… Ce sera une surprise. Elle n'est pas encore tout à fait aboutie et il y a encore pas mal d'inconnues, mais sache que cette charmante (et chanceuse) personne a déjà trouvé un nom… Je pense même que ce sera une des stars de l'histoire, mais dans longtemps encore. Pour la demi-douzaine de chapitres à venir, je me focalise surtout sur James/ Lily et sur un autre couple… Mais c'est dans l'ordre des choses, ne t'inquiète pas, je travaille à donner du fil à retordre à notre Padfoot ador !

**Titou Moony:-p :** Merci pour tout. Je n'oublie pas que tu es mon mentor et tu resteras une référence pour moi, tant pour ce que tu écris que pour ton avis sur ma fic. Tiens, pour te prouver ton génie : Rowena d'Argent, ci-dessus est fan de Tsiu et je lui ai donné le lien vers LPDLFV. Tu vois, même si tu l'as arrêtée, elle perdurera ! Na ! Et au fait, je me retrouve au chômage technique moi ! Va falloir que tu me trouves une nouvelle fic à corriger ! lol !

**Heaven Black :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir ! J'ai essayé de m'appliquer à donner aux perso une personnalité qui leur soit bien personnelle, avec un mode de raisonnement propre, même si c'est pas toujours évident… Parfois j'ai l'impression que je les pousse un peu trop et que ça en devient caricatural… Prévenez moi si jamais vous repérez quelque chose dans ce genre… Voilà, sinon je serai heureuse que tu me « colles jusqu'à la fin de l'histoire ». C'est toujours un plaisir de voir que les gens apprécient ce que l'on peut faire, et c'est très motivant. Faut voir dans quel ça me met, je saute partout et je hurle à la Lune dès que je me rends compte qu'une nouvelle review est arrivée ! Pa-thé-ti-que ! Ben ouais, mais c'est le second effet fanfic… C'est comme ça, j'assume ! Mais par contre, tu risques de me harceler dans quelques chapter parce que toute l'histoire n'est pas écrite, et en ce moment j'écris plutôt lentement, et comme je reprends les cours lundi, ça va pas arranger les choses… Donc ne sois pas trop dure avec moi, je ferai de mon mieux pour poster le plus vite possible (pas trop non plus, pas plus d'un chapter par semaine, sinon vous aller faire une overdose ! )


	3. Le Caméléon

_éè Me revoilà… On élucide en partie le mystère, et on lance l'intrigue ! C'est partiiiiiiiiiiiiii !_

Menés à la baguette :

**_DISCLAIMER _**_: Aucun des personnages de cette fic ne m'appartient, ils sont soit la propriété de JK Rowling, soit celle de ma chère consœur, Titou Tur Lupin Moony (au passage, allez lire ses fics, elles sont terribles...__). Malheureusement, je ne fais qu'utiliser ce qui existe déjà, ceci dit, c'est déjà un exercice de style pour essayer de coller à ce qui a déjà été écrit__...Dans les pages suivantes, il y aura également des références, ou plutôt des clins d'œil à d'autres fics, comme à l'extraordinaire « Parfois, les Serdaigle aussi sont courageux » de Fred et Georges__...Autant vous dire que ce sont des fanfic qui m'ont particulièrement plu et que je vous les conseille vivement !_

**_SPOILER_**_ : Les cinq tomes de JK Rowling_

**_RESUME _**_: Les vacances sont finies, et Lily a retrouvé sa meilleure amie, Tsiu, dans le Poudlard-Express. Elle a également, et à son grand désespoir, retrouvé James Potter, un jeune garçon arrogant qui lui court après, mais les retrouvailles ont été houleuses, et la baguette du jeune Gryffondor est cassée malencontreusement. De honte, Lily se jète un sort pour disparaître. Partis à sa recherche, Tsiu et Remus Lupin tombent sur un groupe de Serpentard qui cherchent la bagarre, lorsqu'un événement étrange survient…_

Chapitre 3 : Le Caméléon

– Qui a fait ça ?!!…, répéta-t-il.

Dans sa voix, on pouvait détecter la colère mais surtout la peur. En effet, il n'y avait personne d'autre que le groupe de Serpentard, Peter qui était toujours à terre, Tsiu, agenouillée à ses côtés et Remus derrière elle, tous les deux brandissant leur baguette, mais plus surpris qu'autre chose. On n'avait entendu aucun bruit, aucune incantation, rien que le souffle court du jeune homme en colère qui s'avançait avec un air menaçant. Et puis il avait bascul ; comme au ralenti ils avaient tous vu le changement d'expression sur son visage.

Il était assis par terre, pâle, se tenant le poignet avec un rictus de douleur. Derrière Remus, la porte du wagon s'ouvrit à la volée.

– Sirius, je te jure que je t'enlève cinquante p… ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Rodolphus ?

– Narcissa, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux d'abord soigner Rodolphus et Peter, et discuter après, murmura Tsiu. Ils sont sonnés.

– Toi, la Chinoise, je ne t'ai pas parlé !, cracha la jeune fille.

Ses yeux bleus-gris auraient fait frissonner un mort. Ses longs cheveux blonds, presque blancs, encadraient son visage fin et froid. Elle ressemblait à ses statues de marbre antiques ou à celles de cire du Musée Tussaud. Ce genre de beautés froides que l'on ne peut qu'admirer mais qui effrayent quiconque pose les yeux sur elles.

Tsiu se figea. Il fallait qu'elle se contrôle ou elle allait utiliser sa baguette et sa langue à mauvais escient. Elle se força à baisser les yeux mais elle avait tressailli et on pouvait voir les jointures de ses mains blanchir de meme que sa mâchoire se crisper. La préfète en chef s'en rendit compte et s'avança avec un air aussi menaçant que celui de Lestrange un instant plus tôt. Ses yeux se plissèrent méchamment et si les regards avaient pu tuer, Tsiu serait certainement morte et enterrée.

– Tu as quelque chose à dire, Chang ?, susurra-t-elle, l'air venimeux.

– …

– Ah bon, pendant un moment j'ai cru que tu voulais rajouter quelque chose. Inutile de te dire que je me serais fait un plaisir de t'enlever quelques points ou de te faire mettre en détention ! Ceci dit, il n'est peut-être pas trop tard pour cela. Le responsable de tout ça va passer un sale quart d'heure. Alors ? Rodolphus ? Rodolphus !

Le jeune homme, déjà secoué par sa chute inexpliquée avait violemment sursauté à l'arrivée tonitruante de la septième-année. Il avait blêmi à sa vue, et au fur et à mesure qu'elle avait parlé, il avait senti la tête lui tourner. C'était sûrement la douleur. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait dit ? Que le responsable de tout ça allait passer un sale quart d'heure ? Il allait donc devoir subir les foudre de la préfète en chef ; la personne qu'il ne voulait décevoir en aucun cas, et pour bien des raisons, allait lui passer un savon mémorable, et qui plus est, se moquer de lui ! Il se sentit mal, nauséeux. Il entendit vaguement une question, puis qu'on l'appelait. Puis plus rien.

Le préfet de Serpentard s'était évanoui. Avant même que ses amis aient bougé, Remus était à ses côtés. Il prit son pouls, le teint pâle, et poussa un soupir :

– Narcissa, il est tombé dans les pommes. Je pense vraiment que Tsiu a raison et qu'il faut s'occuper d'eux avant tout. Si tu le veux bien, je t'aide à les transporter dans le wagons des premiers secours et je te raconte tout en route, ou sur place, comme tu veux.

Il avait parlé d'une voix si calme, presque neutre. Il était si tentant de l'écouter et de suivre ses conseils qui s'avéraient toujours avisés. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce garçon si mystérieux et pourtant si charismatique soit un Gryffondor ! C'était rageant à force. D'autant plus que l'écouter, c'était écouter ce que cette Tsiu avait dit, et reconnaître sa propre mauvaise foi. Ca aussi c'était rageant ! Pourquoi fallait-il que cette petite sotte d'étrangère, amie des Moldus, des Cracmols et des Sang-de-Bourbe soit la préfète de Serdaigle ? A ce titre, Narcissa lui devait un minimum de respect, quand bien même elle restait son inférieure hiérarchique. Et puis cette satané sagesse qui était soi-disant l'apanage de sa maison l'empêchait de trouver un quelconque motif pour la punir. La punir de quoi exactement, ça, Narcissa l'ignorait. Peut-être de son amitié un peu trop prononcée avec Lupin. Cette proximité avait le don d'agacer la jeune Serpentard au plus haut point.

– Narcissa ?

Le ton du jeune préfet s'était fait plus pressant et sa voix douce prononçant son nom sembla l'emplir de bonne volonté. Sortant de sa torpeur, elle réagit en acquiesçant d'un signe de tête beaucoup moins sec qu'elle l'avait espéré. D 'un commun accord, ils prononcèrent en chœur _Mobilicorpus_, et les deux corps évanouis s'élevèrent à quelques centimètres du sol, redressés, le menton tombant sur la poitrine. Avant de partir par là où elle était venue, elle ordonna à Tsiu et aux Serpentard de rejoindre chacun leur wagon respectif et leurs conseilla de ne plus se faire remarquer, en attendant que toute cette affaire soit réglée. Le groupe de Serpentard, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, hésita, puis exécuta l'ordre qui leurs avait été donné par l'une des leurs, non sans avoir auparavant jeté des regards meurtriers à Tsiu, ne laissant rien envisager de bon pour les prochains jours.

Elle s'était redressée, passablement choquée par toutes ces choses qui venaient de se passer : la dispute entre James et Lily, la disparition de celle-ci après avoir malencontreusement cassé la baguette de son adversaire, Peter, et puis la chute mystérieuse de Lestrange ! Elle était sûre que Remus n'avait pas lancé de sort, et elle non plus ! Qui donc avait bien pu faire tomber le Serpentard sans que personne ne s'en rende compte ? Tout cela était étrange… Tout comme la disparition de Lily, d'ailleurs. Elle l'avait clairement entendue prononcer une incantation que Tsiu ne connaissait pas, elle avait clignoté puis avait tout bonnement disparu ! La jeune fille soupira : qu'il était difficile parfois d'être la meilleure amie de la première élève de Poudlard en enchantements, quand bien même elle n'était qu'en sixième année !

C'était bizarre qu'elle ne se soit pas manifestée pendant l'attaque des Serpentard. Elle venait à peine de sortir dans le couloir en courant au moment où le cri de Peter avait retenti ! et puis, les Serpentard bloquaient le chemin, elle n'avait donc pas pu s'enfuir ! elle n'était sûrement pas passée par l'autre porte du wagon, sachant qu'elle donnait sur celui où se trouvaient les autres préfets et préfets en chefs, et qu'elle semblait avant tout vouloir s'éclipser ! Donc logiquement, Lily devait toujours être dans le couloir, invisible !

– Lily ? Lily, si tu es là répond-moi, murmura la jeune Chinoise après un temps d'hésitation.

Il était étrange de s'adresser à quelqu'un qu'on ne pouvait pas voir, qui plus est quand on n'était même pas sûre que la personne en question était bien présente. Pourtant, il était possible que ce soit Lily qui ait fait tomber Lestrange. Mais on n'avait entendu aucune parole ! Même si Lily était très douée, Tsiu doutait qu'elle ait été capable de lancer un sort sans prononcer d'incantation !

Perplexe, la jeune fille repassa à nouveau tous ces événements en revue. Elle s'attarda sur la prestance de Remus, un sourire flottant sur son beau visage. Il l'avait défendue, par deux fois ! Il était vraiment un ami hors-pair. Et puis, il était arrivé exactement au moment où elle avait eu besoin de lui, lorsque James et Lily allaient perdre tout contrôle d'eux-mêmes. Il avait réagi à la vitesse de la lumière, et tous les deux avaient jeté le même sort en même temps. De même qu'ils avaient dégainé leur baguette simultanément lorsque les Serpentard les avaient menacés…

Les Serpentard… Elle y repensait maintenant à ce groupe de mauvais augure. Ils s'y étaient mis à cinq pour effrayer Peter. Effrayer ou attaquer ? Ce Rookwood avait bien prétendu avoir lancé le maléfice du saucisson. Comment ce faisait-il qu'il ait raté sa cible dans ce couloir si étroit ? A moins que… !

* * *

– Lily…, murmura la jeune fille.

Lentement, elle se rapprocha de l'endroit où elle était tombé Lestrange. Puis, tout doucement, elle avança pas à pas en faisant bien attention où elle mettait les pieds. Et soudain, elle heurta quelque chose. Pourtant, on ne voyait rien. Tsiu étouffa un cri de surprise et s'agenouilla. Elle tâtonna vers la masse invisible : ses mains rencontrèrent un corps, raide comme une planche, elle sentit une chemise et le tissu fin d'une jupe, le visage était froid comme la pierre et lorsque ses doigts frôlèrent une épaisse chevelure ébouriffée, elle n'eut plus aucun doute.

– _Finite Incantatem_.

Aussitôt, le corps sembla pris de spasmes et Tsiu entendit un râle, comme si un noyé remontait à la surface et cherchait à remplir ses poumons avec tout l'air de la Terre.

– Lily ? Lily, c'est moi, Tsiu. Ca va ? Tu peux te lever ? Il ne faut pas qu'on reste ici.

– Une minute, laisse-moi respirer un instant, répondit la petite voix flûtée de Lily, celle qu'elle prenait lorsqu'elle n'était pas sûre d'elle.

– Dépêche-toi, si l'autre dragon de Black revient, elle va me pourrir la fin de la journée, et tu risques d'y passer aussi.

– Black ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est pass ?

– Ecoute, on n'a pas le temps, il faut qu'on bouge, je te raconterai plus tard, ou en route, comme tu veux ! répondit Tsiu avec un léger sourire en pensant qu'elle avait déjà entendu ça quelque part.

– Si tu réapparaissais, je pourrais peut-être t'aider, ajouta-t-elle un peu aigrement. Elle lui en voulait d'avoir eu recours à sa supériorité en magie pour s'enfuir, pour se mettre à l'écart d'elle et des autres.

– Heu… oui, oui ! Bien-sûr, bredouilla la jeune fille.

Tsiu se recula un instant et entendit un flot de paroles dans une langue aux accents durs qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Puis, devant elle, des contours se dessinèrent, laissant deviner le corps de Lily. Elle vit clignoter faiblement la forme devant elle, une baguette apparut et c'est alors qu'ils s'ouvrirent, ses beaux yeux d'émeraude…

– Arghh… Lil' ! Tes yeux !

– Qu… Quoi mes yeux ?

– Ils… Ils sont…

– Quoi ?!

– Multicolores !

– Multicolores ?! Mais…

– Viens voir !

Tsiu saisit Lily par le bras, l'aida à se relever et l'entraîna vers les toilettes. Elle referma doucement la porte à clef, et se retourna lentement.

– Lil' ?

– …

– Lil' ? Je… C'est normal que tu sois…

– Que je sois ?…

– Comment dire… Que tu sois… bleue ?

– BLEUE !

– Heu, regarde-toi dans la glace.

– AHHH ! Non, c'est pas possible ! Je suis sûre de ne pas m'être trompée dans la formule ! Pourquoi, mais pourquoi je suis maudite comme ça ?!

– Oh là l ! Calme-toi, ma belle ! Tu es… noire maintenant !

Lily poussa un gémissement en se regardant à nouveau dans la glace. Noir, la couleur du désespoir… Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Elle était sûre de son incantation, et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle s'appliquait ce sortilège ! Et pourtant, cela n'avait jamais eu cet effet ! Qu'est-ce qui avait chang ? C'était comme pour les potions, il suffisait d'un ingrédient pour que le résultat soit radicalement différent… Non, vraiment, il n'y avait rien de différent !

– Lily, tu es redevenue normale !

– Vrai ?!

– Ah euh… non, plus maintenant. Désolée ! Pendant un instant, il n'y avait plus que tes yeux multicolores, tes couleurs étaient revenues. A quoi pensais-tu ?

– Je me concentrais pour essayer de me rappeler quelque chose de différent ; d'habitude, ça ne me fait pas ça…

– D'HABITUDE ?!! Tu veux dire que tu fais ça souvent ?

– Euh, et bien… oui et non…, répondit-elle en rosissant légèrement. Ca n'allait pas être pratique de dissimuler quoi que ce soit maintenant.

– Ne me dis pas que tu te servais de ce sortilège pour… pour… espionner… les garçons ?!

– Non ! Non, non ! Pas les garçons ! bafouilla la jeune préfète qui tourna au rouge vif.

– Ah, soupira Tsiu, visiblement soulagée que sa meilleure amie ne soit pas une voyeuse. Qui alors ? demanda-t-elle avec un air subitement plus sévère.

– Eh bien ! En réalit

– Oui ?

– Euh…

– Lily ! Tu es rouge carmin, alors si je puis me permettre, tu devrais dire la vérité avant d'exploser.

– Ben ! Tu n'as pas remarqué, l'année dernière, que Gryffondor a perdu beaucoup moins de points à cause des Maraudeurs ?

– Si ! Vous avez même remporter la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, que ça en a surpris un paquet, d'ailleurs ! Mais c'est quoi le rapport ?

– Eh bien, ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ont arrêté de faire leurs sottises. C'est parce qu'en tant que préfète, je voulais vraiment que notre maison soit récompensée pour ce qu'elle est, et non sans arrêt punie à cause de quatre imbéciles. Alors je me suis dit que je pourrais les empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit en les suivant, mais ce satané Potter a une cape d'invisibilité donc je les perdais de vue dès qu'ils me repéraient puisqu'ils se mettaient dessous et qu'ils me semaient. Alors j'ai fait des recherches et j'ai découvert une formule de désillusion qui me dissimulait dans la pénombre. Je l'ai améliorée, et elle me rendait totalement invisible. J'ai alors pu les suivre tranquillement, ils ne se cachaient plus puisqu'ils ne me voyaient pas. J'ai vu tout ce qu'ils faisaient, et surtout, à chaque fois qu'ils allaient se faire prendre, j'ai fait en sorte que les professeurs ou Adams se rappellent qu'ils avaient quelque chose d'urgent à faire à l'autre bout du château, un peu comme une sortilège Repousse-Moldus, mais version Repousse-Adultes…

– Tu es redoutable, murmura Tsiu après un instant de silence. Je n'aimerais pas être ton ennemie. En tout cas, cette bande de Serpentard va le payer !

– Serpentard ?! Quels Serpentard ? s'exclama Lily.

– Ben ! Ceux de tout à l'heure !

– Comment ça ? Je n'ai vu aucun Serpentard !

– Tu ne te souviens pas ?

– Me souvenir de quoi ?

– Aïe ! Et moi qui comptais sur toi pour m'expliquer…

– Expliquer quoi ?

– Bon, je vais devoir te raconter ce qui s'est passé. Tu te rappelles de quoi au juste ?

– Heu… Je suis sortie du compartiment après m'être appliquée le sortilège de désillusion, et j'ai vu Pettigrow. Je n'avais pas l'intention d'aller du côté du wagon des préfets. Je voulais être seule. J'avais… J'avais tellement honte !… Alors j'ai voulu dépasser Pettigrow en faisant bien attention de ne pas le toucher. J'avais presque réussi à passer quand il s'est retourné vers moi, comme s'il avait senti ma présence… C'était bizarre, d'ailleurs ! Et avant même que j'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit, il avait tendu la main vers moi et comme le couloir est étroit, je n'ai pas pu m'écarter. Bien-sûr, ce crétin a posé sa main où il ne fallait pas, grogna Lily en esquissant une grimace de dégoût. Ca a été réflexe, la claque est partie, en plus j'étais énervée alors… Il a poussé un cri en fixant à travers moi et puis je ne me rappelle plus de rien, seulement que tu es venue me réveiller.

– Te réveiller ?! C'te blague ! Quand tu as disparu, James et Sirius sont allés constater l'état de la baguette. Il était pâle et il tremblait. C'est dingue comme il tenait à elle ! Remarque, je crois que je le comprends. Enfin bon, il y avait un silence de mort, juste sa respiration et puis Sirius qui essayait de le secouer un peu. Et puis, il y a eu ce cri… Je suppose que c'était celui de Peter. Avec Lupin, on s'est précipité sur la porte, j'ai cru que c'était toi qui avait crié. C'était un cri strident, chargé de peur. J'en ai encore froid dans le dos. Dans le couloir, il y avait Peter, écroulé par terre, Lupin a dit « comme un tas de chiffons », c'était exactement ça. Et puis, au fond du couloir, il y avait cinq Serpentard : Lestrange, Rookwood et Rogue. Pour les autres, j'ai cru reconnaître Wilkes et Rosier. Lestrange, en bon chef de groupe a bien craché son venin sur tout le monde à la place de ses quatre serpents d'amis.

Lily et Tsiu se regardèrent dans les yeux, et le même dégoût pouvait s'y lire. Tsiu continua de raconter ce qui s'était passé. Lily l'écoutait attentivement, en changeant de couleur au gré de ses humeurs. Ainsi, elle avait protégé de son corps ce rat de Pettigrow (verte), et il avait crié en voyant les Serpentard (verte glauque), pas pour sa claque à elle (rouge), mais de peur devant des Serpentard (verte), et il s'était évanoui ! Il était vraiment répugnant. Tsiu lui avait dit qu'il saignait du nez… Elle lui avait cassé le nez en le giflant ?! Woaw, Potter l'avait échappée belle, il n'avait qu'à bien se tenir ! Potter… Sa baguette ! « Il était pâle et il tremblait. C'est dingue comme il tenait à elle ! »

Elle lui avait fait du mal, plus qu'elle ne l'avait voulu, même lorsqu'ils se toisaient dans le compartiment, ne serait-ce qu'une heure auparavant. Elle s'en voulait, elle ne savait pas comment elle pourrait jamais se faire pardonner. Se faire pardonner ? Par Potter !! Oui, par Potter, mais là, elle l'avait mérit ! Son orgueil allait en prendre un coup…

– Lily ! Tu es en train de passer par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, avec une forte tendance pour le vert glauque, le bleu, le rouge et le noir. Si je me base sur une première impression, je dirais dégoût, peur, colère et broie-du-noir.

– Tout juste, Auguste, grogna la jeune Gryffondor. Comment je vais faire pour me débarrasser de ça ?! Je ne vais pas ressembler éternellement à un Caméléon humain, non ?

– Hum ! Je suppose que Pomfresh devrait pouvoir arranger ça.

– J'espère, soupira Lily en virant au bleu nuit avec inquiétude.

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS**

**RAR **

**Kritari :** Alors… c'est elle ou c'est pas elle ?! lol ! Merci pour la review, moins d'une heure après que j'ai posté, c'est très fort quand même et ça fait très plaisir !

**Lisalune :** éè Chui trop flattée ! péché d'orgueil …gna ! Et hé hé, c'était pas ça… Sirius, le pôôôovre, il a rien fait, l'est innocent comme le nouveau né, blanc comme Black… heu non, comme Neige !!! hi hi hi ! La bonne blague que je vous ai fait ! Bon, ben bien fière de moi, je vais m'en aller inventer d'autres bêtises pour mes chapter suivants... A jeudi prochain...

**Rowena d'Argent :** Pas de chance, pas de chance... J'sais pas si c'est de la chance, c'est p't'être juste mon sadisme... lol En fait, je pense que je vais la torturer encore un p'tit bout, et puis on mettra (en partie) fin à ses souffrance, la pauvre bête ! lol ! Non non, je la tue pas, rassure toi (enfin pas tout à fait...) gniark gniark gniark Sinon pour la fic de Titou, elle est très sympa, un peu dense en détails, et honnêtement, après l'avoir lue, je savais plus ce qui lui appartenait et ce qui appartenait à JKR... Pour te dire ! lol ! Le problème, c'est qu'elle a abandonné cette fic. Trop de détails à se rappeler lorsqu'il faut se replonger dans l'histoire pour écrire les chapitres suivants : ça pardonne pas ! Moi-même chui un peu dans le même cas... Mais bon, je vais essayer de pas lâcher.

**Stéphanie :** Salut Stéphanie. J'aurais bien aimé te répondre par mail comme tu me l'as demandé, mais tu ne m'as pas donné l'adresse mail complète... Donc je te l'explique en partie ici. Il faut que tu ailles sur « Log in » sur et que tu te créées un compte. Après cela, tu dois attendre trois jours avant de pouvoir publier quelque chose. Et sinon, la démarche est expliquée (en anglais...) dans la rubrique « (0) Read me first » qui s'affichera dès que tu te connecteras sur ton compte... Heu je suis pas sûre d'avoir été très claire. Pour plus de détails (vraiment beaucoup de détails) mail moi sur une de ces deux adresses : timmy.63voila.fr ou (indifféremment, puisque je vérifie les deux plusieurs fois par jour, ou au moins une fois quand je suis très occupée). J'espère avoir répondu à tes questions. Merci pour les encouragements, j'essayerai de ne pas lâcher avant la fin. Bizouxxx


	4. Méditations, secrets et révélations

Menés à la baguette :

**_DISCLAIMER _**_: Aucun des personnages de cette fic ne m'appartient, ils sont soit la propriété de JK Rowling, soit celle de ma chère consœur, Titou Tur Lupin Moony (au passage, allez lire ses fics, elles sont terribles__. Malheureusement, je ne fais qu'utiliser ce qui existe déjà, ceci dit, c'est déjà un exercice de style pour essayer de coller à ce qui a déjà été écrit__Dans les pages suivantes, il y aura également des références, ou plutôt des clins d'œil à d'autres fics, comme à l'extraordinaire « Parfois, les Serdaigle aussi sont courageux » de Fred et Georges__ Autant vous dire que ce sont des fanfic qui m'ont particulièrement plu et que je vous les conseille vivement !_

**_SPOILER_**_ : Les cinq tomes de JK Rowling_

**_RESUME _**_: Retrouvailles mouvementées dans le Poudlard-Express pour Lily Evans et ses amis. Duel interrompu, baguette cassée, groupe de Serpentard démantelé et sortilège raté, ce n'est vraiment pas un bon jour pour la jeune préfète de Gryffondor…_

__

__

CHAPITRE 4 : Méditations, secrets et révélations

Le reste du voyage se passa assez calmement. Après avoir surveillé les alentours, Tsiu avait fait signe à une Lily apeurée et bleue ciel que leur compartiment était vide et que la voie était libre. Ses vêtements ayant été eux aussi soumis au sortilège et virant de couleur régulièrement, elle se changea directement et revêtit l'uniforme de Poudlard. Elle s'enveloppa dans sa cape et en releva le col et la capuche, entièrement masquée aux regards des élèves qui passaient de temps à autre pour les saluer. Elle faisait alors semblant de dormir et les visiteurs ne s'attardaient pas pour ne pas réveiller la préfète que l'on savait exécrable au lever.

Elle avait longuement réfléchi et était parvenue à la conclusion que c'était le maléfice du saucisson de Rookwood qui avait modifié son état et qui l'avait transformée en véritable caméléon humain. Elle s'était également expliquée la chute de Lestrange non par un maléfice du Croche-pied ou par un sortilège Bloque-jambes, mais bel et bien parce qu'il s'était pris les pieds dans son corps, raide comme une planche, qui gisait, invisible, en travers du couloir. Pomfresh pourrait en effet soigner cela, peut-être même avant que la Répartition ne finisse, mais elle ne pourrait certainement pas éviter les questions… La détention était sans appel, d'autant plus que Potter allait sûrement la dénoncer pour justifier l'état de sa baguette.

Ah ! Elle commençait bien l'année ! Deux choses la tracassaient surtout. La première étant d'ordre matériel : Lily n'était pas spécialement riche, et rembourser la baguette de Potter ne serait sûrement pas gratuit ! Elle avait bien changé ses maigres économies à Gringotts pour avoir de la monnaie sorcière, mais ça ne pesait pas bien lourd. Elle allait devoir écrire à ses parents pour qu'ils aillent au Chemin de Traverse pour lui échanger à nouveau une forte somme qu'ils devraient lui envoyer par hibou. Ah ! Pétunia allait bien rire ! Et ses parents seraient certainement très déçus…

Le deuxième problème venait des questions qu'on lui poserait nécessairement. Le sortilège de désillusion était déjà en lui-même un acte de magie assez avancé, et elle serait bien évidemment réprimandée pour cela. Mais comme elle l'avait expliqué à Tsiu, elle l'avait _amélioré_ pour pouvoir être totalement invisible, et c'était là quelque chose de bien plus grave, car elle s'était pour cela aventurée dans un domaine qui était à la limite de la Magie Noire, et une cinquième année, si brillante soit elle, n'avait pas à savoir cela.

Elle allait payer très cher son voyage en train vers Poudlard : la baguette à racheter, les Maraudeurs à affronter, Tsiu à rassurer, son apparence à recouvrer, et surtout, ses exploits interdits à avouer, avec la punition inévitable qui serait à la clef. Ca faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été confrontée à une de ces journées où l'on se demande pourquoi on s'est levé.

A force de faire semblant de dormir, et épuisée d'avoir accompli et subi tous ces sorts, elle finit par s'endormir pour de bon. Tsiu la regardait, vaguement inquiète. Elle était dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou, et Lily n'avait pas l'habitude de subir la désapprobation des professeurs. En plus, si Pomfresh la gardait un peu trop longtemps, elle allait non seulement rater la Répartition, mais en plus la conduite des première-année à la Salle Commune, et tout reposerait sur les épaules du préfet de sixième année de Gryffondor, Remus. En effet, c'était les sixième-année qui étaient chargés de s'occuper des nouveaux… Pas qu'il lui en voudrait, non ! Il n'était pas aussi démesuré et passionné dans ses réactions que Sirius ou James. Mais il restait leur ami, et s'il était absent trop longtemps par ses obligations de préfet, il allait devoir leur révéler que Lily n'y était pas, et là, les Maraudeurs allaient se déchaîner contre elle. Elle ne le supporterait pas.

Bien-sûr, ce n'était déjà pas le grand amour avant, mais au moins, ils se fichaient la paix pour ne pas dire qu'ils s'ignoraient royalement. Mais depuis l'année d'avant, Remus et Lily avaient été nommés préfets et le jeune Gryffondor avait renoué avec elle de nouveaux liens d'amitié disparus depuis une relation un peu houleuse en deuxième année. Tsiu supposait qu'il en avait reparlé avec ses amis car petit à petit, ceux-ci s'étaient rapprochés. Sirius était même sorti avec la jeune Chinoise mais cela n'avait pas duré. Il lui en voulait toujours de l'avoir plaqué d'ailleurs !

Et puis James, malgré ses nombreuses admiratrices qu'il dédaignait superbement, s'était mis en tête que Lily figurait parmi elles et qu'elle se ferait un plaisir d'accepter d'être sa petite amie. Grossière erreur, ceci-dit en passant… Et, selon sa délicatesse naturelle, il s'était présenté un matin juste après le petit déjeuner, et, après lui avoir parlé de la pluie, du beau temps, de métamorphose et de jus de citrouille, alors qu'il s'en allait pour son premier cours, il s'était retourné et lui avait balancé un : « Au fait, Evans ! Ca te dirait de sortir avec moi ? » Toute la Grande Salle avait entendu avec quelle désinvolture il s'était adressé à elle. Elle avait alors rougi, assez violemment d'ailleurs, et lui avait craché avec tout le mépris dont elle était capable : « Même pas en rêve, Potter ! » Et elle s'était levée et lui était passée devant, le menton en l'air avec un petit reniflement dégoûté. Depuis, James passait son temps à la chercher et Lily à le rembarrer. Jusque là, elle était restée relativement calme, mais dans le compartiment, elle avait craqué.

Tsiu ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle se soit mise dans un état pareil juste à cause de James. Cela avait sûrement à voir avec ses vacances. Elle n'avait pas paru excessivement heureuse lorsqu'elle était montée dans le Poudlard-Express. Mais peut-être était-ce déjà du au harcèlement de Potter… Les paroles de Lily lui revinrent en tête : « Un démon, un monstre, une meurtrière, une chose répugnante et dangereuse pour les gens normaux, que l'on ne devrait même pas tolérer. Oui, c'est peut-être ça que je suis… » Qui avait bien pu lui dire ces horreurs ? C'était vraiment abject ! Peut-être un Serpentard… Ca devait sûrement être ça ! Un crétin de Serpentard qui aura été lui rappeler sur le quai qu'elle avait des parents moldus et que, pour certaines personnes, c'était une tare particulièrement honteuse… Ah ! Qu'elle l'attrape celui-là, et il allait comprendre sa douleur ! Certes elle était à Serdaigle, et préfète de surcroît, mais parfois elle se souvenait de l'hésitation du Choixpeau magique à l'envoyer à Gryffondor, et elle se prenait à regretter son calme :

« _Voyons voir… Tsiu Chang… Une jeune étrangère fraîchement débarquée dans notre beau pays et… Ooooh ! Un don inexploité pour la divination, et pas n'importe quelle branche de la divination, celle des prémonitions et prophéties… ! Je vois que tu es studieuse et que tu veux réussir, tu as un sens de l'honneur et de la fidélité qui irait bien à Gryffondor, mais… je crains que leur mépris pour les règlements et certaines matières ne nuise au développement de ton don, et tu as besoin de calme et de concentration. Je t'envoie donc à… SERDAIGLE !_ »

Oh ! Elle n'y avait jamais été malheureuse, mais elle aurait tellement aimé être avec ses amis… ! Enfin, surtout avec Lily, parce qu'à part le premier trajet avec eux dans le Poudlard-Express, les Maraudeurs n'avaient jamais réellement été ses amis, bien qu'ils ne l'aient jamais rejetée. Tout au plus des bons copains… James était tout sourire avec elle, mais bon, elle était la meilleure amie de Lily alors forcément, il valait mieux pour lui ne pas être trop désagréable avec elle. Sirius avait été un super petit ami, mais était décidément bien mieux en copain, et surtout en compagnon de délires pendant les cours communs de sortilèges et d'étude des Moldus, et pendant les pauses et les week-end. Peter n'était pas spécialement désagréable, juste pas très intéressant et poltron à souhait, pas vraiment le profil Gryffondor, d'ailleurs !

Et puis restait Remus. Toujours égal à lui-même, il avait toujours été gentil avec elle, enfin, il lui avait toujours dit bonjour, l'avait souvent aidée, quelquefois avait plaisanté avec elle, et il leur était arrivé à plusieurs reprises d'avoir des moments privilégiés de complicité. Il avait déjà volé à son secours et venait à nouveau de prendre sa défense. En y réfléchissant bien, il s'était comporté en ami, mais à des intervalles irréguliers, voilà tout ! Pourtant, il restait bien mystérieux ! Pour un Maraudeur, il n'était pas très extraverti, et il s'effaçait volontiers derrière James et Sirius quand il le pouvait. Mais peut-être que c'était ça qui faisait son charme… Parce qu'il avait indéniablement un charme fou ! Oulàlà, ma vieille ! Tu es en train de faire une grave erreur ! Tu oublies de qui tu parles… Le gars le plus sérieux et le plus secret de Poudlard. Si tu t'engages sur ce chemin là, t'es pas sortie de l'auberge !

– Tsiu ? Je te dérange ?, chuchota une voix qui la fit sursauter.

– Remus ?!… Quand on parle du loup…pensa-t-elle.

– Je peux te parler un instant ?…

– Euh… Oui, bien-sûr ! Mais, elle dort, alors il ne faudrait pas la réveiller, murmura-t-elle en désignant Lily du menton.

– Oh, tu l'as retrouvée ?!

– Oui, mais il s'est passé quelque chose d'assez grave…, dit elle sur le ton du secret. Je ne peux pas t'en parler dans le couloir, on pourrait nous entendre, et ici on risquerait de la réveiller.

– Hum, il n'y a qu'à utiliser un sortilège d'insonorisation. Je m'en charge, répondit celui-ci. Mais, quand tu dis « grave », ce n'est pas TROP grave, n'est-ce pas ?, demanda-t-il, une once d'inquiétude dans la voix.

– Jète le sort, je te raconte, mais… MOTUS !

– Ce ne serait pas plutôt LOTUS le nom de cette fleur orientale, corrigea-t-il, espiègle.

_(Je sais, le jeu de mot est vraiment nul, mais c'est en hommage à un ami qui a fondé le groupe de protection de la blague con, et voilà, je lui devais bien ça parce que je néglige le groupe depuis que j'ai commencé cette fic, alors voilà, justice est faite !)_

– Pfff ! T'es bête !, mais le sourire qu'elle avait ne la quittait plus.

* * *

– Un sort de désillusion amélioré ! Bon sang, mais elle est folle ! C'est super dangereux !… Et puis super dur, aussi… Elle est encore plus douée que ce que je pensais, et je la pensais déjà très forte !

Le silence de Tsiu disait clairement qu'il lui ôtait les mots de la bouche.

– Le problème maintenant, c'est Pomfresh ! Je ne doute pas une seconde qu'elle va lui rendre ses couleurs normales en un tour de main, mais elle n'est pas commode, et je crois que rien que l'idée des questions qu'on va lui poser rendront Lily plus malade qu'autre chose, soupira Tsiu.

– Pas de problème, je me charge d'elle. Elle m'aime bien, je lui ferai mes yeux de cocker apeuré, ça la fait fondre…

– Hors de question ! Les première-année ont besoin d'un préfet de sixième-année pour les guider. Déjà que Lily risque de manquer à l'appel !…

– Je pourrais demander à Sirius et à James de le faire, se mettre en avant en jouant les Aventuriers du Château Perdu, je suis sûr que c'est dans leurs cordes !

– Heu… Remus…

– Oui ?

– Comment va James ? Je veux dire… Sa baguette ? Il avait l'air… enfin… Il était très pâle !… Je le comprends. Ma… ma première baguette…Ca m'a fait pareil.

– Ta première baguette ?! Celle-ci n'est pas ta première ?…

– Non. Je l'ai cassée malencontreusement lors de ma première proph…

Tsiu ne finit pas sa phrase. Ses pommettes saillantes prirent une légère teinte rosée. Elle baissa ses jolis yeux et s'appliqua à fixer ses genoux, une mèche de ses longs cheveux noirs glissa et vint masquer son beau visage. Elle ne fit rien pour la ramasser, au contraire, elle semblait se retirer en elle-même, comme derrière un rideau de soie sombre. Elle paraissait maintenant plongée dans ses pensées.

Remus respecta ce silence méditatif. Il savait trop ce que cela faisait que d'avoir besoin de réfléchir en paix. Combien de fois ne s'était-il pas lui-même coupé du monde dans l'espoir de trouver des réponses à ses questions. Réponses qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs pas toujours trouvées, ou alors qu'il n'avait pas osé mettre en pratique. Il s'agissait bien entendu de problèmes liés à sa lycanthropie. Les solutions qui s'étaient alors imposées à lui n'avaient pas toujours été les bonnes dans la mesure où il était enfermé dans son propre raisonnement. Le point de vue extérieur d'un ami lui avait cruellement fait défaut, alors. Que de pénibles souvenirs ! Alors que depuis près de six ans, ses amis, les Maraudeurs, avaient fait de son enfer un presque Paradis !

Tsiu poussa un profond soupir qui tira Remus de ses considérations. Il la regarda à nouveau. Elle était vraiment belle ! Jolie n'était même pas le mot ! Belle, lui allait comme une cape fourrée en hiver : il l'enveloppait, l'auréolait, la cachait et la dévoilait en même temps. Sa beauté orientale n'avait rien à voir avec celle d'une Lily ou d'une Narcissa. C'était une beauté à la fois chaude et froide, simple et douce, mais dont on sentait brûler la flamme dans ses yeux de velours noirs. Tout comme ses lèvres parfaites, ni trop fines ni trop pulpeuse : des lèvres qui attiraient les baisers…

– Hey ! Lup', mon loup ! Cesse tout de suite !, pensa aussitôt Remus. C'est de Tsiu dont tu parles, la meilleure amie de Lily Evans, la préfète des Serdaigle, l'ex-petite amie de Sirius ; la belle et sereine Tsiu qui sourit toujours et est toujours aimable avec tout le monde… Tu n'as aucune chance mon vieux, et puis quand bien même elle voudrait de toi, c'est de Remus Lupin qu'elle voudrait, pas d'un garçon qui se transforme en bête sanguinaire trois nuits par mois.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, il avait bien failli se trahir tout à l'heure, lorsque Lily avait expliqué qu'elle avait pris le cri de Sirius pour le hurlement d'un loup-garou… Etait-elle au courant de sa lycanthropie, ou avait-t-elle simplement utilisé cette expression comme une autre ? Non, elle ne devait pas savoir. Elle semblait avoir cru que sa pâleur était due à la peur. Excellente projection de ses sentiments personnels. Lily aurait peur de lui si elle savait. Sûrement que Tsiu réagirait de même… Mieux valait garder son secret et ses sentiments pour Tsiu au fond de son cœur. Mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre d'un manque d'écoute si elle avait besoin de partager des problèmes, ses doutes, ses angoisses.

– Oui, mais elle n'est pas seule, chuchota une petite voix en lui. Elle a Lily ! Allons Lup' ! Cesse de faire le louveteau, elle n'a pas besoin de toi, ni de tes conseils !

– Mais si c'est un secret qu'elle ne peut pas partager avec Lily ?

– Pourquoi le partagerait-elle avec toi ?

– Eh bien, parce que je suis son ami…

– Son ami ? Si on peut appeler ça comme ça ! En dehors de deux-trois coups de main et d'un sourire à repousser un vampire, je vois pas trop en quoi tu es son ami, mon vieux !…

– … Peut-être…

Il la regarda encore. Elle semblait si désemparée ! Tant pis ! Prendre son courage de Gryffondor à deux mains, la sortir de ses rêveries et lui proposer ton amitié puis ton aide ! Euh non, le contraire… Euh, je ne sais plus ! Tant pis !… Il prit une grande inspiration et…

– Tsiu ?, murmura-t-il en lui effleurant la main, posée sur ses genoux qu'elle fixait obstinément à travers ses mèches folles.

La jeune fille sursauta. Lui aussi, et il retira sa main aussi vite que s'il s'était brûlé. Mais quel imbécile ! Voilà, ça y est ! Maintenant elle va te prendre pour un parfait idiot, dans le genre James quand il voit Lily !

– Oh !… Euh… Excuse-moi ! Je… Je voulais juste te dire que je partais et que je ne t'ennuyais pas plus longtemps ! Je vais lever le sortilège d'insonorisation…

Tsiu resta interdite un instant… Il l'avait frôlée ! Oui, mais il l'avait fait pour la prévenir qu'il s'en allait ; tout ça parce qu'elle ne s'occupait pas de lui quand il lui avait posé une question ! Elle soupira : quelle idiote elle faisait ! Elle leva timidement les yeux vers lui et vit son visage habituellement si pâle prendre une teinte rosée…

– Ca y est, en plus de te prendre pour un imbécile énamouré à la James, elle pousse des soupirs d'exaspération comme si j'étais Peter ! Chui grillé ! Il vaut mieux que je m'en aille, pensa Remus…

Le jeune homme baissa la tête, affichant un air contrit, et tourna le dos à Tsiu, la main déjà posée sur la poignée de la porte quand…

– Remus !

Elle l'avait appelé ! Vite, se retourner, ne pas la décevoir !

– Oui ?, demanda-t-il avec espoir.

– Je… Tu… Enfin, euh… Je veux dire… Pour Lily…

– T'inquiète pas. J'ai une idée. Je reviens bientôt… _Finite Incantatem_. A tout à l'heure.

Tsiu regarda le jeune homme franchir la porte et disparaître dans le couloir. Encore une fois, elle s'était comportée en parfaite idiote, incapable d'enchaîner plus de trois mots ! Il fallait vraiment qu'elle fasse quelque chose ! En attendant, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien mijoter ? En général, quand les Maraudeurs avaient des idées, c'était plutôt mauvais signe et ça se finissait avec des détentions et des points en moins. Mais là, c'était Remus ! Oh ! Arrête avec ça, ma pauvre fille ! On dirait une héroïne des mauvais romans moldus de Lily ! Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas le préfet de Gryffondor revenir au bout de cinq minutes :

– Lily !?…

– Qu… ! Oh ! Mais… Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?!

Le corps de la jeune fille irradiait littéralement. Une lumière blanche aveuglante émanait de sous sa cape, formant une aura qui l'auréolait, telle une apparition.

– Tu m'as bien dit qu'elle changeait de couleur selon son humeur ou ses pensées ?

Tsiu acquiesça . Elle ne voyait pas exactement où il voulait en venir, bien qu'elle devinât que sa meilleure amie devait vivre une émotion intense pour qu'elle produisît une telle incandescence. Mais apparemment, Remus avait une idée en tête, car il leva sa baguette et prononça :

– _Sonorus_ !

Aussitôt, le murmure de Lily s'amplifia et on put entendre ce qu'elle disait dans son sommeil… et ce que Remus et Tsiu entendirent les fit sourire d'une oreille jusqu'à l'autre… Ils échangèrent un regard complice.

– _Sourdinam_, murmura le jeune homme. Au moins, il n'y a pas de doutes là-dessus !

– C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Si quelqu'un hésitait encore…

Ils pouffèrent tous les deux de rire. Le moment de gène de tantôt s'était évanoui. Parfois, le trouble des uns effaçait celui des autres… Ce que Lily avait rêvé les avait néanmoins ramenés à la réalité.

« _James ! Excuse-moi, je suis désolée. Ne sois pas fâché ! S'il te plait… Je n'ai pas fait exprès… Je t'aime_... »

– Tsiu ? Tout à l'heure, tu m'avais demandé… Pour James…

– Oui ?

– Eh bien, il était assez secoué, oui. Il tenait énormément à sa baguette, comme nous tous d'ailleurs ! Quand je suis revenu du wagon des premiers secours, il tournait comme un hippogriffe en cage et était très en colère. Honnêtement, je ne donnais pas cher de la peau de Lily. C'est pour ça que j'étais venu te voir : pour te prévenir, que tu lui dises de faire très attention… Il peut être redoutable quand il veut.

– C'est bien ce que je craignais ! Lily n'a pas fini d'en baver !

– Attends ! Là, je reviens de notre compartiment. Quand je suis arrivé, il était assis et il semblait réfléchir depuis un bon moment. Je suppose qu'il repensait à tout ce qui s'est passé parce que lorsque je suis allé m'asseoir en face de lui et de Sirius, il m'a regardé et a dit que de toutes façons, tout était de sa faute et que s'il n'était pas venu harceler Lily, s'il ne s'était pas laissé emporter, sa baguette serait restée bien au chaud dans sa poche, et Lily n'aurait pas disparu. Il semblait presque plus préoccupé du fait que Lily s'était évanouie dans la nature que par les deux morceaux de baguette qui étaient posés sur ses genoux.

– Bon ! Une bonne épine ôtée du pied ! Et au moins, on est d'accord pour dire que ces deux-là finiront ensemble… Reste le problème de Pomfresh.

– Je t'assure que je peux me délester de la conduite des première-année sur James et Sirius. Et puis, avec un peu de chance, j'arriverai à convaincre Pomfresh, au moins de nous laisser faire notre boulot de préfet et on reviendra négocier des explications plus tard. Avec un peu d'imagination, je suis même presque sûr de pouvoir lui éviter la détention !

– Vrai ?!

– Je pense, oui !

– Oh, tu es génial Rem' !

Et elle lui sauta au cou. Abasourdi, le jeune préfet n'osait croire à sa chance. Il était passé en mode instinctif, son cœur accéléra la cadence, et tous ses sens s'éveillèrent. L'odeur musquée de la jeune Chinoise, son souffle dans son cou, ses longs cheveux soyeux qui lui chatouillaient le visage, et son rire cristallin qui résonnait dans sa tête : « Tu es génial, Rem' ! » Tout compte fait, le Paradis existait !…

– Si je vous gène, les tourtereaux, vous me le dites !…

* * *

– Oh ! Euh… C'est pas ce que tu crois !, s'écrièrent les deux jeunes gens, pris sur le fait.

– Ah tiens donc ? C'est ce qu'on dit…

– Non ! Mais…

– Pas la peine de vous justifier, je ne suis pas votre mère ! Et puis, ajouta Lily, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, qui se justifie s'accuse !…

– Ah – Ah – Ah ! Très drôle, Miss Proverbe ! Le jaune poussin vous va très bien au teint, ma Chère, répliqua sournoisement Remus, visiblement vexé, affichant à son tour un petit air narquois qui n'était pas sans rappeler à Lily celui de Sirius.

Décidément, celui-là, il allait falloir qu'elle lui parle, il avait une très mauvaise influence sur ses camarades… Enfin, quand elle aurait retrouvé ses couleurs, parce que là, avec un peu de chance, le jaune poussin était passé au rouge puis au bleu foncé… Et Lupin l'avait vue…

La situation pouvait difficilement être pire : Potter et Black n'était pas encore au courant, mais ils n'allaient pas tarder à l'être… de même que les professeurs ! Pendant l'instant qui avait suivi son réveil, elle avait oublié son état et l'humiliation qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à subir pour ne s'intéresser qu'au futur couple qui était en train de se chercher…

– Chui cuite !

– Vu la couleur, je dirais carbonisée… Mais je ne pense pas que tu sois cuite, Lil'…, ajouta très sérieusement le jeune Gryffondor.

Lily resta sans voix : il avait trouvé le moyen de plaisanter sur sa couleur et de lui redonner un peu d'espoir en même temps !…

– Co…comment ça ?, balbutia-t-elle.

– Eh bien, j'ai mon plan… Voilà ce qu'on va faire…

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS **

**RAR**

**Moonlight** éè Lily ? Oui elle retrouvera ses couleurs…… un jour !... gniark, gniark, gniark rire machiavélique et bien sadique Pour l'instant, il va falloir qu'elle subisse un peu les conséquences de ses actes... Disons que ça va empirer, mais qu'elle va plutôt bien s'en sortir... lol ! En fait, je te dis rien du tout, sinon tu viendras plus lire... En tout cas, tes deux reviews coup sur coup m'ont fait plaisir. A jeudi prochain ;-)

**Kritari** Hé voui ! C'était Lily ! Balèze à trouver, hein ? J'avoue, chui une grande sadique et surtout j'adore faire des pièges comme ça ! Enfin celui-là était quand même grandiose, je pense pas en avoir fait d'autres de cette taille encore... Mais j'y travaille, j'y travaille !

**Lisalune** J'adore tes reviews ! Citer les moments que tu préfères, ça m'aide beaucoup à savoir ce qui plait aux lecteurs et ça me sert pour les chapter à venir... Merci de reviewer aussi régulièrement. Bizouxxx


	5. L'Espion

**Menés à la baguette :**

**RA****R :**

**Le ptit baratineur de charme :** (c'est pas un pseudo digne de Sirius Black, ça ?!) Ca m'a fait super plaisir que tu viennes lire ma fic, mon ptit Topher ! Et puis en plus, en bon littéraire ex-blaisois, c'est pas une review que tu m'as pondu mais un vrai roman ! Terrible ! En attendant, tes compliments me vont droit au cœur, et du coup, je me tâte... Vais-je te détromper en te donnant l'adresse de multiples fics extraordinaires sur l'histoire des parents d'Harry, qui, de mon point de vue, valent largement les histoires de Rowling ?... Ben, j'sais pas ! lol ! Si tu me les demandes seulement... lol ! Te fais un gros biz et au plaisir de te croiser dans les couloirs de Carnot...

**Lisalune :** Coucou ma ptite Lisalune ! Je pense que si tu as apprécié les bêtises et expressions imagées du chapter 4, celles de ce chapter te plairont sûrement... Je te laisse juger... Bonne lecture...

**Cornedrue :** Ah ha ! Un ptit nouveau ! Et pas n'importe qui ! Un GARCON !!! Pinaize, ça se fait tellement rare de par chez nous ! lol ! Et qui écrit surtout ! Alors là, chui tellement flattée que j'en tombe de mon fauteuil (bon, ça se comprend aussi par le fait que je viens juste de me lever et que j'ai pas encore les yeux en face des trous, mais quand même ! Et en plus, ta review est vraiment très flatteuse, tu m'y fais des compliments qui restent gravés dans mon cœur de jeune auteur, je ne saurais assez t'en remercier ! Pour ce qui est de ma bibliographie, peu garnie, sache qu'une traduction est en cours, d'une fic de Whiskey qui s'appelle, originalement « Meetings of Marauders »... Mais pour l'instant, je me penche sur celle-ci et sur le début de mes études universitaires qui s'annoncent houleuses et turbulentes, donc je publierai peut-être un ptit chapter de cette traduction pour vous mettre en bouche, mais elle restera ensuite en stand-by pendant un moment... Au plaisir de te répondre au prochain chapter, j'espère...

**MoonLight :** Coucou toi ! Ah ben voui que tes reviews me font plaisir (de toute façon, recevoir des reviews fait toujours plaisir, c'est une réelle bouffée d'oxygène pour les auteurs...) ! Et c'est clair que notre Lily, elle est pas si insensible que ça à notre jeune et beau et riche Gryffondor aux délicieux cheveux noirs en bataille... Et s'il n'y avait qu'elle !!! bave sur le clavier... beuark Mdr ! Pour Tsiu et Remus, tu verras, dans les deux ou trois prochains chapter qu'ils vont de mieux en mieux ensemble ! soupir attendri Qu'ils sont mignons ces deux l !

**Kritari :** Et revoilà ma plus fidèle revieweuse ! Toujours contente de te voir et de te répondre, si courte fut ta review ! Ca c'est clair qu'elle est cuite ! Et attends un peu la suite, tu vas voir un peu dans quel état ça va la mettre...lol ! C'est ce qui s'appelle une fic « haute en couleurs »... lol !

**_DISCLAIMER _**_: Aucun des personnages de cette fic ne m'appartient, ils sont soit la propriété de JK Rowling, soit celle de ma chère consœur, Titou Tur Lupin Moony (au passage, allez lire ses fics, elles sont terribles__... Malheureusement, je ne fais qu'utiliser ce qui existe déjà, ceci dit, c'est déjà un exercice de style pour essayer de coller à ce qui a déjà été écrit__...Dans les pages suivantes, il y aura également des références, ou plutôt des clins d'œil à d'autres fics, comme à l'extraordinaire « Parfois, les Serdaigle aussi sont courageux » de Fred et Georges__... Autant vous dire que ce sont des fanfic qui m'ont particulièrement plu et que je vous les conseille vivement !_

**_SPOILER_**_ : Les cinq tomes de JK Rowling_

**_RESUME _**_: Les vacances sont finies, Lily a retrouvé ses camarades de classes, mais une dispute avec James et une réaction en chaîne la transforment en caméléon humain…Son amie, Tsiu, et Lupin cherchent à l'aider, mais les Maraudeurs préparent quelque chose…_

_NdlA avant de commencer : Il y a dans ce chapter un hommage à un moment mémorable de la fic de Fred et Georges dont je parle depuis le début dans mon Disclaimer, "Parfois les Serdaigle aussi sont Courageux"... Ce ne sera sûrement pas le seul, sachant que j'adore cette fic, mais je tiens à préciser que Kyana Wald (pour les connaisseurs) ne tient aucune place dans ma fic (ben je peux pas introduire une OC pour Remus s'il est heureux avec Kyana, ce que nous ne savons toujours pas dans la mesure où la fic de Fred et Georges RAME !!! (A bon entendeur, salut ! lol !)...) Peut-être que je mentionnerai son nom un jour, mais ce serait vraiment juste mentionné, sans qu'elle tienne le rôle de sa fic d'origine..._

CHAPITRE 5 : L'Espion

– Eh bien, j'ai mon plan… Voilà ce qu'on va faire… Je suis allé dans mon compartiment pour prévenir que tous les préfets de Gryffondor étaient convoqués de toute urgence chez Pomfresh pour l'affaire Lestrange. C'est faux bien entendu, j'ai persuadé Narcissa et Rodolphus qu'il valait mieux pour eux qu'ils taisent entièrement cette histoire, sans quoi, le petit rapport que je ne manquerais pas de faire à propos de l'agression de mon camarade de Gryffondor pourrait bien leur causer quelques soucis…De même que la colère des Maraudeurs… Etonnamment, ça a eut l'air de les convaincre ; et au passage, si vous aviez vu leurs têtes… !

– Mais Remus, tu avais déjà tout prévu alors que tu ne savais rien de l'état de Lily ?

– Eh bien, disons que mon petit doigt m'a dit qu'il valait mieux taire tout ceci. La disparition de Lily n'étant pas naturelle, et la chute de Lestrange de même que le fait que Peter saignait restant inexpliqués, je me suis dit qu'il était plus prudent de leurs faire tenir leur langue de serpents ! Il y aurait eu beaucoup trop de questions gênantes…

– Quand j'te l'disais que tu étais génial !, s'exclama la jeune fille enthousiaste. Au fait, pour le rapport, si tu as besoin, précise que la préfète sixième-année de Serdaigle était là, ça donnera un peu d'impartialité à une affaire Serpentard/Gryffondor.

– Non !

– Pourquoi ?, demanda Tsiu, interloquée par la violence de la réponse.

– Non, reprit Remus plus doucement. Je ne veux pas te mêler à tout cela, un point c'est tout. De toute façon, je n'aurai pas besoin de faire ce rapport. J'ai un certain ascendant sur Narcissa. Et aucun Serpentard n'oserait lui désobéir. Il n'y aura pas de problème.

Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un bref coup d'œil tandis que le jeune homme rosissait, visiblement gêné d'en avoir autant révéler sur ses relations avec la préfète en chef. Il fut sorti de son embarras par une Lily aux teintes mauves qui lui demanda timidement :

– Remus ? Je… Tu… Enfin, euh…

Elle s'arrêta, rouge comme une pivoine. _Inspire, expire. Inspire, expire. Inspire et…_

– Est-ce que tu crois qu'il y a une chance pour que James me pardonne pour… pour… enfin, tu sais… sa baguette ? J'veux dire, qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Je m'en veux !… Tout est de ma faute !

Et elle éclata en sanglots. Remus et Tsiu la prirent dans leurs bras et la firent s'asseoir.

– Honnêtement, je ne peux pas te dire… Sa baguette comptait énormément pour lui… Chut, calme-toi, tu oscilles entre le bleu et le noir… Je pense que tu devrais aller le voir, seule à seul, et lui dire tout ce que tu as sur le cœur.

Il avait dit ça avec un vague sourire et adressa un clin d'œil à Tsiu. Puis il ajouta :

– Tu sais, c'est pas une mauvaise bête, James. Il est un peu sanguin, comme Sirius, je te l'accorde, mais il n'est pas spécialement méchant ni rancunier… Euh, exception faite de Rogue et des Serpentard, évidemment, mais eux, c'est un cas à part !… Je ne crois pas qu'il te haïra trop longtemps…

– Trop longtemps ?!! Ooh… !, et Lily refondit en larmes.

– Enfin ! Pour le moment, ce n'est pas le plus urgent. J'ai donc déjà prévenu James et Sirius qu'il se pourrait qu'aucun des préfets ne soient présents pour la Répartition, et, plus embêtant, pour la conduite des première-année. Je leur ai donc donné le nouveau mot de passe pour qu'ils puissent le faire à notre place si on n'était pas revenus à temps… J'aurai pu confier ça aux autres préfets, mais j'ai eu peur qu'ils ne posent des questions et qu'ils aillent en parler plus haut, tu sais quel genre de crétins fayots ils peuvent être…Toujours est-il qu'ils sont tous les deux enchantés de le faire, pas autant que Peter, ceci-dit… Il se voit déjà en train d'étaler sa science sur l'histoire de Poudlard à des première-année buvant ses paroles ! Enfin bon, passons ! De toute façon, si tout marche comme je l'espère, ils n'auront même pas besoin de montrer ne serait-ce qu'une seule pierre du château aux nouveau.

Lily, que l'idée d'un Peter transformé en professeur Binns avait vaguement consolée, se redressa et essuya hâtivement ses larmes ; cette dernière phrase lui avait apporté un léger regain de confiance :

– Que comptes-tu faire ?

– Voilà où il va falloir la jouer fine. Lorsque le train sera arrivé, Tsiu, toi et moi, nous attendrons que tout le monde soit sortit et installé dans les voitures. Normalement, si mes calculs sont corrects, il devrait en rester juste une de libre, avec un peu de chance, la dernière, comme d'habitude. Tu devras bien t'envelopper dans ta cape, et il faudra que tu te fasses la plus discrète possible.

Lily hocha la tête, elle ne risquait pas de se le faire dire deux fois ! Remus continua son expos :

– On aura donc une voiture pour nous tout seuls. Une fois arrivés, il faudra encore attendre que tout le monde soit rentré dans la Grande Salle. Tsiu, c'est là que tu interviens. Tu devras être la première de nous trois à descendre, et tu devras traîner au maximum pour être la dernière élève. Au pire, il faudra que tu trouves une excuse pour presser les retardataires, s'il y en a. Lorsque la voie sera libre, tu nous feras un signe, n'importe quoi, genre des étincelles bronzes et bleues, les couleurs de Serdaigle ne devraient pas choquer personne. OK ?

– OK, pas de problème, Chef !

Remus lui jeta un regard amusé et la gratifia d'un petit rire timide craquant à souhait dont lui seul avait le secret. Ce à quoi elle répondit par son plus beau sourire. Lily, quant à elle, ne dit rien. En d'autres circonstances, elle n'aurait pas manqué de lever les yeux au ciel en grognant un : « Dites-donc, les jeunes, vous êtes dans un endroit public ici… » et en retenant un gloussement à la vue des tentatives maladroites de ces deux-là, mais elle était, d'une, très préoccupée par la situation, et de deux, très impressionnée par la vitesse et la précision qu'avait mis Remus à élaborer son plan. Cependant, il n'était pas terminé, et le plus gros restait à venir : Pomfresh !

– C'est là que ça commence vraiment à se corser parce qu'à partir de ce moment, je ne peux faire aucune prévision, tout est aléatoire ! Alors…place à l'improvisation ?!

Il avait presque dit ça sur un ton enjoué… Le Maraudeur refaisait surface ! Tsiu ne le quittait pas des yeux : il fixait à présent la banquette en face de lui, le regard noyé dans le vide mais un coin de sa bouche se relevait lentement en un sourire aliéné qui avait quelque chose d'à la fois féroce et rassurant : il avait devant lui un défi qu'il ne manquerait pas de relever, et, à en juger par son expression mi-narquoise, mi-déterminée, de remporter. Pour l'instant, son cerveau bouillonnait comme un chaudron ; il réfléchissait à toute vitesse, et la jeune fille aurait presque pu voir les rouages et les poulies se mettre en place, et le mécanisme se lancer dans sa tête.

Remus était célèbre pour être un Maraudeur, mais sa réputation de fin stratège le précédait depuis qu'il avait été sacré meilleur joueur d'échecs de Poudlard l'année d'avant, lors d'une stupide confrontation avec un de ses amis de Serdaigle, Jasper Cohen, organisé par un Sirius déchaîné. Il avait remporté la partie après une lutte de longue haleine, et l'agonie de la seule personne qui pouvait prétendre rivaliser avec lui avait été particulièrement longue et pénible.

Lupin avait alors fait montre d'un don spectaculaire qui lui permettait tout à la fois de se concentrer sur son adversaire et sur l'évolution des pièces sur l'échiquier, d'écouter, de suivre et de participer à la conversation incessante de son Gryffondor d'ami-commentateur, et même de lancer des plaisanteries incisives à celui-ci lorsque l'occasion se présentait. Et tout cela avec un masque d'impassibilité qui ne prenait vie de temps à autre que pour laisser entrevoir l'expression conquérante qu'il arborait en cet instant précis…

Un petit raclement de gorge les ramena tous deux à la réalité.

– Euh, Remus ? Quand tu dis improvisation, tu as déjà une idée derrière la tête, pas vrai ?, demanda Lily, sur un ton inquiet que corroborait son teint bleu nuit…

– Eh bien, à vrai dire… pas vraiment. Je peux nous faire gagner du temps : une demi-heure voire une heure, avant le moment des explications avec Pomfresh, mais je n'ai pas encore trouvé d'excuse potable pour lui faire avaler la pilule… Remarque que pour une infirmière, ce serait un comble, non ?!, ajouta-t-il en affichant de nouveau un sourire timidement ravageur, mais avec cette lueur dans les yeux qui, encore une fois, donnait l'impression à Lily d'avoir affaire à un disciple de Sirius.

_(Hum ! Désolée, le syndrome de la blague con : le retour ! Même excuse, même cause, même effet…)_

Sirius… James… la baguette… James… Elle sentit une boule se coincer dans sa gorge tandis qu'un vide béant prenait la place de son estomac. Elle devait assumer ses erreurs et ses choix… !

– Ecoute Remus, je te remercie infiniment pour ton plan ; il me garantit la discrétion auprès des autres élèves. Mais j'ai cumulé les bêtises aujourd'hui, et je crois qu'il est juste que j'en paye le prix. Je regrette sincèrement mon comportement avec James, je n'aurais jamais du me laisser emporter, et encore plus d'avoir cassé sa baguette, tu peux pas savoir ! Mais les regrets ne rachèteront ni mes couleurs, ni sa baguette, ni l'idée qu'il doit se faire de moi maintenant. Je ne veux pas que tu te mouilles plus pour moi que ce que tu acceptes déjà de faire. Tu es un véritable ami, et je ne me sens pas digne de toi… Ni de toi non plus, Tsiu. J'ai terriblement honte de tout ce que j'ai dit, fait, et même de tout ce que j'ai été aujourd'hui ; tellement honte que je crois que seule la punition que je mérite pourrais m'ôter le poids de la culpabilité que je ressens… Alors j'irai voir Pomfresh seule, et je lui raconterai tout, à l'exception de l'épisode avec les Serpentard, et j'assumerai les conséquences de mes actes.

– Quoi ?! Tu plaisantes ? Je suis sûr que je vais trouver quelque chose, t'inquiète pas. Et puis, pour ce qui est de nous mériter, je pense que Tsiu sera d'accord avec moi pour dire que personne ne nous mérite, mais qu'on t'a acceptée pour amie en connaissance de causes. Ce que tu as fais aujourd'hui ne change rien à qui tu es… On saura juste, à l'avenir, qu'il vaut mieux ne pas te chercher en t'appelant Lily Jolie, ne pas vouloir être présenté à tes parents, ni parcourir les couloirs en poussant des hurlements de… de loups-garous, acheva-t-il en esquissant un sourire un peu tordu et en lui lançant un clin d'œil. Tsiu hocha la tête en signe de confirmation.

– Merci, murmura Lily. Mais ma décision est prise. Je ne veux embarquer personne dans cette histoire. Et j'irai présenter mes excuses à James dès que j'aurai retrouvé mes couleurs. Je lui rachèterai sa baguette, et j'adopterai un profil bas jusqu'à ce qu'il me pardonne…si tant est qu'il puisse le faire un jour…

Le ton était calme et inquiet, mais irrévocable. La décision de la jeune préfète était sans appel. Tous trois baissèrent la tête avec résignation, mais aucun ne remarqua la touffe de cheveux noirs qui disparut de derrière la porte du compartiment restée entrouverte.

* * *

– James ! Où étais-tu ? Je ne t'ai pas vu partir… Juste le temps de m'assoupir et tu me joues la fille de l'air ! J'aime pas trop trop ça… Avec tous les Serpentard qui courent les couloirs, ce n'est pas très prudent sans baguette…!, s'exclama Sirius. Déjà qu'avec une baguette…, ajouta-t-il, taquin, en jetant un regard appuyé sur un Peter somnolent qui s'étalait sur la banquette d'en face. 

– Eh ! C'est pas ma faute ! Je me suis fais attaqué par l'homme invisi…

Un geste impatient de Black le fit taire. Peu lui importait que Peter lui racontât pour la énième fois comment il s'était ridiculisé devant des Serpentard, son meilleur ami venait de rentrer en trombe dans le compartiment et était aussi pâle que lorsqu'il avait ramassé les morceaux de sa baguette quelques heures plus tôt.

– Jamesie ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? On dirait que t'as vu un détraqueur… T'étais où ?

En quelques mots, James raconta ce qu'il avait vu et surtout entendu. Il s'était précipité à la suite de Remus pour lui donner rendez-vous le soir devant la statue de la sorcière borgne pour une première razzia à Pré-au-Lard car il y avait un marché nocturne pour fêter la fin des vacances, mais lorsqu'il l'avait vu, ce n'était pas dans le compartiment des préfet qu'il s'était engouffré, mais bel et bien dans celui de Lily et de Tsiu. Le traître ! Mais avant qu'il ait pu le rejoindre, la porte avait coulissé assez violemment, ne se refermant pas complètement. En arrivant prudemment sur la pointe des pieds, la première chose qu'il avait entendue avait été la voix grave de Remus qui prononçait un _Sonorus_ haut et clair. Et ce qui avait suivi n'était pas piqué des vers.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il racontait à Sirius et à Peter ce qu'il avait surpris, il sentait revivre toutes les émotions qu'il avait ressentit : la joie en entendant Lily rêver, la frustration lorsque Remus avait révélé à Tsiu tous ses faits et gestes, la surprise amusée quand la jeune Serdaigle avait semblé soulagée en déclarant qu'Evans et lui finiraient ensemble… Il avait contenu un petit ricanement lorsque Lily avait surpris les deux traîtres dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et un grand éclat de rire devant la mine déconfite du caméléon qu'il aimait lorsque Remus lui avait parlé de son teint jaune-poussin. Tout compte fait, il n'était peut-être pas si traître que ça…

Oh que si ! Lorsque James raconta comment ils avaient été manipulés, il ne fut pas le seul à frémir de rage, mais s'il avait les joues aussi rouges que celles de Lily un peu plus tôt, Sirius quant à lui faisait preuve d'un sang froid alarmant. En effet, la seule chose qui émanait à présent du jeune homme était le désir de vengeance : il était toujours assis nonchalamment sur la banquette, à la droite de James ; ses cheveux d'un noir de corbeau tombaient toujours sauvagement sur ses yeux bleus ; mais ceux-ci se plissaient maintenant sous la concentration, et le sourire moqueur qui habitait perpétuellement ses lèvres fines laissait désormais la place à un sourire carnassier : sa vengeance serait terrible. On ne s'en prenait déjà pas impunément aux Maraudeurs, mais les trahir était certainement le pire crime qui pouvait exister… à part peut-être les trahir pour se mettre du côté obscur, ou plutôt verdâtre, de la force : les Serpentard.

Mais de fait, il avait sympathisé avec l'ennemi féminin : Lily-la-Tigresse qui agressait tout le monde et rejetait son meilleur ami, et Tsiu-la-Traitresse qui l'avait lâchement plaqué alors qu'il était amoureux d'elle l'année précédente. Vite, lui concocter une petite farce de derrière les fagots pour le remettre dans le droit chemin… Et en attendant, il pouvait toujours aller se dégnomer un jardin avant qu'ils fassent son boulot de préfet ! Na ! Foi de Sirius, il allait regretter amèrement d'être allé conter fleurette à la jolie Serdaigle, mêmes'il avait bon goût !

Mais pendant que Sirius fulminait et remettait en marche la machine à bêtises qui avait bien failli rouiller pendant les vacances, James avait continué son récit et s'était nettement calmé en abordant la dernière réplique de sa Lily Jolie.

– Tu comprends, Si', elle est vraiment désolée, et puis elle va me faire de vraies excuses, et puis elle veut me racheter une baguette, mais je ne la laisserait pas faire. Et puis tu sais, c'est quand même moche la malchance qu'elle a : se faire engueuler par Narcissa, casser ma baguette… quoi que là, c'est plutôt moi qui ai pas de chance !… Et puis ce truc bizarre : c'est pas que ça la rende laide, c'est même mignon, mais se retrouver transformer en caméléon humain devant tout le monde… ! Tiens d'ailleurs ça pourrait être une idée pour Rogue… ! Tu crois que c'était quoi, le sortilège qu'elle a jeté…? Ca ressemblait presque à un sortilège de désillusion, tu trouves pas… Ca commençait pareil mais la fin changeait… Mais c'est un peu balèze quand même ! Je sais bien qu'elle est douée en enchantements, mais l ! C'est pas comme si elle avait pu bosser dessus pour l'améliorer… Ohoh ?!… Sirius ?… OH ! Tu m'entends ?!… La Terre appelle Sirius !… Prongs à Padfoot !…

Un coup de coude ramena Sirius de la constellation où il s'était égaré, ou plutôt de la planète Mille et Une Farces et Attrapes en tout Genre pour Maraudeur Echaudé qu'il était en train d'explorer à la recherche d'un mauvais tour à jouer à tout ce petit monde.

– Ahumpf ! Mes côtes, Potter !, grogna-t-il, l'air toujours aussi mauvais.

– T'aurais pu m'écouter au moins, que je parle pas pour les murs !

– Merci pour les murs !, grommela Peter, vexé qu'on le compte pour un meuble.

– Prend pas la mouche Queudver, tu dormais comme un bienheureux !

– Même pas vrai…M'reposais…J't'écoutais les yeux fermés…

– Mouais c'est ce qu'on dit…

– EUREKA !!

– Ca y est, le revoilà qui cause le grec moldu ! Ca faisait longtemps ! Quelle est ta brillante idée, mon ami ?

– Ca va être grandiose !…

– Hum ! Je sais pas toi, Pete, mais quand il a cet air illuminé, c'est pas bon signe… pour ses victimes.

– …De toute beauté !…

– Oulàl !… Ils vont souffrir ! Mais qui exactement ?

– …Ca va rentrer dans la légende de Poudlard au même titre que mon Tournoi d'Echecs…

– Ben, je sais pas qui exactement, James, mais je crois qu'ils ont plus qu'à se cacher ou à faire leur testament et une prière !

– …Spectaculaire !… Je suis un génie !… Je vous ai déjà dit que j'étais un génie ?…

– Des millions de fois, mais comme l'existence des extraterrestres, ça n'a jamais été prouvé !

– …Parce que si j'vous l'ai pas dit, je le fais : je suis un génie !

– Ca va, ça va ! On a compris ! Est-ce que Monsieur-le-Génie daignerait enfin nous expliquer le pourquoi de cette illumination ?, répliqua James, mi-amusé, mi-agacé à un Sirius qui semblait au paroxysme d'une crise d'égocentrisme aiguë, une lueur de folie dans ses yeux.

– Mais certainement, certainement !, s'exclama celui-ci en sautant de la banquette sur laquelle il était monté dans un élan d'optimisme. Mais avant…

Le jeune sorcier, dans un geste théâtral qu'il affectionnait tout particulièrement, sortit sa baguette et l'agita en prononçant une formule. Aussitôt, une bulle de silence les entoura, et seuls les trois garçons surent quel plan machiavélique allait venger leur orgueil blessé de jeunes mâles lésés…

_Hum ! Alors, un plan lupiniste contre un plan siriusien… __Qui va prendre le dessus ? La suite au prochain épisode… lol ! En attendant : REVIEWS !_


	6. Souvenirs et regrets

Menés à la baguette :

**RAR** :

**Moonlight :** Pas de bol pour ton pied ! J'espère que tu guériras vite et que cette période de malchance ne durera pas... Moi ? Un faible pour James Potter ? Pas vrai ! Pas plus que pour Remus ou Sirius ! lol ! Je les aime tout les trois à égalité, mais je trouve que le point de vue de James est très souvent mis à l'écart, et les fans l'aiment un peu moins que les autres... Mais moi j'aime bien, en vrai, les binoclards un peu sexy et intelligents mais qui n'en font pas toute leur vie... lol ! Mais en fait comme physiquement, les blonds aux yeux clairs c'est plus mon type, ben je trouve que c'est un bon mixe de nos trois Maraudeurs préférés ! lol !

En tout cas, contente que ce chapter t'ait plu... Lis un peu celui-ci, c'est un de mes préférés, et malheureusement, après un chapter pareil, je trouve les autres bien fades, ce qui est déjà plutôt ennuyeux pour lire, mais alors imagine pour écrire... ! Enfin, à vous de juger, à vous de voter et de désigner... qui... est... votre chapter préfér ! lol !

**Skri :** Ah ! Une tite nouvelle ! Ca fait toujours plaisir... Si t'aime bien alors tant mieux... Je continue, je continue, pour l'instant ça roule, après on verra... lol ! Mais je m'accroche !

**Lisalune :** éè Pour la réponse tant attendue au dilemme siriusien ou lupiniste, faudra attendre... c'est pas encore ce chapter... ! Le suspense, ma chère, le suspense, y'a que ça de vrai ! En tout cas, je me suis bien amusée pour ce chapter, mais lis celui-ci, c'est mon préféré de tous ceux que j'ai écrit pour le moment...

**Romhane :** Alors ça c'est une des reviews qui m'ont fait le plus plaisir depuis le début ! Enchaîner autant de compliments d'affiler !! Mon cœur s'est sacrément emballé quand j'ai lu ça... Je suis contente si je t'ai procuré un peu de bonne humeur, mon but principal est atteint... Mais il en reste encore quelques uns, heureusement, sinon y'aurait plus de motivation... Bonne lecture de ce chapter...

**Fénice :** Salut à toi, ô Fénice, reine des reviews laconiques et enchaînées ! lol ! Ce n'est pas la première fois que je lis tes reviews (à mes heures perdues, je lis les reviews laissées sur mes fics préférées... bizarre, vous avez dit bizarre ?!) et ça me fait plaisir que tu viennes lire la mienne... Tu es la première à me faire remarquer un certain détail sur lequel j'attendais plus de sévérité de la part des lecteurs, à savoir la lenteur de l'intrigue : c'est clair qu'au rythme où se déroulent les premiers chapter, ça pourrait être 24 heures chrono : lecture en temps réel ! lol ! En réalité, j'ai un goût démesuré pour les détails, et j'aime donner à voir la scène aux lecteurs, voire à la vivre... Et forcément, ça prend de la place et du temps... Les prochains chapter vont un petit peu plus vite sur le plan de l'intrigue malgré des flash-back plutôt longuets... Mais je pense que ça vaut le coup... Mais je me soigne, promis, j'essaye de faire quelques ellipses temporelles pour que l'histoire ne s'enlise pas trop... mais pas tout de suite, lol ! Dans les prochains chapter...

**Kritari :** Je t'avoue que c'est un réel plaisir de voir les noms d'habitués toutes les semaines ! Sachant que tu as été la première à m'écrire, mon coeur fait toujours un petit bond lorsque je vois ton nom dans ma boite mail... Pour le plan gagnant : la réponse n'est pas encore pour cette fois-ci, mais on verra bien... lol ! Enfin tu verras bien, parce que je sais en partie déjà comment ça va se passer... mais en partie seulement, alors... ! L'auteur omniscient ? Kézako ? lol !

**Cla.Remus02 :** Ah, non seulement une nouvelle lectrice, mais en plus une nouvelle idée : les plans qui s'annulent... Personne n'y avait encore pensé... L'avenir vous révèlera de quoi il s'agit dans les futurs chapter... mais pas dans celui-là... gniark gniark gniark _rire sadique_ ! Bonne lecture...

* * *

**_DISCLAIMER _**_: Aucun des personnages de cette fic ne m'appartient, ils sont soit la propriété de JK Rowling, soit celle de ma chère consœur, Titou Tur Lupin Moony (au passage, allez lire ses fics, elles sont terribles__... Malheureusement, je ne fais qu'utiliser ce qui existe déjà, ceci dit, c'est déjà un exercice de style pour essayer de coller à ce qui a déjà été écrit__...Dans les pages suivantes, il y aura également des références, ou plutôt des clins d'œil à d'autres fics, comme à l'extraordinaire « Parfois, les Serdaigle aussi sont courageux » de Fred et Georges__...Autant vous dire que ce sont des fanfic qui m'ont particulièrement plu et que je vous les conseille vivement !_

**_SPOILER_**_ : Les cinq tomes de JK Rowling_

**_RESUME _**_: Les vacances sont finies, Lily a retrouvé ses camarades de classes, mais une dispute avec James et une réaction en chaîne la transforment en caméléon humain…Son amie, Tsiu, et Lupin cherchent à l'aider, mais les Maraudeurs préparent quelque chose…_

* * *

CHAPITRE 6 : Souvenirs et regrets

Ah ! Le train rentre en gare de Pré-au-Lard. C'est le moment de vérité. Pourvu que le plan de Remus fonctionne ! De toute façon, si un élève me voit, je n'aurais qu'à prétendre qu'on m'a jeté un mauvais sort… D'ailleurs je pourrais presque dire ça à Pomfresh : qu'on m'a jeté un maléfice sans que je m'en rende compte et que je ne sais ni ce que c'est ni qui l'a fait… Ca pourrait être une idée, mais si elle a besoin de savoir ce qu'est le sortilège pour le conjurer, ça va remonter aux oreilles de Dumbledore ! Non, vraiment, il vaut mieux que j'assume la vérité. Il n'y a que les Maraudeurs qui mentent… et les Serpentard. Mieux vaut être franche !

– Allons-y les filles, il est temps ! Presque tout le monde est monté dans les calèches et les première-année se sont éloignés. C'est le moment ou jamais !, déclara Remus en se détournant de la vitre à travers laquelle il scrutait la pénombre, surveillant les élèves qui s'étaient empressés de grimper dans les voitures pour Poudlard.

– Il vaut mieux qu'on relève tous les trois nos capuches, comme ça Lily ne se fera pas remarquer en étant la seule couverte, suggéra Tsiu. Et, je crois qu'il faudrait également que tu penses à quelque chose de bien déprimant, ma belle, parce que si tu deviens rose fluo ou verte pomme, ça pourrait se voir de loin, malgré la cape et le capuchon.

– Je devrais pas avoir trop de difficultés, ça ira. Broyer du noir pourrait être une seconde nature chez moi, aujourd'hui.

J'ai grogné cette réponse plus que je ne l'ai articulée. Je suis vraiment exécrable. Il faut que je me calme ou je vais finir pas perdre ma meilleure amie et c'est bien la dernière chose dont j'ai envie, surtout dans la situation déplorable dans laquelle je suis.

Tandis que je me fustige mentalement, nous sommes sortis du compartiment. Tsiu sort la première, Remus la suit. Ils sont côte à côte maintenant, et me regardent avec insistance. Ils sont inquiets pour moi… Ca se voit…

– Allez Lily ! Dépêche-toi ou les voitures vont partir sans nous, me presse Remus.

Il me tend la main pour m'inviter à descendre tandis que je m'avance sur le marchepied : ce serait bête que je me fouge lamentablement, genre Nancy Reagan, et que ma cape glisse. J'ai un petit rire sans joie : je suis dans la situation de Louis XVI allant se faire guillotiner, et je pense à la Première Dame des Etats-Unis d'Amérique qui se gaufre en tailleur rose bonbon en descendant d'un avion ! Chui vraiment bonne à enfermer. C'est peut-être Black qui a déteint sur moi ?… Je saisis la main que m'offre Lupin… Eh bien, non ! Ce n'est pas Black qui a déteint sur moi, mais Miss Crêpe Fushia. Ma main a une couleur rose fluo qui détonne dans la pénombre du crépuscule.

Je me hâte de sauter du train et je rajuste à nouveau ma capuche, je relève mon col et j'enfonce mes mains dans mes poches. Les autres font de même et vérifient qu'on ne voit aucune parcelle de ma peau. Je dois ressembler à un détraqueur parce qu'ils paraissent satisfaits et ils m'encadrent alors que nous nous dirigeons vers les traditionnelles calèches sans chevaux. Je me suis toujours demandée par quel procédé magique elles avançaient… Un sort de métamorphose qui les changeraient en animaux, ou peut-être une sorte de _Locomotor Barda_ ou de _Mobilicathedra_ (1)… Je ne sais pas, il faudra que je regarde dans L'Histoire de Poudlard. Ce livre est une véritable Bible, et pourtant, si peu d'étudiants du château se donnent la peine ne serait-ce que l'ouvrir ! Quel gâchis ! Enfin…

Nous sommes arrivés aux voitures. Comme l'avait prévu Remus, la dernière est vide. Il ouvre la portière et se range sur le côté, me cachant aux regards indiscrets qui pourraient se poser sur le monstre de service. Je m'engouffre à l'intérieur et je m'affale sur la banquette, au fond ; c'est étonnant, mais je me sens étrangement épuisée. Pourtant je n'ai rien fait de fatiguant, au contraire, j'ai même dormi dans le train… J'ai un poids sur le cœur, sûrement celui de la culpabilité et de la peur ; mais je me sens vidée, comme une orange qu'on aurait trop pressée et dont les dernières gouttes s'échapperaient inexorablement. C'est une impression étrange et plutôt désagréable…

Je regarde la portière ouverte… Ils en mettent un temps pour me rejoindre… Je me rapproche pour voir ce qu'ils font : je ne les vois pas, mais je les entends chuchoter. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils complotent tous les deux, mais je décide de laisser mon côté parano au placard et je préfère penser qu'ils flirtent : c'est bien plus agréable à imaginer. Je retourne m'asseoir au fond de la voiture, et je me cale le plus confortablement possible, le dos contre le mur, les pieds sur le siège, le menton sur les genoux et la tête appuyée sur le dossier. Je fais maintenant face à la portière et je vois une main se présenter, une autre se poser dessus, et la tête de ma jolie Tsiu apparaître. Avec son capuchon relevé, je ne peux voir que le bas de son visage, mais un sourire éclatant l'illumine. Elle semble heureuse, sûrement le « second effet Lupin » : je dis second parce qu'en général, le premier, c'est de rougir comme une tomate, surtout quand ses beaux yeux dorés se posent sur vous et que ses lèvres s'étirent en un demi sourire mystérieux qui est sa marque de fabrique. On n'en trouve pas deux comme Remus ! Dommage qu'ils aient cassé le moule à la naissance !…

Tsiu s'assied à côté de moi et ôte sa capuche, révélant ses longs cheveux noirs qui lui tombent pêle-mêle sur le visage, cachant ses beaux yeux de velours. Pendant ce temps, mon Gryffondor de collègue est monté lestement à sa suite et s'est installé en face d'elle. Il a tout juste le temps de claquer la portière que le convoi s'ébranle et nous achemine chaotiquement vers le château. Apparemment, on n'attendait plus que nous !…

A son tour, Remus se débarrasse de son capuchon en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux châtains décoiffés et semble se détendre un instant :

– Bon ! Une bonne chose de faite. Jusque là, aucun problème. Croisons les doigts pour que ça continue !

Et, joignant le geste à la parole, il brandit de chaque côté de son visage un index et un majeur croisés, agrémentant le portrait de son sourire à faire fondre un chaudron et d'un clin d'œil complice auquel Tsiu répond par son rire cristallin qui lui est si particulier. Toujours cachée sous ma cape, j'esquisse un sourire bienveillant mais un peu las. Je les observe tous les deux et il me paraît évident qu'ils sont faits pour s'entendre. Je ne m'avancerais pas en disant qu'ils sont même faits l'un pour l'autre, je sais très bien que les apparences sont trompeuses et que les choses évoluent. Mais il n'empêche qu'à ce moment précis, ces deux-là se cherchent et n'osent rien tenter d'autre que des regards furtifs et des sourires un peu timides. Je sais très bien que la situation peut s'éterniser, Remus souffrant d'un manque de confiance en lui chronique qui frise parfois les limites du supportable. Lorsque nous sommes sortis ensemble en deuxième année, il a presque fallu que je me tatoue sur le front « Veux-tu sortir avec moi ? » pour qu'il accepte de me croire, et il m'a encore demandé chaque jour pendant deux semaines si je ne regrettais pas et si je n'étais pas déçue. Heureusement que je n'étais pas si timide ! Pourtant, nous ne sommes restés ensemble que deux mois et demi. Ca a été une période merveilleuse mais trop courte, beaucoup trop courte… J'étais si bien, si heureuse avec lui. Je m'entendais bien avec toute la bande d'ailleurs à l'époque ! Et puis…

* * *

_Flash-back _:

– Remus ? Remus ! Réveille-toi, Binns va te repérer !

– Mhhhf… Siriussss, fichmoilapaix… Laissmoidormir… Jaisommeil, ilestencoretôt, marmonna le jeune homme, encore endormi sur son pupitre.

– Remus !! T'es pas dans ton lit, ce n'est pas le matin et je ne suis pas Sirius ! Tu es en Histoire de la Magie, y'a Binns qui te regarde bizarrement et c'est… Et c'est Lily qui parle pour les murs parce que tu ne l'écoutes même plus !

Effectivement, le jeune Lupin s'était rendormi. Lily poussa un profond soupir qui ressemblait vaguement à un « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a aujourd'hui ? » Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius et à James qui s'amusaient à correspondre par parchemins interposés, en les envoyant sous diverses formes d'origamis ensorcelés, ce qui faisait que des oiseaux, des cocottes, des bateaux et des grenouilles en papier se baladaient à travers la classe. Mi-inquiète, mi-amusée, elle décida d'adopter leurs conventions pour demander des explications sur l'état désastreux de son petit ami. Elle griffonna rapidement sur un bout de parchemin un petit mot, et, d'un petit coup de baguette, le changea en un magnifique paon multicolore qui se pavana jusqu'à la table de James en faisant la roue. Heureusement, la voix monocorde du professeur fantôme couvrit le petit rire étonné du jeune garçon. Il observa un moment la parade de l'animal de papier avant de le saisir et de le déplier :

« _Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Remus ? Il dort comme un bébé... Vous êtes sortis cette nuit ? Il a vraiment l'air crevé en ce moment… Je n'arrive pas à le réveiller ! S'il se fait repérer par Binns, c'est la détention assurée… Je suis inquiète pour lui ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »_

A la lecture du message, James fronça brièvement les sourcils et jeta un coup d'œil à Lily mais celle-ci était de nouveau penchée sur Remus et tentait de le réveiller en le secouant doucement, sans grand succès. Il se tourna vers Sirius et lui fit passer le paon en lui faisant signe qu'il venait de Lily. Scrutant la réaction de son ami, James ne se rendit pas compte que le silence s'était fait autour de lui et qu'il était au bout de la ligne de mire de deux yeux fantômes qui le fusillaient du regard.

– Mr Potter aurait-il l'obligeance de nous faire partager l'objet de ses contemplations si attentives, qui, me semble-t-il, se trouve étrangement situé du côté de Mr Black ?

Oops ! Coinc ! Et dire que Remus dormait toujours impunément sur sa table ! Pas de justice en ce bas monde ! Hum, pas sûr que le regard Puppy _made in_ Sirius, ou que le sourire innocent _made in_ Lupin fonctionnent sur Binns. Alors il va falloir que je l'attaque sur son propre terrain… De quoi parle la leçon ? Si j'en crois ce qui est écrit au tableau, je dirais l'ascension d'Elfric l'Insatiable… Allez ! C'est parti pour un p'tit show !…

– Eh bien, Professeur Binns, plus je vous écoutais parler d'Elfric l'Insatiable, plus ce nom me trottait dans la tête. Et je me suis rendu compte que je l'avais déjà lu dans un arbre généalogique : je demandais confirmation à Sirius, mais je suis persuadé qu'Elfric est un ancêtre de la famille Black !…

– En effet, Mr Potter, vous avez raison, Elfric l'Insatiable appartenait à l'une des Quatorze Familles, et, selon nos sources, vraisemblablement à la noble et très ancienne maison des Black…

La suite des commentaires de Binns se perdit en une litanie monotone que plus personne n'écouta. James se concentra pour ne pas se retourner vers Sirius, mais il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps : il sentit quelque chose se pendre à ses lunettes, les faisant glisser de son nez. Rattrapant celles-ci de justesse avant qu'elles ne tombent, il saisit de sa main libre le responsable du dérangement : un petit chimpanzé en parchemin qui essayait désespérément de s'enrouler autour du poignet de son geôlier. Mais celui-ci, impitoyablement impatient, le déplia sans vergogne :

_Bien joué, mon vieux, t'es un pro pour les impros ! Faudra que tu m'apprennes ! Ne lui dit rien pour Rem', s'il ne lui a pas dit, ce n'est pas à nous de le faire !…_

Et c'est ce que ce que fit James. Par retour de paon, il dit à Lily qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi son ami était si fatigu ; sûrement les nombreuses révisions dues aux examens de fin d'année qui approchaient et ses insomnies chroniques. Lily lut la réponse les sourcils froncés. Elle se tourna vers James et fit mine de le remercier pour les risques qu'il avait pris, mais elle n'avait visiblement pas gobé l'histoire. Il allait falloir que Remus lui parle : cela faisait plus de deux mois maintenant qu'il sortait avec elle, et elle se doutait de quelque chose. Il ne lui avait rien dit, et les excuses habituelles pour justifier ses absences et ses fatigues répétées ne faisaient plus l'affaire. Si ça continuait, Lily découvrirait tout par elle-même, et le clash serait violent et inévitable. Il fallait éviter ça à tout prix… et le plus tôt serait le mieux, car elle était très intelligente, et elle ne tarderait plus à trouver la réponse au mystère Remus.

La sonnerie le tira de ses pensées. Il saisit son sac, y fourra sa plume et ses parchemins baladeurs et le jeta sur son épaule. Il jaillit de la classe et se posta dans la pénombre d'un couloir, attendant Lily pour lui parler. Mais lorsqu'elle parut, elle était accompagnée de Sirius qui l'aidait tant bien que mal à soutenir un Remus à peine éveillé dont les jambes semblaient refuser de le porter plus loin. Oubliant les questions que la jeune fille ne manquerait pas de lui poser, James se précipita hors de sa cachette et eut juste le temps de saisir Lupin à bras-le-corps au moment où les genoux de celui-ci cédaient. Il était tombé dans les pommes. De mémoire, ni James, ni Sirius ne se rappelaient l'avoir vu dans un tel état de fatigue, même pour une veille de pleine lune.

Remus fut transporté à l'infirmerie, et c'est une Lily effondrée qu'il fallut ramener à la salle Commune. Mais lorsqu'elle s'assit dans un fauteuil, ce ne fut pas pour se complaire dans son silence. Elle regarda tour à tour les trois garçons qui l'entouraient et l'observaient avec inquiétude, et explosa :

– Est-ce que quelqu'un va enfin daigner me dire ce qui se passe ! Et ne me ressortez pas vos salades comme quoi il révise tard la nuit pour les exams, je n'en crois pas un mot ! Je sais que vous êtes au courant de ce qu'il a, alors j'attends !…

Les trois camarades se jetèrent des regards embarrassés, évitant soigneusement de croiser celui enflammé de Lily. Ils ne pouvaient pas lui dévoiler le secret de la lycanthropie de Remus comme ça, et encore moins sans que celui-ci ait donné son accord. Peter baissait obstinément les yeux, se concentrant sur les antiques arabesques dorées du tapis, et se décalant sensiblement derrière un Sirius qui n'en menait pas large. Celui-ci jeta un coup d'œil désespéré à James : il n'avait jamais pu affronter Lily lorsqu'elle était en colère ; seuls James parvenait à lui tenir tête et Remus à la calmer. Et Lupin n'étant pas présent et en pleine possession de ses moyens, la lourde tâche de trouver quelque chose à dire à une jeune fille hystérique et prête à mordre si la réponse à sa question ne lui plaisait pas, incombait tout naturellement à Potter… Et celui-ci semblait en être conscient car après avoir lancé un regard déterminé à ses amis, il se campa devant Lily, prit une grande inspiration et, plantant ses deux yeux chocolats dans ceux d'émeraudes qui étaient prêts à le foudroyer sur place :

– Viens, il vaut mieux qu'on aille parler dans un endroit plus tranquille qu'ici. Il y a trop d'oreilles indiscrètes.

Sa voix était plus posée, plus sévère que d'ordinaire et n'avait pas tremblé une seconde. Lily n'aimait pas trop l'idée de devoir bouger de la Salle Commune, mais le ton était sans réplique et elle voulait savoir. Elle se contenta donc de se lever en ignorant la main que lui tendait Potter et de fusiller Black et Pettigrow des yeux alors qu'ils se sauvaient lâchement vers l'escalier des dortoirs des garçons. Une main se posa sur son épaule, fermement :

– Allez, viens. On va trouver une salle de classe libre. Ca devrait pas être trop difficile, en général à cette heure-ci les cours sont terminés.

Il n'avait jamais été aussi sérieux, même pour leurs farces les plus délicates. Lily se sentit soudain très mal à l'aise. Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau mais elle ne reconnut pas les yeux habituellement rieurs du jeune Gryffondor. Quelque chose de grave se passait, et elle y était à la fois mêlée et étrangère : l'impression d'être la cinquième roue du carrosse, celle à qui on ne fait pas confiance. Remus se méfiait d'elle ! Mais pourquoi ? Elle lui avait pourtant dit et répété qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, qu'elle l'aimait et que jamais elle ne le laisserait tomber.

Le trajet se fit en silence, ils marchaient côte à côte et seul le bruit de leurs pas sur la pierre froide résonnait dans le silence. Puis James s'arrêta dans une galerie sombre dans laquelle Lily ne s'était jamais aventurée. Il souleva une tenture et lui fit signe de passer devant. Il la suivit alors dans un corridor qu'elle ne reconnut pas sur le moment. Ce n'est qu'en arrivant au carrefour du Sorcier Volant qu'elle put enfin se situer. Elle était au pied de la tour Nord, à mi-chemin entre la salle d'enchantements et la tour d'Astronomie :

– Et maintenant ? On va où ?, demanda-t-elle.

– La salle d'enchantements, ça te va ?

– Bof, la tour d'Astronomie est plus confortable. Et puis il fait bon aujourd'hui, on ne devrait pas avoir froid.

James allait accepter lorsqu'il se frappa mentalement : de là-haut elle aurait une vue imprenable sur le coucher de soleil, certes, mais également sur la naissance des premières étoiles et de la Pleine Lune ! Elle risquait de faire le rapprochement !

– Le problème, c'est que la tour est réputée pour ses couchers de soleil romantiques et je suppose que certains couples auront eu la même idée que toi… Et pour avoir une discussion privée…

– Ouais, t'as raison… Va pour la salle d'enchantements !

James réprima un soupir de soulagement. Il avait faillit tout mettre par terre ! Il allait devoir faire plus attention, surtout avec la discussion qui allait suivre !…

Ils bifurquèrent donc à gauche, laissant derrière eux la statue impressionnante du Sorcier Volant flotter à quelques centimètres de son socle. D'un _Alohomora_ clair, James déverrouilla la porte de la salle et laissa galamment Lily entrer la première. Orientée plein Est, la pièce ne recevait pas les derniers rayons du soleil couchant et était plongée dans une semi-obscurité que la jeune sorcière chassa en murmurant _Lumos_. Tandis qu'elle allumait d'un _Incendio_ les quelques chandelles à moitié consumées sur les candélabres de la classe, James referma soigneusement derrière lui, non sans avoir auparavant vérifié que personne ne les avait suivis. Il resta un instant face à la porte, se conditionnant pour la terrible confrontation… Il fallait lui tenir tête ! Il prit une grande inspiration et se retourna…

Lily était là, debout en face de lui, toute menue dans la large robe réglementaire de l'école, et le regardait fixement. Les lueurs vacillantes des bougies faisaient flamboyer ses longs cheveux auburn. James savait qu'elle était jolie, depuis le premier jour dans le Poudlard-Express en première année, lorsqu'elle était apparue dans l'encadrement de la porte et qu'il avait senti sa mâchoire se décrocher en même temps que son estomac, qui était directement tombé dans ses talons. Il s'était vite repris : à onze ans, on n'avoue pas à ses amis qu'une fille, si mignonne soit-elle, vous a fait perdre vos moyens pendant une seconde ou deux qui vous ont paru une éternité. Non ! On prétexte la surprise et la déception que ce ne soit pas la Dame au Chariot de Friandises car on a grand'faim, ce qui explique par ailleurs l'endroit saugrenu dans lequel s'est réfugié votre estomac.

Mais à ce moment précis, dans cette salle de classe déserte uniquement éclairée par des chandelles, aucune excuse ne lui vint à l'esprit pour justifier le subit élan de jalousie qu'il éprouvait envers Lupin. Elle était venue jusqu'ici dans le seul but de se rassurer sur l'état de son petit ami. Elle était inquiète pour Remus et en colère contre James parce qu'il gardait le secret que le jeune loup-garou n'avait même pas dévoilé à une personne pour qui il comptait énormément ! C'était vraiment injuste !…

Mais il ne cèderait pas. Lupin était son ami malgré tout, et son secret serait bien gardé. Mais il ne mentirait pas à Lily, voilà tout !

– Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est pass ? Pourquoi Remus est-il si fatigué ?

– Ecoute, Lily ! Je ne peux pas te le dire. Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire, ni même d'en décider. Alors si Remus ne te l'a pas dit, il faut respecter son choix. Tu sais, chacun a droit d'avoir son jardin secret.

– Tu te fiches de moi ?!

Ca y est, le ton montait à nouveau…

– Tu me fais venir ici, tu fais tout ces mystères pour… pour me dire que tu ne me dis rien !

– Mais Lil' !

– Tais-toi ! Et je suis censée faire quoi ? M'incliner ? Te remercier d'avoir daigné m'adresser la parole ? Me taire et faire comme si mon petit ami ne me cachait rien alors que vous trois êtes au courant ?!

– Lily…

– Fiche-moi la paix ! Ne me parle pas, tu m'énerves ! Vous vous fichez tous bien de ce que je peux ressentir ! Je suis là à m'inquiéter toutes les nuits parce que vous êtes en vadrouille, à faire les quatre cents coups à travers le château, à faire bêtise sur bêtise ! A chaque fois vous risquez des points, des détentions, le renvoi… Et parfois votre sant ! Et moi, je regarde. Je vous vois avec des têtes de déterrés, je vous vois vous endormir en classe, et maintenant tomber dans les pommes ! Est-ce que vous avez ne serait-ce qu'une vague idée de ce que je peux ressentir ? D'à quel point je peux m'inquiéter ?!…

Lily marqua une pause. La colère puis l'émotion lui serraient la gorge et les mots ne sortaient plus. Elle sentait les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux et qui lui brouillaient maintenant la vue. Elle se tourna vers les grandes fenêtres : elle ne voulait pas que James la voit pleurer comme une petite fille émotive. Elle devait être forte.

– Ca va, je peux en placer une maintenant ?

Un petit reniflement lui répondit.

– Et voilà, maintenant elle pleure à cause de toi !, pensa-t-il, désespéré. Comment je vais faire pour la consoler et en même temps lui expliquer qu'elle doit jeter l'éponge ?

James se rapprocha d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule. Elle sursauta légèrement et se retourna en passant rapidement sa manche sur son visage, mais il vit tout de même les larmes qui inondaient ses yeux :

– Pourquoi ?, demanda-t-il ; les mots étaient sortis tous seuls.

– Pourquoi quoi ?, répondit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

– Je veux dire, pourquoi tu pleures ? Je… Il ne faut pas pleurer pour Remus, ça va passer, tu sais. C'est qu'un coup de fatigue, il faut juste qu'il se repose un ou deux jours à l'infirmerie et Pomfresh le remettra sur pieds. Et puis, il est costaud, notre Mumus : il en a pas l'air comme ça, mais c'est un dur sous ses airs de premier de la classe. Il a ses moments de faiblesse comme tout le monde, mais il ne veut pas t'embêter avec ça… Et puis, il n'aime pas en parler, il a l'impression d'en être diminué face aux autres. Ce sera déjà bien assez pénible pour lui de supporter les questions à son retour. S'il te plait, ne lui rajoute pas un poids supplémentaire en le harcelant de questions… Et puis ne t'inquiète pas. Si tu veux, je te promets de veiller sur lui ! Toujours ! « Remus, prend ton écharpe tu vas prendre froid !… N'oublie pas de te laver les dents après chaque repas ! », ajouta-t-il en prenant une voix stridente qui eut le mérite de faire sourire Lily.

– T'es bête, murmura-t-elle gentiment sur le ton de la boutade en se tournant à nouveau vers les fenêtres.

– Moui ! Je sais, je sais ! On me le dit parfois… Mais… Personne ne sait à quel point !, ajouta-t-il en éclatant d'un grand rire sonore en passant machinalement la main dans ses cheveux désordonnés. Ce sera notre secret à tous les deux ! Personne ne doit savoir… Ca pourrait gâcher l'effet de surprise !…

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil amusé par dessus son épaule.

– Humpf ! T'as raison, Rogue pourrait vouloir te faire de l'ombre dans ce domaine… Et j'te préviens, c'est une rude concurrence niveau bêtises !, dit-elle sur un ton absorbé et sérieux qui fit redoubler les rires de James.

– Ah ! C'est comme ça que je t'aime…euh, je veux dire que je te préfère, se reprit-il en s'approchant d'elle et en entourant ses épaules d'un bras protecteur. Blagueuse et cynique, ça c'est notre Lily Jolie !

Mais elle ne répondit pas. Elle semblait maintenant absorbée pour de bon. Elle regardait fixement par la fenêtre, mais quoi ? Et soudain il se rendit compte…

– Tiens, la Lune est pleine, enfin, elle le sera demain, dit-elle dans un souffle, comme pour elle-même.

James retint une exclamation… La boulette ! Il avait oublié que l'on verrait la Lune de ce côté-ci de la tour… Quel idiot ! Elle allait s'en rendre compte maintenant, c'était sûr !

– James ?

– Hmm…

– Remus ?… Tu… Tu crois que…

– …

– Tu crois qu'il regarde la Lune en même temps que nous ?

Un nouveau soupir de soulagement… Il était vraiment béni des dieux. La sorcière qui s'était penchée sur son berceau à sa naissance ne s'était pas fichue de lui !

– Hum !… Tu sais, j'aimerais bien te dire oui, mais je pense que dans l'état où Pomfresh l'a vu arriver, elle a du lui donner une bonne louche de potion Sommeil-sans-Rêves. Mais je sais qu'il aime bien se lever la nuit et regarder le ciel.

– James ?

– Moui ?

– Dis-moi…

– …Quoi ?…

– Dis-moi ce qu'il me cache… Je te jure que je ne dirai rien, je ferai comme si je ne savais pas ! S'il te plaît, James… Je m'inquiète tellement !

Erf ! La maligne ! Pas les yeux suppliants, pas la voix de petite fille inquiète et apeurée ! Elle a failli m'avoir ! Une vraie Serpentard !

– Lily ! Il faut que tu comprennes que Peter, Sirius et moi, nous sommes liés par un serment. Je ne peux, ni ne dois rien dire. Si quelqu'un peut te dire quelque chose, c'est Remus. Alors ne me demande plus de trahir mon ami, qui est aussi ton petit copain, je te rappelle… Je ne le ferai pas !

Sa voix était à nouveau calme mais ferme. Dieu qu'il était énervant ! Arriver à retourner la situation pour la faire culpabiliser : il la prenait pour une Serpentard ou quoi ?! Elle se raidit et serra les dents.

– Bien, c'est ce que je ferai !, siffla-t-elle. J'irai le lui demander, dès qu'il ira mieux. En attendant, je sais à quoi m'en tenir avec toi ! J'ai perdu mon temps, ici. Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire.

Et là-dessus, elle tourna vivement le dos à Potter et sortit dans un tourbillon de noir et de roux en claquant la porte.

– Je crois qu'elle m'en veut…, soupira James en éteignant lentement les chandelles, une à une.

* * *

– Lily ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne devrais pas être en cours ? 

– Moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de te voir, Remus !…

– Oh euh ! Excuse-moi, c'est juste que je suis surpris de te voir l ! Je ne pensais pas te voir avant le déjeuner. Mais je suis heureux que tu sois là, ajouta-t-il en l'enlaçant et en l'attirant à lui.

Elle se laissa faire, passivement, rendant à peine au jeune homme ses baisers. Celui-ci s'en aperçut :

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ma puce ?

– Je te retourne la question…

– Comment ça ?…

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Remus ? Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?

– Je… Je ne vois pas… Si… Si tu fais référence à mon malaise, ce n'est rien. J'ai juste un peu forcé sur les révisions nocturnes. Tu sais, les exams approchent… Mais il ne faut pas en abuser, sinon voilà ce qui arrive, dit-il avec un petit sourire forcé. Ne t'inquiète pas, ma Lily, c'est rien, c'est passé, juste un moment de faiblesse passagère.

Mais elle ne le regardait plus. Elle fixait ses pieds et se mordait la lèvre inférieure, comme si elle avait honte de ce qu'elle allait faire. Il lui souleva doucement le menton et la força à le regarder sans les yeux, ces yeux dorés qui donnaient l'impression de lire en vous comme dans un livre ouvert :

– Hey ! Lil' ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Vas-y, dis-moi, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire…

– Justement, c'est ça le problème !, explosa Lily.

– Je… Je ne comprends pas…

– Tu ne comprends pas ?! Tu ne comprends pas que moi je peux tout te dire et que je le fais ; alors que je dois me taire et ne rien te dire quand tu t'écroules en plein couloir et que l'on refuse de m'expliquer quoi que ce soit ! Tu ne comprends pas que je puisse m'inquiéter pendant trois jours parce que les personnes qui savent ce que tu as de si grave à cacher ne veulent rien me dire ! Tu ne comprends pas non plus que tu peux me faire confiance et m'expliquer les choses ! Tu comprends mieux là ?

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle hurlait ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur depuis trois jours, le visage de Remus se décomposait. Il était fatigué ! Ces trois nuits avaient été particulièrement éprouvantes, surtout dans l'état où il était dès le début. Pomfresh avait à peine eu le temps de le ranimer avant de le soutenir jusqu'à la Cabane Hurlante. C'est vrai que les veillées de révisions n'avaient pas aidé à faire le plein d'énergie ces derniers temps, mais il savait ce qui avait été la cause de cet épuisement : cette année, la Pleine Lune coïncidait parfaitement avec l'équinoxe de Printemps, décuplant les forces du loup-garou, et il avait du lutter contre ses instincts meurtriers près d'une quinzaine de jours avant le nouveau mois lunaire ! Et la puissance du monstre ne s'était pas encore rendormie, il la sentait prête à refaire surface à la moindre occasion. Il devait s'éloigner de Lily avant que la colère de celle-ci ne le contamine, et vite !

Mais la jeune fille ne semblait pas décidée à le laisser s'esquiver de la sorte : elle le saisit par le bras et, plantant ses yeux verts dans les siens dorés, elle répéta :

– Remus, c'est la dernière fois que je te le demande… Pense que la confiance est la base dans un couple… S'il te plaît…, dit-elle en détachant bien chaque syllabe. Dis-moi ce qui te rend si malade et que tu caches comme si ta vie en dépendait ?

Remus ferma les yeux et se mordit les joues jusqu'au sang ; il sentait la colère l'envahir. Il prit une grande inspiration, comme si l'air pouvait le laver de tout le ressentiment qu'il commençait à éprouver pour Lily. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était têtue ! Il ne pouvait pas lui dire ! C'était pourtant clair ! _Inspire. Expire. Inspire. Expire. Insp…_

– Remus ! Bon sang, mais quoi ? ! Tu pourrais me regarder au moins quand je te parle, à défaut de me répondre ! C'est quoi le problème ? ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour que tu fasses plus confiance aux autres qu'à moi ?! Hein ? Je t'ai fait quoi ? REPONDS !!!

Elle hurlait ! Il avait mal à la tête ! Elle n'allait donc jamais se taire, lui laisser un peu de répit ?! Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à piquer une crise là, maintenant, tout de suite ; à s'en prendre à ses meilleurs amis, à ses seuls amis ?! Elle ne comprenait donc pas qu'il avait besoin de calme et de solitude, pas qu'elle lui crie dessus ou qu'elle le bouscule ! Il ne supportait pas qu'on rentre dans sa bulle comme ça ! C'était insupportable, et elle le savait pertinemment ! Elle le provoquait !

­­­­­- REPONDS !!!

- FOUT-MOI LA PAIX !, explosa-t-il en la repoussant violemment. CA SUFFIT ! STOP ! ARRETE ! J'EN PEUX PLUS !

Ses cris avaient fait l'effet d'une bombe. Lily s'était calmée instantanément : il lui avait hurlé dessus ; ses yeux dorés étaient maintenant jaunes et lui jetaient des éclairs ; son visage doux et détendu était contracté en une grimace horrible qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu ; il serrait les dents et étouffait des grognements. Il lui faisait peur…

Et cela se vit sur son visage. Le changement de physionomie de la jeune fille le calma en partie. Il prit une grande bouffée d'air et cracha d'une voix sèche qu'elle ne lui avait jamais entendue :

– Je t'ai dit que je ne pouvais rien dire. Ca n'a pas changé. Si je ne te dis rien, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison, et cette raison, c'était d'une part ta sécurité, et de l'autre celle de notre couple. Tu as dépassé les bornes Lily ! Je suis fatigué, tu m'attends à la sortie de l'infirmerie pour m'agresser au lieu de me soutenir, tu me harcèles au lieu de m'apporter la paix dont j'aurais besoin ; tu critiques les seuls vrais amis que j'ai jamais eu à ce jour et tu remets en cause mes sentiments pour toi ! Et tu voudrais que je te fasse confiance ? Je voulais te faire confiance. Un jour ou l'autre je t'aurais raconté… Mais ton comportement me prouve assez que tu n'es pas digne de ce sacrifice. Tu penses que la confiance est la base dans un couple ? Eh bien, soit ! Pour une fois dans la journée, nous sommes d'accord !… Et c'est pour ça qu'on ne peut pas former un couple. Il vaut beaucoup mieux pour chacun d'entre nous que nous en restions l ! Restons bons amis, ou décide de ne plus m'adresser la parole, comme tu voudras ! Mais ne cherche pas à savoir ce que je cache ! Pour ta propre sécurité comme pour la mienne et celle des autres… Oublie ça !

Et, tournant les talons, il s'enfuit en courant vers la tour de Gryffondor, laissant Lily, foudroyée sur place, glisser à terre et fondre en larmes.

_Fin du flash back_

_

* * *

_

Oui, ça ne s'est pas fini de la meilleure manière possible. Peut-être pour essayer de rattraper mes erreurs passées, j'ai respecté son désir et je n'ai jamais plus cherché à découvrir la clef du mystère Remus. L'année dernière, lorsque je suivais les Maraudeurs, j'ai bien failli découvrir, au hasard de leurs conversations ce qu'ils me cachaient tous, mais j'ai toujours fait en sorte de ne pas chercher plus loin la vérité. J'ai eu du mal à me battre contre ma curiosité, mais je me souviendrai toujours de la culpabilité que j'ai ressentie après notre rupture… A cette seule pensée, ma petite voix tentatrice se tait et je ferme mes yeux et mes oreilles aux réponses que je voulais tant avoir.

Nous ne nous sommes pas beaucoup parlés en deux ans et demi. Jusqu'à l'année dernière, en fait, lorsque nous avons été nommés préfets de cinquième année à Gryffondor. J'ai eu l'impression de le redécouvrir au début, mais en réalité, il n'a pas vraiment changé. Il est toujours le même… Peut-être plus heureux, et un peu plus sûr de lui… A peine plus ! Il lui arrive toujours de se perdre dans ses pensées pendant des heures et son regard si mystérieux se voile encore de temps à autre ; mais sa popularité grandissante et surtout son amitié avec les Maraudeurs l'ont épanoui. Je comprends qu'il ait la côte avec les filles, même s'il n'a pas l'air de bien s'en rendre compte… C'est tout lui ça !

Ca y est, on arrive. Heureusement qu'ils sont avec moi. Je n'en laisse rien voir, mais j'ai une trouille monstrueuse. Si un épouvantard me tombait dessus, il serait bien ennuyé d'avoir à choisir entre Pomfresh, James ou Dumbledore… La voiture s'immobilise :

– Tsiu…

– Oui, ma belle ?

– Merci pour tout.

– Mais de rien, répondit la jeune Serdaigle en souriant. Bon, j'y vais. On dit que s'il y a un problème, je lance des étincelles bleues et bronze, sinon je vous fais un signe de la main pour que vous y alliez, ça sera plus discret. Ok ?

– Ok, répondirent les deux préfets de Gryffondor en chœur.

– Bon, alors c'est parti ! Prend soin de toi, Lily Jolie !

Elle me fait un clin d'œil, elle rabaisse sa capuche sur ses jolis yeux noirs et elle saute hors de la calèche. Je regarde Remus : il est de nouveau tendu et la surveille d'un air inquiet. Je m'en veux de lui imposer ce souci. Comme à Tsiu, d'ailleurs ! Je regarde le bout de mes chaussures : elles sont parfaitement cirées, je m'en suis occupée hier soir avant d'aller me coucher, comme à chaque veille de rentrée. Ca fait à peine quelques heures, et pourtant, j'ai l'impression que c'était il y a cent ans. Je suis tellement fatiguée… Je sens que si je ferme les yeux, je pourrais m'endormir. Alors je me force à relever la tête, mais elle est si lourde !

Mes yeux rencontrent ceux de Remus. Il m'observe fixement. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps, mais suffisamment pour s'être inquiété pour moi :

– Ca va aller ? Tu es sûre que tu veux y aller toute seule ? Je peux encore venir avec toi…

La proposition est tentante… Mais je ne veux pas que les foudres de Pomfresh s'abattent sur lui :

– Merci Rem'. C'est bon, ça va aller ! Il vaut mieux que je n'y aille pas en délégation.

Je lui ai répondu en évitant son regard. J'ai tourné la tête vers la porte du Grand Hall de l'école :

– C'est le moment ! Tsiu nous fait signe… Allons-y !

Je relève col et capuche et je descends à la suite de Remus. Nous nous dirigeons à pas de loup vers le perron. Nous gravissons les quelques marches qui nous séparent de la gigantesque porte en chêne et en fer forgé, et nous franchissons le seuil de notre maison : Poudlard. Nous nous arrêtons dans le Hall, et, comme une sorte de tradition tacite, nous embrassons le décor du regard. Mon cœur se serre : si ça se trouve, dans quelques heures, je repasserai ces portes pour ne plus jamais les revoir. J'ai peur qu'on me renvoie…

Je saisis sans m'en rendre compte la main de Remus, et je la serre nerveusement dans la mienne. Et sans aucune gêne il répond à ma détresse par une légère pression réconfortante :

– Tout ira bien, nous sommes à la maison !…

* * *

_Alors ? Que va-t-il se passer ?... Les foudres de Pomfresh s'abattront-elles sur notre Lily Jolie, ou seront-ce celles des Maraudeurs ?!... Remus pourra-t-il la protéger de ses angoisses ?... Hé hé hé rire sadique vous voulez savoir, hein ? Ben rendez-vous au prochain chapter… lol !_

* * *

_(1) _Mobilicathedra_ serait une sorte de _Mobilicorpus_ à la différence près que _cathedra_, en latin, c'est la chaise à porteur... Ce serait donc un sort de lévitation spécial pour les calèches... _

****


	7. Le Mauvais Coup

**Menés à la baguette **

**RAR** :

**Kritari :** Bah, en général, c'est pas eux les cocus, mais pour ce qui est de la chance, ça c'est clair qu'ils ont l'habitude d'en avoir un max ! Mais peut-être que ça va changer... Rien n'est gratuit sur cette brave Terre, chez les Moldus comme chez les sorciers... !

**Fénice :** Bon, je t'avais déjà répondu... je t'avais même fait une autre réponse pour ce qui est de la situation politique, mais mon ordi m'a lâchée à ce moment précis, et j'ai pas eu le courage de tout retapé (y'en avait pour au moins 7 Ko !!!)... Mais sache que je vais y travailler, je sais quand je ferai intervenir notre célébrité politique, le problème va être d'introduire son existence et sa présence latente... Mais je vais trouver ! lol ! J'ai d'excellents amis qui m'aident à bricoler cette fic pour en faire qqch de correct... Et ils prennent ceci très à cœur d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, donc je risque pas de laisser tomber ! Et au passage, chui à fond dans « Entre Lune et Etoile », je te laisse pas de review à chaque chapter, mais je t'en laisserai une belle à la fin : à moins que je n'ai qqch. de bien précis à dire sur l'un d'eux...

**MoonLight :** C'est clair que la rupture entre Moony chiwi et Lily a pas été de tout repos, j'ai toujours eu cette hantise qu'il m'arrive la même chose... Pour l'instant, ça ne s'est jamais produit dans ces conditions-là, et je prie très fort pour que ça ne se produise pas tout cours avec l'Amour de ma Vie ! lol ! J'ai ma belle-sœur qui lit cette fic, ces propos seront dits, répétés, déformés et amplifiés... lol ! Chui surveillée ! Cécile... Si tu lis ça...

**Lisalune :** Alors là, gros compliment ! Si j'arrive à te faire poser des questions à TOI ! Woaw ! lol ! Il y aura peut-être un peu moins de mystères dans ce chapter-ci, mais je travaille à en remettre une ptite couche dans les prochains... Il y aura des éléments traîtres, qui paraîtront anodins mais qu'on retrouvera par la suite... D'ailleurs, ça a déjà commencé dans le chapter 6... On va voir si vous avez suivis... lol !

**Tusoacerk :** éè alors ça ! C'est la surprise de cette semaine ! Ca m'a fait tellement plaisir d'avoir ta review, et ton avis sur cette histoire ! Et puis c'est un roman que tu m'as écrit !!! Chui super flattée... Tu liras pas cette RAR (Réponses Aux Reviews) avant au moins lundi soir ou mardi puisque tu es en vacances, mais bon, c'est pas grave ! Merci pour tes nombreux compliments ! C'est vrai que je travaille beaucoup sur l'aspect psychologique des personnages et sur ce qu'ils peuvent penser, imaginer, ressentir... C'est ça l'introspection, ça te permet de mieux les comprendre et de t'attacher à eux... J'espère que les autres lecteurs sont de cet avis, c'est un de mes objectifs... Heureuse que ça te plaise en tout cas ! En attendant, on se voit ce week-end pour la rencontre avec ma Jolie Famille ! lol A après-demain... Bizouxxx à toi et baisers à ton frère... lol !

**Ce Baratineur de Charme :** éè Toi aussi ta review m'a agréablement surprise ! Ca faisait longtemps que j'avais pas eu de news, mais je sais que tu es très occupé entre tes admiratrices, la fac et la Gêneuse (projet Phénix en route, pas ce week-end mais le week-end prochain, je passerai au lieu de RDV du samedi aprèm... lol !) ! Alors comme ça t'es accroc ?! Ah ben ça me fait très plaisir ! Je croyais pas qu'on pouvait être accroc à ma fic... Je l'ai été à d'autres, mais ça ne m'était pas venu à l'esprit pour la mienne ! Quoi que vu comme j'y pense constamment, je dois bien y être un peu accroc aussi ! Pour la situation remusienne chaque mois, toutes les fan ne sont pas d'accord : certaines pensent qu'il n'est malade que le soir de la Pleine Lune et donc pas fameux le lendemain, moi je pense que quand on regarde la Lune, comme elle l'est ce soir... Elle n'est pas Pleine mais elle le parait si fort qu'on ne fait pas la différence... Donc je préfère penser que les effets de la lycanthropie se font sentir pendant trois jours, sans compter la fatigue et l'irritabilité avant et après... C'est comme pour les filles, c'est la mauvaise « période » du mois ! lol ! Mais ce raisonnement est le mien, pour toutes réclamations, s'adresser à moi, je ne me vexerai pas... chui invexable de toute façon ! lol !

**Cla.Remus02 :** Et t'as raison de t'inquiéter !!! Je vais pas la lâcher tout de suite ! gniark gniark gniark ! Elle a pas été très gentille avec Jamesie, lui non plus, chacun payera sa part ! Na ! C'est moi la Fée-Tout-Puissante-De-Cette-Fic-C'est-Moi-Qui-Décide-Qui-Et-Comment-Je-Punis ! Et c'est loin d'être fini ! Mon courroux est grand, ils payeront TOUS !!! lol ! Un peu plus sérieusement, j'ai bien parlé des Maraudeurs dans ce chapter, mais quand ils étaient minots de deuxième année, seulement. Pour le plan vainqueur, la réponse n'est pas claire, nette et précise, c'est tout au long des chapter suivants... Donc à vous de suivre les prochains chapter pour un semblant de réponse... Suspense, suspense !

**Cricritine :** Voilà une nouvelle revieweuse que j'accueille avec plaisir ! Tu me pose une question à laquelle je répondrai par : JOCKER !!! En fait, c'est ma bête noire, et en même temps un gros point d'interrogation (???) pour moi : je n'écris pas selon un plan prédéfini... Je marche à l'intuition et j'attends que mes personnages « me parlent et me racontent leur histoire »... Ce qui fait que mes chapter sont très longs et que l'histoire avance lentement... Parce que je délaye les moments qui me surgissent à l'esprit, et que je n'ai pas forcément les idées pour la suite... Enfin, rassure toi, j'ai quand même quelques idées pour continuer, mais il s'en rajoute régulièrement, de manière à alimenter la (trop) légère carcasse de mon intrigue... Beaucoup d'épisodes me viennent alors même que j'en écris un... L'imagination vient en imaginant chez moi... Donc je ne sais pas du tout combien j'aurai de chapter, je ne sais même pas quand j'arrêterai mon histoire... !!!

**Olivier :** Coucou le zizi de mon bysounours !!! lol ! Comme ça m'a fait plaisir de voir que tu avais profité de tes vacances pour venir jeter un coup d'œil à cette histoire ! Et encore plus contente que ça t'ait plu ! Tu ne liras certainement cette réponse que quand tu seras parvenu à ce chapter 7, mais peu importe, mieux vaut tard que jamais ! Je te fais de gros bizouxxx et j'espère que cette histoire te passionnera assez pour que tu ailles jusqu'au bout...

* * *

**_DISCLAIMER _**_: Aucun des personnages de cette fic ne m'appartient, ils sont soit la propriété de JK Rowling, soit celle de ma chère consœur, Titou Tur Lupin Moony (au passage, allez lire ses fics, elles sont terribles__¼). Malheureusement, je ne fais qu'utiliser ce qui existe déjà, ceci dit, c'est déjà un exercice de style pour essayer de coller à ce qui a déjà été écrit__¼Dans les pages suivantes, il y aura également des références, ou plutôt des clins d'œil à d'autres fics, comme à l'extraordinaire « Parfois, les Serdaigle aussi sont courageux » de Fred et Georges__¼ Autant vous dire que ce sont des fanfic qui m'ont particulièrement plu et que je vous les conseille vivement !_

**_SPOILER_**_ : Les cinq tomes de JK Rowling_

**_RESUME _**_: Les vacances sont finies, Lily a retrouvé ses camarades de classes, mais une dispute avec James et une réaction en chaîne la transforment en caméléon humain…Son amie, Tsiu, et Lupin cherchent à l'aider, mais les Maraudeurs préparent quelque chose…Lily, épuisée, est en proie aux souvenirs de ces dernières années alors qu'elle franchit le seuil du château…_

* * *

CHAPITRE 7 : Le Mauvais Coup

- La maison…

J'aimerais bien savoir ce que c'est que la maison… Avec mes parents ? Ca pourrait… si j'y habitais toute l'année et que Pétunia ne me répétait pas à tout bout de champs que je suis un monstre et que je ne mérite pas de vivre parmi les gens normaux… ou même pas du tout ! J'aimerais bien voir sa tête si elle me voyait comme ça… Comme un épouvantard, elle serait bien embêtée d'avoir à choisir… Le dégoût, la peur ou le sarcasme !... Pff ! Affligeant le genre de pensées moroses que je peux avoir ! Allons, Lily, ma fille ! Reprends-toi ! Allons-y, ne perds pas de temps ! Il faut que tu attrapes Pomfresh avant qu'elle aille à la Grande Salle…

- Bon ! Il faut que je me dépêche si je ne veux pas rater Pomfresh ! Merci de m'avoir soutenue jusque là.

- Ben, comme a dit Tsiu : « De rien, ma belle ! » … Allez, va et ne traîne pas en route, Petit Chaperon Rouge…, me lance-t-il avec un clin d'œil…

- Oh non ! Ne me dis pas que…

- Si, si ! Tu es rouge vif, et ça se voit même de sous ta cape ! Allez, file avant que le Grand Méchant James ne t'attrape et ne te dévore toute crue !

- Bof, je ne pense pas qu'il ait la tête à jouer au loup avec moi, maintenant. Il doit plutôt avoir envie de m'étriper, et honnêtement, si je pouvais, je le ferais moi-même. Chui une vraie loque !

- Tout de suite, les grands mots !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux… Chui tellement épuisée que j'ai l'impression que mourir est la seule chose qu'il me reste à faire de mon vivant.

- Cesse de dire des bêtises, et va donc ! Tu vas finir par la rater, sinon !...

Je ne dis rien, mais je n'en pense pas moins… Spontanément, je le saisis par un pan de sa cape et me hisse sur la pointe des pieds pour lui déposer un petit baiser sur la joue :

- Merci

Et je me dirige vers l'infirmerie sans me retourner…

* * *

Bon sang ! C'est pas vrai ! Je vais tout faire rater ! Il ne faut pas que je sois en retard ! Sirius va me tuer !... Quoique, vu comme je le connais, il va se faire un plaisir de faire durer le plaisir et bien me torturer avant !... Erf ! J'ai perdu l'habitude de courir comme ça à travers les couloirs. Il faut que je respire !... Pfiou ! Deux mois sans faire de sport et je suis une vraie loque ! Et encore, Sirius m'a rejoint il y a deux semaines !... Heureusement que les entraînements vont bientôt reprendre… Et nos petites expéditions nocturnes et ballades au clair de lune aussi !

- Potter ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?!

Ooops ! Ca, c'est le professeur McGonagall ! Je pourrais inventer quelque chose mais… Non, c'est mieux :

- Eh bien, professeur… Je me rends à l'infirmerie…

- Êtes-vous malade, Potter ?, me dit-elle avec ce que je jurerais être une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix… Elle doit attendre que les première année arrivent… J'ai un peu de temps pour ma petite mise en scène…

- Malheureusement non, professeur ! Mais je préfèrerais l'être plutôt que d'avoir fait ce que j'ai fait…

J'observe l'effet de mon petit numéro… Elle a l'air interloquée, mais je sais que ça ne durera pas ; tiens, j'en étais sûr, la voilà qui me foudroie du regard ! Ben, dîtes donc ! Y'en a des gens qui veulent ma mort par un grand orage, ce soir !

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait, Potter ?! Et où sont Black, Lupin et Pettigrow ?

Ah ! A mon tour d'être surpris ! Je ne m'attendais pas à cette question…

- Dans la Grande Salle, pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi ? Mais parce que quand vous faites une ânerie, ils ne sont jamais loin derrière vous ! Voilà pourquoi !

Ah ! Ah ! Sacrée McGo ! Elle est géniale cette prof ! Je l'adore ! Surtout quand elle fait semblant de se mettre en colère après Sirius et moi… Elle a toujours du mal à garder son air sévère. Elle nous adore et on le lui rend bien… à notre façon ! Je me retiens de rire et j'affiche un air mi-indigné, mi-contrit : le regard humide made-in Padfoot !

- Non, professeur ! Ils n'y sont pour rien ! C'est moi seul qui suis responsable, et je m'en allais me dénoncer lorsque vous m'avez surpris.

- Vous dénoncez ! Seul ! Responsable !... Potter ! Pourquoi ai-je la désagréable impression que cette farce-là va vous coûter des heures de détention ?... Racontez-moi tout, et rapidement je vous prie ! Les nouveaux vont arriver…

- Eh bien…

Je pousse un soupir théâtral à faire s'envoler la perruque du prof de DCFM de l'année dernière, un petit homme rond comme un cognard et rouge comme un souaffle du nom de Piggymouse qui essayait désespérément de cacher sa calvitie sous une postiche ridicule qu'il fixait sans grand succès avec un sort de Glu Perpétuelle qu'il n'arrivait pas à pratiquer…

- Oui ?, s'impatiente mon professeur de Métamorphose.

- C'est difficile à avouer, professeur.

- Eh bien, accouchez, Potter, on ne va pas y passer la nuit !

- Très bien ! J'ai-voulu-tester-un-sort-de-désillusion-amélioré-sur-Lily-Evans-et-ça-a-mal-tourné. Elle-ne-veut-pas-me-dénoncer-mais-elle-risque-de-se-faire-punir-si-elle-s'accuse-à-ma-place-et-j'allais-me-constituer-prisonnier-et-me-présenter-comme-seul-et-unique-coupable-à-Mrs-Pomfresh.

J'ai dit tout cela d'une traite, très vite et sans respirer. Pourvu qu'elle me croie ! Elle doit me croire ! De toute façon, j'ai tout prépar : ni elle, ni Pomfresh n'y verront que du feu !...

En attendant, mon professeur de Métamorphose se transforme en Harpie aussi sûrement que si elle l'avait voulu ! Peut-être même mieux !... Ses yeux s'agrandissent tandis que ses sourcils se froncent jusqu'à se toucher presque. Ses lèvres fines se pincent jusqu'à disparaître et ses narines frémissent : de la fumée lui sortirait par les oreilles que je n'en serais pas étonné !...

- Vous…vous…vous…, bégaye-t-elle. Comment… Co… Comment avez-vous OSE ?!! Un sortilège aussi dangereux et aussi complexe !... AMELIORE !... Sur Miss Evans ! Mille gargouilles fumantes ! Mais Potter ! Mais… mais… MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI VOUS A PRIS ?!!...

Elle s'interrompt un instant pour reprendre son souffle. Je baisse les yeux d'un air coupable. Elle reprend, tremblante :

- « Mal tourné »… Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par « mal tourné » ?

Aïe ! Là, c'est délicat… C'est le chaînon manquant, la zone d'ombre de l'histoire… Je ne sais pas ce qui a dégénéré dans la formule d'Evans, je ne peux donc pas avouer quoi que ce soit là-dessus. Hum ! Gagner du temps… Répondre à côté !…

- Eh bien, disons qu'elle a acquis malencontreusement les propriétés chromatiques du caméléon…

- Rarghh !

Là, elle manque s'étouffer ! Il faut dire que même si j'ai pris une voix coupable, mon ton était plutôt celui du constat chirurgical d'un médicomage fou… Ca ne fait pas trop élève repentant… Tant mieux ! Au moins, ma punition est assurée, et elle sera certainement exemplaire.

- Deux semaines, Potter ! Deux semaines de retenue quotidienne ! Et je préviendrai vos parents de votre comportement lamentable et dangereux envers vos camarades ! Je ne peux pas vous enlever de points puisque l'année scolaire n'avait pas commencé, mais sachez qu'à la moindre plaisanterie, au moindre écart de conduite, je vous enlèverai cinquante points ! Oui, cinquante points ! Maintenant, filez à l'infirmerie et affrontez la colère de Mrs Pomfresh ! Et je tiens à ce que vous présentiez des excuses à Miss Evans ! C'est compris ? DISPARAISSEZ !

Je ne demande pas mon reste Je tourne les talons et pars en courant vers le troisième étage de Pomfresh. Un hibou à mes parents ! C'est pas vrai ! Je vais m'en faire jouer une ! Avec un peu de chance, demain j'ai droit à une Beuglante !... Ah ça ! Effectivement, la punition a été exemplaire. Les deux semaines de détention, je m'en fous ; Sirius va juste me trucider parce que j'aurais fait plus fort que lui !... Mais la lettre aux parents… Ils vont m'assassiner !... Ah là l ! Et ils ne savent pas pour la baguette !... Peut-être que si je leur écris pour leur expliquer, ils comprendront… Moui, pas sûr ; mais ça vaut le coup d'essayer !

Voilà le troisième étage, j'espère que Lily n'est pas encore arrivée. Avec tout ça, McGonagall m'a fait perdre du temps… Bah, de toute façon, mon histoire est rodée. Même si Lily a parlé, c'est moi qui prendrai… C'est justice ! Remus avait raison de dire que c'était de ma faute. Je n'aurais pas du la provoquer… Mais j'y peux rien aussi, à chaque fois que je la vois, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'aller la voir, de lui demander, d'espérer… C'est bête mais c'est plus fort que moi ! Je sais bien que je ne devrais pas la coller comme ça… Mais c'est trop dur aussi de la voir tous les jours et de ne pas pouvoir la prendre dans mes bras, l'embrasser, sentir son odeur… Jamesie, mon gars, tu te fais du mal tout seul ! Arrête ton balai et planque toi, y'a des bruits de pas dans l'escalier. Vite, derrière cette armure !

C'est elle ! Elle est toute encapuchonnée, on dirait une ombre. Elle est si petite, si frêle… elle se pose à peine sur les dalles, comme il y a quatre ans, ce soir où nous sommes allés dans la salle d'enchantements. Elle a changé pourtant, elle est plus femme, encore plus jolie : belle même ! Mais là, je ne peux pas voir son visage, elle a rabattu sa capuche. C'est bizarre, tout à l'heure quand elle est montée dans la calèche, il y avait un petit halo de lumière qui s'échappait de sa cape… Et là, plus rien… Si elle n'était pas si petite, on pourrait la prendre pour un détraqueur : elle glisse sur le sol comme si elle flottait ; mais si lentement !... On dirait qu'elle n'a plus la force de mettre un pied devant l'autre…

- Lily !

Je jaillis de derrière mon armure et cours vers son corps étendu. J'ai juste eu le temps de la voir s'arrêter ; sa silhouette noire a vacillé et elle s'est écroulée comme une poupée de chiffons. Je m'agenouille à ses côtés et soulève l'épais tissu qui lui couvre le visage… Je sursaute : elle est d'une couleur argentée translucide, je peux voir à travers elle ; on dirait du mercure qui aurait la texture de l'eau ! Je passe une main sous sa nuque et relève un peu sa tête. Elle est comme une marionnette ; une mèche de ses longs cheveux d'ordinaires flamboyants, et maintenant chromés, glisse de sa tempe et barre ce visage que j'aime tant. Je l'écarte délicatement et la ramasse derrière son oreille. Ma main effleure sa joue et je frissonne : elle est glacée ! Je cherche instinctivement son pouls, comme me l'a appris Remus, mais je ne sens pas les battements de son cœur tandis que le mien s'emballe et tape douloureusement à la porte de ma poitrine pour en sortir…

L'infirmerie est tout près. Je n'ai pas de baguette, la mienne étant en deux morceaux, je l'ai confiée à Peter. Je ne réfléchis pas que je pourrais utiliser la sienne, je la soulève dans mes bras et la porte le plus vite possible jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Je ne sens plus ma propre fatigue, je cours, je vole à travers les salles, ouvrant les portes d'un coup de pied ou d'épaule. Je n'ai plus conscience de rien, que de ce corps inerte contre moi, de sa tête renversée qui gît hors de l'immense cape noire qui traîne jusqu'à terre, de mon cœur qui tambourine comme un malade dans ma poitrine pour aller rejoindre celui de ma bien-aimée qui semble avoir décidé de s'arrêter. Je crie de toutes mes forces :

- Au secours ! Venez vite, elle va… elle va… ! A l'aide !

Je ne peux pas dire ce dont j'ai si peur : je ne veux pas qu'elle meure !

- Au secours !

Mais ma voix s'étrangle dans un sanglot. La porte en face de moi s'ouvre à la volée, laissant apparaître une Pomfresh alarmée… Elle bloque un instant en découvrant dans quel état nous sommes : Lily, cadavérique, que je tiens difficilement dans mes bras, et moi, ruisselant de larmes et suffoquant presque. Elle se ressaisit et se précipite vers nous, sortant sa baguette. D'une formule, elle a placée ma Lily sur un lit et elle est maintenant en train de l'examiner.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?!, me presse-t-elle sans me regarder.

- Je… heu… Un sortilège de désillusion qui a mal tourné. Elle était comme un caméléon, elle changeait de couleur tout le temps selon son humeur et ses pensées. Et puis, dans le couloir… Elle… Elle s'est écroulée !… Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Dites, elle ne va pas… Elle n'est pas…

Encore une fois, les mots ne sortent pas. Je ne vois plus rien depuis longtemps, les larmes m'obscurcissent la vue, et mes lunettes ne me servent pas à grand-chose. J'ai peur. Terriblement peur !...

- Non, elle ne va pas mourir. Mais elle est dans un état grave ! Elle s'est vidée de toute son énergie magique. Les changements de couleur continuels l'ont en quelque sorte vampirisée. Tant qu'elle n'aura pas retrouvé son état normal, elle ne pourra pas récupérer ; et le rétablissement sera long !... C'est vous qui avez jeté ce sort ?! Vous pouvez être fier de vous ; vous auriez pu la tuer ! Je ferai le nécessaire pour que vous soyez puni ! Vos bêtises continuelles sont de plus en plus dangereuses Mr Potter ! Vous et vos amis allez finir par causer un malheur ! Ca ne peut pas durer ! Le directeur de votre maison sera mis au courant, de même que vos parents et le professeur Dumbledore ! Vous n'y couperez pas !...

Mais je ne l'écoute plus… Je suis soulagé, elle ne va pas mourir ! C'est l'essentiel ! Que m'importe d'être puni ou même renvoy ! Ce qui compte, c'est qu'elle soit en vie ! Mon cœur cesse brutalement sa course folle, et je le sens retomber lourdement quelque part vers mon estomac. Mon cerveau se liquéfie. Je vois des papillons, des étoiles… à moins que ce ne soit des lys…

* * *

- Tu crois que son cerveau est atteint ?

- …

- Tu sais, un maléfice vraiment méchant peut suffire pour t'envoyer à Sainte Mangouste à vie !

- Sirius !

- Hey, mais c'est vrai ! Après, les sorciers, on dirait des Fondants du Chaudron…

- Sirius !!

- Ouais, n'empêche que si elle a de la bieraubeurre à la place du cerveau, Lily, c'est les cours de Potions qui vont être sympas !

- SIRIUS !!! La ferme ! Tu vas la réveiller avec tes conneries. Ca ne fait que trois jours qu'elle dort. Pomfresh a dit…

- **QUE** trois jours !

- … qu'il lui fallait au moins cinq jours ; alors…

- **CINQ** jours !!

- ... LA FERME !!!

- Ca va, ça va, j'ai compris… N'empêche qu'elle y aura quand même droit à sa petite bla…

- BLACK !

- …

- Si Miss Evans revient dans cette infirmerie avant la fin de l'année, je veillerai personnellement à ce que vous ayez droit à un sortilège Pied-aux-fesses pendant assez longtemps pour que vous ne puissiez plus vous asseoir jusqu'à Noël prochain !

- Outch ! Ca doit faire mal, ça ! Mais je n'avais pas l'intention de rendre Lily malade, Mrs Pomfresh… Juste de la rendre folle amoureuse de moi…

- SIRIUS !!!

- BLACK !!!

- Ca va, ça va, j'plaisante ! James va me tuer, sinon…AÏEUH !

- Tu disais ?...

- Que Mrs Pomfresh allait me mettre…

- DEHORS ! Black, je ne veux plus vous voir ici ! Sortez ! Immédiatement ! Potter, avec lui ! Ca fait trois jours que vous passez ici dès que vous avez une minute ; je ne veux plus vous voir, non plus ! Vous êtes épuisé, allez vous coucher ! Je ne veux pas que vous retombiez dans les pommes, comme lorsque vous avez amené Miss Evans ici…

- Elle ouvre les yeux !... Elle se réveille ! Lily ! Lily, t'as pas de la bieraubeurre dans la tête ?!... AÏE ! C'est pas moi, c'est Sirius qui a dit que… NON ! Je veux rester ! S'il vous plait, Mrs Pomfresh, promis je n'ouvre plus la bouche ! Faites-moi redescendre sur le sol, je serai sage !... S'il vous plaiiiiit… !

- Un seul mot, Potter, un seul, et je vous mets dehors en m'assurant que l'envie de revenir ne vous prenne plus jamais !

- Merci, merci, merci ! Promis vous le regretterez pas !

* * *

J'ai la tête comme une citrouille d'Halloween d'Hagrid, j'ai l'impression qu'elle va exploser comme un Pétard du Dr Flibuste, « Explosion garantie sans chaleur », sauf que là ça va être « Décoration gratuite intérieure »... Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils hurlent tous comme ça ? J'ai pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux, ça voudrait dire quitter ce lit tout chaud et moelleux, affronter le monde à nouveau. J'ai pas envie de me battre. J'ai pas envie d'expliquer pourquoi je suis là. J'ai pas envie de regarder James dans les yeux. J'ai pas envie… J'ai pas envie… Je veux qu'on m'oublie…

- … Potter, avec lui ! Ca fait trois jours que vous passez ici dès que vous avez une minute…

Il était là ? Je n'ai pas fait que rêver qu'il était à mes côtés alors ! Il veut sûrement que je lui rembourse sa baguette… Mais… TROIS JOURS ! Ca fait si longtemps que je suis là ?! Je ne me rappelle pas être jamais arrivée, pourtant… Est-ce que je lui ai dit ?...

- Je ne veux pas que vous retombiez dans les pommes, comme lorsque vous avez amené Miss Evans ici…

QUOI ?! J'ouvre les yeux d'un coup, la surprise est trop grande ! C'est James qui m'a amenée ici ?! Comment est-ce possible ? Le voilà qui bondit à mon chevet, il me prend la main. Il crie… De quoi parle-t-il ? De la bieraubeurre ! Au réveil !! Quelle horreur ! Oulà, le voilà qui flotte au plafond en gesticulant et en criant. Dieu qu'il est bruyant ! Je suis fatiguée encore… Je veux me rendormir, ne pas voir toute cette agitation, et ne pas avoir à réfléchir avec le sang qui fait tic-tac dans ma tête comme le réveil dans le ventre du crocodile de Peter Pan. Je referme les yeux, mais sur mes paupières, je vois se dessiner des ombres, des arabesques, des flashs de couleurs violents…

- Lily ?, murmure une voix hésitante que je reconnais à peine.

Il m'effleure le bras. Un flash vert m'agresse ; j'ouvre les yeux et agrippe la main qui me frôle. Je le vois, James, son visage inquiet penché au-dessus du mien. Mon regard plonge dans le sien et je m'apaise. Ce n'était rien qu'une fulgurance, mais sans savoir pourquoi, elle m'a fait mal, comme si j'étais morte un instant. Je le fixe toujours, mais lui a baissé les yeux et regarde le bas de mon visage.

- Tu as froid ?

Je secoue légèrement la tête, mais je me rends compte que mes lèvres tremblent et que mes dents claquent.

- Ma…Madame Pomfresh ?! Venez, s'il vous plait ; Lily, ses lèvres…

Le visage de Mrs Pomfresh apparaît dans mon champ de vision. Ses sourcils se froncent et elle repousse James. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'en aille : sa présence me rassure. Je resserre l'étreinte de mes doigts sur son poignet. Pomfresh et lui le remarquent, et sans un mot, avec les yeux, décident de le laisser rester. On me fait boire une grande cuillérée d'un liquide ambré et je reste seule avec lui. Il s'assoit près de moi et pose une main fraîche sur la mienne, brûlante. Il plante à nouveau ses yeux chocolat dans les miens, et je me sens bien.

- Merci…

Ce n'était qu'un murmure, mais il comble le vide entre nous. Dans un souffle, il me répond :

- Merci à toi…

Je ne comprends pas, mais je sens un poids s'envoler de mon cœur, et ce sont mes paupières qui s'alourdissent et se ferment sur un faible sourire qui éclaire son visage…

* * *

Elle s'est rendormie. La potion de sommeil de Pomfresh a fait effet très vite… trop vite… Ce moment privilégié de trêve me laisse pourtant un goût un peu amer. Peut-être est-ce cette peur que j'ai lu dans son regard quand elle a saisi ma main, cette détresse ? J'ai presque pu la ressentir en même temps qu'elle. Et puis ses lèvres… Elles tremblaient convulsivement et avaient repris cette teinte bleue argentée d'il y a trois jours… Merlin que j'ai pu m'inquiéter pendant ces dernières heures ! Je ne savais pas que je pouvais autant m'inquiéter ! Même les lendemains de Pleine Lune sont beaucoup plus calmes… Ca a du se voir : elle a du me trouver complètement ridicule. Chui définitivement grillé.

Je la regarde à nouveau, comme je l'ai si souvent fait ces derniers jours. Ses jolies couleurs lui sont revenues : ses joues pâles avec ses tâches de rousseur, ses lèvres roses, ses yeux si fragiles et si forts lorsqu'ils vous dévisagent ; ses longs cheveux… ! Je les ai tant fixés, tant observés, tant surveillés, tous ces points de son visage… Je pourrais les redessiner tellement je les connais par cœur ! Quoi que non : Jamais je ne pourrais dessiner quelque chose d'aussi beau, d'aussi parfait qu'elle ; même si on me donnait un pochoir, je ne pourrais pas ! Dommage, c'est probablement la seule chose que j'aurais pu avoir d'elle, autre que son mépris…

Je soupire encore. Je dois me résigner… Bon ! Sirius doit m'attendre dans le couloir, l'œil collé à la serrure, ou l'oreille à la porte… Je ferais bien de le rejoindre et de retourner à la Salle Commune : déjà que je ne peux rien faire sans baguette en cours pratiques, si en plus je ne fais pas mes devoirs écrits, je vais me faire lyncher !

- Mrs Pomfresh, je m'en vais, je chuchote à mi-voix. Elle s'est rendormie, pour un bon moment je pense. Je reviendrai plus tard, ou demain matin avant les cours. Au revoir.

Elle me grommelle quelque chose que je n'entends pas mais que je devine être quelque chose comme « Pas la peine ». Je n'en tiens pas compte et fais comme si je n'avais rien entendu. De toute façon, _I'll be back_.

* * *

Je sors de l'infirmerie et me retrouve dans le couloir du troisième étage… seul ! Apparemment, Sirius ne m'a pas attendu… Faux frère ! Ca a du le vexer doublement que Pomfresh l'ait menacé puis viré alors qu'elle m'a laissé rester un moment… Tant pis, ça lui passera avant que ça me reprenne ! Je me dirige vers la Tour de Gryffondor, et, c'est devenu une habitude on dirait, je repense aux trois derniers jours, si riches en émotion qui viennent de passer…

_FLASH-BACK :_

Lorsque je me réveillai, j'étais allongé à l'infirmerie. En regardant autour de moi, je la vis, minuscule dans son grand lit. Elle avait perdu de son aspect liquide, mais son teint était toujours métallisé. Je l'observai un moment, puis je tournai la tête à la recherche de Pomfresh. Mon regard tomba immédiatement sur le sien, froid et sévère. Je supposai que le savon allait être douloureux…

- Ca y est, vous voilà enfin réveillé ?!, sa voix était sèche.

- Comment va-t-elle ?

- Elle s'en remettra, mais il lui faut du repos. Ce n'est pas rien de se vider de son énergie magique ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de lui lancer ce sort ?! Il va lui falloir près d'une semaine !

Je n'avais pas les idées très claires au réveil, si elle me posait des questions à ce moment, je risquais de me planter. Je me tus.

- Allons ! Si vous prenez les choses comme ça ! De toute façon, vous devrez vous expliquer devant le professeur McGonagall. Elle était passablement énervée quand elle est venue hier soir après la Répartition. Je ne sais pas comment elle était au courant pour Miss Evans, mais de toute évidence, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit si grave. Elle a pris des nouvelles et elle est partie dans un état de fureur que je ne lui avais encore jamais vu. Elle est revenue tout à l'heure, juste avant le début des cours. Elle m'a demandé de vous envoyer à son bureau dès que vous sortirez de l'infirmerie. Vous me paraissez en bonne santé, bien qu'un peu fatigué, mais vous vous reposerez ce soir. Je vous laisse vous habiller. Prévenez-moi quand vous partirez.

Je baissai humblement les yeux. J'eus l'impression, ô combien juste !, que les ennuis ne faisaient que commencer… Je trouvai mes vêtements pliés au pied de mon lit et je m'habillai lentement. J'arrivai sans problème jusqu'au bureau de McGonagall. Je le connais bien pour y avoir reçu des détentions mémorables avec Sirius… Mais c'était avec Sirius… Là, j'étais seul face à une harpie… Ma harpie préférée, certes… mais harpie quand même ! Et en plus, je ne savais pas comment j'allais m'en sortir avec certaines de ses questions… !

Lorsque je frappai à la porte, je crus que mon cœur allait se décrocher…

- Entrez !

La voix était sèche, comme d'habitude, mais là, elle avait claqué comme un coup de fouet…

Elle était assise, droite comme un i, derrière son bureau. Lorsque je passai la porte, timidement, je sentis son regard sur moi, tout comme l'épée de Damoclès qui pesait sur ma tête. Je gardai les yeux baissés. J'avoue que j'étais tellement dans mon rôle de coupable que je ne me sentais pas très fier.

- Bien ! Allez-y, Potter !

- …

- Explications ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ?! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Quand j'y repense, je devais me dandiner d'un pied sur l'autre ; je me demande comment elle a fait pour ne pas éclater de rire… Peut-être parce que la situation n'était pas spécialement amusante vue de son côté...

- Pourquoi diable vous êtes-vous attaqué à Miss Evans ?

- Je… J'étais venu lui dire bonjour et…

Ma voix me surpris, je ne la reconnaissais pas. On aurait dit la voix d'un petit garçon apeuré. C'est vrai que je n'étais pas très fier, mais quand même ! A presque dix-sept ans, se laisser impressionner par une simple entrevue avec McGonagall, si orageuse soit-elle ! Je me raclai la gorge et je repris, la voix un peu plus sûre, un peu plus posée.

- …Et elle a été plus que désagréable avec moi. Elle a sorti sa baguette et m'a menacé, alors j'ai fait de même. Remus Lupin et Tsiu Chang se sont interposés et nous ont désarmé avant que nous ayons pu lancer le moindre sort.

- Hum ! Lupin et Chang… Continuez, Potter !

- Heu… En détails ?

- Oui, Potter, tous les détails !

- Eh bien, nous avons été distraits par une entrée plutôt fracassante de Sirius et…

- Black ! J'aurai du m'en douter. Il ne pouvait pas être étranger à tout cela !

- …et Lily l'a sermonné parce qu'il s'était fait remarqué par la Préfète en chef, et…

- …Miss Black ?! Elle était au courant ?

- Non ! Non, non, elle ne savait rien. Elle s'est juste énervée après Sirius parce qu'il avait été un peu bruyant, mais elle est retournée dans son wagon tout de suite après…

- …Et ?...

- …Et Lily a cassé ma baguette…

Je levai les yeux pour croiser son regard… J'y lus la plus grande incompréhension, puis la plus grande sévérité. Je réprimai un petit sourire satisfait, je pouvais presque suivre le fil de ses pensées… Tout marchait comme sur des roulettes.

- Potter, vous êtes en train de me dire que Miss Evans a volontairement brisé votre baguette parce que Mr Black a fait du bruit et s'est fait réprimandé par sa cousine ?

- Non, ce n'était pas volontaire. Les baguettes avaient volé à travers le compartiment, la mienne sur la banquette, celle de Lily par terre près de la porte. Elle s'est assise un peu trop brutalement sur le siège, et elle a cassé ma baguette en deux morceaux. Inutilisable ! Ma belle baguette !

- N'exagérons rien, Potter. Ce n'était qu'une baguette. Et après ? Que s'est-il passé, exactement ?

- Eh bien, je lui ai jeté le sort…

- Voyez-vous cela ?! Et avec quelle baguette, s'il vous plait ?... Il me semble que la votre était « inutilisable », « en deux morceaux », c'est cela ?

- C'est cela même, professeur. Quand j'ai vu l'état de ma baguette, je suis devenu comme fou. J'ai traversé le compartiment, et avant que quiconque ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, j'ai ramassé la baguette de Lily qui était par terre, près de la porte, et je lui ai jeté le sort. Mais j'ai voulu le modifier pour la rendre invisible et j'ai du me tromper dans la formule. Ca a marché un instant, elle a disparu, elle m'a arraché sa baguette des mains, et elle est partie en claquant la porte.

- Et cela sans que personne n'ait rien cherché à faire ?! Ca me parait bien peu probable !...

- Oh ! Vous savez, tout s'est passé si vite ! Ils n'ont pas eu le temps ne serait-ce que de dire _Quidditch_ !

- Ca va, Potter ! Pas de trait d'humour avec moi ! Je ne suis pas d'humeur…

- Excusez-moi, professeur… Mais c'est vrai ! Je sais bien qu'il n'y a pas de preuves, mais vous devez me croire : tout s'est passé exactement comme cela, et croyez bien que je le regrette sincèrement. Je ne me suis pas imaginé un seul instant que ça pouvait être dangereux. Vous pensez bien que je n'aurais rien fait sciemment qui eut pu mettre sa vie en danger !

Un petit reniflement me répondit.

- Mmh… Je crois qu'il doit y avoir un moyen de vérifier… Mais il n'est pas sûr que cela marche…

Je restai sagement silencieux, mais je savais bien de quel moyen elle parlait… Elle devait s'imaginer que je ne le connaîtrais pas… C'était exactement ce que j'avais prévu ! Ma culpabilité serait prouvée en moins de deux, et j'aurais rattrapé ma bêtise auprès de Lily.

- J'imagine que vous vous demandez de quoi je parle, Potter ?... Figurez-vous qu'il existe un sort qui permet de faire représenter à une baguette le dernier enchantement qu'elle a produit. Si l'on considère que Miss Evans, étant donné son état physique et magique, n'a pas pu se servir de sa baguette, il serait logique que le _Priori Incantatem_ confirme vos dires…

- Le _quoi_ ? C'est vrai ?!

- Le _Priori Incantatem_, Potter. Et ne prenez pas cet air choqué, je vous prie, c'est extrêmement désagréable.

Sacrée elle ! Elle devait croire que j'avais lancé le sort avec ma baguette et que Lily, pour se venger, l'avait brisée. Elle allait être déçue : ma version tenait plus la route que la sienne.

Elle sortit la baguette de Lily d'un tiroir de son bureau et la posa devant elle. Je regardai le morceau de bois magique que je connaissais si bien pour l'avoir observé tant de fois dans les mains de sa belle propriétaire. C'était une baguette légèrement rosée, sûrement en bois de rose ; elle était finement sculptée en torsade, et était d'une propreté irréprochable. Je savais que Lily adorait sa baguette, au moins autant que moi, même si ce n'était pas pour les mêmes raisons. Pour moi, c'est mon instrument de tous les jours, et elle me fait cruellement défaut, comme si l'on m'avait amputé d'une main. Mais pour elle, c'est également le signe de son appartenance au monde de la sorcellerie. C'est pourquoi elle en prend très soin, même pendant l'été ; je l'ai entendue en parler avec Tsiu…

McGonagall effleura la baguette de Lily avec la sienne et murmura la formule du _Priori Incantatem_. Une légère fumée argentée s'échappa du bout de la baguette. Petit à petit, les fines volutes prirent forme… La forme d'une jeune fille, toute menue, en tenue moldue, ses longs cheveux auréolant un beau visage légèrement crispé. La forme fit quelques pas, puis elle clignota et disparut.

- _Finite Incantatem_. Bien, Potter. Il semble que ceci corrobore vos dires. Les deux semaines de retenue que je vous ai donné hier soir sont maintenues. Je veux bien croire à votre sincérité lorsque vous dites ne pas avoir eu conscience de la portée de votre acte ; c'est pourquoi je n'en rajouterai pas. En revanche, un hibou s'est déjà envolé ce matin même pour avertir vos parents. Vous viendrez me trouver dans mon bureau ce soir, je vous donnerai votre retenue. Des questions, Potter ?

- Je pourrai aller la voir ?

Elle me lança un regard inquisiteur. Je la comprends un peu. Elle devait avoir peur que j'aille l'achever !

- Oui, Potter. Vous pourrez, mais en dehors des heures de cours…

- Bien sûr, professeur !

- Et avant le couvre-feu…

- …

- N'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr, professeur. Evidemment.

- Evidemment… Ce sera tout ? Voici votre emploi du temps. Vous rejoindrez vos cours à la prochaine interclasse. Vous pouvez disposer.

- Merci professeur. Bonne journée. Au revoir.

Je me retrouvai dans les couloirs de l'école, sans la moindre idée de l'heure qu'il était, et sans baguette. Un peu vide, ni content, ni malheureux. J'avais pris la faute de Lily sur moi, elle ne serait pas punie. Mais elle était à l'infirmerie, et au fond, c'était de ma faute. Je jetai un coup d'œil sur mon nouvel emploi du temps : double ration de Potions avec les Serpentard suivie d'une heure d'enchantements et d'une heure de DCFM. Machinalement, je retroussai la manche de ma robe pour regarder l'heure à ma montre magique. Pas de montre. Allons bon ! Je me retrouvai, comme un imbécile, à tâter toutes mes poches en espérant qu'elle se serait perdue dans l'une d'elles… sans grand espoir. J'avais du la perdre à l'infirmerie la veille ; lorsque j'avais emmené Lily, elle avait du tomber. Ou alors c'était Pomfresh qui l'avait ramassée puisque c'était elle qui m'avait mis au lit… D'ailleurs, elle avait du voir mon caleçon…celui aux couleurs de Gryffondor avec des lions qui rugissent quand on les regarde de trop près… La honte ! Il ne me restait plus qu'à retourner à l'infirmerie pour récupérer cette satanée montre, prendre des nouvelles de Lily, et retrouver les autres pour le prochain cours.

C'est ce que je fis. Sauf que Pomfresh n'avait pas vu ma montre, que l'état de Lily ne s'était guère amélioré et qu'il s'est avéré qu'il n'était que 8h50. J'ai donc du rejoindre le cours de Potions de Daniels à l'intercours. Les Serpentard s'en donnèrent à cœur joie, évidemment. Comme je n'étais pas là, Sirius avait du prendre un autre binôme, celui de Lily : une fille de Serpentard qui s'appelle Adhara Adhanegra, je crois. Visiblement, sa présence semblait loin de le déranger. De toute façon, le jour où la présence d'une fille pas trop repoussante dérangera Sirius, les pitiponks auront des ailes !... Comme d'habitude, Remus était avec Peter, et comme d'habitude, il essayait désespérément d'empêcher leur chaudron d'exploser. Je me retrouvai donc tout seul au fond du cachot ; je n'avais plus le temps de réaliser ma potion puisqu'il fallait une heure et demie pour la préparer. Alors je pris la liste des ingrédients copiée au tableau, et je déprimai sous les quolibets des Serpentard.

Les heures suivantes se déroulèrent sur le même modèle, mis à part le fait que je retrouvai mes Maraudeurs d'amis… Mais en fin de compte, c'est comme si j'avais été seul : Sirius faisait la gueule parce que j'avais foutu son plan en l'air et que je lui avais volé la vedette ; Remus était atterré par ce qui était arrivé à Lily, et m'adressa seulement la parole pour prendre de ses nouvelles ; mais il s'assombrit vite devant le manque de substance de ma réponse. Quant à Peter, comme d'habitude, il restait penché sur son parchemin à essayer désespérément de comprendre ce qu'on attendait de lui.

Personne ne chercha à savoir comment j'allais, et c'était très bien comme ça : je crois que j'aurais explosé en sanglots. J'avais une boule dans la gorge qui ne voulait pas bouger de là. Je me sentais affreusement mal. Je faillis craquer à midi, quand on se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Nous croisâmes un groupe de Serdaigle de sixième année. Ils entouraient quelqu'un, mais je ne compris pas tout de suite… C'est seulement lorsque je vis Remus se diriger vers eux et que les élèves s'écartèrent que je compris…

C'était Tsiu qu'ils entouraient…

Elle avait le visage dans ses mains et sanglotaient en silence. Quand Remus s'approcha et lui toucha timidement l'épaule pour la consoler, elle se jeta dans ses bras, et, enfouissant son nez dans son cou, pleura à chaudes larmes ; de temps en temps, elle relevait la tête pour essuyer ses beaux yeux et elle se maudissait de ne pas avoir empêché tout cela. Remus, de son côté, tentait de lui expliquer que ce n'était pas sa faute, et que si quelqu'un était à blâmer, c'était bien lui qui n'avait pas suffisamment insisté pour accompagner Lily à l'infirmerie.

Il demanda aux Serdaigle de s'éloigner et de ne pas s'inquiéter : il s'occupait de Tsiu. Pour ma part, je n'osais pas bouger : je restais aussi immobile que si l'on m'avait pétrifié, à contempler la tristesse de ces deux personnes qui étaient mes amis.

Lorsque Tsiu se fut un peu calmée, ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la Grande Salle, suivis de Sirius et de Peter. Elle ne fit pas le moindre geste dans ma direction, et Remus, qui entourait ses épaules d'un bras protecteur, se contenta de me faire un petit signe de tête pour que je leur emboîte le pas…

Mais je n'avais pas faim, et tout ce que je voulais, c'était voir Lily. Alors je les laissai rentrer dans la Grande Salle, et je tournai les talons, me dirigeant rapidement vers le troisième étage… Lorsque Pomfresh me vit arriver, elle voulus me mettre dehors, mais je lui dis que j'avais l'autorisation du professeur McGonagall, alors elle se contenta de grogner…


	8. Paria ?

Menés à la baguette :

* * *

RAR : 

**Cricritine :** J'en suis très fière de cette expression, mais j'ai eu le malheur de tomber sur la même dans je ne sais plus quelle fic que j'étais en train de lire... Comme quoi, les expressions poteriennes sont à peu près toutes les mêmes ! Déception !!!

**Fénice :** Apparemment, la crise d'hystérie de McGo a bien plu à pas mal d'entre vous, je dois avouer que j'ai pris mon pied en écrivant ce passage... Je ne pensais pas le garder, ou du moins pas sous sa forme primitive (j'ai écris ça pendant qu'un de mes profs tapait une vieille crise devant toute la classe, autant te dire que j'étais super inspirée et que j'ai tout écrit d'une traite sans me relire !), et puis il s'est trouvé que ça rendait plutôt bien, alors je l'ai laissé tel quel ! Pour la répétition du « Chui une loque ! » C'était bien fait exprès : nos deux chéris ont plus de choses en commun qu'ils ne le croient, mais ça, ils ne le savent pas encore...

**Kritari :** Bon, je crois que je vais abandonner l'espoir d'obtenir une review constructive de ta part, en revanche je tiens à ce que tu continues celles-ci, elles sont de celles qui te remontent le moral quand ça va pas, ou qui te mettent un coup de pied au c.. quand t'as pas envie d'écrire... ! Merci de ta fidélité : t'es toujours au rendez-vous, ça fait plaisir !

**Lisalune :** Je sais bien que tu n'as pas la science infuse, mais j'ai un tel respect pour ce que tu écris et pour tes reviews que ça m'étonnait que ma fic puisse te faire poser des questions. Je pars du principe qu'une histoire qui intrigue le lecteur, c'est une bonne histoire. Alors tu penses bien que ma fic ne me paraissait pas intéressante à ce point ! Tu m'as fait un grand plaisir en m'écrivant cette review... Je t'en remercie ! Pour le Prior Incanto, je ne savais plus vraiment, je l'ai fait de mémoire (j'ai écrit ce passage dans le train et après j'ai oublié de vérifier, ou j'ai eu la flemme, me rappelle plus... lol !) J'irai dès que j'aurai cinq minutes, pour l'instant je suis débordée, entre les cours à la fac et l'histoire qui avance plus, et surtout le dernier chapter que j'ai écrit (le numéro neuf !!!) à corriger pour la semaine prochaine, voire à rallonger, je sais pas trop comment je vais faire... ! Mais j'y arriverai, j'y arriverai !

**Cla.Remus02 :** éè T'as eu peur, hein ! Ben moi aussi ! lol ! J'ai eu très peur de publier ce chapter pour plusieurs raisons : 1) quand je l'ai écrit, c'était au moment du bac et j'étais plus trop trop inspirée, j'ai eu peur de trop en faire. 2) Au moment où j'ai écrit certains passages, par exemple quand Lily se réveille, j'étais moi-même malade et en cours, ce qui, comme chacun sait, fait très mauvais ménage ; alors tu comprends bien que l'état dans lequel se trouve Lily, c'était à peu près le mien à ce moment, et donc que j'étais pas rassurée à l'idée de publier ce que j'avais écrit dans un moment où je frisais le délire fébrile ! 3) C'est quand même délicat de tout faire basculer d'un coup, surtout en essayant de préserver une part de mystère pour la suite, sans donner l'impression au lecteur que j'écris des choses sans queue ni tête... Mais apparemment, ça vous a plu donc c'est que ce n'était pas si mal... Voyons la suite... Elle mettra vos préjugés sur les Maraudeurs à rude épreuve...

**Cécile :** hé hé ! J'aime quand tu te poses des questions comme ça !! lol !!! C'est pas dans ce chapter-ci que tu verras la réaction de Lily, elle est justement en cours d'écriture sa réaction, dans le chapter suivant (chui trop à la bourre !). En attendant, c'est clair que notre James est accro à notre jolie rousse... Reste à savoir si ça va devenir réciproque... Un gros bizou à ma Jolie Famille et je te confie mon blond agonisant... J'espère que ta santé va mieux aussi. Vous embrasse tous les deux... et en espérant que ce chapter te plaise !

* * *

**_DISCLAIMER _**_: Aucun des personnages de cette fic ne m'appartient, ils sont soit la propriété de JK Rowling, soit celle de ma chère consœur, Titou Tur Lupin Moony (au passage, allez lire ses fics, elles sont terribles...__). Malheureusement, je ne fais qu'utiliser ce qui existe déjà, ceci dit, c'est déjà un exercice de style pour essayer de coller à ce qui a déjà été écrit__¼Dans les pages suivantes, il y aura également des références, ou plutôt des clins d'œil à d'autres fics, comme à l'extraordinaire « Parfois, les Serdaigle aussi sont courageux » de Fred et Georges__... Autant vous dire que ce sont des fanfic qui m'ont particulièrement plu et que je vous les conseille vivement !_

**_SPOILER_**_ : Les cinq tomes de JK Rowling_

**_RESUME _**_: A la suite d'une dispute avec James dans le Poudlard Express, Lily se retrouve à l'infirmerie. Se sentant coupable d'une faute qu'il a commise indirectement, James prend sur lui l'entière responsabilité de ce qui s'est passé, en mentant au professeur McGonagall… Sa baguette est brisée, Lily vient à peine de se réveiller mais n'est pas guérie pour autant, ses amis se font plus distants et les professeurs le regardent sévèrement… _

* * *

CHAPITRE 8 : Paria ? 

Ces trois jours se passèrent comme cela, entre l'infirmerie, les cours et mon lit : pas d'excursions nocturnes, pas de blagues de début d'année pour les Serpentard, rien. D'ailleurs, sans baguette, ça n'aurait pas été très malin… Seule animation, le petit déjeuner. Le premier jour, une superbe Beuglante de la part de ma mère m'explosa au nez : « Honte de la famille » ; « Pas été élevé comme ça » ; « Comportement de Serpentard » ; « Excuses auprès de la petite Lily » ; « Intérêt à travailler » …etc.… Le tout copieusement arrosé des rires des autres élèves, un peu moins de la part des Serpentard, quand même : étonnamment, ils goûtèrent peu la réflexion de ma mère sur mon comportement…

Sur ce, je leur envoyai un long parchemin contenant l'entière vérité : ce que j'avais dis et fait, mon comportement avec Lily - sans m'étendre sur le pourquoi du comment bien sûr - ma baguette cassée, l'excuse bidon que j'avais donné à McGonagall pour couvrir Lily, bref, la vérité, toute la vérité, et rien que la vérité, accompagnée d'excuses pour tout le souci que j'avais pu causer… Je leur demandai s'il était possible qu'ils m'obtiennent une nouvelle baguette, et surtout de garder le secret sur ce que je leur avais révélé.

Cette Beuglante eut au moins le mérite de faire revenir Sirius de ses sarcasmes. Il dut penser que la honte m'avait assez puni de ma « traîtrise », mais il restait tout de même un peu distant par moment, s'éloignant avec Peter en chuchotant, comme si je n'étais pas là. Ce qui me rassurait quand même un peu, c'est que je n'étais pas le seul à être tenu à l'écart de leurs magouilles : Remus n'y était pas non plus invité. Mais la consolation était faible dans la mesure où celui-ci passait la plupart de son temps à consoler Tsiu, qui semblait avoir du mal à encaisser le choc, malgré le rétablissement progressif de Lily. Elle passait à l'infirmerie de temps en temps, mais Pomfresh la mettait aussitôt dehors car dès qu'elle voyait sa meilleure amie dans l'état qui était le sien, elle éclatait en sanglots. Aussi, je restais seul au chevet de Lily, dès que j'avais une minute de libre.

Le deuxième matin, je reçus un autre hibou de mes parents, qui me répondaient que mon comportement n'était pas plus exemplaire pour autant. En revanche, ils approuvaient le fait que je prenne sur moi la faute que Lily avait commise à cause de moi. C'était, dirent-ils, « un véritable comportement de Gryffondor ». J'ai eu un petit sourire amer lorsque je lus cette lettre : la veille, j'étais un Serpentard, et aujourd'hui un « véritable Gryffondor »… Que ces histoires de maisons rivales me paraissaient risibles ! Mais, au moins, ils acceptaient de jouer le jeu et de garder le secret. Lorsque j'eus renvoyé Mercure, le hibou de ma mère, avec une courte réponse remerciant mes parents de leur compréhension, je levai les yeux vers la table des professeurs et je croisai le regard insistant de Dumbledore. Celui-ci me fit un clin d'œil et me fit signe d'approcher… Quelque peu hésitant, je me dirigeai vers la grande estrade et je saluai mes professeurs.

­

« Bonjour Professeur Dumbledore.

- Bonjour James. Sais-tu ce qu'est ceci ? », me demanda-t-il en agitant un bout de parchemin sous mon nez.

« Heuuu… » Ah oui, très intelligent ça comme réponse ! Félicitations James !

« C'est une lettre de tes parents… »

Woaw, le suspense intolérable ! Je me tortillais dans tous les sens, ne sachant pas ce que mes charmants géniteurs avaient raconté dans ce hibou…

« Figure-toi que le fait que tu n'avais plus de baguette m'était complètement sorti de l'esprit ! Tu ne peux pas continuer l'année scolaire sans baguette, ce serait un peu comme une glace au citron sans morceaux de meringue dedans : ça ne se fait pas !... »

J'ai toujours adoré les références du directeur de Poudlard ! Impayables ! Et en plus, mes parents n'avaient pas craché le morceau ! Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes… Je poussai un soupir de soulagement.

« Tu t'imagines bien que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'un élève casse sa baguette. Aussi, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, ton nom figurera juste sur la liste noire des Grands Maladroits de Poudlard. »

Grande consolation ! Je saurai m'en souvenir… J'imaginais déjà les élèves des générations futures découvrant avec stupeur les trois plus grands maladroits que Poudlard ait jamais connu : il y aurait sûrement Franck Londubat, il s'était cassé la moitié des os du corps, ainsi que sa baguette, en tombant de la Tour d'Astronomie le jour où Alice avait accepté sa proposition en mariage à la fin de leur septième année ; et puis il y avait la légende : Dockward… Il était carrément entré dans le dictionnaire et il était courant que Daniels s'adresse à Peter en cours de Potions en lui disant : « Mais c'est pas vrai ! Encore un chaudron fondu ! Vous êtes un véritable Dockward, c'est pas possible ! » Dockward était un élève de Poufsouffle qui avait la désagréable habitude de commettre toutes les maladresses possibles et imaginables : renverser son encrier, briser ses plumes, se prendre les pieds dans un tapis, se cogner contre un pilier en s'excusant auprès du professeur de Vol, faire tomber ses lunettes dans les toilettes, oublier d'enlever la totalité de son pyjama avant de venir en cours, et ainsi de suite ! Sans parler de la ponctualité, ce mot ne faisait pas parti de son vocabulaire… On en était même venu à se demander s'il n'était pas victime d'une vieille malédiction de famille… Eh bien maintenant, on pourrait également lire James Potter, alias l'em-potter de service… (Hum, syndrome de la blague con, rechute ! )

Enfin quand même, ce n'était pas moi qui l'avait cassée, cette baguette ! Ca, Dumbledore devrait le savoir. Pour quel genre de nigaud allais-je vais passer maintenant ?! Je sentais que ma réputation allait en prendre un sacré coup avec toute cette histoire : je ratais un sort, je cassais ma baguette, quoi d'autre ? Je perdais la mémoire et je devenais plus inoffensif qu'un première année ? Il n'aurait plus manqué que ça !...

« James ? James ! Vous m'écoutez ?

- Ah heu… non, enfin oui… Oui, oui, je vous écoute, professeur.

- Je disais donc que Mr Olivanders sera être en mesure de vous accueillir après-demain dans sa boutique du Chemin de Traverse. Il vous attendra à 8h15 précises par la poudre de cheminette. Vous utiliserez ma cheminée. Vous viendrez donc dans mon bureau à partir de 8h. Nous avons à discuter tous les deux… »

Cette dernière phrase ne me rassura pas vraiment, allez savoir pourquoi… Si le fait qu'il n'ait mentionné que mon problème de baguette m'avait rasséréné un instant, je sentais que mon entretien avec lui allait me rendre beaucoup plus nerveux que je ne l'aurais voulu…

Maintenant que j'y pense, sur le coup je partis en cours de Métamorphose et ça me changea un peu les idées, mais depuis, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de parler de ce rendez-vous avec Remus ou Sirius, ni même à Peter. Ni de ce rendez-vous, ni de rien, d'ailleurs ! Cela fait bien trois jours que nous sommes chacun de notre côté, et ça fait bizarre… Ca me manque, nos moments de complicité… Ma vie ne tourne qu'autour de Lily. Comme avant, c'est vrai, mais avant mes amis étaient avec moi, même si c'était en général plus pour se moquer de moi que pour me soutenir ou pour m'encourager, mais bon… Il est temps que Lily guérisse et que tout rentre dans l'ordre, quitte à me résigner une bonne fois pour toutes à laisser ma jolie préfète tranquille.

* * *

Au fil de ses pensées, James était arrivé devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame. Celle-ci était en train de préparer du thé. 

« Tête de véracrasse », murmura-t-il d'un air absent.

Mais rien ne se passa… et James s'écrasa le nez contre la toile.

« Mais enfin voyons, ce ne sont pas des manières ! », se mit à couiner la Grosse Dame, outrée que l'on ait osé lui foncer dedans ainsi et qui en avait échappé sa théière...

« Tête de véracrasse !

- Ce n'est plus le mot de passe, il a été changé ce soir », siffla-t-elle, haineuse.

« … »

Allons bon ! Pourquoi avait-on changé le mot de passe ?! Et surtout, qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu être mis à la place ?!! James regarda sa montre : six heures et demie… Il se recula dans un recoin du couloir et attendit… Il suffisait d'être patient… Quelqu'un passerait bien qui connaîtrait le nouveau mot de passe !...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Apparemment, non.

…

…

…

…

…

…

« Bien, ça suffit ! Je ne vais pas rester là, planté comme un première année qui a perdu son chemin. Je suis un Maraudeur et il est hors de question que je reste là à me ridiculiser », pensa James visiblement agacé par ce changement inopiné qui semblait confirmer la nouvelle réputation qu'il était en train de se faire.

Il se rapprocha du tableau dans lequel la Grosse Dame prenait maintenant le thé avec une sorcière à l'air évaporé. Toutes deux discutaient des derniers potins du château en sirotant leur thé, le petit doigt en l'air. Prenant un grand sourire charmeur, James s'adressa à elles :

« Bonjour Mesdames. Que vous êtes élégantes !

- Encore vous, jeune homme ? Avez-vous le mot de passe cette fois-ci ?

- Hé bien, à vrai dire… non », dit-il avec un air embarrassé qu'il jugeait attendrissant. « Mais vous me connaissez… Je suis James Potter. Cela fait maintenant six ans que vous me voyez tous les jours… Vous pouvez bien me laisser entrer dans ma salle commune. J'ai des devoirs à faire, s'il vous plaît, je n'aurais jamais le temps de tout faire si vous ne me laissez pas passer…

- Impossible, mon cher ! Tout bonnement im-po-ssi-ble ! Vous n'avez qu'à aller faire vos devoirs à la bibliothèque. Et si vous étiez un autre élève déguisé en Monsieur Potter, hein ? Vous y pensez ? Monsieur le directeur me réprimanderait… Peut-être même que je serais remisée dans le bureau de Monsieur Adams ! Oh, Merlin me préserve de tout cela ! Je sens que j'en perdrais mes délicieuses couleurs… Vous imaginez, ma chère ? », demanda-t-elle à son amie qui regardait James avec insistance de ses yeux endormis.

« En vérité, ma bonne Pâquerette, non, je n'imagine pas, répondit son amie d'une voix éthérée. Je ne pense pas que ce jeune homme mente. Je pense qu'il est le jouet d'un destin tragique et… »

…Et sa tête se renversa en arrière pendant que ses yeux se révulsaient :

« Je vois Monsieur Potter… ses amis… des animaux… la Lune… une jeune fille… ma semblable… une amie… une femme… un mariage… un enfant… un traître… du vert… un orage ou un éclair… et le mot de passe : baguette brisée.

- Mais… Mais… Cassandra ?! Pourquoi lui as-tu donné le mot de passe ?! »

Cassandra sortit de sa transe et répondit le plus naturellement du monde :

« Mais parce que ce garçon est bien celui qu'il prétend être et que ses amis lui ont joué un mauvais tour en changeant le mot de passe sans le lui dire… Qui est-ce qui a changé le mot de passe, Pâquerette ? », demanda-t-elle sévèrement à sa compagne.

« Heu… C'est… Je…

- Ce n'est pas le professeur McGonagall, n'est-ce pas ?

- Hé bien… »

James était abasourdi. Tout ce qui venait de se passer l'avait laissé pantois, incapable de rien dire ou faire d'autre que d'ouvrir la bouche comme le calmar géant hors du lac… Cette sorcière dans le tableau devait être Cassandra Vablatsky, l'auteur des livres de divination… Elle l'avait cru quand il avait dit qu'il était bien James Potter. Elle savait pour Remus et pour les Maraudeurs : elle avait lu son présent et avait prédit son futur… et c'était effrayant… et surtout, c'était Sirius !!!

« Ne vous embêtez pas Madame Vablatsky, je pense savoir que c'est Sirius qui a demandé à changer le mot de passe, et je pense même que le nouveau est celui-là même qu'il a suggéré. Est-ce que je me trompe, Madame Pâquerette ?

- Grgnion…

- Pardon ?

- Non, grommela la Grosse Dame à peine plus audiblement.

- Et, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, que vous a-t-il offert en échange ?

- Cela ne vous regarde pas !

- Moi non, mais le professeur Dumbledore et Adams, si… »

A ces mots, la Grosse Dame pâlit et sembla défaillir à l'idée d'orner les murs du bureau de l'horrible concierge. Cassandra sortit du tableau un instant et revint avec un flacon de sels qu'elle déboucha et agita sous le nez de Pâquerette qui reprit immédiatement ses esprits…

« Ah Merlin ! Ah quel malheur ! », se mit-elle à geindre

« Voyons Pâquerette, cessez de pleurnicher comme une jeune fille ridicule », la gronda la voyante.

La comparaison sembla calmer la Grosse Dame qui essaya de prendre un air plus digne. Elle se composa un visage de martyr et releva fièrement la tête, montrant tout de même son infini désespoir par un petit reniflement grotesque.

« Sachez tout deux que Monsieur Black ne m'a rien offert. Ce jeune homme est un véritable gentleman. Il sait comment parler aux femmes et les traite avec respect et révérence... Pas comme certains », soupira-t-elle bruyamment avec un regard lourd de sous-entendu vers James. « Nous avons conversé agréablement pendant quelques instants et après seulement quelques minutes, il a su lire en moi et a remarqué mon charme naturel que tous s'évertuent à ignorer scrupuleusement depuis des siècles que je remplis honnêtement mon devoir de portrait-clef de Gryffondor. Il s'est étonné que je n'éblouisse pas de mon éclat une pièce plus chaleureuse et plus appropriée à ma condition. Et il s'est même indigné de l'affreux mot de passe dont tous ces élèves méprisants doivent m'affubler, jusqu'à parfois très tard dans la nuit, pour pouvoir aller et venir à leur guise, sans soucis aucun pour mon sommeil fragile et mes nerfs délicats. »

Ah évidemment, songea James pendant que la Grosse Dame continuait d'encenser Sirius. Que pouvait-il offrir de mieux à un portrait aussi narcissique que des compliments à faire rougir une gamine de dix ans ! Il devient un peu trop machiavélique à mon goût. Si en plus il utilise la séduction, c'est la fin de tout ! Bon sang, qu'il l'utilise contre les Serpentard, parfait, mais contre des Gryffondor, et qui plus est, contre moi, un Maraudeur, son plus vieil ami, son frère ! Ca dépasse les bornes (des limites, Maurice...) ! Il va vraiment falloir que je le prenne entre quatre yeux et que je remette les points sur les I.

« Baguette brisée », dit-il clairement avant d'ajouter « Bonsoir Mesdames. Madame Vablatsky, enchanté d'avoir fait votre connaissance. Dans quelle partie du château êtes vous accrochée ? J'aimerais beaucoup venir vous rendre visite, un de ces jours...

- Mon cadre est accroché dans de la Tour de Divination, dans un recoin sombre qui sied à mon Troisième Œil. Demandez votre chemin à un jeune chevalier fougueux qui répond au nom de Chevalier du Catogan. Soyez aussi poli avec lui que vous l'êtes avec moi et il n'y aura aucun problème. Il saura vous conduire jusqu'à moi.

- Merci beaucoup, Madame. Bonne soirée à vous. Madame Pâquerette... », ajouta-t-il en inclinant brièvement la tête dans sa direction.

La Grosse Dame, visiblement rancunière, répondit par un grognement et fit basculer le tableau, laissant apparaître le trou menant à la Salle Commune des Gryffondor.

* * *

James s'engagea dans le passage sombre et étroit, obscurci encore par une silhouette qui se découpait de l'autre côté. Celle-ci tournait le dos à James et s'adressait à une autre : 

« La tête qu'il va faire ! Ah, ah ! Non seulement il restera bloqué comme un idiot dans le couloir, mais en plus, il va avoir une sacrée surprise quand il entendra le nouveau mot de passe ! Tiens, ça lui apprendra à vouloir faire cavalier seul et à me lâcher pour rester avec Evans.

- C'est quoi le nouveau mot de passe ?

- Voyons Pete, je pensais que tu serais plus perspicace que ça ! Le nouveau mot de passe est...

- « Baguette brisée », Pete. », coupa James d'une voix froide, faisant sursauter tout le monde, Sirius le premier. « Non seulement je ne me suis pas fais avoir, mais en plus tu te trompes d'ennemi. Tu as tout faux Black.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, Potter. », grinça le jeune Gryffondor.

« Je t'appellerai comme je le jugerai bon, Black... », répondit le concerné en appuyant sur le dernier mot.

« Sale traître ! Tu sais très bien ce que ça veut dire pour moi ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me juger !

- Parce que toi tu as ce droit, peut-être ? Qui es-tu pour oser vouloir me punir de voir Lily ?! S'il y a un traître ici, c'est bien toi ! Depuis quand joue-t-on des tours aux gens de sa propre maison, et depuis quand trahis-tu notre serment en t'attaquant à l'un d'entre nous ?

- Et toi, tu ne l'as pas trahi ?! », hurla Sirius, hors de lui. « Qui est allé à l'encontre du plan de départ, qui m'a mis dedans et qui l'a jouée solo pour avoir tous les honneurs ?! C'est moi peut-être ?!

- Ah parce que d'après toi, ça m'a amusé de me faire pourrir par McGonagall et par Pomfresh ? Et tu crois que c'est pour la gloire que je passe pour le pire maladroit et le pire salaud que Poudlard ait jamais connu ? Tu crois que recevoir une Beuglante de mes parents m'a fait plaisir ? Et tu crois que c'est pour t'emmerder que je passe mes journées à l'infirmerie ? Rien que pour t'emmerder ? Mais voyons, si énerver Sirius BLACK était excitant, ça ferait longtemps que je ne courrais plus après ces pauvres filles de Poufsouffle.

- ...

- Tu ne dis rien ? Te serais-tu trompé de cible, vieux frère ? M'aurais-tu confondu avec ce bon vieux Snivello ? Parce que tu sais, en ce moment j'essaye de gérer au mieux tout plein de trucs, et sans votre aide, c'est déjà pas facile ; mais si en plus tu te mets contre moi, Sirius, moi je vais pas pouvoir continuer à faire comme si de rien n'était ! Alors si tu as des choses à me dire, tu le fais là, maintenant, tout de suite, en face, et tu cesses de te conduire comme un vulgaire Serpentard de deuxième année, ou je devrais te traiter en tant que tel ! »

Devant le silence persistant de son ami, James finit de rentrer dans la pièce, ignorant royalement Peter et les regards curieux attirés par leurs cris, traversa la Salle Commune à grands pas et s'engagea directement dans les escaliers menant aux dortoirs. Arrivé au sixième étage dans lequel étaient installés les sixième année, il ouvrit la porte à la volée et entra dans la chambre, énervé mais paradoxalement serein. Il avait dit ce qu'il avait à dire, il avait laissé une chance à Sirius, il ne s'était pas ridiculisé, et espérait que tout serait arrangé entre eux. Il referma derrière lui et se laissa glisser le long de la porte. Il rassembla ses jambes contre lui, et, le menton sur les genoux, il poussa un profond soupir.

« Alors ? Soulag ?... »

* * *

James sursauta. Il pensait être seul, et tout à ses pensées, il n'avait pas vu Remus, allongé sur son lit à plat ventre, un parchemin devant lui et sa plus belle plume à la main. 

« Remus ? Je ne t'avais pas vu. Tu m'as fait peur.

- Je vois ça... Alors, soulagé ?

- Heu... soulagé de quoi ?

- Voyons, ne fais pas l'idiot... Je suis sûr que même le calmar géant a entendu vos cris ! Ca faisait un moment que ça couvait avec Padfoot...

- Tu savais ce qu'il préparait ?

- Non, mais je savais qu'il préparait quelque chose. D'ailleurs, j'hésitais entre m'inquiéter pour toi et m'inquiéter pour moi...

- Et tu ne demandes pas ce qu'il a fait ?! », s'indigna vaguement James.

« Bah, c'est pas très important, il t'a fait une crasse, et tu lui as dit ce que tu avais à lui dire... Mais enfin vas-y, si ça peut te défouler, raconte-moi. »

Sentant que la colère tout juste passée revenait, James profita de l'occasion pour ressortir tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et il raconta ce qui s'était passé à l'infirmerie, devant le tableau et dans le passage de la Salle Commune. Remus, la plume au bout des lèvres, balançait nonchalamment ses jambes en écoutant, les yeux perdus dans le vague... Lorsque le récit fut terminé et que James se tut, sa seule phrase fut :

« Je vois qu'à ses yeux ta faute a été plus grande que la mienne.

- Tu parles ! Ta faute, ma faute ! Ca veut rien dire. Tout ça c'est du vent ! C'est juste que Môssieu Sirius Black est blessé dans son orgueil et qu'il se venge comme un vulgaire Serpentard !

- Arrête ton balai Prongs ! Tu es comme lui. N'as-tu pas été blessé dans ton orgueil lorsque Lily t'a rejeté ? Et lorsque ta baguette a été cassée ? Et lorsque tu t'es rendu compte que je cherchais à protéger Lily ? Et lorsque tu as entendu le nouveau mot de passe et que tu as compris qui avait fait le coup ? Réponds-moi honnêtement, James, n'as-tu pas toi aussi été blessé dans ton orgueil beaucoup plus que ce que la modestie et l'humilité te permettraient ?

- Mais non ! Pas du tout, ce n'est pas comparable ! Bien sûr que j'ai été blessé mais je n'ai pas trahi le serment en m'attaquant à l'un d'entre nous, moi ! Et je n'ai pas entraîné Pete dans cette histoire !... Et en plus il n'a exprimé aucun regret ! Moi, j'ai réparé ma faute envers Lily en prenant la punition pour elle, et toutes les moqueries qu'elle aurait du subir si je n'avais pas été là pour camoufler la vérité.

- Il n'empêche, James. Si tu continues de courir après elle, c'est parce qu'elle te résiste, et c'est ça qui te plaît, même si ton ego en prend un sacré coup. Et c'est pour essayer de garder la tête haute que tu joues le play-boy que rien n'atteint ! Et si tu n'avais pas surpris notre conversation dans le train, tu n'aurais pas changé d'avis, et tu aurais aidé Padfoot dans son sale coup ! Alors, s'il te plaît, ravale ta colère et ta rancœur. Tu as dit à Sirius ce que tu avais à dire, laisse le mariner un peu et va discuter avec lui plus calmement. Explique lui tes motivations pour avoir été contre ses plans. Parle lui avec ton cœur, et non avec ta fierté... Même si j'avoue que c'était quand même plutôt gonflé et méchant ce qu'il t'a fait. »

Vaguement gêné mais incapable d'admettre pourquoi, James passa nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux déjà ébouriffés et regarda le sol comme si c'était la chose la plus merveilleuse au monde... Un long moment suivit durant lequel le jeune Gryffondor n'osa pas regarder son ami. Puis, devant le silence qui s'éternisait, il céda à la curiosité et leva les yeux vers le lit sur lequel le jeune loup-garou était toujours allongé, de nouveau plongé dans ses travaux d'écriture. Le regard de James se fit plus insistant et il remarqua qu'aucun grimoire, qu'aucun livre ne s'éparpillait sur le couvre-lit. De plus, Remus avait l'habitude de travailler dans la Salle Commune ou à la bibliothèque, et non dans le dortoir. Ce qui signifiait que celui-ci désirait s'isoler... Et à coup sûr, ce n'était pas des mémoires qu'il écrivait, mais plutôt une lettre ; et à en juger par la lenteur extrêmement appliquée avec laquelle sa plume dansait sur le parchemin, ce n'était pas une lettre pour ses parents...

James, qui s'était relevé lors de leur discussion et qui s'était installé sur son lit, s'étira vainement dans l'espoir de saisir une phrase ou un mot qui le mettrait sur la voie du destinataire de ce courrier. Voyant que sa tactique échouait lamentablement, il décida d'utiliser un sort de Jumelle pour lequel il n'avait pas besoin de sa baguette, et qui servait beaucoup lors des matchs de Quidditch pour observer les joueurs de plus près, voire pour repérer le Vif d'Or... et aussi pour admirer Lily lorsqu'elle s'asseyait à l'autre bout de la Grande Salle pour manger. Il murmura imperceptiblement le _Visio amplificatum_ dont il avait besoin pour améliorer ses qualités de vision, ôta ses lunettes dont il n'avait momentanément plus besoin et se tordit à nouveau le cou afin d'avoir un meilleur angle de vue...

Mais c'était sans compter sur l'ouïe surdéveloppée du jeune loup-garou. James eut tout juste le temps de lire les premiers mots de l'en-tête : _« Ma chère Tsiu »_ que le lycanthrope tira les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin. Aveuglé par le tissu pourpre qui lui semblait être à peine à quelques millimètres de son visage, James annula le sortilège de vision améliorée, remis ses lunettes et sauta sur ses pieds. Il se rua sur le lit de Remus en poussant un hurlement qui rappelait sensiblement celui que Sirius avait poussé dans le Poudlard Express. Il écarta violemment les rideaux et se mit à sauter sur le lit de son ami, qui avait tout juste eu le temps de cacher son parchemin.

« Hé, hé ! Je sais à qui tu écris !

- Voyez-vous cela... marmonna l'espionné entre ses dents.

- Hééééééééé voui ! Tu écris... à... ta... CHERIIIIIIIIIIIE !!!

- Ben voyons ! C'est bien connu, Remus Lupin, le gars le plus populaire que Poudlard ait jamais connu, écrit très régulièrement à sa chère et tendre, la énième copine qu'il se tape en quelques jours... » ironisa celui-ci, cynique.

« Ah bon ? », s'écria James en prenant l'air attardé de quelqu'un qui ne découvre l'eau chaude que cinquante ans après qu'elle ait été découverte... (la voix de Roselyne Bachelot dans les Guignols fera très bien l'affaire, pour ne pas donner d'exemple...Je sais, je sais, excellentes références ! ) « Mais, j'savais pas que tu étais si populaire ! Et j'savais pas non plus que Remus Lupin se _tapait_ des filles ! Vraiment, je tombe des nues ! T'aurais pu me prévenir, faux frère ! »

Un grognement qui n'avait rien d'amical lui répondit, avant qu'une main ne saisisse sa cheville et, telle l'attraction terrestre, ne l'attire inexorablement vers le sol, suivie d'un oreiller qui s'aplatit sur le nez du moqueur. S'ensuivit une lutte désordonnée durant laquelle James n'eut pas une seule fois le dessus, Remus utilisant la chatouille comme arme secrète. Lorsque le préfet des Gryffondor finit par valser par la force d'un coup de pied incontrôlé, l'auteur de celui-ci se releva tant bien que mal et se mit hors de portée, à une distance qu'il jugea apparemment assez sécuritaire pour pouvoir se permettre de narguer son adversaire...

« Hé, hé, c'est qu'il est pas commode notre piti Moony chou à nous ! Allez, viens faire un bizou à ton Prongs préféré... Tu vas vraiment finir par me vexer... Allez ! Bizou !… Moony, j'ai dit bizou, là ! » réclama-t-il avec une moue de vieux pervers en montrant sa joue gauche de son index droit jusqu'à ce qu'un autre oreiller qu'il n'avait pas vu arriver vienne s'écraser à nouveau sur son nez. « Outch ! C'est de la triche, j'ai pas ma baguette, je peux même pas l'arrêter !

- Rien à faire, t'avais qu'à pas m'espionner. Et de toute façon, c'est même pas vrai !

- Mais oui, mais oui, je vais te croire ! Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure que vous êtes amoureux, tous les deux ! Pour une fois, tu ne fais pas preuve de beaucoup de flair, mon ami ! Aurais-tu le nez bouché ? Même un troll le remarquerait... Tu baves quand tu la vois, et elle louche quand elle te regarde... Oh le beau couple de spécimen... ! Franchement, Moony, sors avec elle, parce qu'à ce rythme là, vous allez finir comme deux limaces, tous les deux !

- Grrrgr

- Hum, le voilà qui grogne maintenant. Bouh, il a l'air méchant. Je vais peut-être vraiment aller faire mes devoirs à la bibliothèque...

- Vouai, c'est ça, parce que ma baguette commence à me démanger...

- Tiens, en parlant de baguette, demain matin, je vais voir Olivanders pour une nouvelle baguette. Donc t'inquiète pas si chui pas en cours...

- Ok.

- Ah, au fait, Moony, c'est une idée très romantique de lui envoyer une lettre... Tu vas faire sensation... »

James referma la porte derrière lui juste au moment où l'oreiller reprenait ses heures de vol...

* * *

Cela faisait deux bonnes heures que James faisait ses devoirs, déjà nombreux. Il s'agissait de sa sixième année à Poudlard, et même s'il n'y avait pas d'examens spéciaux à la fin de l'année, celle-ci démarrait sur les chapeaux de roue. Il avait déjà rédigé deux rouleaux de parchemin sur « La Matière et les Fluides » pour McGonagall et s'apprêtait à finir un dossier de trois rouleaux de parchemin sur « La Malédiction des Fées des Campagnes » en DCFM, lorsqu'il entendit des pas se rapprocher et s'arrêter derrière lui. 

- « Vermine », il n'y a qu'un seul « n ».

- Merci, Sirius.

- De rien, James. Ce serait bête d'avoir qu'un E à cause de l'orthographe quand tu pourrais avoir un O...

- Tu as fini ta méta ?

- Pas tout à fait. Il me manque les matières minérales. T'as fini toi ?

- Ouais, tiens, si tu veux jeter un coup d'œil... Et puis si tu croises des fautes...

- Merci. » Après avoir parcouru quelques lignes : « Comment tu vas faire pour rattraper ton retard en métamorphose, en DCFM et en Sortilèges ? Ca fait déjà trois jours que tu ne peux pas faire les exercices pratiques !...

- Je vais au Chemin de Traverse demain matin pour acheter une nouvelle baguette...

- Au Chemin de Traverse !! Tu y vas comment ? Par portoloin ?

- Non, par la poudre de cheminette. Dumbledore me fera passer par sa cheminée. Je suppose que toutes les cheminées ne sont pas connectées au réseau. Tu t'es jamais demandé lesquelles étaient utilisables à Poudlard ? Ca pourrait être pratique, non ? On pourrait faire des virées nocturnes un peu plus poussées si on arrivait à connecter la notre...

- Hey ! C'est vrai ! Si ça se trouve, elle l'est déjà, connectée... Et on le saurait même pas ! Imagine si en six ans on n'a même pas découvert ça, c'est la honte ! Faut essayer ce soir ! On pourrait aller rendre visite aux Serpentard ! Une petite bombabouse ? Non ? D'accord, d'accord, au moins une dizaine, sinon c'est petit jeu ! Je crois qu'il me reste un peu de poudre que j'avais pris avec moi en partant cet été…»

James regarda son ami dans les yeux et un large sourire s'étira de son oreille gauche à son oreille droite. Sirius et lui étaient réconciliés, il allait avoir une nouvelle baguette et Lily s'était réveillée... Tout était pour le mieux. Les Maraudeurs étaient de retour et allaient frapper, encore une fois...

* * *

**REVIEWS ****REVIEWS ****REVIEWS ****REVIEWS ****REVIEWS ****REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS **

******************

* * *

**


	9. De Charybde en Scylla

Menés à la baguette :

* * *

**RAR**

**Cricritine : **Ouais, contente que ça te plaise, et puis pour l'expression, n'importe qui peut l'utiliser, je ne l'ai pas brevetée... lol !

**Fénice :** Bien sûr que tu peux utiliser l'expression « Arrêter son balai » ! Je pensais pas que ça rendait très bien pour remplacer « Arrêter son char », mais là tu me rassures ! lol ! Il n'y aura pas encore de Maraude dans ce chapter, enfin pas vraiment, plutôt le contraire même (malheureusement, mes perso sont un peu en crise en ce moment, va falloir que je change un peu ça !) mais je vais bien leur trouver une tite bêtise à faire ! T'inquiète pas, tiens, d'ailleurs, au moment même où je t'écris ça, j'ai des idées qui germent dans mon esprit tordu... ! Ca va saigneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer !

**Cécile :** C'est vrai que tu ne sais pas encore bien qui est Peter... En fait, c'est un peu mal de ma part, en tant qu'auteur, de le délaisser, mais c'est un pratique très répandue chez les auteurs de fics de Harry Potter : ON-PEUT-PAS-LE-VOIR !!! lol ! A quelques exceptions près... Donc on le rhabille un peu pour l'hiver, je dirais, mais c'est pas très pro... Je ne vais pas tarder à lui faire jouer un rôle. Mais c'est vraiment dans sa nature d'être effacé et réservé par rapport aux autres, et il n'est pas doué en cours, pas doué avec les gens, il a un physique à faire fuir les mouches, bref, il a rien pour lui à part les Maraudeurs (enfin les trois autres Maraudeurs, qui eux sont super célèbres et admirés...). C'est pas juste, mais bon, il se venge bien de ça après... ! Sinon, c'est clair qu'une amitié trahie, ça fait très mal, on en avait déjà parlé toutes les deux cet été en peignant des fenêtres... Et j'ai utilisé ça pour l'écrire... C'est du vécu ! En attendant, un gros bizou pour toi et pour ta famille !

**Lisalune :** J'adore ! Plus ça va, et plus tes reviews sont longues ! C'est bon signe pour moi ! Le coup de la glace au citron meringuée, ça c'est mon péché mignon, fallait que je le case quelque part... lol ! Pour les Maladroits de Poudlard, je me suis bien amusée aussi : je me suis imaginée que pour que Neville sois aussi pataud, ça pouvait être que génétique ! Mais bon, Franc Londubat était quand même un grand auror... Donc il fallait quelque chose pour le déstabiliser... Et quoi de plus déstabilisant qu'une demande en mariage à son âge ! Pour Dockward, je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué le jeu de mot... C'est un spécial angliciste ! Si vous trouvez, ça veut tout dire ! J'ai toujours imaginé Sirius en tombeur de ces dames, et je pense qu'à part sa mère et sa famille, il aurait pu faire tomber presque tout Poudlard : sauf quelques personnes que je me réserve pour la suite... Pour la bataille d'oreillers entre James et Remus, j'ai fait appel à un consultant, lol : un garçon ! Si, si ! Et un pro de la bêtise dans ce genre : il a corrigé ma première version de cette scène, et je vois que ça vous a bien plu, donc je vais continuer de faire appel à ses services : n'est pas maraudeur qui veut ! En tout cas, si en plus de rallonger tes reviews, tu ris en lisant mes chapter, là c'est le panard ! Tu me rends toute folle, je me trémousse sur mon fauteuil avec un sourire aliéné, c'est marrant ! Merci encore pour ta constance...

**Kritari :** Et oui, l'amitié, c'est comme tout, ça a des hauts et des bas... mais je ne pense pas que pour eux ce soit le temps de remonter totalement la pente... Ils ont encore des choses sur le cœur, encore quelques peurs au ventre... Et puis, je pense à l'avenir et aux réactions qu'ils auront dans leurs derniers moments... Il y a certaines choses qui paraissent inacceptables si tout va toujours bien entre eux... Enfin bon, on verra ça plus tard, pour l'instant, place au résultat de leur maraude du soir... Et un tout petit bout de Lily, puisque tu me l'as réclamée...

**Cla.Remus02 :** Chui désolée pour toi, mais c'était que provisoire la réconciliation (cf. la RAR à Kritari au dessus...). C'est trop fade sinon... Mais même s'il y a quelques tensions, ils auront d'autres bons moments, t'inquiète pas !

**Ce baratineur de charme :** Bien sûr que non je t'en veux pas ! Tu fais bien comme tu peux et comme tu veux ! En tout cas, c'est clair que Sirius est un sacré coco, comme je le disais à Lisalune, il pourrait faire tomber n'importe quelle nénette à part quelques unes que je me réserve pour la suite... lol ! Quant à James, même s'il garde son air « Je suis irrésistible », il n'en mène pas large et il ne va pas tarder à devoir changer de comportement... aux dépends de quelqu'un d'autre ! Mais ceci est un autre chapter, très éloigné encore puisque ce chapter 9 est le dernier que j'ai d'avance... Les prochains se feront donc sûrement attendre...

* * *

**_DISCLAIMER _**_: Aucun des personnages de cette fic ne m'appartient, ils sont soit la propriété de JK Rowling, soit celle de ma chère consœur, Titou Tur Lupin Moony (au passage, allez lire ses fics, elles sont terribles__¼). Malheureusement, je ne fais qu'utiliser ce qui existe déjà, ceci dit, c'est déjà un exercice de style pour essayer de coller à ce qui a déjà été écrit__¼Dans les pages suivantes, il y aura également des références, ou plutôt des clins d'œil à d'autres fics, comme à l'extraordinaire « Parfois, les Serdaigle aussi sont courageux » de Fred et Georges__¼ Autant vous dire que ce sont des fanfic qui m'ont particulièrement plu et que je vous les conseille vivement !_

**_SPOILER_**_ : Les cinq tomes de JK Rowling_

**_RESUME _**_: Lily se remet doucement de son accident, James et Sirius se sont expliqués après une mauvaise farce de ce dernier, et Remus prend plus ou moins ses distances en privilégiant un embryon de relation avec Tsiu... Peter, comme à son habitude, a du mal à se faire remarquer, mais cela lui va très bien. Le retour à la normale est notoire : James retrouve son sens de l'humour, ses amis, et une nouvelle farce est en cours de préparation, ne reste que sa baguette qu'il acquerra demain matin... _

* * *


	10. RAR du chapter 9 et note de l'auteur

Menés à la baguette :

**RAR :**

**Ce petit baratineur de charme :** Mais te biiiiiiiile pas !!! Je me rappelais même plus de cette histoire ! Enfin je me rappelle que tu m'avais posé une question sur ce que j'avais écrit mais je me rappelle même plus ce que c'était : et je sais que ça ne m'avait pas vexée du tout pour la bonne et simple raison que ce n'est pas une critique virulente et méchante de ce que j'ai écrit, c'était juste un remarque... Je ne suis pas si fragile que je ne supporte aucune remarque quand même ! lol ! Allez, oublie ça, ça vaut pas la peine que tu t'en inquiètes... Gros bizouxxx et à bientôt (pas samedi, je suis à Brive...)

**Fénice : **Bien, alors t'es la première à m'avoir reviewée cette fois-ci, et tu m'as à la fois rassurée et démontée ! lol ! Rassurée parce que j'étais absolument pas sûre de ce qu'allait donner cette nouvelle dispute entre Sirius et les autres. En fait, je sais toujours pas, et c'est ce qui bloque le chapter 10... Il faut que je prenne le temps de me plonger dans mon intrigue et de rêver aux différentes suites possibles : j'en ai déjà écrit un début, mais ça me plait qu'à moitié ! C'est là que ça rejoint ta remarque sur mon titre : je me disais qu'ils s'étaient réconciliés pour mieux s'engueuler encore, et surtout, la consolation potentielle pour James de s'être réconcilié avec Lily est gâchée par l'intervention de McGo... D'où mon « De Charybde en Scylla »... Je passe à la remarque « démontante »... lol ! Je m'attendais à me voir descendre en flèche par le Comité de Sauvegarde du Moony en Détresse, jumelé avec celui du James en Détresse, et également celui du Sirius Martyrisé, et qu'elle n'est pas ma surprise de voir que tout compte fait, la première review que j'ai fait état d'un Moony pas très conforme à sa psychologie habituelle... D'abord, ô surprise ! Ensuite, mais c'est vrai ! Tout à ma trouille des réactions pour James/Sirius, j'en ai oublié de faire attention à mon Moony chiwi ! Honte sur moi ! Mais je pense qu'il y a moindre mal, je devrais pouvoir corriger ce petit passage à vide dans les futurs chapter (si toutefois je trouve une solution au problème dont je t'ai parlé dans ma review sur « Le Sentiment d'un Jouet »... Merci de tes reviews, c'est toujours intéressant d'avoir l'avis d'un esprit critique...

**Cricritine :** Ah ben merci ! lol !

**Cla.Remus02 :** Ouf, pendant un moment j'ai cru que c'était contre moi que tu étais énervée ! lol ! Quoi que tu vas peut-être l'être quand tu verras que ceci n'est pas le nouveau chapter mais juste les RAR... s'enfuit en courrant avant de se prendre une grande claque circulaire ! En fait, j'introduis la longue suite des déboires entre Sirius et Remus, et du coup un peu entre James et Sirius (puisque c'est ce qui ressort du choix du Gardien du Secret plus tard, et d'une autre anecdote que je développerai plus tard dans cette histoire...) Donc ça ne va pas être de toute gaieté dans le groupe dans les prochains chapter, mais j'essayerai de toujours préserver une tite part de Maraude ou d'action... C'est pas non plus une apologie au suicide que j'écris !

**Saint AT/Bourrin Originel :** Cher(s) ami(s), je vous fait une réponse groupée puisque je subodore que vous la lirez ensemble............ ;-) ! lol ! Merci d'avoir laissé une tite trace, ça fait chaud au cœur !

**Kritari :** Meu nooooooooooon ! Tous les Gryffondor n'ont pas la rancune légère ! T'inquiète, c'est juste qu'entre amis, surtout quand c'est des amis comme les Maraudeurs, il est difficile de rester brouillés longtemps... Pour James et Lily, on va voir comment se passent leurs détentions... J'ai plusieurs idées, je ne sais pas trop encore dans quel ordre les développer... Je verrai, ils ont tout le temps en deux semaines de retenues de faire et de dire plein de choses... lol !

**Lisalune :** Super ! Un petit remerciement de la part d'un archange tout content parce que dans les citations que tu as relevées, il y en a une de lui... Lorsqu'il a corrigé mon chapter, il m'a fait plusieurs suggestions, et celle du « Ou M. Olivanders va vraiment nous faire manger cette baguette, et je m'en voudrais de vous dispenser de vos devoirs de défense par simple gourmandise ! » est de lui... lol !

**MoonLight :** Pas grave, c'est l'intention qui compte ! Ca m'a fait très plaisir d'avoir ta review ! Les réconciliations seront nombreuses et pas toujours durables, mais ne t'inquiète pas, il restera toujours une part d'amitié suffisante à de bons moments entre amis : cf RAR à Cla.Remus02 : je n'écris pas une apologie au suicide ! Je ne veux pas non plus me faire lyncher par les lecteurs !

**Cornedrue :** Désolée, le chapter ne sera pas pour aujourd'hui, j'ai pas mal de boulot extérieur pour mes études, une vie privée, et des choix un peu trop important à faire dans mon intrigue pour les prendre en quelques minutes... Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'y pense, et j'essaye de ne pas trop me faire désirer... Merci de tes encouragements, et de ta review, je pensais que tu ne lisais plus l'histoire, mais maintenant je saurai que tu ne review pas forcément à chaque chapter mais que tu lis quand même... Je suis contente que tu aimes bien. Ca fait plaisir de savoir que les gens apprécient ce que j'écris... A bientôt j'espère.

Et un grand merci aussi à **Cécile**, **Olivier**, **Romhane**, **Skri**, **Stéphanie**, **Rowena d'Argent** (qui a changé de pseudo, je crois...), **Heaven Black**, **Dr Titou Moony** (pourquoi Dr ? Pour le site que tu as créé ?), et **Lola** pour leur reviews passées et j'espère futures...

**_Note de l'auteur : Encore une fois désolée pour ce retard, je fais de mon mieux pour concilier tout ça et essayer d'écrire ce chapter 10 pour bientôt... Je ne voudrais pas bâcler l'histoire non plus, donc j'essaye de trouver un équilibre... Merci à tous de vos encouragements. C'est formidable de se sentir soutenue chapter après chapter... A bientôt... Fée_**

****


	11. Peurs

Menés à la baguette :

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_DISCLAIMER _**_: Aucun des personnages de cette fic ne m'appartient, ils sont soit la propriété de JK Rowling (quasiment tous), soit celle de Dr Titou Moony (Tsiu), soit celle de Fred et Georges (Daniels). Sauf Adhara Adhanegra qui m'appartient, ainsi que la plupart des aventures que je fais subir à ces pauvres perso, Merlin ait leur âme…Je ne reçois rien qui ressemble à de beaux billets verts, bleus, rouges ou violets (pas de bol, j'en aurais bien besoin !), sauf de très gentils encouragements, mais ça aussi j'en ai besoin, et ça fait tout aussi plaisir ! Merci !_

**_SPOILER_**_ : Les cinq tomes de JK Rowling_

**_RESUME _**_: James a fait réparé sa baguette pour son plus grand bonheur, mais ce qu'Olivanders lui a appris à propos des origines de celle-ci le laisse perplexe... Malheureusement, alors qu'il raconte son entrevue à ses amis, une autre dispute éclate entre Sirius et Remus, et le groupe se scinde... Cherchant un peu de réconfort, ou du moins à se changer les idées, James rend visite à Lily et en profite pour lui expliquer quelle version elle devra présenter si elle est interrogée à sa sortie de l'infirmerie... Tout semble aller pour le mieux puisqu'ils paraissaient s'être réconciliés, mais c'est sans compter sur la personne qui les écoutait..._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPITRE 10 : Peurs...

« Comme quoi, si t'avais pas été la voir, tu te serais pas fait choper !

- Padfoot... », soupira James, exaspéré. « De toute façon, j'allais en retenue à sa place... C'est juste qu'elle aussi, elle sera punie. J'ai fait tout ça pour rien !

- Bah, c'est justice alors ! Elle a ce qu'elle mérite pour avoir fait ce sortilège, et toi t'as ce que tu mérites pour avoir menti...

- ... et pour avoir provoqué sa réaction !

- Mouais, ça j'en suis moins sûr... M'enfin bon, si tu le dis... », se dépêcha de rajouter le grand brun devant le regard peu amène que lui jeta son ami.

« Au moins t'auras plus rien à cacher à personne et tu seras tranquille avec ta conscience ! », intervint philosophiquement Peter.

« J'étais déjà tranquille avec ma conscience, Pete. Mais t'as raison sur un point, c'est que c'était un peu risqué de jouer à ce petit jeu avec tous les profs qui étaient impliqués dans l'affaire... Et le risque, c'était que ça retombe sur Lily... Enfin... Ce sera plus simple maintenant. Mais quand je pense que ça aurait pu marcher, ça m'fait enrager ! Si j'avais retrouvé Moony comme j'avais prévu au départ, McGo nous aurait jamais surpris !

- Voyons James, tu sais bien qu'avec des « si » on mettrait Poudlard en chaudron ! », susurra Sirius d'une voix fondante, en adoptant une posture professorale. « Le professeur Lupin ne t'a-t-il donc jamais rien appris ?!

- Dans ce cas-là, Prongs n'est pas le seul à avoir été un mauvais élève, Sirius », déclara froidement quelqu'un que ce dernier n'avait pas vu approcher.

- Tiens, en parlant du loup... »

James se redressa, hésitant à empoigner son ami par le col pour lui faire ravaler ses paroles, mais un geste impérieux de Remus le fit se rasseoir. Celui-ci se tenait toujours devant la paillasse à laquelle étaient installés ses amis, raide et légèrement pâle, les poings serrés et la mâchoire crispée.

« On en voit le bout de la queue, c'est ça ? », finit-il par lâcher en prenant un air faussement indifférent.

- Exactement.

- Hé bien voilà, c'est tellement plus simple quand on se dit les choses directement. Tu crois pas, **Sirius** ?

- Entièrement d'accord, **Remus**.

- Alors, allons discuter tout les deux. Je pense que toi et moi avons quelques petites choses à éclaircir.

- Ce serait avec plaisir mais il me semble que Daniels ne va pas tarder à arriver. Je ne pense pas que tu **veuilles** rater un cours, **Remus**…

- Comme si **toi**, ça te dérangeait…

- Hé bien oui, ça me dérange.

- Ah tiens donc ! Tu as des scrupules pour tes études maintenant ?

- Je ne réponds pas aux persiflages, je ne les entends pas, je ne suis pas fourchelangue…

Un long silence s'ensuivit durant lequel Peter se fit tout petit, n'osant prendre parti pour l'un ou l'autre de ses amis : Sirius le protégeait toujours, certes, mais Remus était le seul qui prenait le temps de l'aider à travailler... Face à un tel dilemme, il jugea qu'il valait mieux adopter la politique du niffleur, s'enfouir la tête dans le sol : ne rien dire, ne rien faire qui puisse le faire remarquer et s'attirer par là les foudres du préfet ou du batteur de Gryffondor...

James trouvait que Sirius allait un peu loin dans la mauvaise foi, mais le geste de Remus l'avait arrêté dans son élan et après tout, il s'était déjà brouillé avec son meilleur ami sans que cela change quoi que ce soit à la situation. Il était sûrement peu probable qu'il ait une quelconque influence sur l'un ou l'autre.

Quant à Remus, comme à son habitude, il ne laissa rien paraître : d'ailleurs, qu'aurait-il montré ? Lui-même ne savait trop ce qui le dominait en cet instant précis : la colère ou la déception face à l'attitude de Sirius. Celui-ci ne l'avait jamais rejeté pour sa lycanthropie, et bien qu'il ne puisse croire que son ami le pensât sérieusement, les réflexions qu'il avait fait étaient douloureuses à entendre. Et c'était bien pour cela – et pour sa désinvolture et ses sarcasmes – que Remus était en colère.

« Bonjour Mesdemoiselles… Messieurs… Finissez de vous installer s'il vous plaît. »

L'entrée de Daniels évita aux quatre Maraudeurs d'avoir à faire un choix. Sirius saisit ses affaires et alla s'asseoir à côté d'Adhara. Celle-ci l'accueillit avec un regard sceptique, mais lui fit une place sur la paillasse qu'elle occupait d'habitude avec Lily. Deux cours sur trois, dans la semaine avec Black à ses côtés : de deux choses l'une, soit il tentait de la séduire, soit il préparait un sale coup… Connaissant sa réputation tant de séducteur que de bourreau de Serpentard, elle décida que l'un n'excluait pas l'autre. Raison de plus pour être doublement méfiante. Elle ne tomberait pas dans le panneau comme ces stupides Poufsouffle, toutes plus gnian-gnian les unes que les autres, qui venaient pleurnicher régulièrement parce que l'Homme de leur Vie les avait plaquées au bout de deux jours. Pa-thé-ti-que.

« Bien, j'espère que vous avez tous regardé le chapitre sur les différents philtres, comme je vous l'ai demandé lundi. Nous allons aujourd'hui en réaliser plusieurs. Comme vous n'aurez pas le temps de tous les tester pendant ce cours, je demanderai à chacun des binômes d'en réaliser un différent et nous observerons les effets et les caractéristiques de chacun durant la deuxième heure. Vous vous entraînerez sur les autres philtres en dehors des cours. Ce sera votre sujet pour le premier devoir sur table de l'année, mercredi prochain. »

Les noms des différents philtres apparurent au tableau quand le professeur leva sa baguette. Au fur et à mesure que celui-ci passait dans les rangs pour répartir le travail de chaque binôme, leurs noms s'inscrivaient en face de la potion à réaliser. Remus n'ayant aucun partenaire, il pu rejoindre James qui faisait déjà équipe avec Peter. Etant plus nombreux, ils écopèrent de la recette la plus complexe : le philtre d'Amour. Autour d'eux, les filles poussaient des gloussements exaspérants en découvrant qu'elles devaient réaliser un philtre de Courage ou de Joie. Du côté des Serpentard, on ricanait sadiquement pour le philtre de Haine et pour celui de Rancœur, on soupirait d'avance devant une potion de Mélancolie qui paraissait peu intéressante, et finalement, le cas le plus particulier échoua à Sirius et Adhara. Son appellation trompeuse de « Révélateur de Peur » intriguait les élèves et on entendit clairement Rogue pousser un juron lorsque Daniels donna le philtre de Rancœur à son voisin de paillasse, Rosier. Pas que cette potion n'ait pas été digne d'intérêt – elle servirait toujours – mais la peur était une arme qui plaisait volontiers à quelqu'un comme Rogue, et le fait que Black ait un binôme qui ratait rarement ses potions pour réaliser celle-ci lui était fort déplaisant.

« Tout va bien, M. Rogue ?

- Oui, professeur.

- Ah, j'ai cru pendant un moment que vous aviez un ennui avec votre potion… »

Le jeune homme pâlit et serra les poings sous sa table. Lui, avoir des ennuis avec une potion ! Et en plus avec un vulgaire philtre de Rancœur ! C'était se foutre de la gueule du monde, et surtout de la sienne ! Ce crétin de Daniels avait encore sûrement forcé sur le whisky. Devant le sous-entendu, une partie de la classe ne prit même pas la peine de réprimer un sourire moqueur : Severus Rogue n'était vraiment pas aimé, et le fait qu'il ait été un Serpentard zélé n'arrangeait pas les choses. En revanche, s'il était bien une matière dans laquelle tout le monde savait qu'il excellait, c'était les potions. Pour lui, rien n'était impossible : préparées avec minutie et dextérité, ses potions étaient toujours parfaitement réussies. Jamais son chaudron n'avait explosé, ni fondu – sauf bien sûr quand Black et Potter avait glisser en douce un Pétard Surprise doublé d'un sort d'invisibilité en dessous, mais ça ne comptait pas !

Du côté d'Adhara, la méfiance avait tendance à s'endormir un peu. Black ne cherchait pas à saboter la potion et semblait au contraire très concentré, ce qui n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes, mais comme il ne cherchait pas non plus à la draguer – en dehors du fait qu'il lui adressait un sourire ultra bright à chaque fois qu'il croisait son regard – elle se dit que pour une fois, il avait peut-être décidé d'être sérieux. Elle se concentra donc à son tour sur le Révélateur de Peur qu'ils avaient à réaliser : les lianes de mangroves devaient être émincées très minutieusement. Hum, en général elle n'était pas très douée pour ce qui était du découpage d'ingrédients... Elle saisit son scalpel et, coinçant un peu maladroitement une liane entre la table et la paume de sa main, elle commença à trancher lentement la tige dans sa longueur.

A côté d'elle, Sirius pesait ses tas de sels de coraux et de poudre d'argent avec soin... Les quantités étaient infimes et il ne fallait surtout pas se tromper dans les mesures au risque de faire exploser le chaudron... Ca en ferait bien rire quelques uns, mais pas que des Serpentard... Il jeta un coup d'œil à Adhara. Elle semblait peiner à émincer ses lianes... Son scalpel dérapait continuellement et manquait à chaque fois de lui entailler la main... qu'elle avait fort jolie d'ailleurs. Fine et féminine. Pas spécialement manucurée ou peinturlurée. Jolie. Comme sa propriétaire... Pèse tes trompettes de la mort, Sirius ! Ah, ta gueule toi, c'est pas le moment ! Ah ouais, et à ton avis ce sera quand le moment ?

« Putain !

- Plait-il ?

- Heu... J'ai pensé à haute voix, c'est ça... ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça.

- Excuse-moi, débat intérieur... », expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules. Puis, changeant de sujet : « T'as pas l'air d'aimer ces pauvres mangroves, on dirait... En fait, on dirait vraiment que tu les détestes.

- Bof, chui pas douée quand il s'agit de me servir de choses coupantes. Remarque, tu peux parler, toi, tu crois que tes plateaux sont équilibrés ? »

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent droit dans les yeux et sans avoir à demander confirmation à quelqu'un d'autre qu'aux prunelles noires qui le transperçaient, Sirius prit le scalpel de la main d'Adhara et lui mit la petite bourse de cuir qui contenait les champignons à peser dans l'autre main.

« Je suppose que ça ira mieux comme ça. », murmura-t-il.

« Possible...

- A voir...

- T'as toujours le dernier mot, toi !

- J'aime bien, oui.

- Vantard...

- Jalouse...

- Qui moi ?!

- Non, le Scrout à pétard derrière toi... »

Surprise par la réponse, Adhara se retourna machinalement, se trouvant nez à nez avec Rogue.

« Quoi ? Tu veux ma photo ? », grinça aussitôt celui-ci.

- Oh, heu... Non, merci, ça ira. Qu'est-ce tu fous derrière moi ?

- Ca te regarde pas... », siffla-t-il, une lueur haineuse au fond des yeux.

- Prends le sur ce ton-là si ça te chante, Rogue, mais c'est pas en imitant le regard d'un Scrout à pétard que tu me feras peur !

- Fais attention à toi Adhanegra, ce n'est pas parce que tes petites pestes te protègent continuellement que tu ne connaîtras jamais la peur.

- Attention à **toi**, Snivello », coupa Sirius, jugeant que la plaisanterie allait trop loin. « S'il s'agit de menaces, il se pourrait bien qu'elles se retournent contre toi... »

Ne prenant pas la peine de répondre, Rogue fixa Adhara de ses petits yeux noirs :

« Tiens, t'as enfin réussi à te trouver un chevalier servant ? Tu pourrais éviter de faire honte à Serpentard en choisissant ce déchet...

- Si tu pouvais tourner la tête ailleurs quand tu me parles, j'aurais moins l'impression que **moi**, je m'adresse à un déchet, Severus. Quant à mes... « petites pestes » comme tu les appelles, prends bien garde qu'elles ne décident un jour de t'expliquer ce qu'est réellement la peur. Je pense que j'en connais plus long que toi sur le sujet. Maintenant, si tu veux bien nous laisser, nous avons un « Révélateur de Peur » à mettre au point, c'est un peu plus compliqué et intéressant qu'un vulgaire philtre de Rancœur. »

Sur ces paroles, elle se retourna vivement, jeta les champignons sur la paillasse et, reprenant le scalpel des mains de Sirius, elle recommença à trancher ses lianes d'un mouvement nerveux. Sirius, surpris par la rapidité de l'action, resta les bras ballants un instant. Il savait que Rogue n'était pas spécialement sociable, mais il pensait qu'il aurait au moins l'honneur de ne pas s'en prendre à quelqu'un de sa propre maison, qui plus est devant lui qui n'avait jamais fait montre d'une quelconque pitié dans les représailles qu'il lui avait fait subir... Le souvenir d'un caleçon gris s'imposa à son esprit... Apparemment, ça n'avait pas marqué la victime plus que ça... Et de quelles « petites pestes » parlaient-ils ? Et puis ces histoires de peur, pas peur, moins peur... Si c'était la peur qu'il cherchait, Snivello venait de s'assurer un avenir tranquille de ce côté-là... Cette année serait pour lui la pire de son existence !... N'empêche que...

« Adhara...

- ...

- Adhara ?

- ...

- Hey ?! »

Sirius lui effleura l'épaule, mais la jeune fille, perdue dans ses pensées, sursauta. Le scalpel ripa et lui entailla la main.

- Aïe ! Merde !! Fais chier !!!

- Hum, hum ! Ce ne sont pas de très jolis mots que j'entends dans votre bouche, Miss Adhanegra.

- Ouais, ben désolée mais c'est tout ce qui m'est venu à l'esprit quand j'me suis coupée...

- Je comprends. », coupa Daniels avec un bon sourire avant que la jeune fille n'aille plus loin dans l'explication de son exclamation. « Faites voir votre main. »

La blessure saignait abondamment : la lame était bien aiguisée et la coupure profonde. Le professeur tira sa baguette de la poche de sa cape et murmura un sort pour désinfecter, puis cautériser la plaie. Un _recurvite_ acheva le travail en faisant disparaître le sang qui s'était répandu autour de la paillasse. Par chance, aucune goutte ne semblait être tombée dans le chaudron déjà bouillonnant. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire rater une potion de cette importance pour une simple maladresse. Ca aurait trop fait plaisir à Rogue... Tout ça à cause de Black... Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de la faire sursauter alors qu'il savait parfaitement qu'elle avait du mal avec les tâches délicates.

« Adhara ?

- Quoi encore ?!

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

- Tu ne m'as pas fait peur...

- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, excuse-moi.

- Sirius Black qui s'excuse, Merlin, qu'est-ce qui va nous tomber dessus ?! T'es malade ? Va à l'infirmerie, je peux rien pour toi.

- Bon, OK. Puisque tout le monde semble penser que je ne suis pas dans mon état normal aujourd'hui, je me barre ! Rien à foutre de ce cours, et de tous ces cons ! »

Saisissant son sac avec violence, Sirius commença à enfourner ses affaires dedans. Adhara, surprise par sa réaction, se calma instantanément. Elle posa sa main sur le bras du jeune homme qui bloqua.

« Reste...

- ...

- S'il te plaît...

- ...

- Sirius... S'il te plaît...

- ...

- Ca va, ça va, j'ai compris... Excuse-moi, Sirius, de t'avoir parlé sur ce ton alors que tu n'y étais pour rien. J'étais agacée à cause de Rogue et tu es tombé au mauvais moment. J'en suis vraiment désolée. Est-ce que tu veux bien rester avec moi et m'aider à finir cette foutue potion qui commence à me sortir par les yeux, parce que là je sens que je vais pas y arriver !...

- ...

- Sirius ?...

- ...

- ...

- Hé, hé ! Ca fait bizarre quand c'est toi qui a le dernier mot !

- Nom d'un ... ! Black !!

- Sirius, ma chère.

- P'tit con, va !

- On me le dit un peu trop souvent à mon goût en ce moment, mais venant de ta part je prends ça comme un compliment. Bon alors, on la termine cette potion ?... Je savais que t'avais besoin de moi pour la faire !...

- Vantard...

- Jalouse... »

Le reste de l'heure se termina calmement, mise à part l'explosion du chaudron de James, Peter et Remus. Pourtant, la potion semblait réussie à en juger par les élans passionnés qui animèrent les élèves alentours qui avaient reçu des gouttes de leur philtre d'Amour, sabotant au passage une partie des potions qui mijotaient à proximité. Lorsque le professeur Daniels testa les réalisations en deuxième heure, cela donna lieu à de curieuses réactions : les fautifs ayant servi de cobayes, on admira la déclaration d'amour de Peter à James, aidée par la potion initiale qui était un philtre de Courage. James soupira à n'en plus finir sur son Amour impossible (on ne savait pas lequel, mais sa Mélancolie était indiscutable !) et Remus dansa une folle sarabande à travers la classe, entraînant Rogue avec lui, en chantant sa joie de vivre, et exaltant l'Amour en alexandrins. Pour tout dire, on ne sut jamais qui fut le plus gêné de Rogue ou de Remus lorsque les effets se dissipèrent.

Lorsque vint le tour d'Adhara et de Sirius, Daniels demanda un volontaire pour tester leur philtre. Aucun élève ne se désignant, le professeur expliqua, « pour ceux qui n'auraient pas lu attentivement le chapitre sur les Révélateurs de Peur », que l'effet était semblable à celui d'un épouvantard, sans qu'il y ait d'image visuelle. La potion mettait en avant les peurs instinctives, celles liées à l'intellect et non à un phénomène précis. Alors qu'un lourd silence s'abattait sur la classe, une voix doucereuse s'éleva :

« Professeur, il me semble que les personnes qui ont réalisé ce philtre sont assez réputées pour leur « courage » pour accepter de tester cette potion. N'est-ce pas, **Black,** n'es-tu pas un Gryffondor pur et dur ?

- En effet, Rogue, je suis bien un Gryffondor, et non, je n'ai pas peur. Si le professeur Daniels veut que je teste cette potion je le ferai. Mais je ne suis pas plus volontaire que toi pour le faire. Il me semble que tu ne t'es pas proposé, si ? », répondit Sirius de la même voix doucereuse.

« En réalité, je pensais qu'**Adhanegra** se porterait volontaire, elle qui ne cesse de crier à qui veut l'entendre qu'elle n'a peur de rien, ni de personne. Mais apparemment, la vantardise fait également partie de ses nombreuses... qualités.

- M. Rogue, s'il vous plaît, pas de provocation dans ma classe. Cinq points en moins pour Serpentard. M. Black, si vous désirez vous porter volontaire...

- Très bien, pro...

- Professeur, s'il vous plaît, je voudrais tester ce philtre...

- Miss Adhanegra ?

- Oui, Monsieur... S'il vous plaît...

- J'espère que ce bénévolat n'est pas une réponse à la provocation de M. Rogue...

- Non, professeur, je voudrais vraiment savoir ce qui me fait peur...

- En effet, c'est une force de savoir quels sont ses propres points faibles. Très bien, Miss Adhanegra... Ne vous en faites pas, M. Black, je note que vous vous portez volontaire pour la prochaine fois...

- Hein ?!... Et galèèère ! »

Sirius s'effondra momentanément sur sa paillasse en s'imaginant couvert de pustules purulentes après avoir testé une potion de Peter... Mais comme Adhara se levait, il se redressa et reporta toute son attention sur la jeune fille. Celle-ci saisit une éprouvette et une petite louche et commença à doser la quantité de potion à tester. Elle paraissait parfaitement sûre d'elle, et sa main ne trembla pas lorsqu'elle transvasa le contenu de la louche. Aucune goutte ne tomba à côté... Sirius regarda son binôme et lui chuchota :

« T'es pas obligée... Si tu veux pas, je le fais, ça me dérange pas. »

- T'es pas le seul à vouloir avoir le dernier mot, Black... », répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

« Vantarde...

- Jaloux... T'inquiète. Ca va aller comme sur des roulettes. »

Adhara se dirigea vers l'estrade, où elle donna son échantillon au professeur qui en examina la couleur et la texture. La quantité de la dose était respectée, il lui rendit l'éprouvette. Elle se tourna vers la classe et toisa fièrement Rogue, puis elle fixa Black... Il paraissait inquiet. Plutôt inhabituel chez lui. Elle ne le quitta des yeux que lorsqu'elle eut vidé d'un trait le contenu du tube de verre et que sa tête bascula en avant. On vit alors nettement son visage se crisper et ses yeux s'agrandir. Son souffle s'accéléra et ses pupilles se dilatèrent. Elle recula brusquement, se heurtant au tableau. Ne pouvant se mettre à l'abri de ce qui l'assaillait, elle s'accroupit et recouvrit sa tête de ses bras, protection dérisoire contre ses propres démons. On l'entendit distinctement sangloter, mais aucun cri, aucune supplication ne franchirent ses lèvres. Malgré la quantité infime de potion qu'elle avait ingérée, la puissance de celle-ci fit durer l'expérience de longues minutes. Lorsque les effets se dissipèrent peu à peu, Adhara se releva, haletante, aidée par le professeur, et, toujours essoufflée, retourna à sa place. Sirius lui présenta son tabouret et l'observa avec inquiétude...

Le cours se termina par quelques commentaires du professeur qui accorda cinq points à Serpentard et à Gryffondor pour la réussite de chaque potion. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, les élèves sortirent bruyamment. Le Révélateur de Peur était sur toutes les lèvres, et l'expérience d'Adhara dans toutes les conversations. Sirius aida la jeune fille à ranger ses affaires et à se relever.

« Ca va aller ?

- Oui. », répondit-elle dans un souffle. « T'inquiète pas.

- Nooon ! Pourquoi veux-tu que je m'inquiète ?! Tu trembles comme une feuille et si tu pâlis un peu plus, je pourrai voir à travers toi, mais tout va bien. Je m'inquiète pas... ... ... Evidemment que je m'inquiète ! C'est moi qui aurait du y aller à ta place ! Tout ça à cause de ce crétin de Rogue !

- M. Black...

- Excusez-moi, professeur, mais c'est vrai que c'est un crétin !

- M. Black...

- D'accord, d'accord...

- Merci... Miss Adhanegra, je voulais vous féliciter. Ce n'était pas évident de se présenter face à ses propres peurs, et vous avez fait preuve d'une maîtrise de vous-même assez impressionnante. Je vous accorde cinq points supplémentaires pour votre courage.

- Merci, professeur.

- Passez à l'infirmerie si les effets persistent. Et si vous avez des problèmes avec ce que vous avez ressenti, n'hésitez pas à en parler à un professeur. Allez, filez maintenant.

- Merci, professeur. Au revoir. »

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

« T'es sûr que tu veux pas qu'on reste avec toi ?

- Non, merci Prongs, je préfère rester seul avec lui. Je veux pas qu'il se sente obligé de faire l'intéressant parce que vous êtes là.

- D'accord, Moony. Tu... tu nous retrouves à la Salle Commune ? », demanda Peter, sans vraiment attendre de réponse.

« OK.

- Heu, moi je vais d'abord passer à l'infirmerie. Il faut que je voie Lily... Je vous retrouve à la Salle Commune après.

- T'abuses James ! Tu me laisses tout seul avec mon devoir de Divination, c'est vache !

- Pete... », soupira Remus, « Depuis trois ans que tu fais de la Divination, t'as toujours pas compris le principe ?! Tu **inventes**, c'est **ça**, le secret du Troisième Œil ! Tu crois sérieusement que la Vieille Irma voit quelque chose dans sa boule de cristal avec les culs-de-bouteille qui lui servent de lunettes ?!

- Franchement, tu crois sérieusement qu'elle y voit quelque chose tout court avec ce qu'elle a sur l'pif ?! », renchérit James. « Et puis, t'as pas besoin de nous pour faire tes devoirs. T'as eu tes BUSEs, non ? Ben, c'est que tu peux faire tes devoirs tout seul, alors ! »

Un regard lourd de reproches lui répondit :

« De toute façon, Sirius a raison », grommela-t-il entre ses dents. « Du moment que c'est pour Lily, t'es prêt à dire tout et son contraire...

- Attention à ce que tu dis, Peter...

- Je dis ce que tout le monde pense ! Toi, il n'y en a que pour Lily ; Remus, c'est Tsiu ; et maintenant Sirius avec Adhara ! Vous faites tous chier avec vos copines toutes super intelligentes et super courageuses et super parfaites ! Alors forcément, moi je compte pour du beurre !... Allez, vous inquiétez pas pour ce pauvre Peter, il se débrouillera toujours pour se trouver une petite place chez les loser.

- Pete...

- Non, ça va...

- C'est pas ce qu'il voulait...

- Ouais, ouais, c'est pas ce que James voulait dire, je sais. Pas la peine de prendre sa défense, Moony, il s'en sortira toujours contre moi. Je suis pas de taille à chercher la bagarre, alors il aura toujours le dernier mot...

- Pete...

- Laisse tomber ! J'm'en fous de vos excuses à trois mornilles...

- PETE ! Putain mais c'est pas vrai ! Vous êtes tous bouchés en ce moment ! Je veux bien qu'on soit tous un peu débordés par les événements en ce moment et que chacun ait ses problèmes, mais faut y arrêter là ! Peter, il faut que tu comprennes que même si je t'aime beaucoup et que je te trouve très séduisant, je ne me marierai pas avec toi ! Et les autres non plus ! Chacun doit pouvoir avoir sa vie privée sans que cela provoque la quatrième guerre des Gobelins !... Et James, c'est vrai que Lily par-ci, Lily par-là, y'a des fois c'est lourd... T'as passé trois ans sans te rendre compte qu'elle existait, et maintenant on se demande comment t'as fait pour vivre sans elle... Tolère que tes amis puissent avoir un ras-le-bol de temps en temps sans risquer de se faire mordre à la première remarque... Quant à moi, je ne pense pas vous avoir trop pourri avec Tsiu, mais puisque, apparemment, vous avez à vous en plaindre, je verrai à passer plus de temps avec vous, à conditions bien sûr que cette ambiance de merde bouge ! Parce que pour l'instant, ça donne pas vraiment envie de faire des efforts ! OK ?

- Parfaitement clair, professeur Moony ! On voit que t'as les hormones dans le chignon... Tu donnes dans la morale, maintenant ? Remarque, ça rend pas mal. Il n'y avait pas que du faux là-dedans... Et moi ? Tu ne me conseilles rien pour améliorer la situation ?

- Padfoot...

- En personne. », déclara ce dernier en faisant une révérence jusqu'à terre. « Monseigneur voulait me parler... Je suis à son entière disposition... »

La désinvolture de Sirius eut le mérite de faire baisser le ton de Remus qui avait sérieusement monté en quelques secondes. En revanche, la tension, elle, monta d'un cran. Peter, qui avait semblé au bord de la crise de nerfs alors qu'il étalait ses doléances, s'était calmé net et se faisait maintenant tout petit... Depuis quand Sirius suivait-il la discussion ? L'avait-il entendu se plaindre de sa nouvelle relation avec Adhara ? Wormtail se doutait que le plus sanguin des Maraudeurs le prendrait beaucoup moins bien que James ou Remus... En général, il se montrait beaucoup moins patient avec lui. Mais peut-être n'avait-il rien entendu... Mieux valait ne pas se faire remarquer et attendre que l'orage passe, puisque de toute façon il n'allait pas tarder à éclater...

- Alors ? Tu n'as plus rien à me dire ?

- Oh si, j'aurais des tas de choses à te dire... Mais pas là, pas dans ce couloir... Ce que j'ai à te dire ne regarde personne d'autres que nous deux. Même James et Peter...

- Ah ben, heureusement que nous quatre, c'est à la vie, à la mort ! Qu'est-ce que ce serait s'il y avait des cachotteries entre nous ?!

- Il ne s'agit pas de cachotteries, Sirius, seulement de règlements de comptes personnels qui ne touchent pas les autres. Ils n'ont pas besoin d'être mêlés à ça, au risque de devoir prendre parti pour l'un ou pour l'autre. Mais si tu as **peur** de devoir affronter seul les conséquences de tes actes, je ne t'obligerais à rien.

- Ah, Moony ! La provocation ne te va pas du tout... La colère non plus, d'ailleurs. Le problème avec toi, c'est que t'es pas crédible ! Toujours ce calme merlinesque, cette morale, « à trois mornilles » comme dit notre ami Peter, et toujours la réponse à tout sans jamais se tromper sur rien, ni avoir à se battre. T'en serais presque fatigant, tu sais ? Mais vois-tu, malgré **ce que tu es**, tu restes humain, et tu peux te tromper, comme tout le monde. Et c'est pas ta **triste condition** qui va te sauver des reproches que tu mérites !...

- Sirius...

- Quoi ? Aurais-tu « **peur** d'affronter les conséquences de tes actes » ? C'est pas très gryffondorien, ça !

- _Sourdinam_. C'est bon ? On va peut-être pouvoir aller dans un endroit moins fréquenté pour régler nos comptes, maintenant ? Faut employer les grands moyens avec toi pour arriver à se faire entendre !... »

Laissant Peter et James, ils se mirent en route, non sans une ou deux tentatives de la part de Sirius pour mettre Remus KO. Mais celui-ci restait sur ses gardes, et après avoir marché un moment à travers les couloirs froids de Poudlard, il lui rendit la parole. Etonnement, il n'en profita pas pour l'agoniser d'insultes, il se contenta de l'accabler d'un regard digne de ceux de Narcissa. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin devant leur salle secrète, celle que Remus avait découverte lors de sa première année et dans laquelle il s'était réfugié lorsque les autres avaient découvert sa lycanthropie, ils s'arrêtèrent un instant. Remus n'était plus vraiment en colère. Seul un grand poids sur le cœur lui faisait sentir que la conversation qu'ils allaient avoir devait avoir lieu maintenant et pas plus tard. D'ailleurs, un seul coup d'œil à Sirius le conforta dans cette idée : il refusait d'avoir à vivre encore deux années de sa vie avec l'un de ses meilleurs amis qui ne cessait de le mettre en danger par ses sarcasmes acides et qui ne se rendait même pas compte de la gravité de la situation. Il prononça le mot de passe qui fit basculer le tableau et s'effaça pour laisser Sirius entrer le premier. A peine Remus eut-il rabattu le cadre que la dispute éclata :

- Non mais pour qui tu te prends ?! Tu crois que tout t'es permis parce que t'es pas dans ta bonne semaine ?! Chui pas ton jouet !!! Tu ne me feras pas taire comme tu voudras ! Personne ne me fait taire malgré moi, tu entends ?! **PERSONNE** !!!

- Je suis désolé, Sirius, mais tu sais très bien que c'était la seule façon. J'ai essayé de te le faire comprendre calmement, mais tu semblais avoir perdu le sens commun.

- Joue pas au plus fin avec moi, Lupin ! Tu veux quoi exactement ? La guerre ?

- Tu sais très bien que non...

- Alors tu veux **quoi** ?!

- Je veux comprendre ce que tu me reproches si violemment depuis une semaine...

- Ah, ça te va bien ça ! Jouer les sages et laisser les gens parler ! C'est tellement plus facile de répondre après, hein ?!

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse, bordel ?! Que je te laisse gueuler sur tous les toits que je suis un Loup-garou alors que j'essaye soigneusement de le cacher depuis toutes ces années !? Qu'est-ce qui te prend de me faire ça alors que t'étais le premier, il y a six ans, à expliquer à Peter qu'il fallait garder le secret, que rien ne pouvait justifier que l'on me dénonce quand Dumbledore avait donné son accord pour que je puisse mener une scolarité normale, quand vous avez tous décidé de... de... de devenir ce que vous êtes devenus pour m'accompagner **ces soirs-là** !? Je comprends pas, Sirius ! Je comprends pas ce que j'ai fait pour que tu me détestes à ce point ! Pourquoi veux-tu détruire ma vie comme ça ?!

- C'est un peu facile de rejeter la faute sur moi ! Et ça te vient pas à l'esprit que le premier à t'avoir mis en danger, c'était toi !?

- Moi ?!

- Oui, toi ! Dans le train... Préférer aider ces... ces... ces pimbêches qui n'hésiteraient pas à te dénoncer alors que nous, on t'a toujours soutenu. Tu nous as trahi ! Tu nous as menti ! Tu t'es fichu de nous ! Pour elles... ! Pour **elle**...!

- Mais... Mais c'était injuste ! C'était pas à cause d'elles ! C'était la faute à pas de chance ! Je vois pas pourquoi tu t'acharnes sur elles...

- Tu vois pas ? Tu vois pas qu'elles apportent que le mal autour d'elles ! Elles jouent avec vous, et vous, vous vous laissez mener par le bout du nez, James et toi. Et vous nous laissez tomber, vous laissez tomber le Serment pour des personnes qui se foutent de votre gueule ! Elle en a rien à foutre de James, Lily ! Et Tsiu, elle en a rien à foutre de toi, comme elle en avait rien à foutre de moi !

- Alors c'est ça !... Tsiu te plaque, il y a quatre ans, et maintenant qu'elle s'intéresse à moi, tu t'en souviens et tu me le fais payer à **moi** ! Et tu considères Lily comme ça parce que c'est sa meilleure amie et qu'elle rejette James ?!... T'as foutu tout ce bordel pour ça ! T'as mis en danger notre amitié et **ma vie**, pour une simple histoire de fierté mal placée et de jalousie ?!!

- ... ... Comment ça, **moi** j'ai mis en danger notre amitié ? **Moi**, je l'ai mis en danger en même temps que ta vie ? Mais t'as pris l'Express en marche, toi ? Comment est-ce que **moi** j'aurais pu alors que **vous**... vous…! Oh, et puis laisse tomber, de toute façon tu peux pas comprendre…

- Je peux pas comprendre ?! Ah oui, c'est vrai, il est trop bête le Loup-garou ! Trop bête pour se rendre compte que c'est la première fois qu'il se sent aussi heureux en présence de quelqu'un depuis sa première année ici, à Poudlard... ! Il est trop bête pour comprendre que tu as peur de rester tout seul parce que t'es incapable de vrais sentiments ; que tout ce qui compte pour toi, c'est cavaler et t'amuser, mais que dès qu'il s'agit de sérieux, y'a plus personne ! Il est surtout trop bête pour pouvoir imaginer, ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde, qu'une fille qui a pu résister à ton charme, pourrait trouver quelque chose d'intéressant chez lui ! Sans parler de son manque total de « crédibilité » ! Comment croire un Loup-garou ?! Comment lui faire confiance, hein ?! C'est vrai, on sait jamais ! Après tout, c'est jamais qu'une **bête**, hein !? **HEIN** ?!... Rien qu'un monstre, après tout...»

Sa voix se brisa sur un sanglot...

- C'est pas vrai, Moony !... J'ai jamais dit ça !

- Non mais tu l'as pensé...

- J'te jure que non. Moony... Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le répète : t'es pas un monstre, t'es mon ami. Je veux pas qu'elle te fasse du mal, c'est tout... Qu'elle **nous** fasse du mal... ... ... Allez, te mets pas dans cet état-là... ... ... Arrêteuh, tu vas me faire verser ma larme... ... ... Putain, Moony, arrête, je vais plus rien y voir !... »

Remus écorcha un sourire devant les efforts de Sirius pour se faire pardonner et pour faire retomber toute la tension qui s'était accumulée depuis une semaine. Il rit même franchement quand ce crétin de grand séducteur fit apparaître un miroir et lui déclara en lui tendant, qu'avec la tête qu'il faisait, même la chouette de McGo ne voudrait pas de lui. Lui retournant le compliment, le jeune loup plaça à son tour le miroir à deux centimètres du nez de son ami qui manqua s'étouffer... Une accolade fraternelle finit de sceller cette nouvelle paix entre les deux garçons.

« J'te préviens, c'est pas une raison pour nous saouler avec Tsiu comme James le fait avec Lily...

- ...

- Et me demande pas d'être aimable avec elle !

- Oh... Peut-être pas d'être aimable, mais... moins désagréable...

- Hey !... En demande pas trop non plus, hein... »

Après avoir vérifié que personne ne traînait dans le couloir, ils sortirent de la salle et se dirigèrent vers la Tour de Gryffondor, comme de vieux amis qu'ils étaient... Ils ne remarquèrent pas la silhouette sombre qui les suivaient attentivement du regard...

- Il va falloir parler à Peter, maintenant...

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- T'as pas entendu la crise qu'il a fait ?

- Heu... La fin seulement... Je venais de laisser Adhara à l'infirmerie après manger... Elle se sentait pas bien avec cette connerie de potion.

- Belle réussite, d'ailleurs !

- Mieux que vous, ça c'est clair ! Comment vous avez fait pour faire exploser un chaudron avec une potion réussie ?!

- Hum... Et bien... Disons que... On s'est dit que ça pourrait être marrant de voir les effets qu'elle aurait sur les gens, voire mélangée avec d'autres philtres... Ce qu'on avait pas prévu, c'est que ce serait nous qui servirions de cobayes...

- Très belle déclaration de Peter, ma foi !

- Tu trouves aussi !...

- Pas aussi intéressante que ta démonstration de farandole avec Rogue, mais...

- Certes... », admit Remus en rougissant au souvenir de la scène. « D'ailleurs en parlant de Rogue, c'est ce saligaud qui a poussé Adhara à bout...

- M'en parle pas ! Ce con était déjà venu la chercher au début du cours ! J'ai pas tout compris à ce qu'ils se sont racontés, mais c'était à baguettes tirées ! Ca a mis Adhara dans un état ! J'ai cru qu'elle allait le bouffer...

- Si tu pouvais éviter les détails croustillants dans ce genre...

- Oh, mille excuses, très cher !

- Vous êtes tout pardonné.

- Enfin bon, c'était bizarre. Ils parlaient pas ouvertement... Rogue l'a menacée de quelque chose, elle a dit qu'il lui faisait pas peur et qu'elle en connaissait un rayon sur le sujet, et elle l'a dégagé. Mais elle était toute bizarre après...

- Si tu veux mon avis, elle cache quelque chose...

- Ouais, comme beaucoup de gens à Poudlard, d'ailleurs...

- Si tu parles de moi !...

- Non, non ! Pas seulement... Mais si on réfléchit bien, y'a pas une famille de sorciers qui n'ait pas son secret, petit ou grand...

- Je vois pas à quoi tu fais référence...

- Bah, je sais pas trop... Avec toutes ces histoires de Magie Noire... Y'a toujours des trucs pas clairs chez les gens... Regarde ce taré de Voldemort...

- Je suis pas sûr de bien comprendre où tu veux en venir...

- Ouais, ben, pour une fois...

- ... Tu n'as rien à me dire de plus, Padfoot ?

- Non, pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

- Pour rien... T'es bizarre des fois... On dirait que tu caches des choses...

- Non, non.

- Ah...

- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, on va rejoindre Pete ou on va embêter James à l'infirmerie ?...

- Tu poses la question et tu oses te prétendre Maraudeur ?!... »

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bon, ben finalement on y arrive! Désolée si je me suis fait désirer, quand on se laisse déborder par les cours, les partiels, la vie de famille et la vie privée, il reste peu de place pour un passage aussi complexe... Le prochain chapter est en cours, mais il risque de se faire attendre un peu aussi, donc pas de soucis, je vous oublie pas, et j'oublie pas non plus de réfléchir à tout ça !

J'espère qu'au moins ce chapter vous aura plu... C'est le plus long que j'ai écrit pour l'instant...! J'en suis plutôt fière ! Un grand remerciement à mon béta-reader, l'Archange Saint Chris Redfield dont la réputation n'est plus à faire et dont les grandes ailes et les yeux verts sont mondialement connus ! Sans lui, ça aurait été une méga cata !

De gros bizouxxx à tous ceux qui m'ont soutenu...

Fée

PS : Une tite review ???


	12. Le Manège de la Vie

Menés à la baguette :

**_DISCLAIMER _**_: Aucun des personnages de cette fic ne m'appartient, ils sont soit la propriété de JK Rowling (quasiment tous), soit celle de Dr Titou Moony (Tsiu), soit celle de Fred et Georges (Daniels). Sauf Adhara Adhanegra qui m'appartient, ainsi que la plupart des aventures que je fais subir à ces pauvres perso, Merlin ait leur âme…Je ne reçois rien qui ressemble à de beaux billets verts, bleus, rouges ou violets (pas de bol, j'en aurais bien besoin !), sauf de très gentils encouragements, mais ça aussi j'en ai besoin, et ça fait tout aussi plaisir ! Merci !_

**_SPOILER_**_ : Les cinq tomes de JK Rowling_

**_RESUME _**_: La supercherie de James est découverte : Lily sera punie comme lui. Mais plus grave, le groupe des Maraudeurs se scinde de plus en plus, et la dispute entre Remus et Sirius ne se tasse pas... Ce dernier se rapproche d'une amie de Lily, Adhara Adhanegra, une jeune Serpentard au caractère bien trempé... Severus Rogue voit ce rapprochement d'un très mauvais œil..._

* * *

RAR :

**Cla.Remus02 :** Et voui, Chris s'est surpassé : il m'a envoyé une cinquantaine de commentaires pour corriger mon chapter 10, c'est dire s'il fait du bon boulot et si sans lui mon histoire serait... pas aussi géniale ! lol ! Là, il a encore tapé une petite trentaine de comm. en une après-midi... Un grand merci à lui ! De l'action ? Il y en a un petit peu dans ce chapter-ci, enfin... pas mal de bla-bla, mais du bla-bla de Maraudeurs... Enfin... Je n'en dis pas plus... Tu verras !

**Cricritine :** Bon ben si mes premiers lecteurs adorent toujours, y'a pas de problème, je continue !!!

**Archange Saint Chris Redfield :** A nous deux la superstar du comm. ... Je t'ai dis et redis ma gratitude pour tout ce que tu fais. T'es un Bêta Reader hors pair ! J'attends toujours mon gros câlinou et ma méga bizouille mais bon... lol ! Te fais de gros bizouxxx encore !

**Kritari :** Et oui, un grand chapter pour me faire pardonner ma lenteur... Cette fois-ci, j'ai été plus rapide... Mon Bêta Reader me dit qu'il adore, je te laisse juger... Gros bizouxxx à toi aussi.

**Ce baratineur... :** Alors toi tu verras pas ça avant la rentrée, à moins que tu squattes chez qqun mais voilà quand même ta RAR... Je t'ai déjà partiellement répondu l'autre fois quand on s'est vu, mais je recommence : je fais référence à plusieurs fics, dont, principalement, celle de Fred et Georges « Parfois les Serdaigle aussi sont courageux », celle de Titou Moony « La Prophétie de la Flamme Verte » dont j'étais la Bêta Readeuse et à qui j'ai emprunté le personnage de Tsiu... Sans forcément faire de référence, j'utilise aussi des idées courantes chez certains auteurs de fics que j'apprécie, entre autre, Fénice (l'engueulade entre Remus et Sirius t'as fait penser au « Sentiment d'un jouet », je me souviens... J'ai en effet parlé de ce passage que je trouve nécessaire dans la vie des Maraudeurs avec elle...). Reste toutes les petits clins d'œil à la réalité, plus particulièrement la mienne, puisque certains personnages ont des réactions qui s'inspirent des miennes et de mes expériences... Devine lesquels !... lol ! Te fais de gros bizouxxx et puis il faudra qu'on se retrouve pour la Gêneuse, l'Archange voudrait que le site soit prêt à sortir à la fin des vacances... J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit utopique au rythme où on avance... Mais c'est vrai que le projet Phénix a tendance à sérieusement s'enflammer sans prendre le temps de se développer...

**Lisalune :** Je ne me rappelle plus si je t'avais répondu à propos de Spite... En réalité, rien à voir avec Spike (que j'aime beaucoup au demeurant...) : il s'agit d'un personnage de Fred et Georges dans leur fic « Parfois les Serdaigle aussi sont courageux »... Il est bête et méchant et joue le rôle de Rogue vis-à-vis des Maraudeurs à cette époque... Attaqué par un loup-garou dans sa jeunesse, il leurs voue une haine féroce et déteste Remus par-dessus tout... pas comme nous ! lol ! Il les traque donc régulièrement dans les couloirs, la nuit, pour essayer de les prendre la main dans le sac, en pleine maraude... ... ... Ooops ! Je viens de me rendre compte que je n'ai pas encore trouvé de titre à ce chapter !... Hum... On va l'appeler... « Le manège de la vie » en hommage à une chanson que j'adore et qui m'attache à mon Cher et Tendre : « On s'est trouvé, on s'est retrouvé, on s'est embrassé, puis on s'est séparé... Chacun pour soi est reparti, dans le tourbillon de la vie... » C'est un peu ça dans ce chapter... Les rencontres et rapprochements vont et viennent, les séparations aussi...

**Moonlight :** C'est vrai que quand j'ai écrit ce passage de la dispute, ça a pas été évident... Je l'ai écrit d'un coup, dans un moment où j'étais un peu en transe : j'ai vécu la scène, et j'ai fini dans un état lamentable ! Mais comme j'étais trop concernée par l'histoire, je n'avais plus le recul nécessaire... Mon Bêta Reader a manqué m'écorcher vive quand il a lu le passage ! C'était... beuark ! Alors il a fallu tout reprendre, et là, ça n'a vraiment pas été du gâteau ! Mais apparemment, j'y suis arrivée puisque tu as aimé ! Celui-ci a été beaucoup plus rapide, et même si j'ai tout écrit d'un coup, ou presque, c'était beaucoup mieux !... A toi de juger maintenant...

**Cécile :** Coucou mon Puceron ! Hé, hé ! J'arrive enfin à toi... Ben, avec tout ce que je t'ai dis l'autre soir sur HP, je trouve plus grand-chose à redire... C'est vrai que mes perso ont tendance à être un chouilla plus grossiers dans ces derniers chapter... Sûrement l'influence de mon Bêta Reader : non pas qu'il soit grossier, mais plutôt qu'il me pousse à donner une personnalité plus vraisemblable à mes perso, et effectivement, à 16-17 ans, on ne parle pas comme Bossuet (un McGonagall moldu... spécialiste des sermons : si, si, c'est vrai, j'te jure, c'est comme ça que ma prof de Lettres le décrit !)... Pour Adhara/Sirius, c'est clair comme de l'eau de roche qu'il va y avoir une histoire, mais laquelle... ?! Je t'ai conseillé de chercher dans un dictionnaire espagnol pour trouver des indices sur qui est Adhara... ... ... sinon, la suite dans les prochains épisodes... ! lol ! Te fais de gros bizouxxx. A jeudi prochain, et prépare ta chorégraphie pour le Réveillon !... lol !

**Fénice :** Un chapter très long, il est vrai... Très dense aussi, surtout en informations prémonitoires... Mais j'aurais quand même aimé avoir ton avis... Tant pis... Que penses-tu de celui-ci... Un peu moins long, plus simple dans son intrigue, moins fatiguant à suivre car beaucoup de dialogues qui servent à mettre le lecteur dans l'ambiance Maraudeurs, si je puis dire... Une petite pause en quelque sorte mais qui sert de lien entre le jeudi et le vendredi... (un jeudi très long en vérité ! Plusieurs chapter... On se croirait revenu aux premiers chapter... !)

**Mathieu :** Ahhhhhhhhh ! Mon Bysounours préféré (le seul...) ! Comme j'ai été contente d'avoir ta review ! Que de compliments d'un coup ! Pfiou ! Je l'ai lue à Brive, que j'en étais toute émue ! Pour ta remarque, tu as entièrement raison : quand je fais autant de dialogue, c'est difficile de toujours dire qui parle sans couper le rythme de la conversation... Mais je me corrige : d'ailleurs, mon Bêta Reader vient juste de me faire corriger un bout de dialogue de ce chapter à ce propos... ! Comme quoi, tu remarques des choses que même les spécialistes de Lettres me font remarquer ! Na ! T'es un Bysounours de toutes les situations ! lol ! Vois un peu ce chapter-ci... Gros bizouxxx et passe de bonnes fêtes. Bonjour chez toi...

**Dr Titou Moony :** La jolie surprise d'avoir ta review en rentrant de week-end ! C'est vrai que ça doit te faire drôle d'entendre parler de Tsiu après tout ce temps, surtout que la mienne n'est peut-être pas toujours très fidèle à celle d'origine... On m'a fait remarquer qu'on ne la voyait plus trop dans les derniers chapter... J'y remédie en partie dans celui-ci... Je m'efforcerai de la faire coller un peu plus à la tienne dans les prochains chapter... Tu me donneras ton avis là-dessus. Bon courage pour la suite et pour ton bac... ! Bizouxxx...

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Les vacances de Noël vont être un peu chargée pour moi : jeudi prochain je dois partir et la semaine suivante je suis en partiels... Donc je ferai de mon mieux pour écrire le plus possible cette semaine, histoire d'avoir un peu de matière à poster entre deux partiels d'Histoire, mais je ne promets rien... En attendant, passez de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année et profitez de cette pause pour faire la fête !... De gros bizouxxx à tous. Fée 

Chapitre 11 : « Le Manège de la Vie »

- Oh, Merlin ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, ce soir ?! Il y a un problème M. Lupin ? Vous ne deviez venir qu'après demain...

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mrs Pomfresh, tout va bien, nous sommes juste venus voir Lily et Adhara.

- Miss Evans est avec M. Potter. Mais Miss Adhanegra est déjà sortie.

- Ah... », fit Sirius, sans cacher sa déception. « Mais, elle allait bien ?

- Oui, oui, juste un peu sous le choc. Quelle idée aussi, de faire tester une potion aussi puissante à une jeune fille ! Heureusement, elle a très bien supporté les effets secondaires. Elle n'est pas si fragile qu'elle en a l'air... Mais tout de même, on aurait pu s'attendre à pire... Enfin... Vous pouvez aller les rejoindre, mais ne restez pas trop, il va bientôt être l'heure de manger.

- D'accord...

- Et pas d'agitation !...

- Non, non. Pourquoi dites-vous ça ?

- Mr Black...

- J'rigole, j'rigole ! Promis on sera sages...

- Moui...

* * *

« Salut Lily Jolie, ça va ? 

- Sirius...

- Oh ! Jamesie chéri, tu es là ...!

- Sirius...

- Hé, hé ! Ils font déjà tout pareil ces deux-là ! Comme c'est mignon !

- SIRIUS !

- Rhooo, c'est pas vrai ! Je m'en prends toujours plein la tête quand je dis la vérité... »

Les deux oreillers qui s'abattirent sur le jeune Black, mirent Remus en joie. Il finit par saisir le bras de Lily, et Sirius en profita pour culbuter James sur le lit en hurlant : « Vengeaaaaaaaaaaaaance ! ». Ce qui fut peu du goût de Pomfresh qui arriva en courant. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux était... intéressant : Lupin retenait Evans à bras le corps tandis que celle-ci tentait vainement de faire tournoyer son oreiller au dessus de sa tête ; Black, à califourchon sur Potter, empêchait ce dernier, un genou en l'air et les lunettes de travers, de riposter.

« Ca suffit ici ! »

Un « Ooops... » général lui répondit.

« Ooops ? Ooops ?! C'est tout ce que vous trouvez à dire !!? Dehors !... Tout le monde !... Vous aussi, Miss Evans ! Je pensais que vous aviez compris l'importance pour vous de vous reposer, mais je vois que ce n'est pas le cas. Alors dehors !... Faire une bataille de polochon dans mon infirmerie, non mais on aura tout vu !... »

Sous le regard furieux de l'implacable infirmière, les trois maraudeurs remirent de l'ordre dans la pièce pendant que Lily, rouge comme un souaffle, se hâtait de rassembler ses affaires... Pomfresh finit par les laisser et retourna en maugréant à son bureau, dans la pièce adjacente. Pendant que James aidait Lily, Remus houspillait gaiement Sirius qui pouffait le plus discrètement qu'il pouvait, c'est-à-dire pas du tout. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, ils s'engagèrent le plus silencieusement possible dans le corridor qui menait à la sortie... et qui passait devant le bureau de Pomfresh... C'est là que Sirius eut l'idée incongrue d'éclater de rire en s'apercevant que tout le monde marcher sur des œufs comme en pleine nuit de maraude quand ils s'aventuraient chez Spite... Le sort Pied-au-Fesses promis quelques jours auparavant les fit sortir de l'infirmerie plus vite qu'ils n'y étaient rentrés !...

* * *

Peter poussa un soupir déchirant pour la centième fois en une heure. Il était penché sur des tas de parchemins et d'énormes grimoires, peinant à trouver quelle atroce prédiction lui offrirait un A en Divination. Il leva à peine la tête lorsqu'il entendit ses amis arriver en riant comme des déments. 

« Hey, Pete ! T'aurais du venir, t'aurais vu dans quel état on a mis Pompom ! », brailla James, hors de lui.

« Tu sais le sortilège Pied-aux-fesses... C'était pas des conneries ! Ca dégage, tu peux me croire ! », renchérit Sirius, tout aussi excité.

« Ouais, ouais... Cool...

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Peter ?

- Divina... Lily ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu devais pas sortir pour demain matin seulement ?

- Hum... Hé bien... Ces jeunes gens qui sont, parait-il, de tes amis, se sont débrouillés pour que je sorte...heu... Comment dire pour ne pas choquer tes chastes oreilles ?... Prématurément... si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

- Ah heu...

- Non, il voit pas, Lil's. Attends, je lui explique... En... cinq mots... », proposa James. « Qui dit mieux ?

- En quatre... », tenta Remus.

« En trois !

- Pas mieux.

- Pas mieux.

- C'est Lily qui l'emporte : nous t'écoutons, déesse des Chiffres et des Lettres...

- Pfff, Sirius, trop bête !

- Ah non, ça fait quatre mots...

- Oui mais ça décrit pas mal la situation aussi, Sirius, tu dois l'admettre... », sermonna Remus d'un ton très docte pour l'occasion alors que Lily essayait de caser ses trois mots...

« Mais...

- Bon d'accord, j'avoue...

- Oui, mais...

- C'est vrai, des fois ça m'arrive...

- Sirius...

- Oui ?... Qui me parle ?...

- Vas-y, Lil's, tu peux y aller, tout le monde t'écoute...

- Aaaaah, c'était toi cette petite voix lointaine qui me disait...

- ... Et même Sirius va t'écouter !

- Ca va, ça va ! Je t'écoute, Lily Jolie... Exprime-toi... Heu... sans me mordre, c'est possible aussi ? », s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter devant les yeux verts qui le dardaient férocement. Ne perdant pas espoir, La jeune Gryffondor s'assura du silence du bavard d'un regard appuyé suffisamment expressif selon elle, se retourna vers l'assemblée, et plus précisément vers Peter qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête et lâcha enfin les trois mots qui paraissait lui tenir à cœur...

« Bataille ; Polochon ; Générale...

- ...

- C'est tout l'effet que ça te fait ?!

- Bah, oui... J'étais pas là, c'est dommage, vous auriez pu me dire que vous y étiez... Je croyais que Sirius était avec Remus... ?

- Ben, on était ensemble, oui... Et puis on a rejoint James avant de rentrer, et... on a récupéré Lil's ! Chouette programme, hein ?!

- Ouais, cool.

- Ben quoi ? Tu fais la gueule ?

- Non, non ! Mais j'arrive pas à trouver pour cette foutue prévision et ça me prend la tête...

- Attends, je vais t'aider... », se proposa Lily, pleine de bonne volonté. « Hum, laisse-moi réfléchir un instant... T'as qu'à dire que je vais faire une horrible rechute qui va me clouer au lit pendant deux autres semaines... Ou alors... qu'il va y avoir un carnage pour Halloween...

- Ouais, c'est bien ça ! », s'exclama Peter, soudainement beaucoup plus enthousiaste. « Y'a toujours un truc horrible pour Halloween : quand c'est pas les citrouilles de Hagrid qui explosent, c'est...

- ...c'est les pichets de jus de citrouille qui contre-attaquent... », termina Lily avec un sourire mi-figue, mi-raisin. « Un sacré carnage, cette année-là !...

- ...

- ...

- ...

- ...

- ... Me dites pas que... Je veux pas savoir !

- C'était marrant, non ? », tenta Sirius.

- Un poil salissant, mais... », réessaya James...

- ...

- ... D'accord, c'était pas terrible pour les personnes qui étaient allergiques au jus de citrouille... Mais on pouvait pas savoir aussi, que ta copine allait gonfler comme un ballon... », plaida Peter.

« Promis, on s'excusera...

- ...un jour... », s'empressa d'ajouter Sirius, de peur qu'on le force à le faire sur le champ.

Sous les regards inquiets qui la scrutaient, la jeune préfète éclata de rire.

- Ca ira pour cette fois... Et puis de toute façon, j'étais pas préfète à l'époque ! C'est pas à moi de régler cette affaire.

- Woaw, ça c'est cool, Lily !

- Ouais, comme tu dis, Peter... Faudrait pas en abuser non plus, mais...

Elle s'interrompit lorsque Sirius se pencha vers Remus en chuchotant :

- Ca va, pour une intello, elle se dévergonde plutôt facilement... Ca l'a décoincée le coup du caméléon ! Elle devrait le faire plus souvent...

- Sirius...

- Quoi ? C'est vrai !

- Sirius... Excuse-toi, s'il te plait.

- Pourquoi faire ?!

- Sirius... Fais ce que je te dis », grogna Remus entre ses dents.

« Oh, non, dis-moi pas que c'est pas vrai...

- Si, c'est l'entière, exacte et cruelle vérité... Excuses...

- Heu... Ca va si je te dis que je le pensais mais pas méchamment ?

- Va te faire foutre, Black ! T'es vraiment trop con !

- Hé, ça va, Evans, faut pas te croire tout permis non plus ! C'est pas parce que...

- Sirius, écrase, OK ? », coupa James avant de suivre Lily qui était parti au pas de charge vers les dortoirs des filles.

« Et c'est reparti... », soupira Remus avant de s'asseoir à côté de Peter et de se pencher sur les grimoires...

* * *

« Lily ? 

- Dégage, Potter ! Fout-moi la paix !

- Lily, s'te plait...

- Quoi ?! Tu veux encore te payer ma tête, c'est ça ?!...

- Non... Au contraire...

- ... »

Encouragé par son manque de réaction, James continua :

- Je voulais m'excuser...

- T'excuser ?... Depuis quand James Potter s'excuse-t-il, qui plus est quand il n'a rien fait ?!

- ... C'est un compliment, ça ?...

- Non.

- Si, ç'en est un, ou je ne m'appelle plus James Potter !

- Bienvenu dans le monde réel, Sherlock Holmes !

- J'aime mieux quand tu plaisantes comme ça...

- Ouais, ben t'y habitue pas trop, je te ferai pas ce plaisir !

- Lily, je suis désolé ! Sirius est un crétin, je pense pas comme lui...

- Arrête...

- Arrêter quoi ?

- Arrête de faire semblant ! Tu cherches quoi ?!

- Je... Je cherche rien. Je pensais juste que c'était bien d'être amis comme on était tout à l'heure, et que c'est trop bête que tout s'arrête parce que Sirius a dis une connerie plus grosse que Pâquerette... »

Dans la pénombre du dortoir vide, James devina plus qu'il ne vit, le sourire esquissé par la jeune fille. Plus sûr de lui, il continua sur sa lancée, osant même faire quelques pas de plus dans la chambre :

- Et puis, c'est pas parce que tu t'es lâchée plus que ce qu'on a l'habitude de voir que t'es pas sympa quand t'es sérieuse.

- Alors tu penses aussi que chui qu'une préfète coincée de plus, hein !

- Mais non !... Enfin, t'es pas aussi cool que ça d'habitude, mais ça empêche pas...

- Tu t'enfonces, Potter...

- Evidemment que je m'enfonce, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Ca fait près d'un an que je te cours après et que tu me dégages comme une sauvage, et d'un coup tu deviens mieux qu'amicale, tu rentres dans notre monde et t'es pas la dernière à blaguer ! Tu veux que je te dise quoi ?! Que Sirius a raison et que je pense comme lui ? C'est pas vrai : jamais j'aurais été aussi cru et désinvolte que lui avec toi !

- Avec moi, non, mais avec quelqu'un d'autre ça t'aurait pas gêné ! Tu sais c'est quoi ton problème, Potter ? T'as la tête trop enflée ! Tu crois que parce que tu vas faire des efforts rien que pour moi, je vais tomber dans tes bras... C'est pas pour faire semblant qu'il faut changer ! Tant que t'auras pas compris ça, tu pourras aller te faire voir... On accepte pas les hypocrites et les arrogants dans cette chambre... D'ailleurs, on n'y accepte pas non plus les mecs !... »

Cloué sur place par la colère sourde qu'il sentait monter en lui, James se retrouva assis dans les escaliers, la porte ayant claqué derrière lui après qu'il ait effectué un vol plané de plusieurs mètres. Il ne comprit pas plus ce qui lui arrivait quand les marches s'escamotèrent et qu'il dévala les six étages du donjon qui menait au dortoir des filles de sixième année, comme dans un toboggan, et il finit brutalement sur son séant au beau milieu de la Salle Commune. Il se releva en grognant, un peu trop prestement peut-être pour être naturel, comme il pensa le faire croire en passant machinalement la main dans la touffe noire indomptable qui lui servait de cheveux...

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Prongs ? Tu retombes en enfance ? Tu veux faire du toboggan ?

- Ta gueule, Sirius, c'est ta faute tout ça !

- Ah ben oui, forcément...

- Oui, forcément !

- C'est pas ma faute si cette Sainte Nitouche écoute aux portes !

- Tu cherches la merde, Sirius !

- Non, c'est toi qui cherche ! A chaque fois que tu te plantes avec elle, il faut que ça me retombe dessus, ou sur les autres... Alors tu te calmes cinq minutes et on va manger un bout parce que j'ai les crocs !

- Remus... Dis quelque chose !

- « Quelque chose »... ?

- Très drôle !

- Bah quoi !? Sirius a été con de dire ce qu'il a dit sur Lily, et en plus pas diplomate du tout...

- Hey !

- ... et toi tu l'agresses parce que Lily t'as **encore** rembarré et ce serait cool si tu t'en prenais soit à toi, soit à elle... Ca vous va comme conclusion ?...

- ...

- ...

- Bon, ben on va peut-être pouvoir aller manger maintenant, parce que moi aussi, j'ai les **crocs** », ajouta-t-il en lançant un regard appuyé à Sirius. « Tu viens, Pete ? Je t'aiderai à finir ça après le repas. Ca sert à rien d'essayer de bosser le ventre vide... »

* * *

Alors qu'ils atteignaient les escaliers qui descendaient à la Grande Salle, les Maraudeurs aperçurent un groupe d'élèves de Serdaigle... Peter, toujours prompt à énoncer des vérités connues de tous, se dépêcha d'interpeller Remus : 

« Hey, Moony ! T'as vu ? Y'a Tsiu !

- Merci, Pete, j'ai vu...

- Ben tu vas pas la voir ? », s'étonna un peu exagérément Sirius.

« Je croyais que je vous manquais quand j'étais pas là ?

- Bah, t'es pas le nombril du monde, Moony... On devrait arriver à survivre sans toi pendant dix minutes... Enfin, j'espère !...

- Allez, va, Bourreau des Cœurs !

- Ah, Prongs, qu'est-ce que je ferais pas avec ta bénédiction !?...

- File avant que je change d'avis... »

Remus adressa un sourire flamboyant à toute sa petite troupe et se pencha par-dessus le parapet de l'escalier, cherchant des yeux les Serdaigle qui, eux, continuaient leur chemin vers la Grande Salle.

- Merde, ils sont déjà loin... Bon ben tant pis, je la verrai une autre fois...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être trouillard quand il s'y met... », soupira Sirius, exaspéré, à un James qui essayait désespérément de ne pas éclater de rire. « Va falloir prendre les choses en main... Qu'en dis-tu, l'ami ?

- Je dis... : TSIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !! Ouh, ouh !... Attends-nous, on arrive !

- James, qu'est-ce tu fous ?! Arrête, elle va t'entendre...

- Ca tombe bien, c'était le but, mon cher Moony. », répondit le jeune homme d'un ton mondain. « Regarde, elle se retourne !...

- Remus ? », demanda une voix lointaine...

« Allez, qu'est-ce t'attends ? Réponds ! »

Remus, bloqué par la rapidité de l'action, de bougea pas d'un pouce... Sirius, désireux d'en finir avec cette histoire afin d'arriver plus vite à la Grande Salle, le saisi par le col et le poussa à la balustrade, le forçant à se montrer... A découvert, le jeune loup-garou ne put que bafouiller :

« Heu... Oui... Je suis là... (Hum, magnifique réponse, mon cher, ça fait longtemps que t'as pas été aussi éloquent !... Ca va merci, j'ai compris ! Je ferai mieux la prochaine fois... On verra...)

- Ca va ?

- Oui... Et... et toi ? (Ah, ah ! C'est ça que t'appelles mieux faire ?!... Rha, la paix !)

- Oui... Attends... J'arrive !

- Ah bravo, c'est malin Sirius ! T'as entendu ? Maintenant elle arrive !

- Et alors ? A qui est-ce qu'on dit merci ?!...

- Pas à vous, vous allez encore me faire honte !

- Qui ? Nous ?! Jamais !

- Ouais, ben dans le doute... Je vous laisse. Je préfère encore être seul avec elle que vous avoir dans le dos à faire des singeries ! »

Sur ce, il dévala les escaliers pour aller rejoindre Tsiu qui remontait quatre à quatre...

- Ah, jeunesse ingrate... ! », déclama Sirius, décidément très théâtral.

* * *

- Ils en mettent du temps ! 

- Pete... Tu crois sérieusement qu'il va réussir à la draguer en cinq minutes s'il la laisse aller manger avec ses copines qui vont bavasser par derrière !...

- Tss, Tss ! Wormtail, tu manques d'entraînement !

- Tu peux parler, Prongs, on voit ce que ça donne l'entraînement chez toi ! »

A peine Peter avait-il fini de parler qu'une jeune fille de Gryffondor s'approcha d'eux. La démarche hésitante, elle se tourna un instant vers ses amies installées plus loin qui lui firent de grands gestes désordonnés, sans doute pour l'encourager... Forte de ces preuves de soutien inconditionnel, elle se retourna vers les Maraudeurs et fit encore un pas en direction de James... Lorsqu'elle croisa son regard noisette, elle baissa instantanément les yeux et rougit comme une tomate... Plein de bonne grâce, le jeune homme lui adressa un sourire qu'elle ne vit pas et l'invita à parler...

« Oui ?

- James ?

- Lui-même ! », répondit Sirius à la place de son ami, affichant son fameux sourire suffisant et désinvolte qui faisait enrager les professeurs.

« Rhô... Padfoot, voyons ! Laisse la parler !

- Si tel est ton désir...

- Merci », répondit James, magnanime... « Oui ?

- Oh, James !... Je... Je me demandais si... si... Enfin... »

Consciente de son bafouillement relativement pathétique, la jeune fille se tourna de nouveau vers ses amies... qui étaient toutes penchées ou debout sur leur banc pour essayer de voir ce qui se passait du côté des plus beaux mecs de Poudlard... A nouveau, les signes d'encouragements manquèrent renverser la moitié des verres sur leur table... Sirius, qui avait pris un air offusqué après la fausse remarque de James, était en train de boire son jus de citrouille, le petit doigt en l'air... Peter en fit les frais... Dégoulinant de jus de citrouille, il ne put que grogner alors que le coupable, monté sur son banc, adressait à son tour de grands moulinets de bras aux quatre furies du bout de la salle, un sourire ultra bright collé aux lèvres... ce qui fit cesser immédiatement les signes désespérés des quatre naufragées... La jeune groupie de James reprit, à peine plus sûre d'elle :

« Tu sais... Il parait que tu es très doué en Métamorphose... Enfin... pas que ce ne soit pas vrai, mais... Je veux dire... Oooh ! Je vais pas y arriver ! », gémit-elle en cachant son visage dans ses mains. James eut pitié d'elle et l'aida :

« Bon, reprenons du début... Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Laetis...

- Original...

- Merci, c'est ma maman qui...

- Non, c'est bon...

- ...parce que mon papa...

- Laetis...

- Et puis ma mamie...

- LAETIS !

- Oui ?... Oh, j'ai encore trop parlé... Je suis désolée, il faut m'arrêter... », dit-elle confusément avec un petit sourire d'excuse légèrement crispé. James, un peu refroidi, croisa le regard de Sirius qui se retenait à peine de rire, puis celui de Peter, plutôt goguenard... Ah non, foi de Potter, il ne serait pas dit qu'il se laisserait ridiculiser par une fichue groupie ! Il reprit :

« T'es en quelle année ?

- C'est ma quatrième année... D'ailleurs, c'est pour ça que...

- Oui, quatrième année, donc. Et pourquoi t'es venue me voir ? Tu voulais un autographe, peut-être...

- C'est vrai ? Tu veux bien ?

- Bien sûr », répondit-il avec l'air suffisant que prenait généralement Sirius...

« Mais...

- Oui ?

- Je... Je voulais... Enfin, je suis une fille de Moldus et... Voilà, en fait, je voulais savoir si tu pouvais m'aider en Métamorphose, parce qu'on m'a dit que tu était très doué, et moi je suis plutôt nulle, alors... Enfin si tu veux bien, parce que je veux pas t'obliger... Et puis de toute façon, j'y arriverais pas alors... Enfin j'arriverais pas à te forcer bien sûr, pas que j'y arriverais pas en Métamorphose si c'est toi qui m'explique... Enfin... Voilà, j'me comprends, quoi ! », acheva-t-elle, tout sourire en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

James, épuisé rien qu'à l'idée d'avoir à supporter ce bavardage incessant, se demanda comment il pouvait refuser sans fausser sa réputation de séducteur et de spécialiste en Métamorphose... Difficile... Bah, il trouverait bien un sortilège qui lui permettrait de la supporter... Et puis, c'était juste une heure ou deux qui lui permettrait de clouer le bec à Peter, et de rendre Lily jalouse... Pas mal comme plan... Et puis, elle n'était pas laide du tout, cette Laetis, plutôt jolie, même... Un peu jeune peut-être, mais bon... Faute de chouettes, on choisit des hiboux !

- Hé bien, d'accord. Je t'aiderai... On se retrouve samedi après midi dans la Salle Commune, OK ?

- Oh ! C'est si gentil à toi, James !... On m'avait bien dit que tu étais génial, mais je pensais pas que tu l'étais à ce point !... Enfin... Je te prenais pas pour un Serpentard non plus : t'es pas un Gryffondor pour rien, quand même !... Enfin... Bon...

- Samedi ?

- Oui ! Oui, oui ! D'accord ! A... à samedi alors ! Bon appétit ! Et... et merci encore !... ... ... ... ... »

Alors qu'elle s'éloignait rapidement vers ses amies en faisant à son tour de grands gestes, sûrement en signe de victoire, James poussa un long soupir de soulagement qui pouvait aisément passer pour de la satisfaction. Il se tourna vers Peter :

« Alors ? Ma technique ?

- Hum...

- Je crois que ce que notre ami Peter essaye de dire, James, c'est que si c'est une technique pour devenir sourd, ou borgne, ou complètement fou, c'est une technique très au point...

- Moquez-vous, moquez-vous ! En attendant, moi, on vient me chercher jusqu'au repas du soir, et si elle était dans cet état, c'est parce qu'elle est folle de moi, c'est tout !

- Ouais, ou qu'elle est folle tout court ! », tenta Peter.

« De toute façon, pour en avoir après Prongs, il faut une bonne dose de folie... Les filles saines d'esprit, c'est vers moi, qu'elles viennent ! », surenchérit Sirius.

C'est le moment que choisirent deux blondes de septième année de Poufsouffle aux airs sulfureux pour lui hurler de grands : « Siiiiiiiiiiriuuuuuuuuuuuus ! Ouh, ouuuuuuh ! »

« Tu disais ?

- Heu...

- Hem, hem...

- Ben quoi, personne n'est parfait, hein !... »

* * *

?????????????????????????? Reviews ?????????????????????????????? 


	13. Tenue et retenues

Menés à la baguette :

* * *

**_DISCLAIMER _**_: Aucun des personnages de cette fic ne m'appartient, ils sont soit la propriété de JK Rowling (quasiment tous), soit celle de Dr Titou Moony (Tsiu), soit celle de Fred et Georges (Daniels). Sauf Adhara Adhanegra qui m'appartient, ainsi que la plupart des aventures que je fais subir à ces pauvres perso, Merlin ait leur âme…Je ne reçois rien qui ressemble à de beaux billets verts, bleus, rouges ou violets (pas de bol, j'en aurais bien besoin !), sauf de très gentils encouragements, mais ça aussi j'en ai besoin, et ça fait tout aussi plaisir ! Merci !_

**_SPOILER_**_ : Les cinq tomes de JK Rowling_

**_RESUME _**_: James et Lily seront punis ensemble pour avoir menti à propos de la transformation de la préfète. Cette nouvelle les rapprochent, mais Sirius a la langue trop pendue et Lily prend la mouche quand il fait une remarque désobligeante la concernant. Tout est à refaire... Remus, lui, a rejoint Tsiu avant dîner, tandis que ses trois compères devisent de choses et d'autres, et de l'art de la séduction en particulier... Une discipline dans laquelle James et Sirius excellent... à leur manière...

* * *

_

**RAR**

**Ce baratineur... :** C'est vrai que les dialogues sont très recherchés ! lol ! En cinq mots : c'est du grand art ! lol ! Ce chapter-ci n'est peut-être pas aussi axé sur ce genre d'humour, plus sur la capacité de rebondissement et d'improvisation de nos amis... C'est vrai qu'ils ont un don pour les filles, même si certains n'en ont pas conscience (pourquoi tout le monde regarde Remus ?)... Le personnage de Peter prendra plus d'importance plus tard... Pour l'instant, il est plutôt insignifiant par rapport au reste du groupe. Mais le peu de détails que je donne sur lui est en général travaillé de manière à introduire la suite... Biz et à bientôt derrière un jus de citrouille...

**Cricritine :** Ca fait plaisir de voir que les gens suivent la fic... C'est encourageant. Encore désolée pour tout ce retard accumulé...

**Cécile :** Hé, hé ! Oui, c'est vrai, c'était Noël... Bien obligée de reconnaître que j'ai pris un retard monstrueux ! Mais bon, tu sais que je fais d'autres choses à côté, et que je vais compenser ce retard par deux surprises, dont une qui est déjà publiée... Pas énormément de rebondissement, mais quelques annonces cachées de futurs moments d'actions...

**Kritari :** Woaw ! Que de compliments ! Ca fait chaud au cœur ! Je te souhaite aussi une bonne année 2005, avec tout ce qu'elle peut comporter de réussite scolaire, familiale, amoureuse et surtout littéraire (potterienne ?)...

**Lisalune :** C'est fait M'dame ! J'ai changé un chouilla le résumé... D'ailleurs, si vous avez de meilleures idées de résumé, ne vous gênez pas pour m'en donner, je changerais avec plaisir... Je ne suis pas très douée pour les phrases courtes... lol ! J'aime les détails ! Je ne sais plus si j'avais répondu à ta question, à propos du tome VI... J'hésite encore à me jeter sur la VO... Je pense que j'ai maintenant l'habitude de lire des fics en anglais et que je pourrais lire la VO sans trop trop de difficultés, mais j'aimerais quand même pouvoir découvrir tout ça dans une langue que je maîtrise beaucoup mieux... J'hésite encore beaucoup... Mais on verra le moment venu ! SI je peux résister à la tentation ou pas !

**Fénice :** Effectivement, La Ménagerie aurait été pas mal du tout comme titre, et c'est vrai qu'ils nous font un sacré cirque, ces bestiaux là ! Dans ce chapter encore... Sirius fait des siennes !... Une catastrophe les attend ? Hum, let me think about it... Ouiiii ! Et pas qu'une, mais comme les malheurs n'arrivent jamais seuls, ça tombera un peu dans tous les sens... En attendant, c'est le semi calme avant la(les) tempête(s)...

**Cla.Remus02 :** Effectivement, on a bien affaire à des ados en folie... Des hormones pleins la tête et des bêtises, mais aussi des problèmes qui vont évoluer, de relationnels, ils pourraient bien devenir existentiels et matériels... A voir...

**Piou le fou du roudoudou :** Toujours le chic pour les supers pseudos mon ami Bysounours ! Merci pour ta review, elle me fait chaud au cœur ! Je m'applique à mettre toujours quelques références à ce que tu connais de moi... Dans ce chapter encore, tu devrais reconnaître une de mes manies... Je suis contente de t'avoir décidé à lire l'original, parce que même si des fois, on se dit que tout compte fait, ce n'est qu'une fic qui a obtenu des droits d'auteurs, mais qui n'est pas forcément mieux que d'autres, avec le recul, c'est quand même l'original, sorti tout droit de l'imagination fertile de notre British préférée... Est-ce que tu as besoin du tome V, ou est-ce que tu as pu le trouver... ? Je te fais de gros bizous...

**Béta Reader au chômage :** Ah ben oui, mais maintenant que je te donne du travail, tu réponds plus !... Me dis pas que t'es retourné en Enfer ! Enfin bon, j'espère qu'il n'y a rien de grave...

**Belval :** Bon alors je sais que tu as lu la suite... Je ne sais pas ce que tu en as pensé... C'est vrai qu'au premier chapter, j'avais dans l'idée de faire en sorte que le lecteur devine rien qu'à l'écriture qui pensait... Après douze autres chapter, je promets de ne plus le faire (enfin j'essayerai de ne plus le faire) délibérément ! Ca coupe le rythme et ça donne pas envie au lecteur de revenir... Voilà, tiens-moi au courant pour ton projet... Biz et à bientôt dans le train...

**Titou :** Gniaouh ! Ca c'est de la review ! Deux pour le prix d'une ! T'avais pas tant de retard que ça tout compte fait... Voici donc le nouveau chapter, pas besoin de me harceler sur MSN, nous y voilà ! lol ! Où en es-tu de ton nouveau chapter de Mon Caprice : un Maraudeur ? Jamais je ne te bloquerais, voyons ! Si je commence à m'amuser à bloquer le peu de lecteurs que j'ai, je risque pas d'aller bien loin ! Chacun fait selon ses disponibilités, et tes études passent avant le ff, c'est parfaitement normal ! Je suis contente que le passage où Moony pleure te paraisse tellement crédible que tu ais manqué en pleurer ! Moi qui m'inquiétais pour ce passage, apparemment ça vous a plutôt plu, comme la folle sarabande entre Remus et Severus... Pour ta dernière review, la phrase super ratée de James pour Lily, c'est le genre de phrase qui a foutu ce qui aurait du être ma tendre jeunesse en l'air... Je m'inspire beaucoup de ma vie pour la Lily du début de cette histoire qui va traîner en longueur, j'ai l'impression... Enfin, tant que ça vous plaît, je veux bien écrire une centaine de chapter ! Rien ne m'arrêterait pour quelques reviews encourageante !

**Fifinette :** Tu arrives pile à l'heure, Fifinette ! Quand j'ai lu ta review, mon chapter était prêt à poster ! T'auras donc pas trop à attendre pour celui-ci... Ca fait plaisir d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice ! Bienvenue ! Tes reviews sont marrantes, ça donne la pêche ! Merci...

**Fénice :** Mais, mais, mais... Je comprends pas... Tu l'avais déjà lu ce chapter... Enfin, au moins, tu aimes, pour moi, c'est l'essentiel ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira aussi. Pour ta proposition pour Rencontre de Maraudeurs, je veux bien, c'est avec plaisir... Merci !

* * *

**Publicité : **Petite pub pour plusieurs fics... Tout d'abord, pour celles d'Alixe qui sont vraiment extraordinaires ! Ca vous change la vie... D'un réalisme exceptionnel, on s'y croirait, et c'est très dur de décrocher... Il y a tout d'abord Ginny la furie en 6ème année qui est la suite du Journal de Ginny la furie d'Alysia, puis Après la bataille qui nous plonge dans les suites de la Grande Bataille qui défera Voldemort et enfin, une fic en court qui est à la fois suite et parallèle des autres, Mon sorcier bien aimé qui est de toute beauté et qui aide à faire passer la pilule des deux autres fics qui sont terminées ! Alixe est un auteur hors pair qui poste avec une régularité déconcertante des fics magnifiques... Honnêtement, pour ma part, elle vaut toutes les JKR du monde !

Prochaine pub au prochain épisode... lol ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Ca y est, on y est enfin ! Rha, tout ce temps pour ça ! C'est vrai, mille excuses, mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes d'ordinateur, puis d'inspiration (oui, oui, parfaitement, vous avez bien entendu, d'inspiration !) et finalement, c'est mon béta-reader qui se laisse désirer, donc ce chapter est posté sans réelle vérification... Pitié, ne me tuez pas tout de suite, je vous prépare une belle surprise... Vrai !

Pour ceux qui me réclamaient un peu plus de Remus/Tsiu, en voilà une bonne louche... Et pour le reste, humour maraudeuresque, et introduction de prochains événements...

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Tenue et retenues.

« Monsieur Lupin, auriez-vous l'amabilité de répéter ce que je viens d'expliquer sur les différentes manières d'altérer un maléfice de stupéfixion ?

- ...

- Non, bien sûr que non !... », susurra le professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal en s'approchant dangereusement de la table de Remus. « ...puisque Monsieur Lupin DORT ! », conclut-il en abattant violemment son poing sur le pupitre, réveillant en sursaut le préfet de Gryffondor. »

Remus, le visage encore marqué de la couture de la manche de sa robe, leva un sourcil, un peu hagard, en direction de ses amis. Ceux-ci lui firent un petit sourire crispé en guise d'excuses : ils ne l'avaient pas vu s'endormir, trop occupés à discuter par parchemins interposés. Le jeune loup poussa un soupir résigné :

« Excusez-moi professeur, cela ne se reproduira plus.

- Encore heureux ! Et pour vous aider à tenir votre promesse, vous viendrez ce soir en retenue. Huit heures, dans mon bureau... »

La sonnerie interrompit le sermon juste avant qu'il ne commence. Chacun ramassa ses affaires, et sortit de la salle de DCFM avec un soulagement évident. Lorsque Remus sortit à son tour, les Maraudeurs l'attendaient en discutant à voix basse.

« Merci de m'avoir réveillé !

- Désolés... », s'excusa James. « On a pas vu que tu t'étais endormi, Moony...

- Si t'avais ronflé, promis, on t'aurait réveillé ! », ajouta Sirius, un main sur le cœur.

- C'est ça, et Spite n'aurait absolument pas fait une crise de nerf s'il m'avait entendu... Enfin, une retenue en moins d'une semaine, ça aurait pu être pire... Heureusement que c'est juste ce soir, parce que si j'avais du lui expliquer qu'il devait renoncer à ma détention, ou la repousser, pour cause de pleine lune, je crois qu'il aurait explosé...

- C'est peut-être une bonne idée : un peu de Spite sur les murs, ça te plairait pas comme décoration ? », proposa Peter.

- Hum, t'as le chic pour les trucs gores toi ! Bon, on va manger ? Qu'est-ce qu'on a comme cours cet aprèm ?

- Méta pendant deux heures avec Serpentard, et Sortilèges avec Serdaigle. On a une heure de libre entre les deux.

- Peter... », soupira Sirius en se massant les sinus d'un air épuisé. « Me dis pas que t'as déjà appris ton emploi du temps par cœur !

- Ben, si, pourquoi ?

- On fera donc jamais rien de toi ! Du par cœur, du travail, pas de retenue...

- Ben, toi non plus, t'as pas encore eu de reten... »

Le regard noir du grand brun l'arrêta instantanément. Il était allé un peu loin dans la rébellion. Cette fois-ci, ça n'allait pas passer... Sirius se rapprocha dangereusement de Peter, et lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à dix centimètres de lui, il le toisa d'un air mauvais, un rictus tordu sur les lèvres... Lorsque le petit Maraudeur baissa les yeux, montrant ainsi sa soumission, un reniflement de dégoût lui répondit :

« Dois-je te rappeler qui détient le record de détentions obtenues en cinq ans de scolarité à Poudlard, Peter ?

- C'est toi, Padfoot...

- Tu veux que j'allonge le record grâce à toi... ? »

Pettigrow secoua vivement la tête, fixant toujours le sol. Sirius parut satisfait mais continua de toiser Peter, au cas où il aurait voulu tenter de se justifier à nouveau, ce qui n'était manifestement pas le cas. James brisa le silence qui s'installait en se tournant vers Remus.

« Bon alors ? Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé hier soir ?

- Hier soir ?

- Joue pas l'innocent, Moony, ça marche avec McGo mais plus avec nous... On a pas eu l'honneur de te voir au dîner, ni dans la Salle Commune, et à peine au petit déjeuner ce matin...

- Hé bien...

- Ouiiiii ? », attendit Sirius dont l'attention s'était détournée de Peter à l'instant même où il avait entendu les mots « innocent » et « McGo », permettant à son compagnon de se redresser un peu et de respirer plus librement.

« Hum... Comment dire ?... Ah, oui ! Ca ne vous regarde pas.

- Allons, allons, mon p'tit Moony, pas de cachotterie à Tonton Sirius !

- Bah voyons...

- Allez, fais nous partager ton expérience, ô grand mage de la séduction ! »

Choisissant d'ignorer ce nouveau sobriquet ridicule, Remus se résigna néanmoins à faire un court résumé de sa soirée de la veille.

« Bon... Ben... Avec-Tsiu-on-a-fait-un-tour-et-on-est-resté-tard-à-discuter-alors-je-l'ai-ramenée-à-sa-Salle-Commune-et-puis-voilà... »

Devant le sourcil levé de Sirius et la moue sceptique de James, sans parler de l'air ahuri de Peter, le jeune loup-garou poussa un profond soupir...

« On a fait que discuter... »

Le sourcil de Sirius se leva plus haut encore, et James prit l'air blasé de celui à qui on ne la fait pas...

« Mais c'est vrai ! »

Un regard appuyé de Sirius vers ses deux comparses fit céder Remus qui, tournant le dos, les invita à se diriger vers la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Ils le suivirent d'un air entendu et conquérant.

« On a discuté cinq bonnes minutes assis sur les marches, et puis bien sûr, au moment où on descendait vous rejoindre, les escaliers ont changé de direction...

- Comme d'hab'... », commenta Sirius.

- Classique... », renchérit James.

Un regard noir de Remus qui disait clairement « C'est quand vous voulez... » les fit taire, et le préfet de Gryffondor enchaîna :

« On s'est retrouvé dans l'aile Ouest du château, au quatrième étage... Pas vraiment l'endroit où on va tous les jours... Bref, j'ai proposé qu'on continue par les couloirs jusqu'à un raccourci que je connaissais bien qui nous éviterait les escaliers...

- La Tenture Carrée !

- Sacré roublard ! »

Le même regard les fit encore taire, mais l'œil pétillant de Sirius et le sourire entendu de James trahissaient leur semi admiration et surtout leur excitation au récit d'une Maraude de vieux loup solitaire qui découvre l'art délicat de la séduction ...

« On est donc passé par la Tenture Carrée, qui, comme vous le savez...

- Mais Moony, il ne mène pas du tout à la Grande Salle, ce passage là !

- Merci, Peter, je finis ma phrase... Ne mène pas du tout à la Grande Salle, mais aux souterrains, pas loin des cachots des Serpentard. Et évidemment, rien n'a vraiment marché comme prévu...

- Prévu ? ».

Les Maraudeurs stoppèrent net... Comment ça « prévu » ! Comment Moony avait-il pu prévoir quoi que ce soir alors que la rencontre avec Tsiu s'était faite au hasard des couloirs... Peter formula la question qui trottait dans toutes les têtes :

« Moony... Désolé de t'interrompre...

- Au point où on en est...

- … mais comment ça « prévu » ? Tu... Tu veux dire que tu avais planifié cette rencontre ?

- Pas vraiment... Disons que j'attendais le moment où on se croiserait pour l'emmener faire une ballade que j'avais planifiée... Sauf qu'au lieu de prendre un chemin qui nous mènerait un peu plus lentement à la Grande Salle, comme je le voulais, ça nous a amené beaucoup plus lentement vers un groupe de Serpentard qui revenaient de la Grande Salle... Autrement dit, on a fait une ballade de plus d'une demi-heure avant d'arriver aux cachots... Et bien sûr, ce n'étaient pas des Serpentard de première année... Il a fallu qu'on tombe sur Lestrange et sa clique... »

Cette fois-ci, les Maraudeurs ne dirent pas un mot. Ils retenaient leur souffle, pendus aux lèvres de leur ami. Celui-ci s'en rendit compte mais il réprima le sourire que leur attitude lui inspirait, et en profita pour continuer :

« On a fini par les persuader de nous laisser tranquille...

- Comment ? », s'exclama Peter, trop admiratif pour continuer de garder le silence.

- Disons qu'on avait des arguments... persuasifs. », répondit-il avec un air rêveur. Dans sa tête, le souvenir d'un regard entendu avec Tsiu s'imposa, de même que la rougeur de Lestrange à la mention de l'incident du train. Il reprit néanmoins : « Mais cette histoire nous a mis en retard pour manger, et comme les élèves commençaient déjà à revenir, j'ai emmenée Tsiu aux cuisines...

- Aux cuisi... ! Mais ! C'est notre...! Remus ! Non... Pourquoi les cuisines ? C'était mon coin réservé... Maintenant je risque de l'y trouver tous les quatre matins !

- Sirius !... », gronda James avec un air réprobateur.

- D'accord, d'accord... Mais je ne partagerai pas mes gâteaux au chocolat avec elle !

- Mais quel bébé, des fois !

- Areu, areu, gbmlmlgbmll », répondit le grand brun, frustré, en faisant claquer sa langue comme un bébé.

- Cesse de faire le malin et laisse Moony finir. Vas-y Moony...Au point où tu en es, il ne doit pas être plus de 21h. Tu es rentré à plus de minuit... Donc, on t'écoute !

- Bah, rien, on a discuté un bon moment aux cuisines et puis quand j'ai vu qu'il était déjà dix heures, je l'ai raccompagnée à la Salle Commune de Serdaigle…

- Moony… Dix heures… ! Tu veux nous faire gober que tu es rentré à dix heures !

- J'ai pas dis que j'étais rentré à dix heures, j'ai dis que je l'avais ramenée à dix heures…

- …

- J'avais besoin d'être un peu seul…

- Sympa pour nous ! », s'exclama Sirius, toujours vexé. « On sait être compréhensifs !

- La preuve… Toi et ta susceptibilité, Padfoot… Tu sais très bien ce que j'entends par seul… J'avais besoin de réfléchir dans le silence complet, dans un coin où il n'y avait personne… Je suis monté à la Tour d'Astronomie, et j'y suis resté jusqu'à une heure… Ca vous va, messieurs les Inquisiteurs ?

- Rho, tout de suite les grands mots ! », déclama James avec un air de martyr que l'on voyait d'habitude à Sirius, mais celui-ci boudait plus ou moins à côté.

- Moi j'ai une question… », proposa Peter… « Tu sors avec elle ?

- Très bonne question, mon cher Wormtail ! », s'exclama Sirius, abandonnant pour l'occasion son visage de bébé boudeur et oubliant définitivement leur querelle de tantôt.

- Excellente, même ! », renchérit James.

- Ca… ! Pour une question… », grogna Remus, étonnamment, beaucoup moins enthousiaste que les trois autres.

- Alors ?…

- …

- …

Devant les trois visages avides de détails à nouveau tournés vers lui, Remus poussa un profond soupir… La réponse n'allait pas leur plaire… comme d'habitude… Tant pis pour eux, ils l'avaient voulu.

« Non

- Comment ça, non ! Moonyyy !… », gémit Sirius. « Dis-moi pas qu'c'est pas vrai !…

- Ben… si.

- Rho ! Toi non plus, on fera jamais rien de toi !

- Hey ! », se rebiffa Remus. « Ca a rien à voir, Padfoot !

- Ah vouais ? Et qu'est-ce qui est différent ?

- Je ne peux pas me permettre de faire n'importe quoi comme toi.

- Oh, non, Moony ! Tu vas pas remettre ça ! Tu vas nous la ressortir souvent ton excuse bidon !

- Tu sais très bien qu'elle est pas si bidon que ça mon excuse... », soupira Remus, fatigué d'avoir à rabacher toujours la même chose. « Comment veux-tu que je puisse regarder Tsiu, ou même n'importe quelle autre fille, dans les yeux alors qu'elle sort avec un monstre sans le savoir ?

- Et nous, combien de fois faudra-t-il qu'on te répète que tu n'es pas un monstre ! », s'exclama Peter. « Tsiu t'apprécie et même si elle ne **sait** pas, je suis sûr que tout se passerait bien sans que tu le lui dises...

- Je ne veux pas lui mentir...

- Hé bien, dis-lui alors ! », coupa James, créant un vide dans le cerveau du loup garou. « Qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'elle réagirait différemment de nous ? »

Remus ne pouvant se résoudre à dire à haute voix ce que son cœur essayait de lui crier, à savoir qu'il n'y avait guère de raisons apparentes pour qu'elle prenne la nouvelle différemment de ses amis de toujours, ce fut Peter qui répondit joyeusement :

« Absolument rien

- Parfaitement Pete ! », s'exclama James, ravi qu'on le suive dans son cheminement. « Cinq points pour Gryffondor !

- Bon alors, c'est réglé ! », rugit Sirius, affamé, qui voulait couper court à une discussion stérile qui durait depuis de longues années. « On va manger, Remus, t'attrapes Tsiu par un bras, tu lui dis tout et...

- Qu'est-ce que Remus est censé me dire, Sirius ? », coupa une voix douce...

* * *

L'instant de flottement qu'il y eut à ce moment fit regretter à Remus de ne pas être rester chez Spite pour recevoir sa détention derechef. Il resta figé, aussi sûrement que si la jolie brune lui avait lancé un sort de stupéfixion. Il en allait de même pour Sirius qui avait gardé la pose, un bras en l'air et la bouche ouverte dans sa déclamation. Un sourire s'étira rapidement sur son visage à la vue de la préfète de Serdaigle. James et Peter, qui l'avaient vue arriver sans pouvoir interrompre leur ami dans son programme, ne savaient trop quoi dire. Ce fut finalement Sirius qui enchaîna, plutôt facilement :

« Tiens, coucou Tsiu ! », s'exclama-t-il, en se jetant sur elle pour lui plaquer un bisou sonore sur chaque joue. « Comment vas-tu ?

- Fort bien... Et toi ?

- En pleine forme !

- Je vois ça... Alors ? Qu'est-ce que je devais savoir que Remus ne m'a pas dit ?

- Hé bien, vois-tu... », démarra-t-il avec de grands gestes, en profitant pour jeter un coup d'œil à ses acolytes. «... nous étions en train de torturer Remus pour savoir pourquoi nous ne l'avions pas vu du dîner, ni de la soirée... »

La rougeur qui s'installa subitement sur les pommettes de la jeune fille ne laissait la place à aucun doute quant à ses connaissances au sujet de cette absence... Tsiu loucha discrètement vers Remus dans l'espoir d'un signe quelconque, mais celui-ci s'entêtait à admirer ses chaussures. Sirius continua sur sa lancée, d'un ton très docte :

« Et après maints efforts pour nous cacher la vérité, il a fini par nous confesser ses fautes...

- Ah vraiment... Ses... ses fautes ? », balbutia la jeune Serdaigle, qui commençait à douter de la bienveillance de Sirius à son propos.

- Oui, parfaitement... Ses **fautes** !... Il est apparu que notre jeune ami a accompagné une ravissante créature, toi en l'occurrence, dans mon lieu de détente de prédilection...

- Les cachots !

- Non !... Quoi que... Vu le temps que j'y passe, ça pourrait être plausible !... Je te pardonne ton erreur pour cette fois. Mais toujours est-il que les Cuisines sont **mon** domaine ! Je sermonnais donc mon camarade pour t'avoir dévoiler les portes de mon intimité ! »

James, rentrant dans le jeu du jeune Black, prit la relève :

- Voyons, Remus, a-t-on idée ! Laisser à Tsiu la possibilité de voir par inadvertance ce goinfre s'empiffrer de gâteaux ! Tu sais ce qu'elle risque si elle le croise dans une de ses crises de manque de chocolat... Il pourrait très bien s'en prendre à elle !...

- Ou pire ! », renchérit Peter, désireux de ne pas être en reste. « L'obliger à se goinfrer avec lui !

- Quelle horreur ! », gémit Tsiu, en retenant un éclat de rire, mimant la pâmoison. « Remus, comment as-tu pu ? Moi qui te faisais confiance...

L'imitation, qui rappelait les simagrées de la Grosse Dame, ne manqua pas de donner le départ d'un fou rire général. Seul le jeune loup-garou ne participa pas à cette explosion d'allégresse. Sa pâleur alerta la jeune fille cependant qui cessa ses singeries et s'approcha de lui ; elle lui toucha le bras et lui dit d'une voix douce :

« Voyons, Remus, je plaisantais : je ne t'en veux pas du tout... Bien au contraire... », ajouta-t-elle en baissant la voix et en captant le regard doré qui s'était assombri.

- Allez, Mumus ! Sourit un peu ! », beugla Sirius, en lui balançant une grande claque dans le dos. « Un peu d'humour, que diable ! Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais je meurs de faim, moi ! On y va ?

- Moi aussi », se hâta de répondre Peter.

- Adjugé, vendu ! », s'exclama Potter avec un grand sourire vers ses deux complices. « On vous laisse discuter... Tu nous rejoindras, Remus ?

- Oh, heu... oui, bien sûr.

- Et pas dans deux jours, hein ! Je te rappelle qu'on a cours cet aprèm... », rappela Sirius avec un étrange regard qui donna à Remus l'envie de lui crever les yeux avec une petite cuillère.

* * *

Les trois Maraudeurs s'éloignèrent bruyamment, si bien qu'on entendait toujours le rire tonitruant de Sirius bien après qu'ils se soient engagés dans les escaliers qui descendaient à la Grande Salle.

« Quelle plaie ce mec ! », grinça le jeune homme.

« Bah, il a ses manies... Tu devrais le connaître depuis le temps !

- Le connaître, oui, mais on s'y habitue jamais... !

- C'est vrai que des fois ça doit être lourd... Il t'a beaucoup embêté pour les Cuisines ?

- Non, pas vraiment... Je pense qu'il a juste peur de se retrouver seul avec toi...

- Peur ! Sirius Black, peur de moi ! Tu plaisantes... !

- Non, non, pas du tout... Je crois que ça lui rappellerait... enfin... tu vois...

- Je crois bien que je vois... Quand on était ensemble ?

- Je savais que tu comprendrais...

- Ce que je comprends surtout, c'est que c'est complètement idiot de sa part !

- J'ai jamais dit que c'était intelligent... »

Tsiu observa le jeune homme. C'était bizarre comme il pouvait être drôle, puis sérieux, et l'instant d'après, complètement intimidé... Mais peut-être était-ce sa faute aussi, à toujours le taquiner ! Elle avait du le blesser tout à l'heure en lui disant qu'elle lui en voulait... Elle et son humour tordu !...

« Tu sais, tout à l'heure, je plaisantais... Je vois pas du tout pourquoi je t'en voudrais : j'ai passé une soirée excellente avec toi et... » Tsiu rougit légèrement : « ...et ce serait même avec plaisir que je recommencerais... enfin, si tu es d'accord... »

Remus n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Non seulement elle avait apprécié, mais en plus, elle était d'accord pour recommencer ! La vie était belle, belle, belle !... « Non, pas de fausse joie, mon loup, elle doit faire ça parce qu'elle croit que tu t'es vexé tout à l'heure... »

« Tu sais, je ne veux pas te forcer... Tu as certainement mieux à faire que de traîner les couloirs avec... » Il marqua une pause, il allait dire « avec un monstre », mais il se ravisa et acheva : « ... avec quelqu'un comme moi.

- Mais ça ne me force pas, tu sais ! Et puis, pourquoi pas avec toi ? » demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire. « Après tout, tu n'es pas un monstre, si !

- Si, justement !... »

(Ca ferait une belle fin, non ?... Bon allez... je continue... mais c'est bien parce que c'est vous )

C'était sorti tout seul... Elle allait se poser des questions maintenant... Lui poser des questions... Mais quel con ! Fallait-il lui mentir ? Ou profiter de cette bourde monumentale pour lui révéler qui il était vraiment, comme le lui avait suggéré James... Rhaaa la boulette ! Il observa la jeune fille. Elle n'avait pas eu le moindre mouvement de recul à cette annonce brutale... Elle le regardait avec un regard peiné.

« Tu vois, je t'ai fais de la peine. Je suis un monstre, tu devrais m'oublier...

- Mais... Mais... Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu sais très bien que non, Remus... Tu es le garçon le plus gentil que je connaisse. Tu ne cherches pas à te moquer des gens, tu es sérieux et... et drôle en même temps, tu es... tu es tout ce dont pourrait rêver n'importe quelle personne normalement constituée dans cette école ! »

Tsiu marqua une pause : elle se dévoilait entièrement, à ce train-là, elle risquait de lui demander sa main dans la minute qui suivait ! Comme si c'était son genre, elle qui avait tendance à être d'une timidité maladive... Apparemment, la sortie de la veille et la détresse qu'elle lisait dans les yeux du jeune préfet l'enhardissait. Elle se força pourtant à modérer son ardeur :

« Tu n'as jamais cherché pas à me faire du mal, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me protéger de toi, et encore moins pourquoi je devrais t'éviter quand je passe mes meilleurs moments avec toi... Pour moi, tu ne seras jamais un monstre, Remus. »

Pas un peu mélo, ça ? Juste un chouilla... Mais bon, fallait que ça sorte, maintenant il sait... Et puis si ça peut le réconforter, ça vaut bien la peine que je me ridiculise un peu, non ? Peut-être, mais en attendant, il a pas l'air si convaincu que ça... Ses chaussures ont-elles quelque chose de si extraordinaire ? Il a l'air passionné par elles...

« Tu as sans doute raison, j'imagine... Mais je ne suis pas aussi drôle que Sirius ou James. Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu t'ennuies avec moi, » ajouta-t-il pour ne pas dire que c'était à elle qu'il tenait.

« N'oublie pas que je ne suis qu'une modeste Serdaigle. Sirius est trop agité pour moi, et puis on a bien vu ce que ça a donné... Quant à James... A ses yeux, je ne suis que l'amie de Lily... Peter n'a pas autant de conversation que toi... Il n'y a que toi qui me prennes pour ce que je suis, et avec qui je me sente à l'aise... Je ne m'ennuie jamais avec toi. »

Tsiu leva les yeux vers Remus en disant cela, mais celui-ci regardait dans le vide, son fameux demi sourire accroché aux lèvres. Etait-il possible qu'elle soit réellement bien avec lui ? Peut-être qu'il aurait pu lui dire... Peut-être qu'il aurait **du** lui dire... C'était trop tard maintenant. Tant pis, une autre fois. Il décida que pour le moment, il fallait profiter de ce rapprochement et lui montrer combien il pouvait être doux et intéressant, drôle et spirituel. Il sortit de ses réflexions pour croiser le regard de velours de la jeune Chinoise. Légèrement troublé, il imagina ce que ferait James ou Sirius. Son sourire s'élargit tandis qu'il s'inclinait devant Tsiu en une courtoise révérence :

- Puisqu'il en va ainsi, Mademoiselle me fera-t-elle l'honneur de me laisser l'accompagner... que dis-je, de l'escorter, jusqu'à la Grande Salle ?

Un magnifique sourire illumina le joli visage de la préfète de Serdaigle qui s'inclina à son tour, avant de prendre le bras que lui offrait son homologue de Gryffondor. Ils marchèrent ainsi d'un pas cérémonieux sur une dizaine de mètres, affichant un masque de fierté poussée à l'extrême, avant d'éclater de rire. Puis, se rendant compte du retard qu'ils avaient pris, ils s'élancèrent en courant dans les escaliers. Remus remporta la course haut la main bien qu'il ne se soit pas trop forcé. En pleine possession de ses moyens, il accueillit une Tsiu aux joues rougies par l'effort et au souffle court, riant encore de leur cavalcade, heureuse d'avoir perdue, et impressionnée par la maîtrise de son compagnon. Elle prit cinq minutes pour se ressaisir et se recomposer un visage de préfète, et ils rentrèrent tout deux dans la Grande Salle, un sourire radieux sur le visage...

* * *

_Alors ? Vos impressions ? Pas trop déçus ? J'espère que non... Laissez moi vos commentaires dans une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir, et puis ça motive quand l'inspiration ou la motivation disparaissent... A très bientôt pour la suite, ou pour une certaine surprise... En attendant, reviews ?

* * *

_


	14. Messieurs les

Menés à la baguette :

* * *

**_DISCLAIMER _**_: Les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling et de Titou Moony. Certains passages sont également extraits de la fic de Fred et George, Parfois les Serdaigle aussi sont courageux. _

**_SPOILER_**_ : Les cinq tomes de JK Rowling_

**_RESUME _**_: James et Lily seront punis ensemble pour avoir menti à propos de la transformation de la préfète. Cette nouvelle les rapprochent, mais Sirius a la langue trop pendue et Lily prend la mouche quand il fait une remarque désobligeante la concernant. Tout est à refaire... Quant à Remus, la Pleine Lune approchant, et la soirée prolongée passée en compagnie de Tsiu l'ont épuisé au point de s'endormir pendant le cours de Spite. Lui aussi sera en retenue. Mais cela ne l'empêche pas de se rapprocher encore de Tsiu, malgré ses scrupules à lui mentir…

* * *

_

**RAR : **

**Fenice :** Tout d'abord une remarque à propos de ton pseudo… Plus ça va, et plus je découvre l'ampleur de la recherche de ton nom d'auteur. En faisant le tour d'un magasin de carrelage, j'ai découvert une marque qui s'appelle « La Fenice »… accompagnée d'un logo représentant… un phénix ! Ne faisant pas d'italien, mais ayant tout de même quelques notions de prononciation, j'ai fini par faire le rapprochement. Donc, récapitulons : en anglais, « fée nice » la jolie/gentille fée ; en italien, le phénix ; en français, ta variante « fée noire »… C'est magnifique ! Bravo ! Il ma juste fallu une demi douzaine de mois pour découvrir ça… lol ! Effectivement, pour moi non plus, Sirius n'est pas un gentil… Malgré son sens des valeurs assez développé, il lui reste cet orgueil de Black qui l'empêche parfois de voir plus loin que le bout de sa baguette et qui le rend si prétentieux qu'on lui mettrait des claques. Et puis ce crétinisme manichéen : si tu n'es pas avec moi, tu es contre moi… Voilà qui explique bien des embrouilles passées, présentes et à venir……… Par ailleurs, un Remus qui n'est pas aussi carpette qu'on peut parfois le croire, mais qui reste tout de même légèrement en retrait, qui se justifie pour tout et qui reste relativement timide…

**Belval :** Tous ces chapter reviewés d'un coup ! Je t'avais déjà remercié, mais je recommence ! C'est vrai que parfois on aspire a plus de tranquillité et d'intimité, et que les proches, amis ou famille, sont parfois trop curieux à notre goût. Mais au moins, il y a toujours une oreille et une épaule pour vous accueillir… cf. ce chapter-ci… Dis-moi, serais-tu un concentré de Maraudeur ? Il se pourrait que quelques lectrices me harcèlent pour avoir ton numéro, mon cher Belval… Nous reverrons Laetis, t'inquiète pas… Daniels, grâce, ou à cause de son patronyme, est censé n'être efficace que sous l'emprise de l'alcool, ce qui fait dire à ses élèves qu'ils ne vont pas en cours de Potions, mais en cours de Boisson… dixit Fred et George dans « Parfois, les Serdaigle aussi sont courageux. » Pour le chapter 9 à propos d'Olivanders, on va dire que le bonhomme est un vieux modèle qui perçoit des choses assez profondes chez les gens, ne serait-ce que par la psychologie et les alchimies qu'il rencontre dans le choix des baguettes. Le comportement de James qui, pour une fois, n'est pas reconnu à sa juste valeur, c'est ce qui va permettre, entre autre, à Lily de découvrir un peu plus de modestie et de dévouement dans sa personnalité… Je me suis sentie obligée de raconter une histoire entre Remus et Lily, parce que leurs personnalités sont vraiment proches. Il faut bien que « qui se ressemble s'assemble » avant que « les contraires s'attirent »… non ? Je trouvais logique que quelqu'un comme Lily s'attache d'abord à quelqu'un qui ressemble à l'idéal qu'elle se fixe pour elle-même à un âge où on est encore idéaliste, surtout en ce qui concerne l'Amour. Plus tard, on se rend compte que l'alchimie n'est pas qu'une question de valeurs morales, même si ça aide… Voilà en gros pour toutes tes review extras ! Merci et à très bientôt dans le Poudlard Express, j'espère !

**Lisalune :** Ca me manquait tes reviews détaillées… J'aime voir ce qui te plaît, d'autant plus que souvent ça me rappelle des moments où j'ai bien ri, parce que je me bidonne quand même pas mal en écrivant mes fics… Merci encore de suivre cette histoire malgré mes updates tardifs… Bizouxxx

**Titou Moony :** Déception pour toi, pas énormément de Remus dans ce chapter… (gagatise moins, hein ? lol !) Plus d'info sur Adhara. Plus de mauvaise humeur made in Sirius… Bonne lecture…

**Halexia Black :** Faut bien faire durer le plaisir, non ? T'inquiète pas, il se pourrait que ça avance entre Remus et Tsiu d'ici pas longtemps, mais pas encore dans ce chapter qui est plus axé sur Sirius et Adhara… Mais pas dans le sens où on l'espèrerait… Ma spécialité ? Le « un pas en avant, trois pas en arrière ! » C'est frustrant, je sais, surtout au rythme où je poste. Toutes mes excuses pour le retard…

**Guézanne :** Ah, ma jolie Guézanne ! Quel bonheur de découvrir que tu t'es intéressée à ma fic… Du coup, deux reviews auxquelles répondre… Pour ce qui concerne le titre de la fic, le jeu de mot me séduit, mais plus j'avance et plus je me demande comment je vais rattacher l'histoire au titre… En fait, il a fallu trouver un titre assez rapidement, et comme je voulais quelque chose d'un peu original et que les expressions trafiquées sont la passion… ! Mais je pense avoir trouvé un biais intéressant… Narcissa en adjudant chef… Je ne l'ai jamais trop imaginée en aristo alanguie, sinon à son âge adulte. Disons que j'oscille entre l'idée de l'aristocrate prisonnière de ses obligations et la mata-hari qui cache bien son jeu : mon mari est un mangemort, mais vous ne prouverez jamais que j'en suis une… Pour moi, elle est à un âge où on se bat pour ses idées, et elle se bat pour ramener son cousin dans le camp familial autant que pour préserver son image de petite reine des Serpentard… ce en quoi je veux au moins croire qu'elle réussit, d'où l'intérêt qu'elle éveillera pour Malefoy senior ! Je suis d'accord pour ton analyse du Poudlard Express vu comme un caisson de décompression, même si je ne l'avais pas interprété comme ça… En fait, je l'avais plus ressenti qu'interprété, mais ça revient au même. Une après-midi quasiment sans autorité dans un endroit confiné et clos où se profilent ou se confirment des antagonismes plus ou moins prononcés, je suis persuadée qu'il doit existé un pendant dans notre réalité moldue… Ne serait-ce que les trajets dans le bus, le matin, à l'école…

Je saute une ligne pour le passage à ta deuxième review, sinon ça va devenir illisible… Il me fallait effectivement un Sirius assez aigri et jaloux pour justifier une telle prise de position contre Remus depuis quelques jours, bien que James ait servi de paratonnerre en premier… Cet antagonisme, même s'il semble quelque peu résorbé, doit resurgir pour une scène particulièrement difficile un peu plus loin dans l'année et dans l'histoire… Mais j'en ai dit un peu trop… Disons juste que Sirius utilise les vieilles excuses misogynes parce qu'il ne peut pas, en toute bonne foi, avouer qu'il est jaloux et qu'il se sent mis à l'écart, petit à petit, par ses copains et leurs amours… Ah, ce passage où Lupin explose… ! Il m'a donné bien du fil à retordre, et il a fallu toute l'aide de mes proches et de mon béta-reader Archange Chris (qui va d'ailleurs bientôt poster sa première fic… un chef d'œuvre, si j'en crois son écriture et son style impeccables habituels…) pour arriver à rendre plausible la crise de larmes d'un adolescent plutôt mûr pour son âge… Pas évident ! Mais je suis contre le refoulement, et je ne veux pas d'un Remus qui s'autocensure avec ses amis… Il le fait déjà bien trop avec les autres… Adhara, une Serpentard buvable ? Par rapport à Lestrange et Rogue, peut-être… mais lis ce chapter, et on verra… Un personnage compliqué et torturé que ma petite Adhara… Je pense qu'on pourrait un peu la comparer à la Moira Carolis des Portes d'Alohomora… Bon, j'en viens à bout ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture, et j'espère que ce chapter transition te plaira… Bizouxxx et à très bientôt pour Journaux Croisés et Azkaban Azkaban…

**Cla.Remus02 :** Pour le suspense, je plaide non coupable : quel genre d'histoire serait-ce si je ne mettais pas un minimum d'intérêt à la fin du chapter… Vous ne reviendriez plus sinon, surtout avec l'attente que je vous inflige. Pour ceci, je plaide coupable, et même si j'ai des circonstances atténuantes, je sais que ça ne change rien au résultat… Donc désolée pour ça… Remus qui révèle son secret à Tsiu… J'ai bien peur que malgré les promesses qu'il fait dans ce début de chapter, il faudra attendre encore un peu…

**Kritari :** Toujours présente pour les petites reviews qui font plaisir ! Même si c'est pas constructif, ça fait tellement de bien d'ouvrir sa boîte mail et de trouver une jolie review toute fraîche… Merci pour ça ! La surprise ? hum… il faudra attendre un peu. Plus de détails dans mes notes d'auteur après les RAR…

**Ce baratineur… :** C'est bien d'avoir des reviews un peu en retard, ça étale le plaisir sur plusieurs jours… lol ! Peu de remarques humoristiques dans ce chapter-ci, plus d'informations subliminales ou pas, en revanche… Je recommande donc beaucoup d'attention à tous les petits détails insignifiants… Et aux gros détails insignifiants, même ! Quand postes-tu ton one-shot, que je te fasse de la pub ? Bizouxxx et à bientôt…

**Ana :** Ma chère Ana, tu as l'honneur et le privilège d'être la dernière review en date… lol ! Et surtout, tu as mis un tel entrain à Archange Chris, mon béta-reader quand il a lu ta review, que j'ai bien cru qu'il allait m'envoyer mes commentaires pour ce nouveau chapter… lol ! Plus d'explications sur mon retard intolérable dans mes notes d'auteur… Ca me fait très plaisir que tu aies découvert cette fic, et qu'elle te plaise. Puis-je te demander (simple curiosité), comment tu en as entendu parler ? Mon style me fait parfois un peu peur : pas assez oralisé par moment, donc trop pédant ; et pas assez simple non plus. J'utilise beaucoup de tournures alambiquées qui font bondir mon béta-reader, et qui alourdissent mon histoire. Mais je me soigne. Donc si ça te plaît quand même, moi ça me fait sauter de joie ! Une question intéressante vis-à-vis de la situation de Voldemort dans ce contexte… Tu dois bien être la première, ou pas loin, à me poser à la question, et j'avoue avec honte qu'elle me pose problème, parce que j'avais décidé un peu lâchement de voir ce problème « plus tard »… Mais je me mets un coup de pied aux fesses et je prends mon courage à trois pieds : il est fort probable que Voldemort soit déjà assez connu pour que des ado plus ou moins coupés du monde à Poudlard en aient entendu parlé, mais je pense qu'ils le considèrent encore comme un espèce de psychopathe un peu trop puissant à leur goût, mais rien de plus. Il n'y a pas encore de peur panique à l'évocation de son nom, ni de grande tragédie qui justifierait son placement au rang d'ennemi public number one… Est-ce que je réponds à ta question ?... Et deuxième question très embarrassante : mon plan d'intrigue… Tu sais que tu as, comme Rogue, un don pour poser le doigt là où ça fait mal ?... En réalité, je n'ai que de très vagues idées de quelques scènes, mais rien qui puisse être affublé du mot barbare de « trame » ou de « plan précis » ! Même si j'essaye là aussi de me forcer à faire quelque chose de structuré… C'est pourquoi mes chapter traînent autant, tant pour le temps de postage que pour le temps relatif à l'intrigue… Comme Fenice me le faisait remarquer dans ses premières reviews, six chapters pour faire arriver mes élèves à Poudlard, c'est énorme ! « Arriveront-ils un jour ? » m'avait-elle demandé. Et je me rends compte que le jeudi 5 septembre a quand même pris trois chapter à lui tout seul… J'ai honte, mais bon, mon goût du détail me perdra un jour… ! Voilà, j'en ai fini avec les RAR… Place aux notes d'auteur pour justifier deux ou trois trucs…

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Bon, alors… Avant tout, ne me tuez pas pour mon retard, j'ai des circonstances atténuantes… Mea culpa pour le temps de rédaction qui a été rallongé de mes partiels pas géniaux, loin de là, par des histoires de famille assez prenantes, et — là c'est pas ma faute, mais c'est un peu la faute de personne — par la mise hors d'état de nuire de mon béta-reader… Enfin, hors d'état de nuire, c'est méchant parce qu'il fait un boulot extra, et dantesque, il faut le dire, pour me rendre à chaque fois une grosse cinquantaine de commentaires pour m'aider à corriger mes chapter lourdingues… Donc en réalité, ça fait prêt d'un mois que le chapter est fini d'être écrit…

Mais comme, malgré ses grandes ailes, l'Archange Chris reste humain, il a du raccrocher sa plume vengeresse pour quelques temps à cause d'un problème personnel. La review d'Ana a bien failli le sortir de son marasme, mais la fatalité s'est acharnée sur lui et l'a bloqué dans son inspiration correctrice.

Fenice a bien voulu prendre le relais, ce dont je la remercie infiniment !

Dans un dernier sursaut d'espoir, j'ai décidé d'attendre les comm. de l'Archange Chris, mais j'aurais du poster le plus tôt possible… Des encouragements l'aideraient grandement, alors j'applaudis des deux mains et des deux pieds pour lui et son boulot extraordinaire ! Et je le remercie aussi… Merci Chris !

Deuxième note relative à la surprise que j'ai promis… Tout d'abord, j'avais prévu deux surprises… La première est un one-shot que j'ai commencé à écrire cet hiver, inspirée par la neige et la magie de Noël… Sauf qu'il n'y a plus de neige, que la magie de Noël est un peu loin quand il fait 40°C au Soleil, et qu'il parait que les song fic ont été interdites… Donc je pense pouvoir contourner tous ces obstacles pour l'hiver prochain…

La deuxième surprise est une deuxième fic qui se calque sur Menés à la baguette, mais d'un point de vue qui vous est pour le moment étranger, bien qu'il apporte des informations complémentaires… Le problème, c'est que cette fic avance bien plus rapidement que celle-ci, et que je ne peux pas me permettre de la poster maintenant… Il faut donc attendre que j'ai avancé un peu plus dans Menés à la Baguette pour voir arriver cette fic. Néanmoins, petit spoiler sur le titre, elle s'appellera « Le Journal de Personne ».

Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture et à vous remercier de continuer à me lire. Pour ce chapter, la mauvaise humeur de Sirius refait des siennes… Adhara se dévoile un peu à travers son binôme préféré… Le mystère persiste… Ce chapter aurait pu s'appeler « Un pas en avant, trois pas en arrière », mais j'ai voulu insister sur ce qui pourrait bien être la nouvelle blague à la mode chez les sixième année de Poudlard…

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Messieurs les… 

Après s'être assuré que Tsiu n'avait pas eu de problèmes en passant devant la table des Serpentard, Remus rejoignit les Maraudeurs qui lui avaient gardé une place, comme d'habitude, au bas bout de la table de Gryffondor, le plus loin possible des oreilles indiscrètes et professorales…

"Ah ben il était temps ! On a failli attendre !"

"Moi aussi, tu m'as manqué, Sirius."

"Ah ha, très drôle ! Alors tu lui as dis ?"

"Non."

"Mais c'est pas vrai… Mais quelle tâche, ce mec !", gémit le grand brun en se massant le front. "James, occupe toi de lui, moi je peux plus…"

"Ce que Sirius cherche à te dire, Remus, c'est « Mais pourquoiiiiiiiiii ! »"

Remus observa ses trois amis, l'un après l'autre, sourcils levés. James avait gardé la moue désespérée de sa question, les paumes tendues vers lui, suppliantes… Sirius se torturait le visage, semblant vouloir se faire un lifting bouledogue pendant que Peter se roulait de rire sur la table, la bouche pleine de purée. Voyant que Remus bloquait sur ses voisins de gauche, James opéra un quart de tour vers la gauche et éclata de rire. Remus ne mit pas longtemps à le suivre, et bientôt il ne resta plus que Sirius pour continuer à martyriser ses bajoues en suppliant Merlin de pardonner la stupidité de ses amis, ce qui fit redoubler le rire de ceux-ci.

Remus rattrapa rapidement son retard et finit son repas en expliquant laconiquement qu'il avait raté le coche avec Tsiu et qu'il en avait profité pour se rapprocher un peu plus d'elle et qu'il lui révélerait son secret plus tard, dès que l'occasion se présenterait.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini et que Sirius eut encore déploré le manque de confiance en lui de son compagnon, ils rejoignirent la classe de Métamorphose qu'ils avaient en commun avec les Serpentard. Laissant ses amis se diriger vers leurs tables habituelles, devant le bureau pour l'instant vide du professeur McGonagall, Sirius s'approcha de la rangée du fond où Adhara était en train d'installer ses affaires.

Il s'éclaircit la voix pour signaler sa présence, mais la jeune fille n'y prêta pas attention. Peu habitué à si peu de considération de la part de la gent féminine, Sirius perdit un peu de sa contenance, mais se ressaisit et se rapprocha un peu plus de la jeune Serpentard :

"Ca va mieux ?"

Adhara leva vers le jeune homme un regard plutôt froid :

"Plait-il ?"

"Je veux dire… Par rapport à hier ?"

"Hier…"

"Tu sais, le cours de Potion… Le révélateur de Peurs… L'infirmerie… Tu te souviens ?"

"Ah, ça… Oui, ça va."

La froideur de la jeune fille fit douter le Grand Sirius un instant. Leur moment de complicité de la veille n'avait-il été qu'à sens unique ? Si c'était le cas, il n'y comprenait plus rien : elle avait vraiment eu l'air de l'accepter comme ami… Bah, après tout, ça devait être une de ces stupides sautes d'humeurs que les filles ont parfois ! Non, à la réflexion, que les filles ont si souvent !

Il s'apprêtait à le lui faire remarquer avec humeur lorsqu'une main lui tapa sèchement sur l'épaule :

"Oui, oui, profess… Evans ?"

"C'est bon ? T'as fini de draguer mon binôme ?"

"…"

"Je vais peut-être pouvoir m'installer alors, si Monsieur le-Décoinceur-de-Filles le permet !"

Devant le manque de réaction du grand brun, Lily le bouscula et commença à sortir ses affaires en discutant à voix basse avec Adhara. Vexé, Sirius s'apprêtait à répondre qu'effectivement il aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir de la décoincer si c'était pour qu'elle devienne cette espèce de pimbêche, mais au moment où il pointa un doigt menaçant vers elle, une main lui tapa sèchement sur l'épaule :

"Quand Monsieur le-Séducteur-de-ces-Dames daignera rejoindre sa place, peut-être pourrons-nous enfin commencer ce cours…"

"Professeur McGonagall… Quelle surprise…" gémit-il en se demandant si Merlin en avait après lui.

Il rejoignit sa place sous les ricanements des Serpentard et les gloussements de quelques filles. Quant à ses acolytes, ils dissimulaient à peine le fou rire qui les secouait. Une fois assis et ses affaires installées, il se retourna légèrement pour observer Adhara. Celle-ci était perdue dans ses pensées, absorbée dans la contemplation de ses genoux. Son visage fermé frappa Sirius. Que s'était-il passé pour qu'elle soit amicale un jour, et froide et méprisante avec lui le lendemain ?

Se débarrassant des idées noires qui commençaient à l'assaillir, il se retourna à nouveau vers elle, mais ce fut pour tomber sur le regard flamboyant de Lily. Se jurant de se venger de l'humiliation qu'elle venait de lui faire subir devant les Serpentard, il lui fit son sourire le plus charmeur et accompagna celui-ci d'un origami en forme de serpent qui rampa jusqu'à elle avec ces mots : « Si t'as tellement envie de te faire décoincer, passe me voir : je te ferai un prix spécial pour Sainte-Nitouche effarouchée… »

Content de sa réplique grossière et sans attendre la réaction de la préfète, il se retourna vers le tableau pour suivre son cours préféré, non sans avoir adressé auparavant un grand sourire pervers à James qui observait son petit manège d'un air suspicieux… Lorsque la cloche sonna la fin du cours, Sirius n'attendit pas ses compagnons et s'élança le premier dans les couloirs.

"Je n'aime pas ça" dit James en terminant de ranger ses affaires.

"Bah, il doit déjà avoir une idée derrière la tête pour arriver à se faire coller ce soir", proposa Peter qui peinait à finir de copier la liste de devoirs qu'ils avaient à rendre pour le cours suivant.

"Je serais plutôt de l'avis de James… Je n'aime pas quand il part comme ça sans nous attendre ! Va savoir ce qui peut lui passer par la tête… Surtout après ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure avec Lily et Adhara…"

"C'est bien ça qui m'inquiète, mon vieux Moony !" soupira James."C'est bien ça qui m'inquiète…"

* * *

Dans le brouhaha qui suivit le son de la cloche, Lily et Adhara commencèrent à ranger leurs affaires sans un mot… Ce fut Lily qui rompit ce relatif silence : 

"Tu as cours, là ?"

"Non j'ai une heure de libre avant d'aller en Botanique avec les Poufsouffle. Et toi ?"

"Pareil, sauf que je vais en Sortilège avec les Serdaigle. Tu vas faire quoi ?"

"Bah, je pense que je vais attaquer les devoirs de Méta… Elle a encore forcé sur la dose, la vieille McGo ! Elle a peur qu'on s'ennuie, ou quoi ?"

"M'en parle pas ! En plus elle m'a collée ce soir, et tous les autres soirs pendant deux semaines…" soupira la jeune préfète de Gryffondor. "J'ai intérêt à m'avancer dans mon travail si je veux pas être vite débordée !"

"Elle t'a collée ? Pourquoi ?"

"Heu… Hé bien on va dire que la raison pour laquelle j'étais à l'infirmerie pendant cinq jours n'est pas très honorable…"

"Ah bon ? On m'avait dit que c'était Potter et sa bande qui t'avaient envoyée là-bas parce que tu leur avais tenu tête dans le train… D'ailleurs ça avait l'air de contrarier Potter plus qu'autre chose, cette affaire... Sûrement la Beuglante de sa mère devant la Grande Salle…"

"Beuglante… encore quelque chose que je ne savais pas…" soupira la jeune Gryffondor. "Hé bien, disons que… tu sais à quel point Potter peut être lourd quand il me court après… Il m'a mise particulièrement en colère, et j'ai fait une connerie… Du coup, il a baratiné McGo et Pomfresh pour que je ne sois pas punie… Et apparemment, ses parents aussi ont eu droit à son baratin s'il a reçu une Beuglante…"

"Mouais… et bien sûr, comme il est bête comme ses pieds, ça n'a pas marché et t'es quand même punie !..."

"En fait, si, ça a marché… Jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne m'expliquer ce qu'il avait raconté pour pas que je le contredise devant les profs…"

"Je suis pas sûre de bien comprendre… Tu l'as balancé ?"

"Non, il s'est balancé tout seul… Quand il m'a raconté ça à l'infirmerie, McGo était venue voir comment j'allais, et elle a tout écouté derrière la porte…"

"La poisse !"

"J'te le fais pas dire…" soupira la jolie rousse. "M'enfin au moins, Potter sera pas pris pour ce qu'il n'est pas…"

"Et du coup, elle t'a punie, toi…" continua Adhara sans tenir compte de la dernière remarque de Lily.

"…et lui… Pour avoir menti… On commence nos détentions ce soir…"

"La chance !" ironisa la jeune Serpentard. "Il va en profiter pour te draguer lourdement toute la soirée ! En fait, c'est ça ta vraie punition : te coincer tous les soirs pendant deux semaines avec Monsieur J'ai-la-Tête-qui-Enfle !"

"Et oui… En attendant, il a quand même risqué de se faire renvoyer pour moi… Je pense que je devrais pouvoir le supporter."

"On verra… Tu me raconteras ça ?"

"Seulement si tu me racontes ce qui s'est passé avec Sirius…"

"Outch ! T'es dure en affaires !"

"Hé, hé ! Tu parles déjà comme lui !"

"Ben voyons ! J'ai pas attendu de connaître Monsieur Je-Cours-Après-Tout-ce-Qui-Porte-une-Jupe pour avoir ce vocabulaire."

Et comme seul le regard pétillant de la rousse Gryffondor lui répondait :

"Et il ne s'est rien passé entre lui et moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer ?"

"Moi ? Je n'imagine rien… Je constate, ma chère ! Sirius ne serait pas venu insister lourdement au début du cours s'il n'y avait pas eu quelque chose en mon absence, et il ne t'aurait pas dévorée des yeux pendant les deux heures de Méta, non plus."

"Quoi ! Il a quoi !"

"Heu… il t'a dévorée des yeux pendant les deux heures de Méta ?"

"Mais pour qui il se prend ?"

"Pour un Black, Adha… Il n'aime pas qu'on lui résiste. Et c'est pour ça que je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé entre vous quand j'étais à l'infirmerie. Il m'a humiliée hier, et j'ai juré de lui faire ravaler son orgueil…"

"Toi, Lily Evans, préfète de Gryffondor et préfète en chef en puissance, tu veux te venger ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour mettre mon Très-Honorable-et-Très-Cher-Binôme-Depuis-Quatre-Ans dans un tel état d'esprit !"

"Heu… C'est une longue histoire…"

"J'ai tout mon temps… Enfin, une heure…"

"Tu voulais pas t'avancer dans ton travail ?" tenta de biaiser Lily.

"Si, mais si c'est pour remettre M. Black à sa place, c'est pour la bonne cause !"

La bonne cause en question eut raison des réticences de la préfète de Gryffondor, et elle raconta à son amie Serpentard la fin de soirée de la veille avec les Maraudeurs, l'infirmerie et la Salle Commune, l'insultante remarque de Black et les efforts de Saint Potter pour excuser son meilleur ami, et bien sûr, la magnifique sortie du dortoir des filles en vol plané de celui-ci.

Adhara, solidaire, ricana au récit des exploits de son amie, et s'indigna de la puérilité et de la vulgarité des Maraudeurs. A l'exception près de Lupin, et encore… Il ne lui inspirait pas trop confiance.

Toujours dans les couloirs, les filles continuaient de bavarder.

"Cela ne me dit toujours pas ce qui s'est passé avec Black."

"T'es plus tenace qu'un strangulot, toi… Comment vais-je te supprimer après toutes ces révélations !"

"Hé, hé ! T'y arriveras pas… Allez, raconte ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

"Ben pas grand-chose… Apparemment, Black s'était pris la tête avec les trois autres, alors en Potions, comme t'étais pas là, il est venu s'asseoir à côté de moi. Au début je me suis méfiée — tu sais comment est Black quand il s'approche d'un Serpentard ? Un danger en puissance ! — et puis tout s'est bien passé. Le cours d'après, re-belote ! C'était la leçon sur les philtres. Il fallait bosser en binôme pour gagner du temps. Avec Black, on devait faire un Révélateur de Peur. Et bien sûr, c'est le moment qu'a choisi Rogue pour venir me taper une double crise de jalousie : d'abord parce que Black était à côté, et surtout parce qu'il n'avait eu droit qu'à un vulgaire philtre de Rancœur… Pas assez bien pour lui, tu comprends ! Monsieur Le-Grand-Maître-des-Potions-de-Père-en-Fils voulait quelque chose de plus valorisant. Je l'ai envoyé bouler — tu sais comme je suis — mais quand il a commencé à me parler de… de… d'**elles**, j'ai… j'ai un peu perdu les pédales. Et puis Black a voulu s'en mêler, genre protecteur de la veuve et de l'orphelin."

"Vouais, c'est bien son genre. Le côté Gryffondor de la bête, j'imagine !"

Un éclair de soulagement passa dans les yeux gris d'Adhara lorsque Lily accepta de détourner la conversation sur le caractère typiquement gryffondoresque des Maraudeurs. Elle n'avait pas été dupe de la gêne de son amie, mais par délicatesse, elle avait changé de sujet. La jeune Serpentard lui en fut reconnaissante…

Mais pendant que Lily faisait le clown pour distraire Adhara, un son étouffé leur parvint. Se taisant subitement, la préfète de Gryffondor mit un doigt sur sa bouche pour recommander le silence à son amie, et, sortant sa baguette, elle entreprit d'inspecter le croisement du couloir d'où était venu le bruit. Cependant, à peine avait-elle fait trois pas qu'un caquètement répondit à sa prudence :

"Que voiiiiis-je ? Une préfète de Gryffondor effarouchée et son amie Serpentard… Ca sent le mauvais couuuuup ! Je vais prévenir…"

"Tu ne préviendras personne, Peeves ! » lança Adhara. « Ou il se pourrait bien que je vienne te rendre visite avec une certaine potion un de ces jours…"

Cet avertissement sembla suffire à faire fuir l'esprit frappeur, car les jeunes filles ne l'entendirent plus. Curieuse, Lily demanda :

"C'est quoi cette histoire de potions ?"

"Oh, j'ai réussi à lui faire croire que j'avais trouvé une potion pour bloquer les esprits frappeurs… Je lui ai naturellement proposé de le coincer dans le bureau du concierge. Je sais qu'ils sont bons amis…" répondit la jeune sorcière avec un rire cristallin qui tranchait avec son air sombre habituel.

Par mesure de précaution, les deux jeunes filles s'éloignèrent de l'endroit afin d'éviter d'éventuelles mauvaises rencontres… Puis, cédant aux supplications de Lily, Adhara reprit son récit :

"Toujours est-il qu'une fois les potions finies, il a fallu les tester. Au passage, Potter et compagnie ont fait exploser leur philtre d'Amour, ce qui a donné de beaux mélanges quand ils ont du tester eux-mêmes les potions qu'ils avaient gâchées. Je te passe les détails… Quand on est arrivé au Révélateur de Peur, Daniels a demandé un volontaire, et bien sûr, comme personne ne se portait volontaire, Rogue a ramené sa pomme en provoquant Black qui, comme tu l'imagines, a démarré au quart de tour et l'a remballé. Du coup, Rogue a cherché la corde sensible…"

"… et il s'est attaqué à toi…" murmura la jeune préfète, plus pour elle-même que pour confirmation. "Comme ils sont prévisibles !"

"J'te l'fais pas dire !"

"Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ?"

"Qui te dit que j'ai fait quelque chose ?"

"Arrête… Je commence à te connaître ! Ta fierté mise à l'épreuve par deux fois : Rogue qui t'insulte et Black qui prend ta défense… C'était un peu gros pour que tu ne réagisses pas !"

"Bon… Je vois que je suis à peu près aussi prévisible que les autres… Je vais peut-être retourner me coucher…"

"Non, laisse tomber… Vas-y, raconte…"

"Ben rien, j'ai baratiné Daniels pour que ce soit moi qui teste le philtre. Black a cherché à m'en dissuader jusqu'à la dernière minute. C'était plutôt sympa de sa part, mais d'une lourdeur…" soupira la jeune fille, un quart de sourire sur les lèvres. "Et après le test, il m'a emmenée à l'infirmerie où tu m'as vue…"

"… pas très longtemps, à vrai dire !"

"Je te l'accorde…"

"C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! Tu y as fait un passage éclair — le temps de prendre ta potion Réconfortante et de mettre les voiles !"

"J'avais d'autres choses à faire…"

"Tu es allée **les** retrouver ?"

Le regard qu'Adhara lança à Lily resta indéchiffrable pour cette dernière. Pas vraiment d'agressivité, mais une certaine crainte qui la mettait continuellement sur la défensive. D'aussi loin que Lily pouvait se rappeler, la jeune Serpentard avait toujours été sur la défensive avec tout le monde, qu'il s'agisse des professeurs ou des élèves — de sa maison ou non, d'ailleurs. C'avait été un miracle qu'elles s'entendent toutes les deux. Plusieurs concours de circonstances, en fait.

Ca avait commencé avec une mise en binôme ordonnée par Spite pour une introduction aux duels en deuxième année. Malgré l'excitation fébrile qui avait pris tous les élèves, elles seules étaient restées parfaitement neutres, hors des incessantes querelles qui animaient les deux maisons. Cependant, leur duel avait été le plus spectaculaire — si tant est qu'un duel de deuxième année puisse être spectaculaire… Au bout d'une demi-heure, le combat n'était toujours pas achevé, et tous les autres faisaient cercle autour d'elles. Les sorts fusaient et se répétaient rarement. Finalement, c'est Adhara qui avait gagné, atteignant enfin de son « _Expelliarmus »_ une Lily épuisée et en proie à un sort de Chauve Furie particulièrement efficace qui occupait ses dernières forces. Sportivement, la jeune Serpentard avait aidé son adversaire à se relever, s'attirant ainsi les foudres de ses camarades de maison. Spite leur avait même accordé dix points chacune pour cette belle prestation. C'était au mois d'octobre, juste avant Halloween.

Et puis, au mois de novembre, il y avait eu ce devoir fait à la bibliothèque. Lily était en train d'arpenter les rayons à la recherche d'un grimoire particulièrement inusité quand elle avait entendu des éclats de voix plus ou moins étouffés. De derrière son étagère, elle avait aperçu Lestrange qui faisait face à Adhara. Il la regardait de haut et l'apostrophait sans cesse, l'exhortant à lui répondre à une question que Lily n'avait pas entendue. Adhara s'était contenté de le regarder droit dans les yeux avec un sourire amusé. Son insolence avait tellement exaspéré Lestrange, qu'il l'avait saisie par le bras avec violence et l'avait secouée si fort qu'une étrange aura avait soudain entouré la jeune Serpentard. En y regardant de plus près, ce n'était pas vraiment une aura, mais plutôt une sorte de tourbillon protecteur.

Surpris, Lestrange avait lâché le bras d'Adhara, mais au moment où il avait voulu le ressaisir, le tourbillon s'était transformé en un essaim de créatures qui s'étaient jetées à sa poursuite. Il était sorti plus rapidement que si la bibliothécaire avait été à ses trousses… Lily n'avait pas su mettre de nom sur ces créatures, et, intimidée par la puissance qui s'était dégagée de sa jeune condisciple, elle n'avait pas osé lui demander d'explications. Elle était prudemment retournée à sa table pour continuer son devoir, non sans avoir auparavant trouvé le fameux grimoire.

Elle avait presque oublié cet épisode quand, un an plus tard, en cours de DCFM, Spite leur parla des CMP, les Créatures Magiques Parasitaires. Ce jour-là, bon nombre de retenues furent distribuées. En effet, à peine le professeur eut-il annoncé le titre de la leçon qu'un frisson d'excitation parcourut les rangs des Serpentard. Les Gryffondor, étonnés de cette agitation, ne purent que constater que tous les visages étaient tournés vers Adhara, qui, assise seule au milieu de la rangée, se bornait à copier le titre et les informations que Spite avait déjà fait apparaître au tableau d'un geste nonchalant.

Le cours avait continué avec la même frénésie curieuse du côté des Serpentard malgré les punitions et les points en moins. Lorsque la cloche avait sonné, Lily s'était dirigée vers la bibliothèque quand elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle avait oublié dans la classe un grimoire à rendre impérativement pour le jour même. Repartie vers la salle de DCFM, elle avait soudain entendu des éclats de voix. Se cachant dans un renfoncement, elle avait saisi des bribes d'une conversation plus qu'animée qui opposait visiblement Adhara à un garçon. Une formule de _Finoreille_ l'avait aidée à mieux comprendre la situation :

"Cette fois-ci, elles ne viendront pas te protéger tes sales pestes !"

"Fiche-moi la paix, Lestrange !"

"Sinon quoi ? Tu diras tout à tes petites copines, les bestioles ! Oh, que j'ai peur !"

"Tu devrais…" avait répondu Adhara d'une voix si grave qu'elle en devenait menaçante. "Tu te moques, mais elles sont bien plus puissantes que toi…"

"Bien sûr, et c'est pour ça que je les extermine par centaines chez moi !"

"Je te hais, Lestrange, et un jour, tu payeras pour tout ça."

"En attendant, c'est toi qui vas payer, ma petite Adha…" avait grincé Lestrange avec un sourire sadique qui avait fait froid dans le dos de Lily.

Et, pointant sa baguette sur la jeune Serpentard, il avait lancé un "Expelliarmus" qui avait désarmé la jeune fille et l'avait projetée contre le mur. Lily était sortie de sa cachette pour intervenir et l'avait vue, effondrée sur le sol, seulement maintenue en respect par Lestrange et sa baguette. Celui-ci s'apprêtait à lancer un nouveau sort quand Lily avait à son tour lancé un sortilège de désarmement suffisamment puissant pour l'envoyer bouler plus loin dans le couloir.

Elle avait saisi au vol les deux baguettes qui avaient jailli des mains du Serpentard, et s'était précipitée vers Adhara. Elle s'était agenouillée près d'elle et l'avait aidée à se relever, lui rendant sa baguette. Plus loin, Lestrange, toujours à terre, se frottait le dos en maudissant cette Sang-de-Bourbe de Gryffondor.

Une fois assurée de l'état d'Adhara, Lily avait jeté sa baguette à l'agresseur en lui sifflant d'une voix mauvaise que si elle le voyait recommencer un jour, elle le lui ferait payer si cher que même la fortune personnelle de ses parents ne suffirait jamais à racheter ses conneries.

S'en était suivi une discussion entre les deux jeunes filles. Adhara l'avait remerciée pour son intervention, mais avait semblé quelque peu distante. Sans doute la honte de s'être fait traitée de la sorte par quelqu'un de sa propre maison, avait estimé Lily. Mais elle s'était rendu compte qu'il n'en était rien lorsqu'Adhara lui avait demandé depuis quand elle était arrivée et ce qu'elle avait entendu de la conversation. Ne voyant aucune raison de lui mentir, Lily lui avait répondu, provoquant chez la jeune Serpentard une agitation qui inquiéta la jeune Gryffondor.

De peur de repousser sa camarade dans ses retranchements, Lily avait calmé le jeu du mieux qu'elle avait pu, l'assurant qu'elle ne dirait rien de cette histoire, si elle le désirait, et qu'elle ne lui poserait aucune question. Cette discrétion et cette attention avaient eu raison des dernières armes d'Adhara. Elle avait éclaté en sanglots dans les bras de la jolie rousse. Lily l'avait amenée dans les toilettes des filles, et elles avaient discuté. Adhara lui avait alors confié son secret, les liant l'une à l'autre par un serment solennel comme on peut en faire à treize ans.

Depuis, elles étaient restées amies. Oh, pas au point de passer tout leur temps ensemble, mais elles savaient qu'elles pouvaient compter l'une sur l'autre. C'est pourquoi Lily se permit d'insister quant à ce regard indéchiffrable.

"Adha… Si tu veux m'en parler…"

"Je sais, Lily... Je sais que je peux compter sur toi, mais… tu sais que je n'aime pas vraiment en parler. C'est… c'est toujours très délicat, et puis… on ne sait jamais. Je me méfie des murs de Poudlard. N'importe qui pourrait nous surprendre, et c'est déjà bien assez que la clique de Lestrange soit au courant."

"D'accord, ma belle, mais promets-moi une chose…"

"Quoi ?"

"Promets-moi de ne jamais avoir honte d'**elles**."

"Ca c'est facile à promettre !" s'exclama Adhara avec ferveur. "Je préfèrerais mille fois embrasser Rogue plutôt que **les** renier !"

"Beuark, t'as de ces idées !" grimaça Lily. "Contente toi du Calmar Géant, lui au moins, il prend sa douche tous les jours !"

Et c'est sur ces paroles-ci que les filles éclatèrent de rire, toute trace de malaise disparue. Adhara accompagna Lily jusqu'à la salle de DCFM pour qu'elle récupère son grimoire, puis jusqu'à la bibliothèque afin qu'elle puisse le rendre dans les délais. Elles eurent tout juste le temps d'emprunter chacune un livre pour étudier leur métamorphose lorsqu'Adhara se rendit compte de l'heure avancée. Comme elle devait se rendre aux serres, elle salua rapidement son amie Gryffondor, et s'élança seule à travers les couloirs en direction du Grand Hall.

* * *

Bien, voilà le modeste chapter 13... Porte malheur ou porte bonheur ? Que le Professeur Trelawney et la Vieille Irma nous viennent en aide... En attendant, vos impressions sont les bienvenues... A très bientôt j'espère... 

Fée Flea(u)


	15. Une journée de !

Menés à la baguette :

* * *

**_DISCLAIMER _**_: Les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling et de Titou Moony. Certains passages sont également extraits de la fic de Fred et George, Parfois les Serdaigle aussi sont courageux. _

**_SPOILER_**_ : Les cinq tomes de JK Rowling_

**_RESUME _**_: James et Lily sont punis, Remus aussi. Tous devront faire leur retenu ce soir, les premiers avec McGonagall, le dernier avec Spite. Remus s'est un peu rapproché de Tsiu, mais Sirius ne sait plus sur quel pied danser avec Adhara, et prend la mouche lorsque Lily s'en mêle : entre eux, la guerre est déclarée. Après avoir discuté pendant une heure avec son amie Serpentard, la préfète de Gryffondor est partie rejoindre sa classe d'Enchantements avec les Serdaigle, tandis qu'Adhara partaient en direction des serres pour un cours de Botanique avec les Poufsouffle…

* * *

_

**RAR :**

**Kritari :** Faut pas avoir honte ! Toute review, qu'elle soit constructive ou pas, est intéressante et motivante pour l'auteur ! Ca me fait toujours super plaisir de lrie tes reviews enflammées ! Question rebondissements, je pense que ce chapter pourrait te plaire : intrigue et humour maraudeuresque (c'est-à-dire très bête) au menu du jour !

**Titou :** Tu me fais des reviews superanonymes maintenant… lol ! Ca m'a surprise ! Qui sont ces « elles » ? C'est mon boulot de vous le faire découvrir… le plus tard possible ! MDR ! Mais avec un peu d'esprit de déduction et un bon dictionnaire Franco-Espagnol, c'est pas trop difficile à deviner… Pour Remus, c'est un Moony un peu particulier que je présente dans ce chapter-ci : entre timidité, maraude et loup-garou… Un mélange complexe qui devrait en déconcerter plus d'un ! Merci pour tes encouragements à Chris… Je lui transmettrai dès qu'il aura refait surface parmi les vivants…

**Ce baratineur… :** Hé hé, une double review ! Comment as-tu fait ! FFnet est super vigilant sur le nombre de reviews par chapter, normalement ! C'est vrai que le problème quand on « bouquine » virtuellement à la BMIU, c'est que tout le monde te mate, soit parce que tu ricanes bêtement derrière l'ordi, soit parce qu'ils attendent que tu lâches la bestiole, soit les deux !... Ca me fait d'autant plus plaisir quand je découvre que tu as pris du temps et du courage pour venir lire ma petite histoire ! Pour te récompenser, une bataille de tarte au citron meringuée ! Je ne pense pas que tu aies eu de problème avec le titre, c'était un truc un peu bancal « Messieurs les… »

**Lisalune :** Tant mieux alors, si le chapter 13 ne m'a pas porté la guigne ! Voyons voir le chapter 14 ? Chris sera follement heureux d'apprendre que des gens applaudissent des deux mains et surtout des deux pieds derrière leur ordinateur pour l'encourager ! Si ça ne le fait pas sortir de son marasme, c'est moi qui irait le chercher ! Non, mais ! Avec des fans comme ça… lol ! Non sérieusement, vous me comblez ! La Magie de Noël, c'est un sujet qui me tient à cœur… J'aimerais tellement qu'en France on ait cet esprit : maisons décorées à l'extrême, chorales dans la rue, crèches vivantes… Même si je ne suis pas pratiquante, pour moi, Noël c'est un peu l'humanité en accord avec la nature froide que j'aime ! Il me faut de la neiiiiiiige… lol ! Le Journal de Personne t'intrigue ? Tant mieux ! Mais il n'est pas encore prêt de sortir… Beaucoup de choses à mettre au point avant : au niveau intrigue puisqu'il faut que j'avance encore pas mal dans Menés à la Baguette pour pouvoir continuer Le Journal de Personne, et au niveau édition puisque je me demande encore à quel rythme et sous quelle forme je la posterai… Je suis allée jeter un coup d'œil au livejournal que tu m'as recommandé… Je n'ai pas eu assez d'une soirée pour tout regarder, mais j'irai y refaire un tour plus tard…

**Fenice :** Il est fort probable que James reporte sur la relation Sirius/Adhara ses propres désirs de réussite… Ce chapter pourrait confirmer cette hypothèse… Oui, Lily a toujours ce petit problème avec les sorciers trop sûrs d'eux : qu'ils lui veuillent du mal ou pas, elle se protège en évitant de trop s'attacher à eux. Black, qu'il soit Gryffondor ou non, représente trop d'impulsivité négative pour elle… La réaction qu'il a eue envers James et Remus, et envers elle — même s'il n'a pas encore fait le quart de se qu'il lui prépare comme vengeance — lui serait intolérable. Je ne sais pas si ce chapter a été modeste ou pas, je te laisse le soin de me le dire… Mais en tout cas, je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire, et cela en trois jours seulement ! – Fée, plutôt fière d'elle…-

**Titliloo :** Bon, ben on s'est un peu tout dit sur MSN, non ! Sirius ne cherche pas à être méchant, pour être méchant… Il a effectivement fugué cet été, et ça l'a bouleversé bien plus que ce qu'il veut bien admettre, c'est pourquoi Remus et Peter ne sont pas vraiment au courant… Ayant abandonné sa famille, il a confié aux Maraudeurs tout ce qu'il possède de confiance : il a tellement peur d'être trahi qu'inconsciemment il préfère anticiper le conflit avec eux… Mais il ne fait pas exprès de chercher les embrouilles : son caractère entier et fier ne l'aide pas vraiment à réfléchir sur son comportement. Peut-être qu'Adhara l'obligera malgré elle à se remettre en question… elle et ses secrets : pour plus d'informations, se reporter à la RAR à Titou ci-dessus… Bonne chance encore pour tes exams… Biz.

**Ladybird : **Et oui, grâce à une fic traumatisante de Reveanne « Honnête Iago », j'ai pris conscience qu'à seize/dix-sept ans, les Maraudeurs se forgent un caractère en adéquation avec l'époque, avec ce qu'on attend, ou pas, d'eux, et avec leur personnalité… Pour qu'il y ait eu trahison, il faut forcément que quelque chose se soit passé qui ait rompu, ou suffisamment distendu, les liens qui existaient entre les Maraudeurs… D'où cette histoire qui sort un peu de l'ordinaire. Mais tu vas voir, dans ce chapter, ils sont toujours les quatre rigolos qu'on adore ! Adhara et ses secrets, toujours sur la défensive : elle se méfie de Black et de ses attentions qui ne correspondent pas à ce qu'il représente d'habitude pour un Serpentard, et pour une fille. En attendant, je crois que si tu attends que Sirius fasse des excuses à Lily, tu peux encore attendre longtemps : le grand Sirius, s'écraser devant Miss-Sainte-Nitouche ? Il faudra de grands bouleversements pour qu'il accepte de la voir avec un tout petit peu plus d'estime… Pour les évolutions des relations : lis ce chapter, ça devrais, sinon t'éclairer, au moins te donner quelque chose à te mettre sous la dent !

**Guézanne :** Et la dernière review pour ma jolie Guézanne ! C'est vrai que Remus est super récalcitrant à se lancer dans une histoire à cause de sa lycanthropie/révélatrice de sentiments… Mais dans ce chapter, je lui laisse un petit répit : il n'a encore que seize ans, et les Maraudeurs sont toujours ses amis, il faut qu'il garde le sens de l'humour et de la taquinerie ! Je me suis pas mal amusée, effectivement, sur le papotage féminin inter-maisonniste, lol ! C'est un peu le genre de discussion que j'aurais pu avoir avec ma meilleure amie si on avait eu un peu plus de cynisme à l'époque où on pouvait encore papoter dans les couloirs de notre Poudlard clermontois… Adhara de plus en plus buvable ? Si tu l'aimes, alors tu m'aimes un peu aussi : j'ai mis beaucoup de moi dans ce personnage… En fait, j'en ai mis dans un peu tous les personnages féminins, mais Adhara est mon côté sombre et pessimiste, Lily le côté intellectuel, et Tsiu la timidité. Pour ce qui est de la déconnade, je suis tous les Maraudeurs réunis (même un peu Peter : il m'arrive d'être complètement larguée et d'en vouloir aux autres un peu sans raison…) C'est vrai que je manipule McGo un peu à ma sauce… Mais même si je la rends un chouilla moins stricte et réservée que l'originale, je refuse en bloc la McGo interventionniste qui jouerait les marieuses bienveillantes… Il en va de même des Pomfresh, Dumbledore et autres adultes censément British puritains ! Qu'ils apprécient la tournure des événements ou qu'ils s'inquiètent au contraire, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, mais cela doit rester entre eux !... Pas de problème pour la review en différé, ça me fait de la lecture agréable, même après le coup de feu ! Bizouxxx…

* * *

Pas de longue note d'auteur… Je vous laisse apprécier le chapter 14 : écrit avec beaucoup de plaisir en seulement trois jours (forcément des journées de partiels, sinon c'est pas drôle !), j'espère qu'il vous plaira et vous apportera, sinon des réponses, au moins de quoi vous amuser un moment… Bonne lecture à vous tous… Fée

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Une journée de … !

Lorsque Lily rejoignit la classe d'Enchantements, elle avait cinq bonnes minutes d'avance. L'amphithéâtre étant vide, elle en profita pour s'installer en plein milieu du premier rang de la travée ouest et elle garda une place à sa droite pour Tsiu. Cette dernière arriva quelques instants plus tard, riant aux éclats, encadrée par Potter et Lupin, Pettigrow suivant derrière. Lily se renfrogna légèrement à la vue de Potter, mais le souvenir du sacrifice du jeune homme la persuada de faire comme si de rien n'était. Elle fit donc signe à son amie pour qu'elle la rejoigne. Mais c'est toujours escortée par les trois Maraudeurs que Tsiu s'avança vers la travée ouest, au grand désespoir de la jeune Gryffondor. Toutes ses bonnes résolutions s'envolèrent à l'instant même où un grand : « Ah, Lily Jolie, te voilà ! » retentit à travers la salle.

« Potter, arrête avec ce surnom débile ! »

« Tout ce que tu veux, Lily Flower… »

La préfète de Gryffondor poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme d'un détraqueur en se massant douloureusement les sinus, essayant désespérément de rester calme. Tentative qui failli échouer quand elle rouvrit les yeux pour découvrir que la masse qui s'était lourdement écrasée sur le banc à sa gauche avait une touffe de cheveux noirs et des yeux marron qui l'observait derrière une paire de binocles. Elle poussa un long gémissement de biche traquée.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Lily ? » demanda la voix cristalline de Tsiu à sa droite.

Le regard en coin que lui jeta la préfète avait tant d'éloquence que la jeune chinoise éclata de rire.

« Je te trouve bien joyeuse, aujourd'hui ! » observa la jeune Gryffondor un peu amèrement.

Son amie se pencha vers elle et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« Regarde plutôt qui est à ma droite… »

Lily leva un œil soupçonneux vers Tsiu qui lui fit un clin d'œil avant de se décaler pour lui laisser le champ libre. Un Lupin plutôt cramoisi lui adressa un petit sourire timide accompagné d'un haussement d'épaules un peu gêné. Cela mit un peu de baume au cœur de la jeune fille qui lui répondit par un sourire lumineux et un regard qui se voulait complice.

Un grand bruit à sa gauche la fit sursauter. Elle tourna la tête, se demandant ce que Potter avait bien pu faire exploser vu le fou rire qui le secouait littéralement. Elle n'en comprit la raison que lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un grogner une flopée de gros mots par terre. Visiblement, Pettigrow avait oublié de rabaisser le banc avant de s'asseoir… Lily se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire à son tour. Se réjouir du malheur d'autrui était une distraction qu'elle préférait laisser à Potter. Elle se contenta donc de demander :

« Ca va, Peter ? »

Le bougonnement qui lui parvint ressemblait suffisamment à une confirmation pour qu'elle se désintéresse de la question et se retourne vers Tsiu. Celle-ci murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille de Remus… Quelque chose de très important si on en jugeait l'air concentré du jeune homme. Son regard semblait perdu dans le vide jusqu'à ce que son visage s'éclaire et qu'il se mette à observer Lily avec une insistance plutôt désagréable, un sourire stupide sur les lèvres…

Agacée par ces messes basses et par le regard mutin de Lupin, elle émit un petit reniflement de dédain avant de plonger sous la table pour sortir ses affaires. Sauf que c'était également le moment qu'avait choisi une certaine personne pour plonger aussi sous la table afin de prendre de quoi s'installer. Découvrant la présence de l'intrus, elle ferma les yeux, espérant très fort que ce n'était pas la personne à laquelle elle pensait. Malheureusement pour elle, elle n'eut plus le moindre doute après avoir entendu le « Bonjour, vous… » plein de sous-entendus prononcé d'une voix chaude et… vraiment très stupide. Les éclats de rire qu'elle entendit au dessus de sa tête confirmèrent qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir savouré le ridicule de la scène. C'était vraiment pas son jour de chance.

« Miss Evans, Monsieur Potter, pourriez-vous sortir de là-dessous, s'il vous plaît ? » réclama une petite voix flûtée. « J'aimerais pouvoir commencer le cours avec l'attention de tout le monde… »

Le bruit de la tête de Lily heurtant la table en sursautant suivi d'un « Aïeuh » rageur provoqua une tempête de rire dans la classe… Correction, c'était pire qu'une journée sans chance : c'était vraiment une journée de m €$€# !

Pendant qu'elle finissait de sortir ses affaires en massant la bosse qu'elle sentait poindre à l'arrière de son crâne, le professeur Flitwick réclamait le silence.

« Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier les sortilèges de boucliers… Monsieur Black, vous êtes en retard… Cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor… Qui peut me dire quelles sont les différentes sortes de boucliers ? »

oOoOo

« Comment ça se fait que tu sois arrivé en retard ? »

« J'avais des choses à faire… »

« Arrête, Patmol, tu crois sérieusement que tu vas réussir à cacher ta prochaine blague à ton Prongs préféré ? Tu rêves, mon ami ! »

« Question prétention, tu te poses là, toi ! »

« Je sais, je sais, Lily me le dit tout le temps ! Mais venant de toi, je prends ça pour un compliment… »

« Pff, piqueur d'expressions… »

« T'avais qu'à faire breveter, j't'avais prévenu !... » plaisanta James en mettant une bourrade à son meilleur ami avant d'enchaîner : « Allez, raconte ! »

« Ben rien… »

« Comment ça rien ! On te voit sortir comme un cognard fou de la salle de Métamorphose, tu disparais pendant une heure, et tu fais perdre cinq points à Gryffondor par ton retard… Rien ? »

« C'est pas comme si je les avais pas rattrapés, tes cinq points ! C'est ta préfète qui te fait te soucier des points perdus, maintenant ? » siffla Sirius Black, venimeux.

James se renfrogna immédiatement à la remarque. Puis, se souvenant de l'épisode avec Lily et Adhara en Métamorphose, il tenta de tourner la situation à son avantage…

« Toujours en pétard pour ce matin ? »

« Ce matin ? »

James manqua s'étouffer de rire : Sirius parlait comme Adhara... Troquant son rire contre une quinte de toux, il saisit son ami par l'épaule, comme s'il allait lui faire une confidence en l'emmenant à l'écart.

« Ce soir, j'ai ma retenue avec Lily… »

« Rien à foutre de ta vie hormonale, Prongs ! »

« … Laisse moi finir, s'il te plaît, ça te concerne… »

Le grognement de sorcier des cavernes qui lui parvint l'assura de l'attention entière du jeune Black.

« … Si j'arrive à discuter avec elle, j'essayerai de lui parler d'Adhara… Peut-être que t'as juste raté un wagon et qu'en fait y'a pas de problème… »

« Pff, les gonzesses ! Quelle bande de vieilles chouettes ! Un coup ça ricane, un coup ça pleure, et puis après ça te jette des trucs à la gueule, que t'as même pas le temps de comprendre ce qui t'arrive ! »

« Ben, tu sais, c'est des filles… » conclut philosophiquement Potter en hochant la tête.

« C'est vrai qu'avec ta grande expérience, ton conseil en matière matrimonial est une valeur sûre en ce moment, Prongs… ! » railla une voix derrière les deux amis.

« Et c'est toi qui dit ça, Moony ! » s'indigna le jeune homme. « Il me semble que si je n'avais pas été là tout à l'heure, tu n'aurais pas passé les deux heures d'Enchantements à côté de Tsiu à faire le fier, non ? »

« Un point partout… Egalité, souaffle au centre » arbitra Sirius qui avait retrouvé son sourire carnassier.

« Oh toi, tu peux parler ! » s'exclamèrent James et Remus en chœur en se jetant littéralement sur le jeune Black pour lui frictionner vigoureusement le cuir chevelu…

« Au secours ! Triiiiiiiiiche ! Chui tout seul contre vous deux ! »

« Peter ! » appelèrent les deux acolytes…

« Pas du jeu… » grommela Sirius.

oOoOo

Après être rentrés à la Salle Commune pour continuer de se charrier les uns les autres, et accessoirement faire leurs devoirs, les quatre amis déboulèrent dans la Grande Salle, affamés. Comme d'habitude, la tablée de Gryffondor ne brilla pas par son silence, mais il semblait que le coin du bout de la table était particulièrement moins agité qu'à l'accoutumée. Plus d'un professeur craignait ce genre de calme avant la tempête. Pourtant, une fois n'est pas coutume, rien ne se préparait de trop virulent chez les Maraudeurs. Ils étaient tous relativement perdus dans des pensées plutôt sensuelles : brunes et douces pour Remus, rousses et fougueuses pour James, brunes et mystérieuses pour Sirius, et sucrées et salées pour Peter…

Cependant, à peine le dîner terminé, Remus se leva :

« Où tu vas ? » demanda Peter, un peu trop curieux pour son propre bien.

« Rancard… » lui répondit Remus, volontairement laconique.

« Ca y est ? Tu as conclu ! » s'exclama le garçon rondouillet en se redressant subitement, avide de détails croustillants, sans égard pour sa digestion…

« Si tu considères que je passe la soirée en sa compagnie… »

« Mais… Quand est-ce que ça s'est fait ! » s'étonna Peter, un peu perdu, sans remarquer que Black et Potter tentaient d'étouffer leur fou rire en se bouchant le nez…

« Ce matin, devant toi… »

« Ce matin ? » s'indigna-t-il, repensant soudain à la discussion du déjeuner où Sirius avait enragé face au manque de confiance en lui de son ami loup-garou. « Tu… tu veux dire que tu sors avec elle depuis midi et que tu nous as rien dit depuis ! »

« Sortir avec qui ? » demanda alors Remus avec un sourire angélique qui n'allait pas du tout avec ses yeux pétillants de malice — pensa James.

« Mais… avec Tsiu ! Avec qui veux-tu que… »

Le jeune homme s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase, complètement décontenancé. Il avait encore raté un wagon ! Avec qui sortait Remus ? Ses sourcils se rapprochèrent dangereusement l'un de l'autre, et son front se plissa sous l'intense effort de concentration. Les trois maraudeurs tentaient désespérément de ne pas éclater de rire, mais lorsqu'ils le virent commencer à froncer le nez par intermittence, ils ne purent que penser au rat avec lequel ils fouinaient la nuit dans le château et ils explosèrent…

Vexé de ne pas trouver et encore plus qu'on se moque de lui, Peter croisa les bras et se détourna de ses trois camarades en levant son petit nez pointu en l'air. C'en fut trop pour eux : Black se mit à se rouler par terre, ne retenant plus ses éclats de rire, Potter se mordait le poing pour ne pas hurler, et Lupin… Lupin, lui, essayait de reprendre sa respiration, plié en deux, les mains crispées sur son ventre…

Ce fut Black qui se reprit le premier. S'appuyant lourdement sur la table pour se relever, il prit une grande bouffée d'air et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« Pfiou ! Ah, merci Pete ! Ca faisait longtemps qu'on avait pas rit comme ça ! Au moins deux heures… »

« Ouais, ben ça va ! Pas la peine de se payer ma fiole, non plus ! » grommela Peter, froissé. « Ca peut arriver à tout le monde de rater un truc… »

« Peter, t'as rien raté ! Quand Moony a dit qu'il avait rancard, c'était pour sa retenue avec Spite… »

« Avec Spi… Mais, il a dit… »

Découvrant l'ampleur de sa bêtise, Peter se tut et se renfrogna encore.

« Z'êtes pas cool, les gars ! »

« Allez, soit pas grognon, ma p'tite citrouille ador… »

« Hey ! Patmol, je croyais que c'était moi ta p'tite citrouille adorée ! » se plaignit James, boudeur.

« Toi, tu vas aller bichonner ta Tigresse en retenue et nous foutre la paix : apprenez que vous n'avez pas le monopole de la citrouille, jeune homme ! »

« Ben puisque c'est comme ça, je te quitte pour Moony ! »

« Moony ? Ce fringalet ! »

« Hey ! » s'indigna le concerné. « Fringalet, toi-même ! Tu veux qu'on compare ça demain soir ? »

« Ah bah forcément, si tu triches ! »

« Je triches pas, moi, môssieu ! »

« Si tu triches ! »

« Non ! »

« Si ! »

« Non ! »

« Si ! »

Et pour appuyer son dernier « si », Sirius saisit une part de tarte au citron meringuée qui restait sur la table et la projeta en direction du loup-garou. Celui-ci l'esquiva en se mettant à couvert derrière un James qui ne put qu'ouvrir grand la bouche en signe de protestation avant d'être aveuglé par la meringue. Sirius vociféra un « Traîîîîîîître » d'une voix de stentor qui retentit jusqu'aux nuages noirs menaçants qui couvraient peu à peu le ciel du plafond magique. Un éclair lui répondit, zébrant à travers les arcs brisés qui soutenaient la toit, suivi presque immédiatement d'un coup de tonnerre fracassant qui fit sursauter tout le monde. Remus en profita pour jouer la fille de l'air, James et une autre part de tarte au citron meringuée sur les talons, courant comme des dératés à travers les couloirs.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils s'arrêtaient au carrefour du Sorcier Volant pour souffler un peu. James se tenait les côtes, un point de côté lui transperçant le flanc droit, la meringue sur ses lunettes lui masquant toujours la vue, mais son autre part bien en sécurité dans sa main gauche. Il était hors de question qu'il se prive de dessert ! Remus semblait avoir beaucoup mieux supporté leur cavalcade : privilège de la pleine lune des trois prochaines nuits…

Après avoir échangé quelques blagues vaseuses histoire de retarder encore un peu l'échéance, chacun prit la direction de sa retenue : l'un avec une pointe d'amertume, l'autre avec une pointe d'espoir…

oOoOo

« Potter, vous êtes en reta… »

« Excusez-moi professeur… »

« Qu'est-ce que… »

« Une attaque de tarte au citron meringuée, professeur ! J'ai rien pu faire ! »

« On ne vous a jamais dit de ne pas jouer avec la nourriture ! » s'agaça le professeur McGonagall.

James afficha un air contrit qui jurait horriblement avec la meringue qui maculait ses lunettes et qui collait à ses cheveux. Lily le regardait avec des yeux ronds, ne sachant trop si elle devait rire ou crier. La directrice adjointe lui évita de choisir en lui épargnant la deuxième solution :

« Allez, nettoyez-vous tout de suite ! Ne traînez pas, je vous rappelle que vous êtes ici pour faire votre retenue AVEC Miss Evans, elle ne fera pas le travail à votre place. »

« Loin de moi cette idée, professeur » promit James, outré d'un telle pensée, mais il avait vu Lily porter la main à sa bouche pour cacher son sourire. Tandis que le professeur de Métamorphose partait dans le local attenant, à la recherche d'on ne sait quoi, il s'approcha de la préfète de Gryffondor en douce, et lui chuchota :

« Les pertes sont lourdes, mais on les a eues ! Je t'ai ramené un prisonnier de guerre… »

Et, laissant entre les mains de Lily la part de tarte au citron meringuée qu'il avait chipée avant de s'enfuir de la Grande Salle, il s'éloigna de la jeune fille pour sortir sa baguette et prononcer le « _Recurvite_ » qui le débarbouillerait. Plus surprise qu'autre chose, Lily ne sut que faire de son prisonnier encombrant. Elle adorait la meringue, mais elle ne pouvait définitivement pas garder ce dessert en pleine retenue avec McGonagall. Elle se résolut alors rapidement à la faire disparaître d'un « _Evanesco_ », au grand regret de Potter, semblait-il.

« C'est malin de m'avoir refilé ça ! Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que j'en fasse ? » chuchota-t-elle mi figue, mi raisin.

James prit un air inspiré avant de répondre : « Heu… Laisse-moi réfléchir… La manger ? »

« Merlin, aidez-moi ! » supplia-t-elle, effondrée à la pensée des deux semaines de retenue qu'elle aurait à passer avec ce psychopathe.

Le professeur McGonagall revint quelques secondes plus tard, réponse immédiate de Merlin à la requête désespérée de la jeune fille…

« Bien, pour ce soir, vous vous contenterez d'un peu d'huile de coude pour nettoyer la salle de classe. Miss Evans, je préfèrerais que vous évitiez d'utiliser la magie avant quelques jours compte tenu de ce qui vous est arrivé… »

La préfète de Gryffondor acquiesça en rougissant, pensant à la part de tarte qu'elle venait de faire disparaître d'un coup de baguette…

« Voici des chiffons, balais et plumeaux. Dans ce chaudron, de la potion récurante... J'ai des copies à corriger, j'ose espérer que je peux compter sur vous pour vous tenir tranquille et faire votre retenue sans problème… »

Etonnamment, le regard du professeur s'attarda exclusivement sur Potter.

« Evidemment professeur ! » s'exclama ce dernier, comme si c'était une évidence.

« Evidemment… Je vais chercher mon paquet de copies, je veux vous trouver au travail quand je reviendrai, et dans le calme. »

Et sur un dernier coup d'œil appuyé à Potter, elle tourna les talons et sortit de la salle dans une envolée de robes de velours. Dès que les bruits de ses pas se furent évanouis, James avisa la table la plus proche de lui et entreprit de s'y asseoir sans s'aider des mains — chose éminemment aisée si on considérait la faible hauteur de la table en question. S'allongeant alors sur le côté en s'appuyant sur un coude, il poussa un soupir de satisfaction tout en dévorant des yeux la préfète de Gryffondor qui avait déjà entrepris de relever toutes les chaises sur les tables.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? » demanda le jeune sorcier, atterré par l'inutilité évidente de la chose.

« Hé bien, pour balayer, Potter… Je ne vais pas m'amuser à contourner les chaises avec un balai !... Ah, mais j'oublie ! Tu n'as probablement jamais dû te servir d'un balai pour autre chose que pour voler ! Forcément, ça aide pas ! »

Piqué au vif par la remarque teintée de mépris de la jolie rousse, James répliqua vivement :

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? C'est pas la première retenue où on me demande de nettoyer une pièce sans l'aide de la magie ! »

« Hé bien ça devait être du propre… » murmura Lily avec un air sceptique avant de renchérir : « Et j'imagine que tu en es fier ? »

« Oh, pas autant que Sirius — tu savais qu'il était proche du record du plus grand nombre de retenues obtenues en sept ans de scolarité à Poudlard ! Pour ma part, je ne lui arrive pas à la cheville, mais ça ne me dérange pas… Et puis, passer quelques heures à faire du rangement ou des corrections, ça passe le temps, surtout quand c'est pour la bonne cause… » répondit-il à peine suffisant, sans se rendre compte du regard dégoûté que lui lançait la préfète.

« Tu es pathétique, Potter ! Si tu t'ennuies tant que ça, tu n'as qu'à étudier ! Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, Poudlard est une école, pas une cour de récréation permanente ou une colonie de vacances ! »

« Une quoi ? » demanda James, curieux, sans tenir compte des remontrances.

« Une colonie de vac… Mais pourquoi je me tue à t'expliquer les choses ! Je ne suis pas censée te faire la discussion, juste nettoyer et ranger cette salle de cours et rentrer rattraper mes devoirs avant de me coucher ! »

« Tu sais… » dit prudemment Potter après quelques secondes de réflexion, « … je pense que tu ferais une bonne enseignante… si tu étais un peu plus patiente… C'est vrai, tu adores expliquer des trucs aux autres, tu aimes étudier… et tu as une passion pour les règles à faire frémir McGo de jalousie ! »

« Dois-je prendre cela pour un compliment, Potter ? » demanda Lily, perplexe.

« Bah, si on considère que j'aime bien cette bonne vieille McGo en dépit de ses rides et de son sourire de harpie, je crois qu'on peut dire que oui. »

« Et tu oses me comparer à elle ! James Potter, tu vas le regretter ! »

Et joignant le geste à la parole, elle se jeta sur lui, toute serpillière en avant. Il voulut esquiver, mais sa pose alanguie sur la table le gêna, et il ne put que rouler en arrière avant de finir aplati sur le sol entre deux chaises. Lily s'apprêtait à planter un manche à balai vainqueur dans les côtes de sa victime lorsque le professeur de Métamorphose revint, un paquet de copies plus que respectable dans les bras…

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ! Potter, je croyais qu'on pouvait vous faire confiance ! »

« Je… Aïe ! »

« C'est ma faute, professeur ! » s'accusa immédiatement Lily après avoir fait taire James d'un petit coup de balai dans le ventre. « Je lui ai demandé de monter sur la table pour enlever une toile d'araignée au plafond, et il a trébuché par ma faute, et le voila par terre. Ca va, James ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix inquiète en se tournant vers lui.

Le regard vert incisif qu'elle lui adressa le convainquit de confirmer. Mais où diable avait-elle appris à mentir comme ça !

Le reste de la retenue se déroula sous l'œil acéré du professeur McGonagall, et James dut se résigner à tenir sa langue jusqu'à ce que l'horloge de la classe sonna : « Il est plus que temps d'aller se coucher ! ». Il profita du chemin du retour pour aborder le sujet qui lui tenait à cœur.

« Que penses-tu d'Adhara et de Sirius ? »

« Tu crois que c'est l'heure de jouer les marieuses, Potter ? »

« Ah ! Tu vois, toi aussi tu les verrais bien ensemble ! »

« J'en sais rien, Potter… Mais ce dont je suis sûre, c'est que l'arrogance de Black est telle que la tienne ressemble à de la modestie à côté ! »

« Un compliment ? »

« Pas vraiment !... Alors tant qu'il n'aura pas fait preuve d'un peu d'humilité, je crois qu'il aura plus de chances avec le Calmar Géant ! »

Un peu déçu par la tournure que prenait la conversation, James décida de saisir l'occasion de mettre au clair certaines choses dites quelques mois plus tôt.

« C'est quoi cette manie de faire référence au Calmar Géant en matière amoureuse ! »

« Si tu préfères que je parle de Rogue… »

« Ah non, pitié ! C'est bon, j'adopte le Calmar ! Je l'épouse même s'il le faut, mais par pitié, pas Rogue… Trop tard, je crois que je vais faire des cauchemars jusqu'à la fin de mes jours… Tu veux pas venir me border et me chanter une berceuse pour que je m'endorme ? »

Lily leva les yeux au ciel… Il était pas possible ce mec ! Il lâchait jamais l'affaire… Quelle tête de mule ! Plus tenace qu'un strangulot… Tiens, où avait-elle déjà entendu ça, aujourd'hui ? Ah oui, c'était Adhara qui lui avait dit qu'elle était plus têtue qu'un strangu… Et merde ! Un point commun avec Potter-La-Sangsue ! Mais quelle journée de M#$¤£ !

De son côté, James regardait sa jolie rousse passer par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel au gré de ses pensées… Bien sûr, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle accepte de venir le veiller toute la nuit, mais le sourire qui avait étiré ses lèvres quand elle avait levé les yeux au ciel était plutôt encourageant. Et c'est avec des étoiles plein les yeux qu'il rentra à la tour de Gryffondor, qu'il souhaita une bonne nuit à Lily et qu'il s'endormit en pensant : quelle journée magnifique !

* * *

Voilà… Comme d'habitude, vos appréciations, remarques, compliments, insultes et autres sont les bienvenus ! A vos reviews !

* * *


	16. On n'est pas sérieux quand on a dixsept

Menés à la baguette :

* * *

**_DISCLAIMER _**_: Les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling et de Titou Moony. Certains passages sont également extraits de la fic de Fred et George, Parfois les Serdaigle aussi sont courageux. _

**_SPOILER_**_ : Les cinq tomes de JK Rowling PLUS le sixième tome, mais discrètement. Rien qui ne gâchera la surprise en tout cas…_

**_RESUME _**_: La première soirée de retenue s'est passée sans trop d'éclat pour Lily et James, sous l'œil attentif du professeur McGonagall. James y voit un encouragement, Lily une torture… Le week-end commence…

* * *

_

**RAR :**

Bon, ça y est, je suis de retour… Je sais, j'ai mis trois mois et demis pour vous pondre une suite, mais ça n'a vraiment pas été facile de prendre une décision… J'avoue que c'est la review d'**Ana** qui m'a aidé à choisir et à me remettre au boulot… Ca fait bien deux mois et demis que la première moitié de ce chapter est écrit, mais je ne savais pas si je devais continuer à vous abreuver de détails, ou si je devais raccourcir et pratiquer un peu plus l'ellipse de temps… Mais comme il est apparu que vous aimez la consistance que je donne à tous mes personnages, et les détails qui vont avec (**Ladybird** et **Ana**), j'en ai profiter pour aborder plusieurs sujets épineux, dont la fameuse situation politique qui manquait tant, n'est-ce pas **Ana** ?

**Guézanne**, toi qui aime bien les discussions entre filles, ou entre garçons, en voilà quelques unes qui devraient te plaire… Je sais que les petites conversations pleines de piques vous plaisent (**Cla.Remus02**,** Ladybird**,** Lisalune**, et** Fenice**), à moi aussi, et j'avoue que je m'amuse follement à les écrire… même parfois un peu trop, j'en oublie que j'ai des lecteurs, et je laisse traîner des énormités… Ne vous en formalisez pas, mais signalez les moi, que je puisse les corriger…

Pour **Titliloo**, Lily a passé cinq jours à l'infirmerie pour guérir. Elle a cessé de ressembler à un caméléon dès qu'elle a prit sa potion en arrivant à l'infirmerie, et elle à reprit ses vraies couleurs au fur et à mesure qu'elle a recouvré son énergie magique. Il faut imaginer que si un sorcier a d'autres capacités que les moldus, ils ont un inconvénient en plus, ils sont dépendants d'un autre fluide vital, en plus du sang, l'énergie magique. S'ils s'en vident, ils s'épuisent, jusqu'à un point de non retour. D'où le danger et la frayeur de McGo et Pomfresh, et la sévérité de la punition…

Merci à **Kritari** et à l'**Archange Chris** de continuer à lire cette histoire…

J'avertis d'ores et déjà les lecteurs que la deuxième partie de ce chapter est complètement déjantée ! Je me suis fait un petit plaisir personnel en inventant un personnage pathétique à souhait et en le caricaturant au maximum… Pour cela, le ton du texte a du être changé, et s'il parait bizarre de trouver du tragi-comique dans cette fic, n'en soyez pas inquiétés, ça ne devrait être que passager…

* * *

Chapter 15 : On n'est pas sérieux quand on a dix-sept ans…

La journée du samedi fut consacrée aux devoirs pour les garçons de sixième année de Gryffondor, car la Pleine Lune annonçait une nuit blanche qui laisserait peu de place à la réflexion le lendemain.

Bien que les BUSEs soient passés et que les ASPICs ne viennent qu'un an plus tard, l'année avait commencé sur les chapeaux de roue. Avec la spécialisation de chacun dans les matières où les notes requises avaient été obtenues, les emplois du temps paraissaient peu chargés, mais c'était sans compter sur les travaux approfondis réclamés par les professeurs.

Presque chaque cours se soldait par un devoir écrit de plusieurs rouleaux de parchemin et par un entraînement intensif pour les sorts, potions et incantations du jour. Aussi, les moments libres étaient-ils plus rares que ce que l'on pouvait imaginer… C'était ce que semblait penser Sirius en ce début d'après-midi.

« Padfoot, arrête de soupirer dès que tu as écrit une ligne ou je te jette un sort d'allégresse ! » grogna James, qui peinait lui-même à écrire sa conclusion sur les antidotes aux poisons curariens.

« Facile à dire ! Toi, tu n'as pas pris l'option Etude des Moldus, et tu n'as pas à te farcir des sujets aussi débiles que _Les Tics et Manies : étude comparée des mœurs moldues et sorcières_. »

« Te plains pas : _De 1258 à nos jours : sept siècles de cohabitation avec les Gobelins_, ça te parle mieux ? » surenchérit Remus sans lever le nez de son quatrième rouleau de parchemin.

« Quelle idée, aussi, d'avoir gardé Histoire de la Magie ! »

« Figure-toi, mon cher Padfoot, que les concours d'entrée aux CEPES nécessitent une culture générale irréprochable. »

« Les cèpes ? » demanda une touffe de cheveux blonds qui émergea de derrière une pile de livres assez conséquente pour réaliser une maquette de Poudlard à l'échelle ¼. « Il faut un diplôme pour aller aux champignons ! »

« Centre d'Etudes pour Professions de l'Enseignement Sorcier, Peter… CEPES… »

« Drôle de nom… et puis, de toute façon, ça fait des années que je ramasse des champignons sans autorisation, alors leurs CEPES, ils peuvent se les… »

« Pete ! »

« Bah, quoi ? »

« Rien, laisse tomber », soupira Remus en replongeant dans son devoir. « J'ai pas le temps pour des explications à la con ! »

Ses trois amis se lancèrent des regards suggestifs : à l'approche de l'heure de sa transformation, le jeune loup-garou devenait assez susceptible et peu enclin à la conversation. Chacun se re-concentra donc sur sa copie en espérant sans grande conviction que l'année soit moins chargée…

oOoOo

De l'autre côté de la Salle Commune, un groupe de filles de quatrième année jetait des regards éperdus vers la table des garçons en chuchotant frénétiquement. Elles s'adressaient visiblement à l'une d'entre elles qui se rongeait les ongles depuis une demi-heure :

« Allez vas-y… »

« Mais qu'est-ce que t'attends, Laetis ! »

« Non, il a du m'oublier… »

« Mais bien sûr que non, tu vois bien qu'il n'ose pas faire le premier pas ! Allez, vas-y, fonce ! »

« Dépêche-toi ! Il est déjà deux heures et demi… »

La jeune fille prit son courage à deux mains et se leva d'un coup, raide comme la justice. Elle prit une grande inspiration… et se rassit aussitôt, rouge comme une souaffle.

« Il fait ses devoirs, je ne peux pas le déranger ! »

« Mais bien sûr que si… » s'impatienta une fille du nom d'Eugénie qui avait un air particulièrement méprisant. « Allez, file avant que j'y aille à ta place ! »

Cette perspective remit Laetis debout…

Nouvelle inspiration…

Concentration…

PAF !

« Et cesse de te ronger les ongles, c'est pas sexy ! »

« Mais Eugénie… »

« Pas de _mais_ qui tiennent ! » Et elle la poussa dans le dos sans ménagement, pour la faire avancer.

Un pas…

Deux pas…

Demi tour en catastrophe…

« Et s'il ne veut plus ! » objecta Laetis d'une voix haut perchée par l'angoisse.

« Impossible ! Ce ne serait pas correct, et tout le monde sait qu'il est parfait ! Il ne peut pas refuser… » rejeta catégoriquement Eugénie. « En plus, la préfète n'est pas là, alors il ne risque pas d'être distrait par cette garce… Tu ne veux pas attendre qu'elle arrive, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, non ! Mais… heu… Tu sais… Je ne suis pas sûre que la préf… »

« Bon, ben j'y vais à ta place… »

Incrédule, Laetis vit cette brune de quatorze ans, très sûre d'elle malgré son visage constellé de boutons savamment camouflés sous une épaisse couche de maquillage, se lever et déhancher ses bourrelets à travers la Salle Commune. Elle venait de perdre sa chance auprès de James Potter.

Mais soudain, comme au ralenti, le portrait de la Grosse Dame bascula pour laisser entrer **LA** préfète de Gryffondor, la préfète **DES** sixième année… Le visage bovin d'Eugénie se tourna vers la porte et ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur. Elle jeta un regard désespéré à ses amies, perdant d'un seul coup de sa superbe. La situation était tragique : seule, debout au milieu de la Salle Commune, trop loin de son siège pour se rasseoir sans être vue, et trop près des Maraudeurs pour pouvoir prétendre aller autre part, elle était coincée.

La suite repassa en mode accéléré : optant pour une solution de repli, elle effectua un demi-tour plus rapidement que si elle avait eu un dragon à ses trousses, et elle battit en retraite, courant lourdement s'affaler sur le canapé. Son brusque mouvement avait attiré l'attention de toute la Salle, y compris les regards de la préfète et de James. Elle poussa un ululement de désespoir avant de s'enfuir vers son dortoir.

Laetis réprima un geste de victoire qui aurait attiré sur elle les foudres d'Eugénie et des tourments sans nom, mais elle remercia tout bas Merlin pour cette nouvelle chance qui lui était accordée.

James était retourné à ses occupations, mais la préfète les regardait toujours, désappointée. Puis elle fronça les sourcils et fondit sur la table des Maraudeurs où elle apostropha Potter. La suite de la discussion fut perdue, mais aux nombreux regards furieux que la flamboyante rousse jetait vers elles et au doigt accusateur qu'elle pointait vers les dortoirs des filles, Laetis crut comprendre qu'Eugénie avait définitivement perdu sa chance.

La menaçante préfète finit par lever les yeux au ciel, et elle se dirigea vers son dortoir en ignorant royalement le reste des élèves. Jugeant le moment propice — si son idole avait été rejetée par Evans, elle pourrait toujours la consoler — Laetis se leva, et, sans rien demander à personne, se dirigea le plus naturellement qu'elle put vers la table des Maraudeurs… non, en réalité, vers James Potter.

« Heu… James ? » murmura-t-elle, beaucoup moins sûre d'elle une fois arrivée à destination.

Pas de réponse.

« James ? »

« James, je crois que quelqu'un d'autre veut te parler ! » avertit sombrement le préfet Lupin sans lever les yeux de son parchemin.

Visiblement, James ne l'avait pas entendue arriver…

« Oui ? » demanda-t-il sans se retourner.

« Heu… En fait… C'est parce que tu te souviens… L'autre soir… Tu veux bien qu'on fasse ce qu'on avait dit ? »

Alerté par le bredouillement sans queue ni tête, James se retourna :

« Ah, heu, Bérénice, c'est ça ? »

« Non, Laetis… »

« Ah oui, c'est vrai. Joli nom… »

« Merci, c'est ma Maman qui… »

Le fou rire que Sirius ne prit même pas la peine d'étouffer épargna à James la suite des explications.

En revanche, l'ombre qui passa sur le joli visage de la jeune fille lui fit presque regretter de vouloir annuler le cours supplémentaire qu'il lui avait promis.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il vit Lily Evans redescendre du dortoir des filles, un énorme grimoire sous le bras. Elle venait de lui passer un savon parce qu'il avait — soi disant — intimidé une jeune fille qu'il n'avait même jamais remarquée. Comme il lui avait répondu qu'elle n'avait qu'à sortir avec lui si elle voulait qu'il arrête d'importuner les jeunes filles, elle l'avait — une fois de plus — envoyé paître au nom de son orgueil démesuré auquel s'ajoutait cette fois-ci la détestable qualité de maître chanteur.

La jolie rousse s'apprêtait à ressortir de la Salle Commune et allait passer devant lui. Il saisit Laetis par la taille, attrapa sa baguette posée sur la table, et il coupa la trajectoire de Lily en disant d'une voix claire que tout le monde put entendre :

« Mais bien sûr que je veux bien faire ce que nous avions convenu l'autre soir. Comment aurais-je pu oublier ! Je suis entièrement à ton service, ma chère Candice ! Je nous ai trouvé une salle très confortable, tu vas voir… »

« Heu… Laetis… »

« Ah oui, c'est vrai… Joli nom… »

Et le portrait de la Grosse Dame se referma sur eux, laissant une Lily Evans estomaquée en plein milieu de la Salle Commune.

Derrière elle, Sirius laissa éclater un rire tonitruant tandis que Remus secouait la tête en soupirant : « Désespérant… »

oOoOo

« Non, mais quel abruti ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui te gène le plus, Lil' ? » demanda Adhara sans lever les yeux de son grimoire. « Qu'il s'intéresse à ces filles, ou qu'il ne s'intéresse pas à toi ? »

« Bien sûr que si, il s'intéresse à moi, puisqu'il a encore essayé de me mettre le grappin dessus ! » riposta la jeune fille en éludant la question. « Tu crois qu'il pensait sérieusement m'avoir avec cette stupide histoire de chantage ? »

« Si t'en as rien à faire, laisse courir… Il finira bien par se fatiguer. Ma grand-mère disait toujours : « L'indifférence est le plus grand des mépris ». Si tu arrêtes de lui crier dessus à tort et à travers, il cessera ses pitreries pour attirer ton attention, et toi, tu ne te mouilles pas… »

« Mouais… »

« Je t'assure, Lil', il faut que t'arrêtes de te faire du mourron pour ce crétin ! Tu fais exactement ce qu'il attend de toi… »

« Moi ! Ca risque pas ! »

« Bien sûr que si… Il passe son temps à inventer connerie sur connerie pour que tu le remarques… »

« Ca, pour le remarquer, on le remarque… » grommela la préfète de Gryffondor.

« Et toi, non seulement tu marches, mais tu démarres au quart de tour ! Et en plus tu y penses même quand il n'est pas là… Faut que t'arrêtes, ma Vieille ! »

« Eh, oh ! Vieille toi-même… »

« Et en plus son humour déteint sur toi… Parfois j'ai l'impression d'avoir Black en face de moi quand je te parle… »

« Ah… c'est pour ça que tu es venue me chercher à midi ? Black te manquait, mais tu n'osais pas aller le voir… C'est gentil, ma Chérie, je suis flattée. »

« Hum… je crois qu'on s'éloigne de l'Arithmancie, là. »

« C'est ça, change de sujet… » sourit Lily, goguenarde.

« Un peu moins de bruit par là-bas… Mesdemoiselles, une bibliothèque n'est pas un salon de thé ! »

« Désolées, Ms Pince ! » s'excusèrent les deux jeunes filles en réprimant un éclat de rire.

Puis elles se remirent au travail.

Elles furent bientôt rejointes par Tsiu :

« Salut les filles… » soupira-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur une chaise à leur table. « La forme ? »

« Chut, parle moins fort… On s'est déjà faites repérer par le Dragon… » chuchota Lily, un doigt sur la bouche et un regard en coin vers la bibliothécaire.

« Ah, la poisse… Moi qui avait un truc à te dire… » chuchota-t-elle à son tour.

« Ah oui ? Quoi ? »

« Tu sais que j'ai commencé à donner des cours d'Enchantements à deux, trois Serdaigle de deuxième année ? »

« Oui, et au fait, ça s'est bien passé ? »

« Pas trop mal, mais il y a vraiment du boulot ! » répondit-elle en commençant à sortir ses affaires. « Bref, on était dans une petite salle sympa près de la Tour d'Astronomie quand quelqu'un a déboulé dans la pièce en rigolant… Devine qui c'était… »

« Hum… Laisse-moi deviner », interrompit Adhara d'un air inspiré… « Il est brun, binoclard, coiffé comme le balai sur lequel il monte pour voler après une baballe dorée, et il a une gamine de quatorze ans pendue à son bras ? »

« Heu…à peu de choses près… T'étais là ? »

Adhara transforma le fou rire qui la saisissait en quinte de toux sous l'œil perplexe de Tsiu et le visage boudeur de Lily.

« Ben, quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? »

« Rien, laisse tomber », grogna Lily. « Potter-l'Enquiquineur a encore fait son cirque tout à l'heure dans la Salle Commune quand je suis allée chercher mon grimoire d'Arithmancie. Et comme j'ai encore refusé de céder à ses caprices d'enfant pourri gâté, il a décrété qu'il allait sortir avec une gamine à peine pubère… »

« Hum… Du Potter tout craché… »

Un claquement de talons sur le parquet de l'antique bibliothèque les avertit du danger imminent : les trois jeunes filles plongèrent la tête dans leurs livres et parchemins respectifs avant de voir arriver une bibliothécaire furieuse à la recherche de fauteurs de troubles…

oOoOo

Un peu plus tard, l'heure du dîner approchant, elles rassemblèrent leurs affaires et sortirent discrètement de la Bibliothèque.

« Bon, ce sera toujours ça en moins à faire ! » soupira Lily. « Y'a vraiment trop de boulot cette année ! Qu'est-ce que ça va être l'année des ASPICs ! »

« Et encore… Vous avez pas encore été voir le tableau d'affichage ? » demanda la préfète de Serdaigle, plus pour confirmation qu'autre chose.

Cette entrée en matière inquiéta la Serpentard comme la Gryffondor.

« Quel tableau d'affichage ? » s'enquit Adhara.

« Celui qu'ils ont fait apparaître dans le Grand Hall… » annonça Tsiu, faisant durer le suspense. « J'ai le plaisir de vous apprendre… que les sixième année commenceront dès le week-end prochain… les leçons de transplanage ! »

« Woaw ! Génial ! » s'écria Adhara. « Enfin quelque chose qui va nous servir ! »

« C'est vrai que ce sera plus pratique que la poudre de cheminette ou le Magicobus, mais j'imagine que ça doit être super dur… » s'inquiéta Lily.

« Pas tant que ça… Il paraît que c'est juste une question de concentration… Enfin, c'est ce que m'a dit Remus… » ajouta Tsiu en rougissant.

« Remus ? Remus sait transplaner ! Mais comment est-ce possible ? » s'exclama la préfète de Gryffondor, visiblement vexée de ne pas savoir ce qui se passait dans sa propre maison. « Et puis, il n'a pas l'âge réglementaire ! »

« Nous non plus… C'est juste que vu les temps qui courent, ses parents ont préféré qu'il sache, au cas où… Même si techniquement on n'a pas le droit, il y a toujours des exceptions pour les cas de légitime défense… Apparemment, les professeurs pensent la même chose puisqu'ils ont décidé de nous l'apprendre… »

« Ca va si mal que ça, dehors ? » demanda Lily que ses origines moldues tenaient éloignée de la vie politique sorcière durant les vacances.

« Plutôt, oui », répondit Adhara, relativement calée en la matière. « Même si les journaux essayent de minimiser un peu les choses, les sorciers commencent à s'inquiéter. Il y a de plus en plus de meurtres, particulièrement dans les familles d'ascendance moldue. Mais comme le gouvernement actuel n'est pas franchement pour l'ouverture de la Communauté sorcière aux Moldus, il fait la sourde oreille. »

« Mais… Mais pourquoi les familles d'origines moldues plutôt que les autres ? »

« Pourquoi ? Mais parce que les Neuf Familles n'intéresse pas ces détraqués… »

« Les Neuf Familles ? »

« Tu sais bien, Lil'… » coupa Tsiu. « Je t'en avais parlé… Les Neuf Familles de Sangs Purs — et accessoirement les plus riches aussi — qui garnissent régulièrement les rangs de l'élite politique sorcière. »

« Mouais, c'est bien compliqué, votre truc… Moi, la politique… »

« Il faudra bien que tu t'y intéresses un peu, parce que, que tu le veuilles ou non, tu es directement concernée par l'autre timbré de Voldemort… » la sermonna Adhara, décidément très au fait.

« Vol de mort ? C'est débile comme nom ! Et il se prend pas pour de la merde… Encore un Potter bis ! »

« Pfff, t'es indécrottable, Evans ! Quel que soit le sujet de la conversation, tu en reviens toujours à Potter… Et après tu oses nous dire que t'en as rien à faire de lui… ! »

« Adhara marque un point, Lil'… T'es pas sérieuse… » constata Tsiu, avec une impartialité déconcertante.

« Ben allez-y, dites tout de suite que je suis raide dingue de lui, tant que vous y êtes ! »

« Qui ? Nous ? On oserait pas… » firent les deux jeunes filles en chœur, un grand sourire aux lèvres avant de s'enfuir en courant, poursuivies par les foudres de la flamboyante rousse.

Ainsi abandonnée par ses amies dans le couloir, c'est d'une humeur massacrante que la préfète de Gryffondor se décida à retourner à sa Salle Commune pour poser ses affaires avant d'aller dîner… La politique lui était complètement sortie de la tête, et seul Potter-le-Bourreau hantait son esprit… Elle allait encore devoir le supporter toute la soirée pendant leur retenue.

Ce qu'il avait été agaçant, la veille ! A toujours vouloir se mettre en avant, et faire le beau. Si son ego le poussait à être utile, encore, pourquoi pas… Mais sa tête était tellement enflée, que Lily était sûre qu'il ne parvenait même pas à voir ses pieds… alors des gens qui auraient besoin d'aide… Mais forcément, quand on naissait dans une de ces fichues Neuf Familles, ça devait être facile de vivre sans se préoccuper de la détresse des autres. Que savait-il de la menace qui planait au-dessus des Moldus et des Sangs Mêlés, lui qui avait le sang si pur qu'il se promenait dans Poudlard avec sa Cour comme un Roi dans son domaine ?...

C'est dans cet état d'esprit que Lily Evans donna le mot de passe au portrait de la Grosse Dame et qu'elle s'engouffra dans le passage, telle une furie. Aussi, quand elle fut bousculée par un Remus Lupin qui sortait en courant de la Salle Commune suivi de près par Sirius Black, sa colère éclata :

« POTTER ! »

« Oui, ma douce ? »

« TU ES TELLEMENT INSUPPORTABLE QUE MÊME TES INSUPPORTABLES AMIS NE PEUVENT PLUS TE VOIR ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS ENCORE FAIT ! »

« Moi ? Mais rien du tout… Remus ne se sentait pas bien, il est parti à l'infirmerie… »

« Et toi, bien sûr, tu ne l'accompagnes pas… Bien trop égoïste pour t'inquiéter d'autre chose que de ta propre petite santé ! » cracha-t-elle haineusement en baissant malgré tout la voix.

Seul le silence répondit à son mépris : Potter, pâle comme le fantôme de Sir Nicholas, serrait les dents au point de faire saillir les os de sa mâchoire. Il plia ses affaires d'un coup de baguette rageur et, jetant son sac sur l'épaule, il s'engagea dans le passage vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Arrivé à hauteur de la préfète, il s'arrêta, tremblant de colère, et la toisa. Il semblait sur le point de parler, mais il se contenta de lui asséner un regard si méprisant qu'elle en baissa la tête. Le portrait claqua derrière lui, laissant une Lily déconcertée dans le hall, sous les regards réprobateurs des autres élèves :

« Ben quoi ? Y'a que la vérité qui blesse… »

Décidément, non, on n'est pas sérieux quand on a dix-sept ans…

* * *

_Voilà pour ce quinzième chapter… Qu'en pensez-vous ? Faut-il me lapider tout de suite, ou d'abord me clouer nue au pilori de couleurs, exposée pendant trois jours et trois nuits aux insultes et tomates pourries du peuple ?J'attends votre sentence avec humilité…lol !

* * *

_


	17. Hormones

Menés à la baguette :

* * *

**_DISCLAIMER _**_: Les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling et de Titou Moony. Certains passages sont également extraits de la fic de Fred et George, Parfois les Serdaigle aussi sont courageux. _

**_SPOILER_**_ : Les cinq tomes de JK Rowling PLUS le sixième tome, mais discrètement. Rien qui ne gâchera la surprise en tout cas…_

**_RESUME _**_: Le samedi après-midi est riche en éclats. Les hormones provoquent de curieuses réactions entre les Maraudeurs, mais aussi chez les jeunes filles de tout âge… Très vite, la dispute éclate entre James et Lily, et cela dégénère rapidement… _

_

* * *

_

**RAR :**

Bon, j'ai un peu forcé la dose avec ce dernier chapter… J'avoue, je me suis laissée aller à la paresseuse caricature… Mais là où le bât blesse, c'est qu'en vous prévenant de cette caricature, je ne pensais pas au même personnage que vous… Fée pratique le suicide littéraire Je pensais surtout au personnage d'Eugénie qui m'a servi de défouloir : je n'ai rien contre les jeunes filles bien dans leur peau malgré les ingratitudes de la puberté… juste contre les Eugénie qui m'ont pourri la vie et qui correspondent plus ou moins à cette description ! Voilà, c'est dit… Seulement en lisant vos reviews, j'ai découvert — ô horreur ! — que ma Lily est tellement caricaturale dans ses réactions que mon Eugénie est passé pour un ange de sincérité… Alors mea culpa, chers lecteurs, je défends ma Lily dans ce chapter-ci… **Fenice**, par pitié, ne me dit pas que cette Lily-ci te déplaît encore trop pour que tu puisses apprécier cette fic, ou je la suicide pour le bien de mon orgueil d'auteur… lol !

Sinon, ce chapter a fait référence à de la grande littérature : **Guézanne** et mon **Baratineur** y ont bien sûr reconnu le Rimbaud de ma jeunesse, mais **Guézanne** a réussi l'exploit de faire le syncrétisme entre les CAPES moldu, les CEPES sorciers, les Cèpes moldus et Astérix et les Jeux Olympiques dans lequel Obélix fait une fixation sur les omelettes aux champignons, un peu comme Peter… Félicitations, il a fallu que je relise tous mes Astérix avant de retrouver la citation…

**Guézanne** et le **Baratineur** voient Lily dans sa ligne de conduite habituelle, en total désaveu des qualités de James… ça pourrait changer incessamment sous peu… Tandis que **kritari** voit deux crétins qui se cherchent et s'évitent au mauvais moment… Dans tous les cas, ça vous a agacé…

Le **Baratineur** voit pourtant pas mal de traces de maturité dans les comportements… C'est peut-être ça qui va faire bouger les choses…

**Baratineur**, **Ladybird**, **Guézanne** (et même **Lisalune** qui a eu la flemme de citer ce qu'elle a préféré…) ont bien aimé les dialogues entre jeunes, entre filles, entre garçons… Moi aussi… Attendez un peu de voir le peu qu'on trouve dans ce chapter-ci… Ca vaut son pesant de cacahuètes…

**Pek** a adoré… Je l'en remercie… Ca fait chaud au cœur.

* * *

Chapter 16 : Hormones… 

« Vous êtes en avance Potter. Que vous arrive-t-il ? Ce n'est pas dans votre genre de faire des excès de zèle… »

« Professeur, je voudrais savoir s'il est nécessaire que je fasse ma retenue en même temps que Lily Evans… »

La directrice de Gryffondor fronça les sourcils. La question était directe et surprenante de la part de son meilleur élève…

« Hé bien, dans l'absolu, non. Mais puisque vous aviez décidé de la couvrir, je pensais qu'il était juste qu'elle vous accompagne pendant vos heures de retenues… Cependant, si ce revirement n'annonce pas de plaisanteries d'un goût douteux, j'imagine que je ne verrais aucun inconvénient à ce que vous fassiez cette retenue séparément. »

« Je vous promets qu'il n'y aura aucune plaisanterie envers la préfète ce soir », répondit solennellement James, en regardant son professeur dans les yeux, plus sérieux que jamais.

« Ce soir… et les autres soirs aussi, bien entendu… »

« Bien entendu, professeur. »

« Hé bien, il est six heures et demie. Sachant que le dîner est à sept heures, je ne sais trop quoi vous donner pour si peu de temps… »

« Ca ne me dérange pas de continuer pendant le dîner, du moment que je n'ai pas à rencontrer la préfète… »

« Potter… Vous m'inquiétez… Puis-je savoir ce qui se passe avec Miss Evans ? »

« Un simple différend, professeur, mais rien qui doive vous inquiéter, rassurez-vous. Je préfère juste ne pas avoir à travailler en trop étroite collaboration avec elle. »

Après un court silence durant lequel la directrice de Gryffondor jaugea son élève et sa capacité à créer des ennuis avec la préfète de sa maison, il fut décidé qu'il corrigerait quelques copies de première année avec son professeur de Métamorphose, et que quand viendrait l'heure du repas, il commencerait à effacer les graffitis sur les tables de la salle, et ce jusqu'à ce que le professeur revienne de la Grande Salle.

La correction des copies avait au moins l'avantage de lui occuper l'esprit. Les âneries que pouvaient débiter les première année auraient fait exploser de rire n'importe quel épouvantard. En réalité, ce fut même l'exercice le plus difficile de la punition : il n'était pas évident de se contrôler quand on lisait que pour transformer un verre d'eau en verre de rhum, il fallait avoir vidé le verre d'eau et acheté une bouteille de rhum auparavant, et McGonagall ne tolérait pas que l'on se moque des réponses farfelues que pouvaient faire certains élèves qui découvraient tout juste le monde magique.

Lorsque sept heures sonnèrent, le professeur rangea les copies et rappela à James ce qu'il avait à faire…

Il se mit rapidement au travail : plus vite il aurait terminé, plus vite il pourrait aller retrouver Sirius et Peter au Saule Cogneur... Peu importait ce que l'autre pimbêche de préfète avait dit : il serait toujours là pour ses amis, et le serment qu'ils avaient tous les quatre prêté quand ils avaient découvert la condition de Remus était là pour le lui rappeler.

Il commença donc à nettoyer les tables, utilisant un _Recurvite_ pour effacer les inscriptions, auquel il ajoutait un sort de son invention qui permettait d'interdire à quiconque d'écrire quoi que ce soit sur le support qu'il enchantait, sous peine de déclencher immédiatement une sirène. C'était un sort qu'il utilisait souvent sur les rouleaux de parchemins qu'il rendait en devoirs afin de ne pas avoir de mauvaise surprise, comme cette fois où, pendant sa seconde année, Rogue lui avait piqué son devoir de potions pour y ajouter quelques _remarques_ qui lui avait valu une détention et dix points en moins. Il y apposait une restriction afin que seul le professeur puisse y annoter ce qu'il voulait. C'est ainsi qu'il avait fait sursauté toute la Salle Commune une fois où il avait prêté ses notes à Remus après une Pleine Lune pour qu'il puisse rattraper son retard, et que celui-ci avait voulu corriger une faute d'orthographe, déclenchant ainsi une sirène stridente.

Ce souvenir lui arracha un sourire. Non vraiment, peu importait ce qu'avait dit Sainte Lily Evans, ses amis étaient tout ce qu'il avait à Poudlard, et il aurait donné sa vie pour eux. Il n'était pas prêt d'oublier le regard méprisant qu'elle lui avait adressé, ni cette accusation fumeuse devant toute la Salle Commune. Désormais, la préfète n'existerait plus pour lui qu'en tant que telle, un point c'est tout. Il était temps qu'il cesse de courir après cette mijaurée et qu'il écoute un peu plus Sirius. Après tout, lui ne l'avait jamais trahi !...

Il continua son travail de nettoyage jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à la table qu'il occupait depuis sa première année. Le nom de Lily y était écrit et gravé plusieurs fois. James eut un léger pincement au cœur en pensant à toutes ces années perdues… Il revit la petite fille de dix ans, désorientée au Chemin de Traverse… Son regard perdu quand elle avait pénétré dans la Grande Salle pour la cérémonie de la Répartition, la première fois… Son sourire quand elle avait rapporté les cinq premiers points à la maison de Gryffondor… Sa tristesse quand Remus avait rompu avec elle… Et puis cette distance qu'elle lui avait imposée depuis : les cris, les regards méprisants, la méfiance à son égard…

Et maintenant…

« _Recurvite_ », murmura-t-il.

Les inscriptions s'effacèrent lentement. Un autre sort fit disparaître les gravures. Et il plaça le charme qui l'empêcherait de récidiver…

oOoOo

« Evans ! Où est James ? »

« Tiens, Black… Bon appétit à toi aussi… »

« Fais pas ta maligne ! Dis-moi où il est… »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je sais où il est ? »

« Je t'ai vu arriver dans la Salle Commune comme une furie, et quand je suis revenu, James n'y était plus. Peter m'a dit que tu l'avais engueulé… Il est où ? »

Lily fixa Sirius pendant un bref instant, se demandant si Pettigrow arriverait à le retenir quand elle lui dirait qu'elle n'en savait rien et qu'elle s'en fichait éperdument.

« Ecoute, Black, Potter est assez grand pour s'occuper de lui tout s… »

« Pete, retiens-moi de lui faire bouffer son assiette par le nez… »

« Lily, tu devrais pas… enfin… ce serait mieux si tu coopérais… » balbutia Peter avec un air d'excuses en tenant la manche de son ami le plus fermement qu'il pouvait.

« Merci, Peter, mais les menaces de Black ne me font pas peur », contre-attaqua Lily. Puis, se tournant vers Sirius : « Si Potter avait voulu que tu saches où il était, il te l'aurait fait savoir, **Black**… Quant à moi, je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre sur ce que j'ai pu lui dire ou faire. »

La fureur qui déformait les traits du grand brun n'était pas faite pour rassurer la préfète, mais elle refusa de se laisser intimider. Après tout, elle n'avait pas à se sentir coupable de l'orgueil froissé d'un binoclard prétentieux… Même si elle lui avait sauté dessus sans raison valable, mais bon… pour toutes les fois où elle n'avait rien dit…

« Je t'assure que s'il lui est arrivé quelque chose, je t'étripe, espèce de san… »

« Sirius, non ! » glapit Peter d'une voix angoissée.

« …espèce de sans cœur ! Ca t'amuse, hein, de le faire souffrir ! Ca ne te suffisait plus de le jeter, il fallait en plus que tu t'attaques à ses amis. Je te préviens une dernière fois, fous-lui la paix ou je t'assure que tu le regretteras toute ta vie ! »

Lily avait considérablement blêmi au fur et à mesure que Sirius laissait éclater son courroux. Une chose était sûre, elle s'était bien trompée en jetant à la figure de Potter que ses amis l'abandonnaient.

« Ecoute, Black… Je n'ai peut-être pas été très tendre avec Potter, c'est un fait. Mais de là à aller se jeter du haut de la tour d'Astronomie, il y a du chemin, alors je pense que tu peux te calmer et cesser de t'inquiéter pour ton cher ami, il va revenir… Et de toute façon, il a intérêt à réapparaître rapidement sachant qu'on a une retenue à faire ensemble ce soir… »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? »

Les trois élèves tournèrent la tête en même temps. Le professeur McGonagall se tenait derrière eux, le regard plus sévère que jamais.

« Rien, professeur, un simple différend », répondit Lily en jetant un coup d'œil en douce vers les deux garçons.

« Il me semble que vous êtes au cœur de beaucoup de différends, ce soir, Miss Evans », remarqua sèchement la directrice de Gryffondor.

La préfète rougit et baissa les yeux, se demandant comment elle était au courant. Est-ce que Potter avait cafté ?

« Bon, si tout va bien, je suppose que Messieurs Black et Pettigrow peuvent retourner manger à leurs places ? »

« Oui, professeur », marmonnèrent les deux Maraudeurs en chœur en retournant s'asseoir, non sans que Sirius ait jeté un dernier regard noir à Lily.

« Miss Evans, Monsieur Potter est dans ma salle de classe afin de faire sa retenue plus tôt ce soir. Vous ferez donc la vôtre seule après dîner », prévint encore le professeur McGonagall avant de se diriger vers la table des professeurs. « Ne soyez pas en retard. »

oOoOo

« Potter ? »

James se redressa et tourna la tête. Il venait juste de finir de nettoyer la dernière rangée de tables. Lorsque son regard croisa celui de la préfète de Gryffondor, il se rembrunit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-il, bourru.

« Pourquoi as-tu demandé à faire ta retenue plus tôt ? »

« Ca te gêne ? T'as peur de ne trouver personne sur qui crier ? C'est sûr que McGo ne te laissera sûrement pas l'engueuler à tort et à travers, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr qu'elle ne te laissera pas le temps de t'ennuyer. »

Lily resta plantée sur le pas de la porte, abasourdie par cette sortie, inattendue de la part du Potter qu'elle connaissait. Que pouvait-elle répondre ? Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'il allait lui manquer, mais en même temps, cette absence la dérangeait.

Potter avait changé de rangée et s'était remis à nettoyer les tables… Visiblement, il semblait peu enclin à la conversation.

Un peu gênée par ce silence prolongé et par la réaction du garçon, Lily décida de commencer à nettoyer les tables en attendant que McGo arrive, et espérant ainsi adoucir un peu le courroux du jeune homme.

Peine perdue, elle n'obtint aucune attention de sa part, pas même un regard meurtrier. Ce silence commençait vraiment à lui peser. Avait-elle dépassé les bornes ?...

« Non, mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi ! » se réprimanda-t-elle. « Pourquoi devrais-je m'inquiéter parce que Potter-la-Sangsue m'ignore royalement ! Au contraire, ça me fera des vacances… »

Mais au fond d'elle, une petite voix lui rappela à qui elle devait la vie récemment, et qui s'était mis en avant pour essayer de la sortir du pétrin…

Troublée par toutes ces réflexions, elle s'approcha lentement du jeune homme, hésitante :

« Potter ? »

« … »

« Heu… James ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Evans ? »

La question, posée brutalement et sans que le garçon se soit même retourné, laissa Lily interdite.

« Heu… Je… »

Voyant qu'elle n'obtiendrait aucune aide de sa part, elle finit par se lancer :

« Je voulais te présenter des excuses pour tout à l'heure… »

« … »

« Je… je n'aurais pas du te crier dessus, ni te dire toutes ces choses à propos de tes amis… »

« Effectivement… »

« … et… je ne voudrais pas que… »

Déconcentrée par l'effort que lui demandaient ces aveux adressés à quelqu'un qui lui tournait toujours le dos, Lily se crispa

« …que ? » demanda-t-il en se retournant lentement.

« … que… que tu en profites pour essayer de me soutirer des faveurs ! » termina-t-elle d'un trait sans oser s'imaginer pourquoi elle n'avait pas pu lui dire « _je ne voudrais pas que cela change quoi que ce soit entre nous_. »

James leva un sourcil sceptique qui l'atteignit en plein cœur, sans doute parce qu'il accompagnait ce regard méprisant qu'il lui réservait désormais :

« N'aies aucune crainte de ce côté », déclara-t-il d'une voix froide qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. « Tu n'entendras plus parler de moi. »

« Co… comment ça ? » demanda Lily soudainement paniquée à l'idée de ce que signifiait ce « _Tu n'entendras plus parler de moi_. »

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'avoir une réponse : l'arrivée de McGonagall sonna la fin de cet entretien peu concluant, et James Potter, saisissant ses affaires, sortit de la salle sans demander son reste après avoir salué le professeur de Métamorphose.

oOoOo

« James, vieux scrout à pétard ! Où étais-tu ? On t'a cherché partout ! »

« Il faut croire que tu n'as pas cherché bien loin, j'étais en retenue chez McGo… »

Sirius fronça les sourcils en entendant le ton neutre de son ami.

« Tu as vu Evans ? »

« A l'instant… »

« Elle t'a dit quelque chose ? »

« Elle m'a présenté des excuses histoire de ne pas voir sa côte de popularité baisser… J'imagine qu'elle a eu peur d'éventuelles représailles… Lui aurais-tu parlé, Padfoot ? »

« Woaw ! Des excuses ! Je ne pensais pas avoir autant d'influence sur elle, surtout après ce qu'elle m'a dit… »

« Tu lui as donc parlé… Je m'en doutais : ça ne pouvait pas venir d'elle-même », soupira James. « Tant pis, mon dernier espoir s'envole. »

Devant les sourcils interrogateurs de Sirius et Peter, il ajouta :

« Je laisse tomber, les gars. Cette fille n'est pas faite pour moi. Tu avais raison, Padfoot, elle a joué avec mes sentiments. »

« JACKPOT ! Et c'est le retour à la réalité du grand, du magnifique, du superbe JAMES « PRONGS » POTTER ! On l'applaudit bien fort, allez, Pete ! »

« Jack qui ? » interrogea Peter, peu au fait des loisirs vénaux moldus.

« Mais non, ça veut dire que j'ai gagné le gros lot ! **On** a gagné le gros lot ! »

Mais si l'explosion de joie de Sirius, et les battements de mains frénétiques de Peter arrachèrent un pâle sourire à James, cela ne combla pas le vide qui s'était installé dans sa poitrine.

Il était près de huit heures. Ils attendirent que la plupart des élèves de Gryffondor partent se coucher, puis, sur les coups de onze heures, Peter se transforma en Queudver, grimpa sur l'épaule de Sirius, et, tous les trois sous la cape d'invisibilité, ils sortirent discrètement de la Salle Commune, direction le passage secret qui les conduirait directement dans le parc de Poudlard, non loin du Saule Cogneur.

oOoOo

Après deux heures et demies de nettoyage acharné sans baguette magique, Lily revenait enfin vers la Salle Commune. Le récurage manuel ne nécessitant pas une extrême concentration, elle avait eu mille fois le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'elle avait dit à Potter.

Toutes ces pensées étaient très dérangeantes. Pourquoi la réaction de l'arrogant Potter la mettait-elle si mal à l'aise ? Après tout, en y réfléchissant bien, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle était injuste avec lui et il n'avait jamais réagi comme ça… et elle non plus, d'ailleurs.

Pourquoi s'était-elle emportée si facilement à la seule pensée que Potter était né dans une des familles les plus respectées de la communauté sorcière ? La jalousie n'avait rien à voir là-dedans : elle ne menait pas une vie malheureuse chez ses parents… Bon, certes, sa détestable sœur avait du mal à digérer le fait qu'elle soit une sorcière. Mais il y avait des tas d'élèves qui ne s'entendaient pas avec leurs frères et sœurs et qui ne s'en prenaient pas pour autant à l'admirable et vénéré Potter…

Elle n'avait rien à envier à son intelligence : elle-même excellait en Enchantements là où il caracolait en Métamorphose. Elle avait des facilités exaspérantes en Potions quand il volait comme un dieu sur son balai… Elle travaillait dur là où il se la coulait douce, et elle était préfète de la maison deux fois lauréate du concours des Quatre Maisons là où il faisait perdre points et sérieux à Gryffondor… Et par-dessus le marché, ce type si populaire lui courait après depuis deux ans : non vraiment, où était le problème ?

Ou peut-être était-ce ça le problème : pourquoi était-il si populaire en ne foutant rien, quand son travail acharné à elle ne lui attirait la plupart du temps que moqueries et quolibets ? Elle se réfugiait souvent dans son travail et dans ses obligations de préfète pour essayer de garder la tête froide, mais cette fois-ci, ça ne voulait pas passer…

En s'acharnant à la coller et à rechercher sa compagnie, Potter mettait en danger l'équilibre qu'elle s'était construit : il paradait à ses côtés quand elle se faisait discrète dans les couloirs ; il riait aux éclats avec ses propres amies alors qu'elle les attendait sagement en cours ; il était gentil et attentionné avec elle quand tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était qu'on la laisse seule dans son coin avec ses livres et ses devoirs… Et cette suffisance qui le caractérisait achevait ce portrait, pourtant charmant, qui l'obsédait et la révulsait tout en même temps.

Lily en était là de ses réflexions, somme toute assez déprimantes, quand elle parvint à hauteur de la Tour de Gryffondor. Le couvre-feu était passé depuis longtemps maintenant : sa montre indiquait onze heures. Elle allait s'approcher du portrait de la Grosse Dame quand celui-ci bascula lentement. Elle recula vivement, et s'accroupit dans un renfoncement sombre, guettant le passage resté ouvert. Mais celui-ci finit par se refermer lentement, sans que Lily ait vu personne en sortir.

Elle retint sa respiration et tendit l'oreille : un léger frottement lui parvint… Non, pas un frottement : un piétinement… Elle reconnut ce bruit pour l'avoir traqué des nuits entières l'année précédente : les Maraudeurs étaient de nouveau en vadrouille…

Il lui fallait réfléchir rapidement : devait-elle les suivre ou devait-elle écouter sa fatigue et les laisser vagabonder à leur guise pour cette nuit ? Si elle décidait de les suivre, il fallait faire vite ou elle perdrait leur trace… En même temps, elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle arriverait à les suivre sans se faire repérer si elle ne se jetait pas de sort de désillusion, et cette perspective ne l'enchantait guère, pas plus que celle que Potter la découvre en train de fureter derrière eux après le savon qu'elle lui avait passé et les excuses vaseuses qu'elle lui avait débitées.

La curiosité était forte. Peut-être trouverait-elle la preuve que Saint Potter n'était pas si parfait qu'il voulait bien le crier sur tous les toits… Peut-être arriverait-elle à découvrir quelque chose qui le rendrait moins dangereux pour son équilibre à elle… Après tout, ce serait pour son propre bien…

Après s'être rapidement persuadée du bien fondé d'une telle filature, Lily tendit à nouveau l'oreille : les bruits s'étaient estompés, mais elle pouvait encore les entendre. Sans plus attendre, elle se jeta un sort d'ouïe amplifiée afin de mieux distinguer la provenance de ces bruits. A entendre le piétinement, ils étaient plusieurs, mais pas aussi nombreux que d'habitude. D'ailleurs, ils se promenaient rarement à quatre sous cette fichue cape d'invisibilité…

Remus était malade, non ? Il était parti à l'infirmerie avec Sirius plus tôt dans la soirée, et Lily ne l'avait pas revu au dîner. Il ne devait y avoir sous la cape que deux personnes, probablement Black et Potter. Tant mieux, ça éviterait qu'elle découvre des choses sur Remus alors que c'était de Potter dont il s'agissait…

Ils marchaient rapidement, bien plus que lorsqu'ils erraient dans les couloirs à n'en plus finir. Ils devaient savoir où ils allaient, et ils avaient l'air pressés. Et par conséquent, beaucoup moins prudents…

Les bruits de pas s'arrêtèrent soudainement : Lily se tapit dans un recoin, aveugle dans le silence froid et humide des couloirs de Poudlard. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de localiser le dernier bruit de pas… Il lui semblait bien percevoir une respiration, mais elle était trop diffuse pour qu'elle puisse déterminer d'où il provenait. Et puis soudain, un bruit long et fin, un frottement cette fois-ci… Le bruit d'une baguette qu'on tire d'une poche…

La préfète annula rapidement le sort d'amplification de l'ouïe : grand bien lui en valut car elle put tout juste entendre un murmure avant de voir un pan de mur coulisser bruyamment pour dégager un passage secret. Si elle avait gardé le sortilège d'Ouïe Fine, elle aurait pu se percer les tympans… Elle laissa le passage se refermer et prit le temps de réfléchir.

Elle était au premier étage, et en regardant par la fenêtre la plus proche, elle pouvait se situer dans le couloir nord. A cet endroit, les murs étaient épais puisqu'ils donnaient directement sur l'extérieur. Ce passage ne pouvait mener à aucun endroit intéressant pour les Maraudeurs : ni Cuisines, ni Cachots des Serpentard… Lily décida que le seul endroit susceptible de les intéresser à cette heure et dans cette zone du château était le parc… Grimpant sur le bassoir intérieur de la fenêtre, la jeune fille entreprit de repérer n'importe quel mouvement humain sur la pelouse en contrebas.

Il se passa un long moment pendant lequel rien ne bougeait à part les branches des arbres qui se balançaient doucement au gré du vent. Le ciel était clair et seuls quelques nuages sombres se découpaient dans la lumière blanche et fraîche que diffusait la Pleine Lune. Que pouvaient-ils bien aller chercher un soir de Pleine Lune, ces deux-là ? Des herbes spéciales, peut-être… de celles qui ne fleurissent que les nuits de Pleine Lune… La Pleine Lune… Un frisson lui parcourut le dos.

En bas, dans le parc, deux silhouettes se découpèrent sur la pelouse : ils avaient enlevé la cape d'invisibilité et ils se dirigeaient vers… vers le Saule Cogneur ! Visiblement, il s'agissait bien de Black et de Potter. Pettigrow n'y était pas… Ca faisait bizarre de voir les Maraudeurs partir en commando sans que tous leurs membres soient réunis… Déjà, sans Remus… Encore qu'il arrivait régulièrement que Remus soit absent du quatuor : sa nature plutôt fragile et son sens de la solitude sûrement… Mais ce soir, il était malade… et les autres étaient dehors, dans la nuit éclairée par la lune… par la Pleine Lune…

oOoOo

La Grande Salle, le samedi matin, était toujours le théâtre d'un défilé plus ou moins ininterrompu de jeunes sorciers en état de délabrement plus ou moins avancé. Cette thèse se vérifiait généralement sans problème à la table des Gryffondor, et ce matin-là ne faisait pas exception, bien au contraire…

« Tu m'passes l'beurre, Pete, steupl' ? »

« Mmh… »

« Merci », bailla James en saisissant le beurre d'une main pendant que l'autre tentait désespérément de soutenir une tête bien trop lourde à son goût.

« Jaaames ? » bailla à son tour Sirius.

« Mmh… ? »

« Rrrrh… pshhh… »

« Est-ce que Peter vient réellement de s'endormir le nez sur son toast à la gelée de coing ? »

« Mouais… »

« Ah… »

« Rrrrh… pshhh… »

« James ? »

« Mmh… »

« Courrier… »

« Ah… Ouais… »

« James… »

« … »

« Y'a un hibou qui mange ton pancake au sirop d'érable. »

Une main lourde s'éleva dans les airs à la recherche du volatile gourmand, mais au lieu de rencontrer la masse de plumes, elle s'écrasa brutalement sur la table, rencontrant au passage une tartine de miel qui s'envola, fit un triple saut périlleux à l'insu de son plein gré, et s'aplatit sur la dalle de pierre de la Grande Salle :

« Alors ? » demanda Sirius, intéressé.

« Alors… jackpot… »

« BINGO ! » explosa le grand brun sans pitié pour les éléphants qui dansaient la polka dans la tête de son ami, ce qui réveilla Peter en sursaut.

« Hein ? Quoi, kes'sy s'passe ! Non, c'est pas moi, j'vous jure ! »

« Ca va, Pete, c'est juste la théorie de Sirius sur la probabilité qu'une tartine retombe un jour du côté non tartiné qui se vérifie. »

« Ah… » répliqua simplement le jeune garçon en découvrant que si son nez avait un délicieux goût de coing, ce n'était sûrement pas sans rapport avec le fait qu'il soit également tout collant.

Pendant ce temps, James s'était redressé au prix d'un effort surhumain, et avait réussi à détacher la lettre de la patte du hibou, et non le contraire. Cette manipulation avait fortement intéressé Sirius qui avait de nouveau la joue écrasée sur son poing droit, la lèvre pendante et l'œil hagard. Cependant, au fur et à mesure que son ami lisait la missive, son visage semblait se décomposer… Inquiet, Black se redressa :

« James… c'est qui ? » demanda-t-il avec le tact et la délicatesse qui le caractérisaient, plus du tout endormi, pour le coup.

Mais seul le visage de plus en plus livide du jeune homme lui répondait. Peter, alerté par la question de Sirius, avait cessé de se lécher les doigts et observait attentivement ses deux amis.

« James ? »

« C'est… c'est… une lettre de mon père », dit-il d'une voix blanche.

« Tout va bien ? » s'inquiéta réellement Sirius.

« Je… c'est… c'est mon grand-père… »

* * *

_Oui, il paraît que je me suis mise au sadisme ces derniers temps… Je vous donne un peu, beaucoup d'informations en même temps, de quoi cogiter, et… plus rien ! Mwahaha ! On m'appelle la Fée Lonie !… _

_Ca vous agace ? Vous aimez ça ? Ben, dites-le moi…

* * *

_


End file.
